The Book of Sorcery
by BlackShade14
Summary: Izayoi is a sorceress with magical abilities and passes her powers onto Inuyasha. When they move into the Western palace with Inutaisho and his family, strange things begin to happen.
1. Time To Go

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Published: 6/9/11  
>Disclaimer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.<p>

AN: Sorry for any grammar mistakes!

* * *

><p><strong>Time to Go<strong>

"Inuyasha, it's time to go dear." Izayoi said to her hanyou son of forty-nine years.

"Ready, Mother." Inuyasha's displeasure and sadness was clear on his face, which resembled that of a fourteen year old, and still round like baby's.

Today was the day Inuyasha and Izayoi are to move into the western palace with the Inu no Taisho (the Lord of the Western Lands) and the royal family.

"Did you say your farewells to everybody?"

"Yes, Mother." Inuyasha's voice dripped with emotion at the repeated words. He didn't want to leave his mother's home, _his_ home.

"Don't be upset dear, the western palace is a wonderful place. It's very large, and has lots of children your age for you to socialize with." Izayoi tried to cheer up her son. _"And hopefully make friends with."_ Izayoi added to herself.

"I know mother, It's just being snatched from one place and dropped in another doesn't exactly appeal to me." Inuyasha's sadness switched to annoyance instantly.

Usually Izayoi would correct her son about his lack of respect in his speech, but considering the situation, she decided to say nothing.

"I know, Inuyasha. But I made an agreement, a promise, to your father that we would move in with him before you turned fifty. The only reason he let us stay here is because of my parents..." Izayoi drifted off at the mention of her parents, her violet eyes dilating as she stared into the distance.

"I know, mother." Inuyasha's tone softened at the look on his mother's face.

Izayoi sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to change her son's mood.

"Inuyasha, did you remember to get _everything_?" Izayoi's violet eyes fixed on golden ones.

Inuyasha knew what she meant by that. Ever since he was ten, Izayoi had been training Inuyasha in the ways of sorcery. They use special, magical artifacts to help keep his magic under control. They always train during the night, under the cover of darkness, where nobody will see or find them. No one knows of their magical abilities, for everyone believes that all sorcerers have been extinct for many years.

Long ago, there was a war between the demons and the followers of sorcery. Back then there were only two lands: the Eastern and Western, instead the four (Eastern, Western, Northern and Southern) there are currently. It was said that the war began when the Lady of the Eastern Lands (who had been a human-sorceress) had killed the Lady of the Western Lands (who had been a demon). The reason for the murder was unknown, the only thing known was that the war lasted for centuries, and the aftermath was truly devastating. The war had been long and bloody, almost killing them all. In the end, the demons had won the war, and the ways of sorcery had been lost.

"Yes, mother. I have everything." Inuyasha said, a knowing look exchanged between him and Izayoi.

"All right then, it's time to leave. The carriage is outside waiting for us." Izayoi took one last look at the palace she'd grown up in. She turned tail and walked briskly towards the carriage before tears could spill from her eyes.

Inuyasha collected his bag holding his 'special items' and walked outside to the carriage that was going to take them to Inutaisho's home...their new home.

"That will take some getting used to." Inuyasha thought.

Izayoi and Inuyasha got into the carriage and departed soon after.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. Everything will be fine." Izayoi glanced out the small window of the carriage; her words seemed aimed towards herself than her son.

Inuyasha didn't respond, Izayoi didn't really expect him to.

The trip to the western palace would take about three days. Inuyasha didn't see his father often, maybe three or four times a year, and even then, Inutaisho only stayed for a day or two, before taking his leave for the Western palace.

Inuyasha wasn't the least bit happy when he was told that they were moving into the western palace. It wasn't that he was scared, far from it really; it was the emotions caused by his human side. The attachment he had for the place he lived in for his entire life... it brought about anger at his home being ripped away from him. Plus it didn't help that his father's palace is filled with youkai that will most likely hate him. Especially since youkai have been known to treat hanyou with disrespect, the same way humans treated hanyou. Ever since Inuyasha was young, the people in his mother's palace had looked at him with that look. The look that clearly stated what they couldn't say: filthy hanyou. They never outright disrespected him, but he could see the way they glared at him when no one was around, and he could hear the things that they said about him.

Despite this, Inuyasha's life wasn't bad, far from it actually. His mother's family always treated him well, and he had enough friends, a few of them were children of nobles, but most were the children of servants. Not all of the palace children were his friends. When he was younger, he used to get bullied by some of the older palace children, that ended when he learned to defend himself in combat training, then they left him alone. He also had a youkai teacher to teach him in the ways of youkai society, of his pedigree, so he would not be ignorant about his other half.

Overall, his life went pretty well at his mother's palace, one of the few down sides was that his friends were constantly growing older than him. Because of his youkai side, he ages at the greatly slowed rate of a youkai. He was thankful that his mother didn't age like a human anymore. Because of the mating between his mother and father, Izayoi's age slowed greatly.

Izayoi wasn't as worried about what their life would be like at the western palace. She had met Inutaisho's family before, and they were very kind to her. She only had two reasons to worry, and their names are Sacura and Sesshomaru. Sacura had not been delighted when she was told that Inutaisho was taking a second mate, let alone a human mate, and on top of that, her hatred for humans and hanyous was greatly known. Sacura had avoided Izayoi whenever she came to the western palace. No matter how hard she tried, Izayoi couldn't befriend Sacura.

Sesshomaru shared his mother's prejudice. He held great resemblance to his mother. He was very cold to Izayoi during the time she stayed at the western palace. Just like Sacura, he too had not been happy about his father taking a human mate. Sesshomaru and Sacura had been livid when they heard about Inuyasha's birth, even more so when they were told that Izayoi and Inuyasha were to moving into the western palace with them.

Izayoi hoped they wouldn't do anything to harm her or her son. If they did, her only defense against such powerful youkai would be her sorcery, and she didn't want her powers to be exposed, or Inuyasha's, but when it came to her son, she would do anything.

"Inuyasha, promise me something." Izayoi's serious tone brought Inuyasha back to reality.

"What is it?" Inuyasha recognized that tone, whatever his mother had to say, it was something important.

"You have to do your best not to use your magic too much while at the palace." Izayoi drawled out.

"Why not?" Inuyasha inquired, he could always use his magic at his mother's palace, as long as no one caught him. He would often use his magic to play pranks on the people in his mother's palace who hated him.

"Because the western palace is full of youkai. Unlike humans, youkai can sense magic. If the amount of magic you use it too powerful, someone will sense you, but only if you use it long enough. If you use a small amount, most likely nobody will feel it, because it's not enough of magical energy for anybody to notice. Only use magic if you are in danger or in our training sessions, and I don't know if there will be many of those, because there are only youkai in the western palace. If we try to sneak out more often than not someone will hear us or catch us trying to leave. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mother I understand." Inuyasha's sulky tones shown through his frown. He hated not being able to use magic.

"Good boy." Izayoi wanted to lighten the mood with some playful talk. She smirked knowing what her son's reaction would be.

"Hey! You don't need to talk to me like I'm a pup!" Inuyasha shouted, before pouting and crossing his arms childishly.

"You are a pup." Izayoi petted his head.

"No, I'm not." Inuyasha said childishly.

"Of course you are. You're my pup." Izayoi then, with an evil smile, proceeded to tickle her son.

"Stop...that...tickles!" Inuyasha cried out between fits of laughter.

"Do you give in?" Izayoi asked.

"Never!" Inuyasha refused to give his mother the satisfaction.

"Your choice." Izayoi continued to tickle Inuyasha.

"OK! OK! I give in!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Say I'm the best mother in the world."

"Never!" Inuyasha refused again.

"You brought this on yourself." Izayoi decided to get him in his most ticklish spot, the bottom of his feet, which were revealed because he had taken off his sandals when he entered the carriage.

Inuyasha laughed even harder. After a few minutes of this he gave up saying;

"OK! You win! You're the best mother in the world!"

"Wise choice." Izayoi stopped tickling him.

Inuyasha laughed for a few more minutes until his sides hurt, which he complained about to his mother when he was done laughing.

"If you hadn't been so stubborn your sides wouldn't hurt." Izayoi teased.

"What! If you hadn't been tickling me my sides wouldn't hurt!" Inuyasha's indignant look was enough to make Izayoi laugh, but she held a neutral face.

"If you had just given in I wouldn't have tickled you for so long." Izayoi said calmly.

"Whatever." Inuyasha knew he couldn't win this playful argument.

They were both silent after that. Both of them going back to their thoughts.

Inuyasha looked out the window. It was the evening, the sun was just under the horizon, showering the sky in an aurora of colors.

Inuyasha sighed, he loved the sight of twilight. It was his favorite time of day. At his mother's palace he would sit on the roof and watch the sun set before dinner. His ears drooped at how much he would miss his mother's palace, but he also hoped that everything would turn out fine at his new home.

Soon after it was night, and the occupants in the carriage were sleep.

At the palace everything was being prepared for the arrival of the Second Lady and heir of the West.

"I can't believe your father is doing all of this for a human." Sacura sneered at the decorations, as if they were the cause of her troubles.

"A human _and_ a half-breed." Sesshomaru added with disgust.

For the past three days, the servants of the Western palace had been preparing for the arrival of Izayoi and Inuyasha, running about in a frenzy, for everything must be (according to Inutaisho) perfect.

Sacura was beyond angry, she was livid. Why is Taisho having them move in the western palace? Everything was fine when the filthy human and worthless half-breed lived in their own palace, so why the sudden change in location now?

The same thoughts were running through Sesshomaru's mind as well.

"Let's have breakfast in the garden today." Sacura said dismissing the thought of the human and her son.

Sesshomaru replied with a 'Hn' but she knew that was a yes. He was just like her.

Sacura and Sesshomaru are very alike in many ways. The first being their image, they look almost exacly alike, only Sacura's features are more feminine . They were also alike in personality, both are impassive and cold. Although most of the time they seem cold and unfeeling, they both can be very kind, but only to the ones close to them. The ones they show the most emotion to are family members.

Ever since he was little, Sesshomaru had been a serious child, but he also had a mischievous side. He was the spitting image of his mother, with long silver hair just as long as hers. It was rare when someone saw his playful side. Sesshomaru (like his mother and father) is very powerful, and one day will have his father's mighty swords, Tensaiga, Tetsusaiga, and Sounga.

They walked into the garden, on the way, Sacura ordered one of the servants to bring their food to one of the garden tables.

"It's a beautiful day today." Sacura said nonchalantly, as they approached the table.

"Only to be ruined by the arrival by a certain pair." Sesshomaru's feelings on the matter seemed to contradict his clam expression.

"Then I suggest we enjoy what little time that we have left prior to." Sacura countered smoothly while sitting down in a garden chair neat the table.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he sat down across from his mother. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before their food arrived. They ate their meals in silence, each thinking similar thoughts. After their breakfast, Sacura had gone to the library and continued to read the book she had been reading earlier that morning, while Sesshomaru wondered the palace halls for little bit, before returning to his room.

It was a few more hours later that Inutaisho came into his room.

"Son, it's time for you to come and greet your brother and step-mother at the front gate." Inutaisho voice held a command.

"That half-breed is _not_ my brother." Sesshomaru growled angrily at the mention of being related to the hanyou.

Inutaisho wasn't surprised at his son's outburst and calmly replied, "He is my son just as much as you are."

With that he turned and left the room, then stopped in his tracks and said, "Sesshomaru..." he trailed off wanting his eldest to understand the seriousness of the situation at hand.

"If you dare harm my wife or youngest, Inuyasha will become my only heir." Taisho's icy words sent a shiver down Sesshomaru's spine, but he refused to show fear.

Sesshomaru stared at the door for a few minutes before his mother came in. They made eye contact, and Sesshomaru joined his mother in walking to the front gate.

Little did everyone know, strange things would begin to happen, all beginning with the arrival of Izayoi and Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? This is my first story so be nice. :)<p>

~BlackShade~


	2. Meeting the Family and He Can Sing?

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated: 6/13/11  
>Disclaimer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<p>

AN: Thank you to all those who reviewed! And to everyone who read but didn't review!

Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Now on with the story! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting the Family...and He Can Sing?<strong>

"Today is the day." Inuyasha thought as the carriage pulled up to the Western palace.

A million thoughts were running through his mind at the magnificent castle that would be his new home. Would his father's family like him? Would he like them?

Inuyasha could see a group of inu-youkai by the front steps leading to the palace. One easily recognizable as his father. There was a beautiful female youkai standing close to his father, Inuyasha assumed is his fathers first mate. On the other side of his father was another youkai who looked amazingly like the first, who he guessed was his half-brother. Further behind them were seven more inu-youkai, two of which looked almost his age, maybe a little older. It was obvious this must be his father's family.

"Ready Inuyasha?" Izayoi asked, smiling slightly at the sight of her mate and his family waiting for them.

"Yes." Inuyasha drawled out, he wasn't ready, not at all, but he had to put up a brave front.

They both exited the carriage, Izayoi coming out first, and Inuyasha second. They approached the waiting group. Inuyasha walked slightly behind his mother, intimidated by the strength and power his was feeling from the other youkai.

"Welcome, Izayoi." Inutaisho's booming voice echoed.

"Hello Taisho." Izayoi said as she was embraced by the demon lord.

Inuyasha stood back, looking at all the inu-youkai that made up his father's family, avoiding eye contact, he glanced at all the youkai one at a time.

The first one resembled his father greatly, she had the same single jagged marks across her cheeks. Her eyes were, of course, a golden color, that held several emotions. What they were, Inuyasha couldn't tell. She was a few inches shorter than his father, with the same long flowing silver hair that was tied into a ponytail, flowing down her back. She had on a sky blue kimono with clouds, that created a perfect contrast with her pale skin. The kimono she wore, instead of stretching down to her ankles, stopped at her knees. It wasn't bad a bad, just different. All in all she was beautiful.

The next one also looked similar to his father, his build was smaller than his father's, on a miniscule level. He, like the last youkai, has the same markings, only instead of one, he had two on each cheek. His eyes were the same as his father. He had on a green kimono that had trees on it. His hair was also tied into a ponytail, but was a little shorter than his fathers. The cocky grin plastered on his face, in some strange way, made his face softer.

The female next to the male looked almost nothing like his father, the only similarity were the eyes that had a slight tilt to them, making them look exotic. Instead of having her hair in a complete ponytail, the top half of her hair was in a ponytail on the top of her head leaving the rest cascading down her back. Her kimono was a plain orange lacking any kind of design, and like the other female's, stopped at her knees.

Next was a male wearing a black kimono with a beautiful, silver dragon on the shoulder, swirling decoratively down to his hip. His hair was, unlike the others, free of any bounds, freely flowing down his back. He was big and bulky, and from the looks of it, he was very stong. His face was stern, his lips in a straight line, and his arms crossed over his chest. The look he was giving him made Inuyasha nervous, he looked almost angry.

The last of the older ones was a female wearing a violet kimono, that went to her ankles. Her hair was in a loose ponytail that was hanging down her back. Her face was soft with a small, kind smile. From the looks of it she was friendly.

The last two inu-youkai were about his age. One was a boy and the other a girl. They both had on dark blue kimonos, only the boy had a dog embroidered on it while the girls had nothing on it. They were looking at him with an unreadable expression, that made him uneasy.

"What are you doing back there, Inuyasha? Come and give your father a hug." Inutaisho's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hi, papa." Inuyasha let his childhood name for his sire slip through his lips as he hugged him.

_"Papa?"_ Was the thought running through everyone's head. Whatever they were expecting, they weren't expecting that.

"Welcome, Inuyasha." Inutaisho was unfazed, apparently he was used to being called "papa".

"Let me introduce you to my family." Inutaisho said turning him around to face everyone.

"This is-" he started.

"I'm Inukama, Kama for short." Said the female youkai wearing the sky-blue kimono.

Inutaisho gave her a look at being interrupted but said nothing.

"I'm Inusatu or Satu, and this is my mate Sadi." Said the male in the green kimono, gesturing to the female in the orange kimono. Huh, no wonder she looked nothing like his father.

"And these are our pups, Inusada" He said pointing to the girl, "and Inusami." He said pointing to the boy. "Or Sada and Sami for short." he continued, ignoring the glares he got from Sada and Sami at being called pups.

"Satomaru," came the rough voice by the male in the black kimono.

"Hello Inuyasha, I'm Yuka." The female in the violet kimono smiled warmly.

"And this is Sacura, my first mate." Inutaisho said gesturing to the woman standing next to her son.

"And that is Sesshomaru, your brother." He continued gesturing to Sesshomaru, who had to hold in a growl at being called the abominations brother.

"Nice to meet you all." Inuyasha's timid came through with his words, which didn't go unnoticed by everyone gathered. Izayoi went to stand next to Inuyasha, making him feel better, but only a little.

"Damn Sato, will you stop trying to act all high and mighty already! Your frightening Inuyasha." Inukama glared at her brother, noticing Inuyasha's nervous glances at Satomaru.

"What? I am doing no such thing!" Satomaru brushed off his older sister's words.

"Sure you're not." Kama's voice dripped with sarcasim. "Try being more friendly some time. Maybe then you won't scare everybody new that comes."

"Hmph." Was the only reply, Sato having nothing to say at the comment, for it was true, he usually was the one that frightened newcomers.

"Do they argue like this all the time?" Inuyasha asked his father, unknowingly drawing everyones attention away from the arguing pair and stopping the argument between said pair.

"Yes." Inutaisho's exasperated tone at his younger siblings behavior was clear through his slow reply.

"Wow, that must be annoying huh?" Inuyasha inquired, not knowing of the stares he was receiving from talking so boldly about his father's siblings, and right in front of them no less!

"You have no idea. Oh the joy of having younger siblings." Inutaisho said sarcastically. Apparently that's where Inuyasha got it from.

"Hey! You don't have to talk about us as if were not here you know!" Snapped an annoyed Kama.

"And besides we don't argue that much anyway," agreed Sato.

"Ha! You wish! You two argue everyday over the most unimportant things!" Sadi butted in, speaking for the first time.

"I must agree with Sadi." Yuka added.

"It's true." Satu agreed.

"It is not!" Came the twin replies from Kama and Sato.

"Yes you do!" Inutaisho hissed, bringing their attention to him. "You two always argue, then the rest of you _all _argue with them about their arguing!"

After that is was silent for a few moments before the silence was broken by Inuyasha. "Mother, should we just go inside and eat lunch, or do we have to wait for them 'cause I'm hungry?"

"Trust me, I'd like to leave too, but we can't because it's not polite." Izayoi noticed that all their things were already taken from the carriage to their rooms.

"Well I never-" Inutaisho started.

"And you never will either!" Intrrupted Izayoi. "So I suggest we go inside and have a wonderful lunch because that's what Inuyasha and I are going to do." Izayoi snapped, taking her son by the hand and walking past the stunned inu-youkai into the palace.

Everyone stood unmoving, still stunned by Izayoi's attitude, watching their retreating backs. Even Sacura and Sesshomaru, who stayed quiet throughout the whole exchange, watched in amusement.

Maybe Izayoi is the one Inuyasha gets his boldness from.

* * *

><p>Soon after Inuyasha and Izayoi entered the palace, the youkai got over their shock and followed them.<p>

"Here we are." Izayoi announced as they entered the dining room.

"Wow." Inuyasha whispered. This dining room was huge, at least five times bigger than the one at his mother's palace.

Not long after they sat down did everybody eles come into the room and sat down as well. Inutaisho sat at the head of the table, with Sacura at his right and Izayoi to his left, making them across from eachother. Next to their mothers were Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Next to Sesshomaru are Kama, Satu and Sadi. Next to Inuyasha were Sada and Sami. Next to Sadi was Sato and next to Sami was Yuka.

As they were waiting for the food to arrive Taisho decided to start up a conversation with Izayoi.

"How was the journey here? There were no mishaps I hope."

"The trip here was fine, uneventful I must say."

The start of their conversation also seemed to have started others, and soon almost everybody was talking, even Sacura and Sesshomaru. The only one not talking was Inuyasha, who was humming to himself quietly, his head saying bizarrely. This sound didn't go unnoticed by the others. Though conversing, each youkai (except for Sacura and Sesshomaru) took a glance at the source of the beautiful tune at various points during their meal.

Yuka decided to ask him some questions of her own. "Inuyasha, how are you feeling? You're very quiet."

"I'm fine." Inuyasha's response was curt, rude even.

"Are you sure?" Yuka asked not convinced.

"Yes." Inuyasha didn't want to talk to anyone, not feeling completely comfortable with his new 'family'.

"Alight then. What do you like to do in your spare time?" Yuka changed the subject, hoping to get more out of him, not noticing that everyone else stopped to listen to their conversation.

"Nothing really-" He started.

"He writes during his spare time." Izayoi cut in, knowing her son would say 'nothing'.

"Really? What does he write?" Yuka's interest was spiked.

"Songs. He writes songs. And he's an amazing singer! He has the most spectacular voice!" Izayoi informed with pride.

"A singer! You must get it from your mother because nobody in this family can sing!" Inutaisho was surprised at hearing his son has vocal talent.

"Has he ever sung for you, Izayoi?" Asked a curious Sato.

"Yes, he sings for my birthday every year."

"How many songs have you written, Inuyasha?" Kama's eyes seemed to light up at her question.

"I don't know. I lost count after I filled my first book." Inuyasha replied hesitantly.

Everybody gasped except Sacura and Sesshomaru, even though they wanted to.

"Yes it's quite a lot, I know." Inuyasha's eyes rolled skyward.

"Would you sing for us Inuyasha?" Sami and Sada said at the same time.

"Um... well... I don't think..." Inuyasha stuttered at all the expectant faces of everyone, even his mother.

"Of course he will." Izayoi answered for him, knowing what his answer would be.

Soon after their lunch arrived, they ate as quickly and quietly as possible, wanting to hear what Inuyasha would sing.

* * *

><p>Hint to Next Chapter: Inuyasha uses magic so he won't have to sing.<p>

~BlackShade~


	3. Caught

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated: 6/21/11  
>Disclaimer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<p>

AN: Thank you to all those who reviewed! And to everyone who read but didn't review!

Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Now on with chapter 3! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Caught<strong>

_"Perfect! Just perfect!"_ Inuyasha thought to himself while eating.

Everyone had already finished and were waiting on him. It seems that everyone was excited to hear him sing, for they were all finished within half an hour and are currently talking with one another. He had been eating slowly, trying to think of something, anything, to prevent him from having to sing for his new 'family.' Especially since his 'brother' has been glaring at him the whole time.

Then an idea hit him. It was perfect! He wouldn't have to sing (for the time being), he could use his magic, and not get caught, and not to mention play a prank on everyone. He just hoped that nobody would get hurt. Then again they are youkai, so they won't get easily hurt, like humans. This idea should work.

Then while nobody was looking he scarfed down the last of his food, then brought his father's attention to him and said, "May I go to my room? I'll sing in about half an hour. It's not good for me to sing right after I eat, it makes my throat sore afterwards."

"Of course you can. Do you know the way?"

"I won't get lost."

After that Inuyasha left the table and headed for his room. Everyone, although in their own conversations, had heard every word between the two, therefore they need no inquiries on his whereabouts.

Inuyasha headed towards his room, following the scent of his luggage (which they told the servants not to open) from the carriage to his room. The family wing of the palace seemed never-ending, turning and twisting in every direction. Every hall he went down just led to an even longer one. Finally he reached his room, entering his room he gasped in surprise. It was gigantic, at least three times the size of his room at his mother's palace. And there in the middle of the room were his things. In one of his bags were his magical artifacts he needed for this particular project.

He overcame his shock at the size of his room and headed for the biggest bag. In it was a small pouch that had a ring, medallion, and a wand, among others.

The items in the bag used to be his mother's. Izayoi, at one time, needed all of these things to help her keep her magic under control, when she did not have the strength to handle her own powers. Over time she gained control of her abilities, and passed said items on to her son, which helped Inuyasha greatly. When he was young, Inuyasha had a difficult time controlling his magic. It was even more difficult because he also had to gain control over his youkai, as well as his magic. Over time he gained control of both, and only needed his artifacts when he was about to use large amounts of magic.

The ring was elemental. It was designed to help control the five elements (earth, wind, fire, water and air) for someone just learning to use the elements to their advantage. The medallion was made to conceal. It had several purposes, it could hide your scent, make you invisible, or hide your aura, which meant that no one could sense one using magic. The wand was created to help with spells, incantations and anything using large amounts of magic on one certain purpose.

Inuyasha grabbed the medallion, put it on and tucked it in his haori. He would need it for what he was planning.

Down the hall he could hear the voices of his family. They must be coming to get him. He quickly grabbed the ring and put it on his right ring finger, put the pouch back in the bag and headed out the door.

"There you are." Inutaisho smiled, excitement clear.

"Are you ready?" Izayoi hoped her son wasn't too nervous.

"Yes, I'm ready." Inuyasha put on a fake smile.

Then they all proceeded to walk to the music room on the other side of the palace.

While walking Sami and Sada bombarded Inuyasha with their questions.

"How long have you been writing songs?" Sada twisted to face her cousin.

"Since I was ten."

"Really? How old are you then?" Sami raised an eyebrow.

"Forty-nine. I turn Fifty in two months."

"I'm fifty-three and my brother is fifty-two." Sada said.

"Nice to know." Inuyasha was getting annoyed at their constant talking. When will they get to the music room?

"So how come you're just now moving here?" Sami asked.

"Because my mother wanted to live with her own family." Inuyasha's hands turned to fists at his sides.

"Then why did you move here?" Sada's curiosity annoyed Inuyasha more with every word she said.

"My mother promised my father that we would move in the Western Palace before turned fifty," Inuyasha answered only to be polite.

"Oh. So how come..." Sada started before Inuyasha blocked them out, he needed to concentrate on what he was about to do.

He focused on the ring, he needed the ring's power to create a storm, a powerful lightning storm. He already knew how to make rain, but lightning's more difficult. It's something he couldn't make on his own. He looked outside he could see clouds rolling in. Perfect.

"Inuyasha." Sada called, wondering why he didn't answer her question.

He just needed a few more minutes for the storm clouds to gather.

"Inuyasha." Sami called this time.

The storm should be ready by the time they reached the music room.

"Inuyasha!" Both Sada and Sami yelled.

"What!?" Inuyasha shouted, not noticing that everyone stopped and was staring at them.

"What's wrong with you? I know you can hear!" Sada's anger at being ignored was clear in her scowl.

"Huh?" Inuyasha was confused. He had been so caught up in what he was doing; he didn't notice that they were still talking to him.

"We were talking to you, and you completely ignored us!"

"Oh. Sorry." Inuyasha mumbled half-heartedly, but they weren't done yet.

"I mean come on! Those things on top of your head can't be just for decoration!" Sami snapped, if it was one thing he hated it was being ignored. He was_ never_ ignored.

"Sami, that is enough! You too Sada!" Sadi intervened, appalled at her children's rudeness.

"But..." They started.

"Not another word! That was completely out of line, Sami. Inuyasha already said sorry, that comment was not needed. Sami, Sada, apologize to Inuyasha."

"Sorry, cousin." Sami and Sada hung their heads at their mother's scolding.

Inuyasha did not reply to them, he only glared, grabbed his mother's hand, and continued down the hallway. Inutaisho watched the scene with barely controlled anger, and decided he will talk to his niece and nephew later.

Everyone followed after; Sada and Sami started to as well but were interrupted by the voice of their father.

"You two stay here."

"Why?" They asked in a whining voice.

Satu glared at his children with a 'you know what you did ' look and said, "Go straight to your rooms. Now." He commanded in a furious voice.

"Yes, Father." Both Sada and Sami knew if they disobeyed it would only worsen the situation for them. They went the opposite way down the hallway and headed for their rooms.

Satu and Sadi watched the retreating backs of their pups until they were out of sight, then continued on to the music room.

When they caught up with everyone Inuyasha said, "Where are Sada and Sami."

"They aren't coming. They don't deserve to hear you sing after their rudeness." Sadi smiled apologetically.

_"Thank goodness."_ Inuyasha thought. That comment about his hurt. Most of the time he didn't care what people say about him, he'd heard worse from others, but it hurt when someone from his own family judges him on his blood...or appearance.

At that thought he reached up to cover his ears, which didn't go unnoticed by anyone. Their faces all held sympathetic expressions on them. Izayoi pulled him in a huge hug hoping it would make him feel better. She knew what was going through his mind, and she was going to talk to Taisho later about this little incident.

"After we're done in the music room send Sada and Sami to my study." Taisho told to his younger brother, Satu.

"Yes, brother." Satu knew why. He knew his children were going to get the tongue lashing of their lives, for insulting his brother's son.

They went on to the music room and reached there in a few minutes.

"Here we are." Kama stopped in front of a large door, before opening it.

_"Oh my Kami."_ Was the only thought crossing Inuyasha's mind once he entered the music room. "It's amazing!" He whispered.

In the music room was just about every instrument he'd ever heard of. There were flutes, horns, drums, harps and just about every instrument there was.

Near the center of the room stood a beautiful piano, the piano he was supposed to play while singing.

_"Not for long."_ Inuyasha thought to himself laughing, unintentionally, out loud.

"Um...Inuyasha?" Taisho asked his son, wondering what was so hilarious.

"Uhh... well you see...it...um" Inuyasha stuttered, not knowing what to say. He sent a pleading look to his mother, hoping for a little help this time. Most of the time, Izayoi leaves him to drown in the water, she's usually too amused by his embarrassment to help. He was a little surprised when she actually said something to help him.

"Do you know what song you are going to sing?" Izayoi tilted her head, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes." Inuyasha was relieved that his mother helped out for once.

He looked out the window in the corner of the room. The storm was ready.

Inuyasha started for the piano, followed by everyone else.

He focused all his magic on the storm, making sure that everything would happen at the right time. He was not sensed thanks to the medallion tucked in his haori. He sat down at the piano, and at that exact moment, it happened.

Rain poured down hard on the palace roof, heavy wind making the rain pound even harder and loud thunder ripped through the silence in the music room. All the occupants of the music room were surprised (except Inuyasha). Wasn't it sunny a few minutes ago?

"How strange." Izayoi muttered, slightly suspicious. There wasn't a cloud in the sky when they arrived. And it was completely sunny about ten minutes ago. She looked at Inuyasha and saw his smug expression. He wouldn't, would he? And if he was using magic how could she not sense it? Then she looked at his neck, and she could see a medium size chain around his neck that disappeared into his haori. He was using the medallion.

At that thought, thunderous lightning struck one of the many windows of the music room, shattering it entirely, and letting the pounding rain into the music room.

They all rushed out the room into the hallway, and closed the door.

"What in the world!" Sato exclaimed, shocked at what just happened.

"I have never seen this happen before." Kama stated.

"What about the music room? Won't the instruments get ruined?" Inuyasha wondered innocently.

"Don't worry about it. We have many more." Inutaisho said, then turned to his youngest sister and said, "Yuka, have the servants replace the damaged instruments and window when the storm passes." Yuka nodded and went to find a servant.

"Well I guess you will have to sing another time, son." Taisho stated, disappointed at not being able to hear his son sing.

"It's alright, papa. Next time." Inuyasha was glad this was over.

"I will be in my study if you need me," was all Taisho said before he, Satu and Sadi left.

Everyone left with mutters of 'next time' and went about their daily duties, leaving Inuyasha and Izayoi alone.

"Inuyasha" Izayoi said darkly.

"Yes, mother?" Inuyasha put on his best 'puppy face.'

"My room, ten minutes." Izayoi said in a voice that sent chills up his spine. With that, Izayoi left Inuyasha alone in the hallway. Only one thought crossed his mind at that point.

"Oh damn."

She caught him.

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you think? Good? Bad? In between?<p>

Hint to Next Chapter: Izayoi punishes Inuyasha for disobeying her.

~BlackShade~


	4. Taken Away

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated: 6/25/11  
>Disclaimer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<p>

AN: Thank you to those who reviewed, and to everyone who added my story to their favorites! And to everyone who read but didn't review!

Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Now on with chapter 4! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Taken Away<strong>

_"Oh crap!" _Inuyasha thought frantically. How did this happen?

His mother caught him using magic. After he had promised he wouldn't. And from the sound of it she was pissed...no scratch that she was far beyond that, she was livid. And nothing is more worse than his mother when she's angry. He's seen her when she's in such a state...and let's just say that he was glad that her anger wasn't aimed at him...well until now.

"There's no way out of this." Inuyasha whispered to himself. He would have to face his mother. He started for his mother's room.

What's the worse that can happen?

* * *

><p><em>Eleswhere in the Western Palace...<em>

Sada and Sami were sitting in Sada's room. They had been sitting in silence since they arrived.

"Mother was right you know." Sada said breaking the silence.

"Right about what?" Sami asked, not sure what she was talking about.

"What you said about Inuyasha's ears, that was really messed up."

"You weren't nice either you know."

"No, I wasn't. But you took it to far Sami." Sada said.

"I know, after Uncle is done with us in his study I'm going to apologize to him." Sami said feeling guilty. He isn't usually rude, quite the opposite actually. He is normally cheerful, a joy to be around his parents would say.

At that moment Sadi and Satu entered the room. They noticed the guilty looks their pups both had on their faces.

"Your Uncle wants you two in his study." Satu said.

Both pups went to stand in front of their parents and without another word, Sadi and Satu led their children down the long maze-like halls of the family wing, secretly hoping Taisho wouldn't be too hard on their children.

* * *

><p>Yuka had long since gotten the servants to clear the music room of the damaged instruments, and was currently walking around the half filled room.<p>

_"How odd."_ She thought walking up to the space where the window was broken. The window was to be replaced later on in the afternoon.

She looked out to the now blue sky. It was strange, that a lightning storm comes from the depths of no where on a perfectly sunny day, lasts for only a few minutes, and then just disappear. Now there wasn't a cloud in the sky, as if it didn't rain in the first place. The only sign of rain was the wetness of the ground below.

"Very odd indeed." Yuka mused.

Although she was the mostly quiet one, she is a very intelligent thinker, taking her time to analyze the situation. Given time she could solve the most difficult problems. And she knew that something strange was going on in the Western Palace.

"_And I intend to find out_." Yuka's eyes glowed along with the smirk on her face.

* * *

><p>After the whole ordeal, Sacura, Sato and Sesshomaru settled down in the tea room.<p>

"Well that's interesting." Sato said, looking at the now clear sky.

"What is it Uncle?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The sky..." Sato trailed off.

At his mention of the sky Sacura took notice for the first time that it was clear, like it was before the storm.

"How peculiar." Sacura said, more to herself than anyone eles.

Sesshomaru let out a simple 'Hn' but his thoughts were the same as everyone eles.

_"Strange that the storm lasted only a few minutes."_ Sesshoumaru thought.

They hardly get storms in the Western Lands, let alone lightning storms. Most of the storms they get come in the fall season, just after summer ends, and most of the time it's just light rain.

It was bizarre for a storm to pop up in the middle of Spring.

_"Perhaps this storm wasn't a force of nature."_ Sacura wondered.

At that thought she got up from her seat and said, "I am going to the library." Without another word she quickly left the tea room, leaving the other two in the room staring at her retreating figure, until she was out of sight.

* * *

><p>Taisho was sitting at his desk facing his his niece and nephew, both of them had guilt written all over their faces with a little bit of fear. Everyone knows not to get on Inu no Taiaho's bad side otherwise it's your ass on the line.<p>

"You both know why you're here, am I correct?" Taisho questioned in a cold voice that clearly showed his displeasure.

"Yes." Came the reply from both sister and brother.

"Then you are aware of the consequences if this should happen again."

"Yes."

"Sami what possessed you to say such a thing?" Taisho asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well...he...um.." Sami didn't know what to say. If he told his Uncle the real reason he said what he did, it would make him sound childish.

"Know this," Taisho started, "If I hear either one of you saying such things about my son again, the outcome will not be unpleasant. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Uncle." Sami and Sada said.

"Just because you two are full youkai doesn't mean that he is inferior." Taisho said.

"We don't think-" Sada started.

"He is just as much apart of this family as you are." Taisho continued as if he wasn't interrupted.

"Uncle we don't think Inuyasha is inferior-" Sami started, only to be cut off.

"That comment about his ears says otherwise." Taisho smoothly countered.

Sami looked down in shame, remorse showing on his face.

"If we may Uncle, we would like to go find Inuyasha and apologize to him."

Taisho looked them both in the eyes, looking for any trace of insincerity. "You have my leave to go."

"Thank you Uncle." Sami and Sada said, bowing and then taking their leave.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha stood outside his mother's room, terrified beyond all reason.<p>

He knew his mother was gonna hit him where it hurts. She never hit him, not that she ever had to. But whenever his mother punished him (which wasn't often), it was uaually taking something important from him.

_"What if she takes away the madallion, or the ring?" _Inuyasha thought, fearfully. Well only one wat to find out.

He opened the door and closed it upon entering the room.

And there in the middle of the room stood Izayoi, and she was holding something in her hand. It looked like the wand but knew that it wasn't.

"You broke your promise, Inuyasha." Izayoi said.

"I know mother, I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to fix this."

"But-" Inuyasha started.

"Look outside, Inuyasha." Izayoi said pointing to the window.

Inuyasha did as told and looked outside. He didn't know what he was looking for exactly, so he just stayed quiet.

"What do you see?" Izayoi asked.

"Um the sky?" Inuyasha said unsure of what he was supposed to say.

"Is that all?" Izayoi asked cryptically.

"Yes?"

"What color is the sky?" Izayoi asked out of the blue.

Inuyasha looked at his mother like she was crazy. What color was the sky? What kind of question was that?

"Blue."

"What color are the clouds when it's raining?"

"Gray." After Inuyasha answered his mother's question, it hit him.

The sky was blue, the rain had stopped.

"Oh crap." Inuyasha whispered.

"Finally, he gets it." Izayoi said, exasperated. Really her son could be so thick at times.

"When did the rain stop." Came the nervous question.

"A few minutes after we left the music room. Inuyasha, thanks to you now everyone is going to be suspicious. Do you know how strange it looks for a lightning storm to just ramdomly pop up out of nowhere, then just disappear as quickly as it came."

Inuyasha stayed silent, she was right.

"Just to make sure more of these incidents happen, I'm taking away your magic."

At that declaration, Inuyasha's head snapped to his mother, a shocked expression on his face.

"You can't do that. It's impossible!"

"I can, and I will."

And without another word Izayoi held up her wand and began to chant a secret spell. At the same time a blue mist surrounded Inuyasha. The mist came out of Inuyasha's body continuously.

Izayoi soon finnished the spell and the blue mist surrounding Inuyasha went inside the wand in her hand. The blue mist could be seem inside the clear handle of the wand.

Inuyasha lay on the ground, panting in exhaustion. He looked up at his mother with tear filled eyes.

Izayoi, although angry, hated to see tears in her son's eyes. She held out a had and pulled him up from the cold floor. Izayoi pulled her son into a gentle hug.

"I hope you will learn your lesson from this." She said softly

"When will I get my magic back." Inuyasha asked quietly.

Izayoi thought for a moment before saying;

"The day before the new moon."

"What! That's three weeks away." Inuyasha said pulling away from his mother to look her in the eyes.

"That's what you get for disobeying me." Izayoi said playfuly, though there was still some seriousness in her voice.

"What am I going to do untill then?" Inuyasha asked in a whining voice.

"Oh I don't know, how about getting to know your family."

"Whatever."

Knock Knock Knock

Both Inuyasha and Izayoi turned to the door.

"Enter." Izayoi said formally.

The door opened and Inutaisho came in.

"Would you like to acompany me for a walk in the graden?"

* * *

><p>AN: Here is chapter 4 my wonderful readers! Hope you like it.<p>

Hint to next chapter: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha face off in the dojo.

~BlackShade~


	5. Sparring

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated: 6/30/11  
>Disclaimer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<p>

AN: Thank you to those who reviewed, and to everyone who added my story to their story alerts! And to everyone who read but didn't review!

Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Now it's time for chapter 5! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Sparring<strong>

"Of course, I would love to." Izayoi said, while looking at Inuyasha for his answer.

"Uh...No thanks." Inuyasha said.

"Alright then, Izayoi?" Taisho said, holding out a hand for his mate to take.

Izayoi gave Inuyasha a quick hug and a kiss on his cheek, before taking her mates offered hand, and leaving for the gardens.

"Great! Just great!" Inuyasha shouted, once his parents were out of hearing range.

His magic was taken away. His magic was taken away! Damn it! He didn't know if he should feel sad or pissed. In fact he felt a little bit of both. Now what was he going to do?

"Get to know your family." His mothers words came back to him.

"Well, I got nothing better to do." Inuyasha thought to himself.

With that thought in mind he left his mother's room and set out to find one of his father's family members. One of his family members.

Sada and Sami had been looking for Inuyasha since they had left their Uncles study, searching for the past half an hour with no luck.

"Where is he?" Sada said, to no one in particular.

"Who knows. I just hope we find him soon." Sami said, quite anxious to apologize.

"Talking about me?" An angry voice said, from up ahead.

Sami and Sada looked up and found the one they'd been looking for.

Inuyasha stood outside his mother's room wearing a ferocious scowl on his face. Although he seemed angry, Sada and Sami saw the sadness in his eyes.

Thinking they were the reason behind his mood, they were quick to rush up to him and apologize, but before they could say anything Inuyasha spoke first.

"What do you two want?" Inuyasha sneered.

"We came to say we're sorry-" Sami started, before he was cut off by the fuming hanyou.

"I don't want to hear any of your apologies!" Inuyasha said, turning around and started to walk away, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Please, Inuyasha. We really feel bad about what we said-" Sada began.

"I don't care about what you said! I didn't care then and I don't care now!" Inuyasha said trying to walk away, but was held back by both his cousins.

"Inuyasha, please listen-"

"I am not listening to anything you have to say! Now just leave me alone."

Inuyasha ripped out of his cousins grip on him and stormed off down the hall.

Sada and Sami looked at Inuyasha's retreating back, with hurt filled eyes.

"Well that went wonderfully." Sami said sacrastically.

"He seemed really pissed off." Sada said, questioningly. Were they the cause of Inuyasha's fury or was it something eles. Along with the anger there was sadness. She could understand them making him angry, but sad? That didn't seem right.

"Let's follow him." Sada said.

"Why?" Sami asked, but his question was left unanswered as he saw his sister was half way down the hallway.

Sami followed his sister. Why should they follow him? He made it obvious that he didn't want to talk to them.

Something eles must going on.

* * *

><p>"Is something wrong with Inuyasha?" Inutaisho asked.<p>

Him and Izayoi had settled in the gardens after leaving Izayoi's room. They are currently sitting at one of the beautiful outside tables.

"No, dearest. Everything is fine." Izayoi said trying to convince him that actually was fine.

"Are you sure? Inuyasha seemed pretty upset."

"It's just difficult for Inuyasha. After all he was just taken away from his home and placed into a palace full of youkai he doesn't know. And it doesn't help that his supposed cousins don't like him."

"About that-" Inutaisho began.

"Taisho," Izayoi said cutting him off, "if any of the youkai in this palace harm my son, I will take our son and leave immediately. I will not sit by and let Inuyasha get hurt in your home."

"You think that my family would harm my son." Taisho said, shocked and slightly angry at the accusation.

"Not your family Taisho, the servants or possibly Sacura and Sesshomaru."

"I assure you, neither Sacura or Sesshomaru will harm Inuyasha. As for the servants they would never do such a thing, unless they have an early death wish."

"There are more ways than one to hurt someone, Taisho."

"I know, Izayoi."

They sat in silence contemplating the same things, thinking the same thoughts.

"Would you like to come with me to the dojo."

"What for?" Izayoi was surprised at the question, but didn't show it. He never asked her to go to the dojo before.

"I am supposed to meet Sesshomaru there. We have been sparring alot lately."

"Alright, then." Izayoi answered.

Soon after they left the palace gardens and headed for the dojo. Nether knowing what they were going to find when they got there.

* * *

><p>Yuka had thought long and hard, yet nothing seemed to make any sense. She needed to find Inuyasha.<p>

Yuka had left the music room and was now walking down random hallways, hoping to find the hanyou who was at the center of her confusion.

Looking down a hall she spotted Kama.

"Eldest sister." Yuka called.

"Yes, imouto."

"Have you seen Inuyasha?"

"Yes, he asked me how to find the dojo a few minutes ago. Then Sada and Sami asked where Inuyasha was going, then followed him."

"Damn, missed him by a few minutes!" Yuka thought to herself.

"Do you need him for something?" Kama asked.

"I have something I would like to ask him." Yuka replied.

"Well I guess we better head to the dojo."

"We?" Yuka asked.

"Yes, we." Kama said, then headed in the direction for the dojo, with her sister in tow.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru and Sato had long since left the tea room, and decided to go to the dojo. On the way to the dojo they ran into Koga.<p>

"Hello Sato-sama. Hey Seeshomaru."

"Hello, Koga. Nice to see you." Sato said, grinning.

"Hello, Koga." Sesshomaru said.

"Where are you two headed?"

"To the dojo. Would you care to join us?"

"Of course."

They continued to walk to the dojo, in a comfortable silence.

They reached one of the many palace dojos within a few mintues.

"So Sesshomaru wanna spar?" Koga asked his best friend.

Sesshomaru said nothing but started to walk to the center of the dojo, and that was answer enough for Koga.

Inuyasha had clamed down after his run-in with his so-called cousins. Now that he has a clear mind, he really thought that he was harsh on them. They were after all trying to apologize to him.

While walking around he ran into his aunt, Kama. When he had seen her, he asked her the way to the dojo. The dojo had been one of his favorite places at his mother's palace. He assumed that the dojo here would be bigger, since everything here seems to be super-sized.

As soon as he entered the hallway he caught the scent of his half-brother and his uncle Satomaru. There was also the smell of a wolf. By the smell of it it was about an hour old.

Maybe going to the dojo was a bad idea, if Sesshomaru and Satomaru were going to be there.

"Oh come on. Don't be a coward." Inuyasha thought to himself, and covered the short distance to the dojo doors.

Inuyasha stopped in front of the doors. He could hear clearly that someone was sparring in there. And there were voices in the back ground. Maybe it won't be to bad, if other people are there.

With that thought in mind Inuyasha opened the doors...

Koga and Sesshomaru had just finnished sparring when the dojo doors opened.

As soon as Inuyasha steped through the doors, everyone stared at him. Inuyasha's resolve had vanished at the sight of everyones eyes on him. Everyone concluding of, Satomaru, Yuka, Kama, Satumaru, Sadi, Sada, Sami, Sesshomaru and a wolf demon.

"Hi." Inuyasha said, nervously.

"Hello, Inuyasha. What brings you here?" Yuka asked, kindly.

"Boredom." Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Nothing really. Just exploring."

"So, you're the hanyou, huh?" The wolf demon said.

Inuyasha turned to face the wolf that was a few feet away from him. He had on brown fur armor and pelt. His hair was tied up in a ponytail. His face held a cocky expression, and his eyes amusment.

"Yeah, what's it to ya wolf." Inuyasha said rudely.

Said wolf just chuckled.

"I'm Koga." He said after a few seconds.

"Inuyasha."

"No need to be nervous, kid. We're not gonna hurt you." Koga said, grinning.

"I'm not nervous!"

"Sure, kid." Koga said sarcastically, then walked back over to Sesshomaru.

"So what are you all doing in here?" Inuyasha asked.

"We were watching Koga and Sesshomaru spar." Kama said.

"Would you like to spar, Inuyasha?" Sami said, hoping he wasn't as angry as earlier.

"Sure. And by the way, sorry about earlier, Inusami and you too Inusada." Inuyasha said.

Sami and Sada were surprised to hear an apology from Inuyasha. Especially when they should be saying sorry to him.

"Don't be sorry. We're the ones who should say sorry." Sami said.

"And call us Sada and Sami." Sada said.

"Alright." Inuyasha said, glad the whole ordeal was squashed.

"Now that, that's done let's spar." Sami said, and headed for the center of the room where they would spar, followed by Inuyasha.

Everyone eles stared at them, wondering what they were talking about. They all turned to Sada, who said a simple; "Long story." And went to sit down on one of the many benches, and soon everyone followed her example, taking a seat on a bench. Their attention turned to the two standing in the middle of the room.

Inuyasha and Sami stood across from each other, and took a battle stance.

Sami charged first holding his clawed hand up getting ready to claw at Inuyasha. InuYasha blocked the attack and aimed a punch to his head. Sami blocked the punch and kicked Inuyasha in his leg, knocking him to the ground. Inuyasha was quick to react, swiping his right leg under Sami, making him fall. Inuyasha got off the floor and aimed a kick to Sami's side, which he blocked.

Sami smirked as he blocked another punch and sent a kick to the hanyou's stomach. He slid back from the impact. InuYasha ran forward not letting up in his attacks. All Sami could do is dodge and block most of the attacks, and was soon covered in small scratch marks. Inuyasha tried to claw at Sami, but his attack was blocked and he found himself getting a small claw mark on his cheek. Inuyasha knocked Sami to the ground with a swift kick to his stomach. Sami found himself on the ground with claws to his neck.

"You lose." Inuyasha said triumphantly.

"Pretty good, Inuyasha." Sami said, good naturedly.

Inuyasha got off Sami and both boys walked over to everyone eles, and they both sat down. Upon sitting down Inuyasha heard words of praise.

"Nice job, Inuyasha." Yuka said.

"You did well." Kama said.

"I expected you to win. Sami isn't the best fighter in the Western Lands." Sada said, and got a glare from her brother.

"Thanks, I guess." Inuyasha said.

"Can I spar you next-" Sada started.

"I'm sparring the hanyou next." A cold voice said.

Everyone turned to the voice, and was surprised to find it was Sesshomaru.

"Um...I don't know about that-" Inuyasha began.

"Don't tell me you're scared, half-breed."

Inuyasha stood facing Sesshomaru and said;

"There's no way in hell I'm scared of you!"

"Then prove it." Sesshomaru countered smoothly. This was the perfect chance, he could hurt the hanyou and his father won't punnish him, well not entirely.

Inuyasha stood and walked to the dojo floor.

"He probably only wants to spar with me so he can hurt me." Inuyasha thought, but he didn't care, nobody calls him a half-breed and gets away with it.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood opposite from eachother, gold meeting gold, fire meeting ice.

Inuyasha charged at his half-brother, claws raised. Sesshomaru dodged the attack easily, and landed a punch to Inuyasha's side. Inuyasha stumbled, but quickly recovered and attacked again this time manageing to land a solid kick to the stomatch. Inuyasha jumped back before his half-brother could attack again.

Sesshomaru was surprised to say the least, the half-breed actually managed to hit him.

Inuyasha stood and waited for his brother's attack, and was shocked when Sesshomaru lifted his right hand and his index and middle finger started to glow green. Inuyasha had no time to react when he felt the stinging sensation of his brother's youki whip. Sesshomaru had gotten him on his leg, making him fall to his knees.

Next thing he knew his half-brother's claws were at his neck.

Before anything eles happened a furious voice tore through the room.

"_What the hell is going on_?"

* * *

><p>Sacura entered the library in the Family Wing of the palace.<p>

The library of the Western Palace was enormous. It had hundreds, thousands maybe, of books on every subject there is. Sacura, who is very big on books and reading, has been known to spend hours in the library.

But today she was looking for something specific. A book on magic and sorcery.

Sacura had seen the book before but never bothered to read it.

She looked through the many rows of books until she found the right book.

She grabbed the book and sat down at one of the many tables inside the library.

She opened the book and looked at every page...

A few hours later...

"Found it." Sacura said to herself.

She finally found what she had been looking for, it seems she was right. Scorcer's did have the power to change weather patterns, with the help of a special ring for some who needed it.

"Inuyasha was wearing a ring when the storm started."

* * *

><p>AN: Here is chapter 5! Hope you like it. I'm got good at writing fighting (that rhymed lol) so I hope it was alright.<p>

Review! Review! Review! And one more thing Review!

Hint to next chapter: Inuyasha meets some new friends.

~BlackShade~


	6. New Friends

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated: 7/2/11  
>Disclaimer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<p>

Also Kagome, Kikyo, Sango and Miroku are all youkai in this fic.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoy chapter 6!

* * *

><p><strong>New Friends<strong>

To say Inutaisho was angry would have to be the under statement of the century. I mean come on! He just told his son, this morning, not to harm his youngest pup. And what does he find, his youngest son on his knees with his eldest pointing claws at his throat. He was beyond livid, he was seeing red.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was scared as hell, but didn't show it of course. He knew he was in for beating, a major beating. His father had told him not to harm Inuyasha, and standing here now with his claws at his neck didn't make him look all that innocent.

Inuyasha on the other hand was on the confused side. Why was his father so angry? They were after all just sparring.

"Sesshomaru care to explain, why your claws are at your brother's throat?" Inutaisho said clamly, making a shiver go down everyone's spine. Everybody that knows the Inu no Taisho, knew that when he's clam while he's pissed, is a very dangerous combination.

At the sound of his father's voice Sesshomaru yanked his hand away from his brother, and in the blink of an eye was kneeling in front of his father.

"I will take whatever punnishment so see fit, Father." Sesshomaru knew better than to explain what had happened. After all, saying that he provoked the hanyou into sparring with him, by calling him a half-breed, wouldn't look to good and would only intensify his punnishment, whatever it may be. And besides he does not lie.

"Sesshomaru-" Inutaisho started.

"I challenged Sesshomaru to a sparring match, Father." Inuyasha said, walking to stand in front of his father dispite the pain in his leg from the poison. Even though it was a samll dose, it was enough to sting very much.

Sesshomaru and Inutaisho snapped their heads in the direction of the limping boy.

Sesshomaru was the most shocked at the hanyou's words. He had, just a few minutes ago, inserted poison into his leg and left him with several bruses, all unnecessarily. And here he was defending him. Why?

Inuyasha, having no idea what was going through his father or brother's thoughts, was baffled to say the least. Why would his father punnish his brother for seemingly no reason? So instead he had taken the blame, hoping nobody would get hurt.

"So you did, did you?" Inutaisho said not convinced.

"Yes." Inuyasha said, looking him straight in the eyes.

Inutaisho knew this was a lie. Inuyasha is no match for Sesshomaru at his current age. Inutaisho knows that Inuyasha would not challenge his older brother unless provoked. Inutaisho although, was surprised that Inuyasha would take the blame for something his brother did, even though he knows that Sesshomaru dislikes him.

Then again, Inuyasha is unaware of the earlier conversation between him and his eldest son. From an outsider's glance, if he were to punish Sesshomaru, it would appear to be without reason. The fact that Inuyasha would do this, gives him hope that his sons will become civil in their attitudes toward each other. One day.

Inutaisho decided that he would deal with his eldest at another time.

"You may rise." Inutaisho glared to a still kneeling Sesshomaru.

"You will not be punished," was all Inutaisho announced before leaving, with a slightly angry Izayoi behind him.

Everyone stared in confusion, shock, or suspiciousness. What the hell just happened?

"Um...Sesshomaru?" Koga asked his friend.

Sesshomaru came out of his shock at the sound of his friend's voice. He turned to face Koga.

"Is everything alright?" Koga asked.

What Sesshomaru wanted to say was 'Yes, everything is fine.' But it came out as, "I don't know." And without another word he left, leaving everyone staring at his retreating figure.

"I'm going to the gardens." Inuyasha said, he needed to think about what just happened, and rest his injuries.

"I don't think so." A firm voice said.

Inuyasha turned to face his uncle, Satomaru, who had came to stand next to him.

"You need to go to the healers," Sato started, "even though it was a small dose of the posion, it can still cause a lagre amount of pain."

Inuyasha was surprised at his uncle's words. Wasn't this the demon who would glare at him on sight? Why is he acting so nice now?

Inuyasha decided against arguing. "Fine."

Inuyasha walked, or limped to the door of the dojo, upon reaching the door he turned around and asked, "Where's the healer's wing at?"

Everyone chuckled at the amusing hanyou.

"I'll take ya." Koga offered.

Inuyasha continued outside the dojo doors, knowing Koga would catch up to him.

As Inuyasha expected Koga caught up to him, but he was surprised when he tried to start up a conversation with him.

"So what do you think of the Western Palace?"

"It's fine."

"Just 'fine'?" Koga was not convinced.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you really sure?" Koga wasn't lighting up.

Inuyasha was getting annoyed at the wolf's persistence.

"Yes." Inuyasha hissed.

"Are you _really_-" Koga started.

"This place is freaking huge! There! Are you happy now?" Inuyasha gave up and told Koga the answer he wanted to hear.

"Yes, I am happy. But I was already happy before, so it doesn't make much of a difference." Koga grinned.

Inuyasha sighed. "_Damn wolf."_ Inuyasha thought.

"So you're Sesshomaru's brother huh?" Koga asked.

"Half-brother." Inuyasha automatically corrected.

"Ok, sure." Koga came the sarcastic remark, "So how come you're just now moving here?"

Inuyasha was getting tired of that question. How many times does he have to explain it?

"Because we moved here." Inuyasha snapped, hoping it would shut him up.

"That's not an answer."

"Whatever. Are we almost there yet?" His leg was starting to really sting, and he wanted to change the subject.

"No, the healers wing is on the other side of the palace."

_"Damn." _Inuyasha thought.

Next thing he knew he was lifted over the annoying wolf demons shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Getting you to the healers. Now hold on." That was the only warning before Koga shot off, nothing more than a blur to anyone who saw them.

* * *

><p>Kagome was sitting in the garden, her twin sister, Kikyo was sitting next to her. They were watching their mother, Yukie, tend to the flowers in the garden.<p>

"I'm bored." Kagome complained.

"You're always bored when you watch mother work." Kikyo said, turning to face her sister.

"Well if your so bored why don't you go with your friends." Yukie suggested.

"Mother we're supposed to watch you this will be our future job- " Kikyo began.

"It's not your job yet, and won't be for a long time. Why don't you go and find Sango or Miroku."

"Thank you!" Before Kikyo could say anything, Kagome grabbed Kikyo by the arm and dragged her away, hoping to run into their friends.

* * *

><p>Koga stopped in front of the door to the healers and set Inuyasha down.<p>

"You better hope no one saw that." Inuyasha grumbled.

"And if someone did?"

"I'll kick your ass."

"If you couldn't even kick the ass of the Ice Prince, I don't think you can mine." Koga said.

"The Ice Prince?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha chuckled at the nickname for his so-called brother.

"Do you ever call him that to his face?"

"Yeah, all the time."

Koga waited a few seconds for a reply, then he headed down the hallway to go back to the dojo.

Before he could get far Inuyasha, surprisingly, expressed his gratitude, "Thank you."

Koga spun around to face the hanyou but saw he already entered the healers chambers.

Koga smiled, then continued toward Sesshomaru's room, where he knew the 'Ice Prince' would be.

* * *

><p>The healers quarters was huge (of course), but there seemed to be no one around.<p>

Inuyasha walked further into the room. There was a big window straight ahead that lit the whole room. He looked out the window and saw four youkai in the garden.

"My son and his friends." A voice said behind him.

Inuyasha whipped around, startled by the voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't intend to frighten you." A female youkai said.

"I'm Kumi, one of the palace healers." The youkai, apparently named Kumi said.

"I'm Inuyasha."

"I know very well who you are, young lord." Kumi said.

"It appears you have been on the reciving end of Lord Sesshomaru's poison." Kumi said, after looking him over.

"Yes." Was all Inuyasha could say.

"Come, sit here." Kumi said, motioning him to sit on the bed.

Inuyasha did as asked, and sat down.

After the healer looked over Inuyasha's leg she put a herb on his leg that made his leg sting.

"I apologize for the stinging, it's one of the effects of the poison."

"It's fine the stinging dulled down a little."

Kumi wrapped his leg, and with in a few moments the stinging stopped completely.

"Thank you, Kumi." Inuyasha said, getting up to leave.

"Inuyasha," Kumi started, "you should go to the gardens."

Before Inuyasha could say anything Kumi spoke again.

"Moving into a new home can be hard, I know. I've been in new homes several times. And one thing that makes the transision easier are friends. Go find my son, his name is Miroku. I think you two would be good friends." And with that she left.

Inuyasha stared at Kumi until she was no longer in sight, then he walked to the window at the four friends.

There were three females and one male, that assumed was Kumi's son.

_"I think you two would be good friends."_ Kumi's word came back to his mind.

Maybe she's right, maybe he could use some friends.

* * *

><p>Kagome, and Kikyo had found their friends Sango and Miroku in the gardens soon after leaving their mother. They were, for the moment, currently talking about their future duties, the jobs they were to take after there parents retired.<p>

"I don't think I could tend to the flowers, it's just so boring." Kagome complained.

"I think it's interesting." Kikyo said.

"I can't wait to take over my parents job." Sango said.

"Yeah, that's because your parents job's cool. They train new soldiers." Kagome said.

"Now, now Kagome." Miroku started. "You should be proud of your future job. After all your mother keeps the palace gardens looking beautiful. Everyone loves the garden."

"Yeah, but it's boring." Kagome said, pouting.

Before anyone could say anything eles, the heard footsteps coming their way.

They turned around to see a boy with dog ears wearing a red kimono, walking over to them with a slight limp.

When he finally got to them he said;

"Hello, I'm Inuyasha."

"Hello, prince Inuyasha." Sango said, bowing.

Everyone followed Sango's example and did the same.

"No need for that." Inuyasha started,"What are your names?"

The others were surprised at the hanyou's words. Did he just say they didn't need to bow to him? It was required, his status out ranked theirs. Sango was the first to return to a standing position.

"I'm Sango." Sango said, smiling.

"Hi, I'm Kagome."

"I'm Kikyo, nice to meet you."

"I'm Miroku."

"Nice to meet you all." Inuyasha said, smiling.

"If I may, what happened to your leg?" Miroku asked.

"I was sparring with Sesshomaru."

Everyone gasped, knowing what had happened. Sesshomaru was known for sending many to the healers for injected poison.

"You should sit down, walking to much will slow down the healing." Miroku said.

At that everyone took a seat. Kikyo was the first to start up a conversation.

"How are you still walking?"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"Most youkai after being injected with Lord Sesshomaru's poison aren't able to walk for a few hours at the least." Sango explained.

"It was only a small dose."

"Seems like the Ice Prince went easy on you." Kagome said.

Inuyasha was surprised at her words. Does everyone call his half-brother that?

"Everyone calls Lord Sesshomaru that, never to his face of course." Sango said, seeing the look on his face.

"Oh." Was the hanyou's reply.

"So, how old are you all?" Inuyasha asked. They looked like they were about his age.

"I'm fifty-five." Sango said.

"We're forty-nine." Kagome said, speaking for both her and her twin.

"Fifty." Miroku said.

"I'm forty-nine. I turn fifty in two months." Inuyasha said.

"So, where did you move here from?" Kagome asked.

"My mother's castle, it's about three days from here."

"How come you moved here?"

"Because-" Inuyasha started, before a voice cut him off.

"Inuyasha, may I speak to you for a moment?"

* * *

><p>AN: Here's chapter 6! Hope you like it. So review.<p>

Hint to next chapter: Izayoi forces Inuyasha to sing.

~BlackShade~


	7. An Amazing Voice

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated: 7/21/11  
>Discliamer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own any of the songs used in this fic. I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<p>

AN: Kagome, Kikyo, Sango and Miroku are all youkai in this fic.

I am so sorry for the wait! Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Now time for chapter 7!

* * *

><p><strong>An Amazing Voice<strong>

Inuyasha turned to the voice to find his father walking up to him.

"Yes, Father." Inuyasha mumbled trying to get up from his sitting position, and failing due to the sting in his leg.

Sango, who noticed his difficulty, held out a hand to help, which was accepted greatfully.

At the sight of the Western Lord, Kikyo, Kagome and Miroku rose and bowed low, followed by Sango.

Inutaisho nodded, before saying;

"Hello, children."

"Hello, Inu no Taisho." Came the reply.

"I see you've met my son, Inuyasha."

"Yes, he's very nice." Miroku responed, a smile on his face.

"I hope you don't mind if I steal him for a few minutes?"

"Of course not, My Lord." Kikyo said.

Taisho turned to walk away, followed by a slightly limping Inuyasha.

Once they were out of earshot Taisho turned to his soon and asked;

"Are you alright? Does your leg still hurt?"

Hearing the worry in his father's voice Inuyasha said;

"I'm fine, papa. The healer said it should be healed completely by dinner."

Before Taisho could say anymore Inuyasha voiced a question that had been bugging him for the past few minutes.

"Did you know them?"

"Know who, Inuyasha?"

"My friends." Inuyasha said, slightly surprised that he referred them as 'friends' after only knowing them for such a short time.

"Of course, Son. I know everyone in Western Palace, but those children, I am good friends with their parents and know them very well."

"Oh."

"Your mother wanted me to tell you that she wants to see you before dinner."

"Alright. Can I go back now?"

"Yes, Son."

Inuyasha gave his father a small hug, then went to go rejoin the others.

Inutaisho watched his sons retreating back until he was no longer in sight, before taking his leave.

Unknown to both of them a pair of golden eyes watched the whole thing.

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys." Inuyasha said upon seeing his friends.<p>

"Back again, I see." Sango said.

"What did you talk about, can we ask?"

"My father just asked if I was OK."

"You should be fully healed by dinner." Miroku said.

"So...what do your parents do?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly.

Silghtly surprised at the question, Kagome answered;

"Our mother is the palace gardener."

"My parents are generals in the army, they also train soldiers." Sango uttered, playing with a piece of grass.

"My parents and my aunt are the palace healers." Miroku answered.

"Why did you want to know?" Kikyo wondered.

"My father said he knew your parents very well."

"Ah, yes. All of our parents are good friends with you father." Miroku said.

"If I'm correct they grew up together-" Kagome started, only to be cut off by Sango.

"Sorry to interrupt but it's time to leave, dinner will start soon."

"Oh, it's that late already! Kagome we need to go." Kikyo said, grabbing her sisters hand ans helping her up.

"It was nice to meet you." Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"It was nice meeting you all as well." Inuyasha stood and dusted himself off.

"We usually meet here around the same time almost everyday, just in case you want to come by again." Miroku said as invitation for him to come by another time.

"Alright, thanks."

With their last words said the group went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha walked down the halls of the palace heading for his mother's room. He had already stopped by his room to change and remove the bandages from his leg.<p>

Upon reaching his mothers room he stopped hearing voices from the other side of the door.

"Is everything repaired?" The voice of his mother asked.

"Yes everything that was damaged is replaced and the window repaired." The voice of his aunt, Yuka said.

"Good, everything-"

The voices stopped at the sound of a knock at the door.

"Enter." Yuka said.

Inuyasha entered the room. He was dressed in a short sleeve dark blue kimono, with red flowers on the shoulders.

"You wanted to see me, Kaasan."

"Yes, I did. Thank you Yuka, I will see you at dinner." Izayoi muttered.

"Alright see you there, you too Inuyasha."

With that said Yuka left leaving only mother and son in the room.

"Your singing tonight after dinner." Izayoi abruptly announced.

"What!" Inuyasha shouted. He couldn't believe it! After all he did so he _wouldn't_ have to sing, he still ends up singing.

"Well ain't that about a bitch." Inuyasha mumbled angrily.

"Yes, it is a bitch. But you still have to sing." Izayoi said in a humorous voice.

Inuyasha's head shot up at the sound of a curse word leaving his mother's mouth. His mother hardly ever curses. He's only heard her say them a handful of times, and it usually only happens when she's pissed or in a playful mood. And guessed it was the latter considering the irony of the whole situation he was in.

"Whatever."

"Don't be like that, dear. It was going to happen sooner or later."

"Isn't it time to go to dinner." Inuyasha blurted, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, it is. The sooner we go to dinner the soon you get to sing." Izayoi said, walking past her son the the door.

Inuyasha was a loss for words. Why does his mother always have to play games with him? She always knows how to throw his words right back at him.

"Coming, dear."

At the sound of his mother's voice he whirled around to stomp out of the room and head to dinner, with his smirking mother behind him.

* * *

><p>Everyone was at at the dinner table, waiting for the last two occupants to show.<p>

"Izayoi said Inuyasha will sing after dinner tonight." Yuka announced to everyone.

Everyone was glad to hear that. They had all been excited to hear Inuyasha sing, even Sacura and Sesshomaru.

At that moment the two remaining famiiy members entered the dining room, one scowling one smirking.

"Hello." Izayoi greeted to everybody, before taking her seat to the left of her husband.

"Hi." Inuyasha said sulkily, sitting next to his mother.

"Is something wrong, Inuyasha?" Taisho asked.

"No, father."

Inutaisho wasn't convinced but didn't say anymore, as the food was brought in by servants.

"So Inuyasha, Aunt Yuka said you're singing, what song will you sing?" Sada inquired.

Inuyasha started. What will he sing? He had been so caught up in the thought of having to sing, that he had forgot about that.

Thinking quickly he replied;

"It's a song called 'I Will Always Return'."

"Sounds interesting." Sami mumbled.

"It's a wonderful song. He wrote for my birthday last year." Izayoi said, a smile on her face.

"Keh." Was all Inuyasha said, before continueing to eat...well more like pick at his food.

"Is everything alright Inuyasha you haven't eaten much." Kama asked, concern in her voice.

"Everything is fine. I don't eat too much before I sing, it's not good for my throat." Came the automatic responce.

At that everyone continued eating, much to fast for Inuyasha's taste. But then again he doesn't want dinner to end.

Soon everyone was done and plates cleared away by the servants. Next thing Inuyasha knew they were walking toward the music room.

_"Dammit all to hell." _Inuyasha thought to himself.

The doors opened to the music room. Inuyasha was surprised at how everything looked the same, there was no evidence of any damage whatsoever. The window was fixed and the instruments replaced. And in the center a piano. Exactly the way it was the first time.

_"Well here goes everything."_ Inuyasha thought nervously, sitting on the seat in front of the piano.

Looking at all the expectant faces of his family he began to play and with it began to sing.

_I hear the wind call my name_

_the sound that leads me home again_

_the sparks of the fire _

_a flame that still burns_

_to you I will always return_

_I know the road is long _

_but where you are is home_

_where ever you stay I'll find the way_

_I'll run like the river_

_I'll follow the sun_

_I'll fly the an eagle_

_to where I belong _

_I can't stand the distance_

_I can't dream alone_

_I can't wait to see you_

_yes I'm on my way home_

_now I know it's true _

_my every road leads to you_

_and in the hour of darkness_

_your light gets me through_

_you run like the river_

_you shine like the sun_

_you fly like an eagle_

_yet you are the one_

_I've seen every sunset_

_and with all that I've learned_

_is to you I will always _

_always __return_

The song came to close and as Inuyasha stopped playing, everyone started clapping as words of praise were said.

"That was amazing!"

"Your voice sounds wonderful!"

"The song was beautiful!"

"You really wrote that?"

"Will you sing again soon?"

"That's my son." Taisho said proudly, placing a hand on his Inuyasha shoulder.

"Marvelous isn't he." Izayoi said. To that everyone agreed.

Inuyasha blushed at all the complements he was received.

"Will you do this again soon?" Sami asked excitedly.

"Sure, is tomorrow OK?" Inuyasha said.

"Great, tomorrow it is." Taisho's deep booming voice said, full of happiness and pride.

_"Maybe this isn't sao bad."_ Inuyasha thought, before he found himself stifling a yawn.

"Looks like our little singer is tired." Izayoi said affectionately.

"Well it is getting late." Satomaru muttered.

"I don't know about you all but I'm hitting the sack." Sada said, heading for her room.

Following her lead everyone headed for their own room, tired from the events of the day.

* * *

><p>Again I am so sorry for the wait! I hoped you liked the chapter.<p>

Sorry for any mistakes after all it's 2:00 in the damn morning! So forgive me OK. :)

The song used was 'I Will Always Return' by Bryan Adams.

Hint to next chapter: Sesshomaru apologizes to his brother.

~BlackShade~


	8. Apology

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated:8/1/11  
>Discliamer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own any of the songs used in this fic. I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<p>

AN: Kagome, Kikyo, Sango and Miroku are all youkai in this fic.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes.

Thank you to those who reviewed and those who read but didn't review!

* * *

><p><strong>Apology<strong>

Sesshomaru's thoughts were running wild as he headed for his room.

Ever since Inuyasha stood up for him in the dojo, the jumbled mess in his head that were his thoughts have been filled with unanswered questions. Most of them involving his brother.

Sesshomaru paused in mid-stride.

He had just thought of Inuyasha, a hanyou, as his brother. Not even as a half-brother, but a _brother_.

And the strange thing was, he didn't feel disgusted or even angry. In fact it felt sort of...nice.

Sesshomaru shook his head. His opinion of his brother has somehow gone up in the span of a day. And he hasn't even had a full conversation with him, other than insulting him, and that only happened once...to his face that is.

Maybe he should apologize to Inuyasha? After all he did stop their father from giving him the beating of a lifetime. The least he could do was say sorry, and maybe thank him. Maybe.

With that thought in mind, he swiftly headed for his brother's room.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was heading for his room with his parents.<p>

"So Inuyasha, singing in front of people wasn't that bad, was it?" Izayoi asked, smiling.

"No, it wasn't."

Taisho cleared his throat loudly, bringing his son and mates attention to him.

Seeing the silent question Izayoi answered;

"Inuyasha has never sung in front of other people before, only me. On my birthday when he would sing, it was just us."

"Well Son, for your first time singing in front of an audience, you were amazing." Taisho praised his son.

"Thanks."

"Well, here is our stop." Izayoi said, stopping in front of the hallway that led to her and Taisho's room.

"Goodnight, Mother. Goodnight, Father." Inuyasha bid his parents goodnight, while giving them both a small hug. Then leaving for his own room that was on the next hallway over from his parents' room.

While they went their separate ways, the same pair of golden eyes watched from the shadows, before following the young hanyou.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha walked slowly down the hallway that led to his room, mulling over the events of today.<p>

_"So I moved in with my father's family, created a lightning storm, got my magic taken away, fought with my cousin in the dojo and won", _Inuyasha smirked, _" fought with my half-brother and lost, got posion injected in my leg, was taken to the healers by a wolf, met some new friends and sung for my family. All and all, today was alright. Except for the magic part." _Inuyasha thought to himself, a small smile working it's way on his face.

He stiffened at the sound of foot steps behind him and whirled around to find nobody there.

"That's weird." Inuyasha muttered.

He started to quicken his steps, only to hear the foot steps speed up as well.

"Who's there?" Inuyasha shouted, turning around as soon as he was standing in front of his door. Again, no one was there.

_"Maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me."_ Inuyasha thought.

He turned around to enter his room only to hit somethng hard, he would have fallen if it wasn't for hands on his shoulders to steady him.

"Thank you." Inuyasha said, blindly before looking up to see the face of his brother.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he helped his brother find his footing, then let him go, only to looking him in the eyes with a slightly cold deliberating look.

Inuyasha stayed mute while his half-brother stared at him. Why was he looking at him like that? It was almost like he was looking for something.

Finding what he was looking for, Sesshomaru sighed, _"Swallowing my pride once won't hurt me." _He thought to himself.

Sesshomaru's eyes softened as he took as step back, took a deep breath and said;

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha did a double take. Did his half-brother just say sorry? To him? For what?

"Why?" Was all he said.

"For injuring you in the dojo, I took it too far injecting poison into your leg. I was immensely surprised when you helped me right afterwards, even though you didn't have to and for that I thank you." Sesshomaru honestly said.

Again Inuyasha was thunderstruck at the words his brother was saying. Not only did he apologize to him but he _thanked_ him as well!

Inuyasha looked his brother in the eyes and was surprised to see such sincerity in them. Not that he thought that the youkai was lying or anything, he just thought that he might be saying these things out of guilt and was trying to ease his conscience or something.

When Inuyasha didn't say anything eles, Sesshomaru turned around to head for his room, but the hanyou's voice cut him off.

"Do you hate me?"

Sesshomaru froze at the question. Did he hate the hanyou? He was after all his brother and he had the blood of their powerful father running through his veins. But he also had the blood of a human as well. Should his human blood effect how he should feel about his half-brother? Should he accept him as family or not?

After a few minutes of thinking Sesshomaru said;

"No."

With that said the youkai walked down the hall to where is room was at the end of the hallway. With one last glance at the hanyou, he entered his personal chambers for a night of restless sleep.

Inuyasha stood in the same place for a few minutes before walking into his own chambers, with one thought going through his head.

_"He doesn't hate me."_

Little did they know a pair of amber spheres watched the whole exchange with a mixture of anger and curiosity.

* * *

><p>I know this chapter is a little short but I wanted to get something out so here ya go, chapter 8!<p>

ShadowEntity Nice job in guessing who was watching the the last chapter, yes it was Sesshomaru. But can you guess who is watching at the end of this chapter?

Sorry again for any grammar mistakes. I'm half asleep right now so...yea...

Review my lovely readers! *hugs*

~BlackShade~


	9. Another Song

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated:8/17/11  
>Discliamer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own any songs used, I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<p>

AN: Kagome, Kikyo, Sango and Miroku are all youkai in this fic.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes.

Ready for chapter 9? Well you must be otherwise you wouldn't be here... So read on my lovely readers :)

* * *

><p><strong>Another Song<strong>

The next morning came too quickly, especially for a young youkai prince.

Sesshomaru woke to the feel of someone shaking his shoulder. He could hear a vague female voice in the background.

"Sesshomaru, wake up."

He opened his eyes, blinking away the blury vision, to see the impassive face of his mother.

"Breakfast is in half an hour, get dressed and wake up the hanyou." With that she took her leave.

Sesshomaru inwardly shuddered at the anger in his mother's voice. What caused her to be so pissed?

Pushing that thought aside he proceeded to do as told and was dressed in ten minutes. He went down the hall to his brother's room, and knocked on the door, then waited. When there was no reply he slowly opened the door to reveal an empty room. By the looks of it his brother hasn't been in the room for a few hours. He looked in the personal bathing chambers with the same result.

_"Where could he be?"_ Sesshomaru thought.

His gaze turned to the small table next to the bed. There lying was a piece of paper, with a ink pod and brush. He took a closer look to see that it was a song, an unfinnished song by the looks of it. He silently read the contents of the paper.

_Grew up in a small town _

_a__nd when the rain would fall down _

_I'd just stare out my window_

_dreaming of what could be_

_and if I'd end up happy _

_I would pray..._

_trying hard to reach out_

_but when I tried to speak out_

_felt like no one could hear me..._

Sesshomaru looked on the other side of the paper. It seems that was all there was...

Suddenly a thought hit him and he headed for the music room.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was playing piano. It was his favorite thing to do when he got up, he always did it every morning without fail.<p>

No one knows he does this, not even his mother. After all he wanted some time alone, just him and his music. He began to sing the new song he wrote last night.

_Grew up in a small town _

_a__nd when the rain would fall down _

_I'd just stare out my window_

_dreaming of what could be_

_and if I'd end up happy _

_I would pray..._

_trying hard to reach out_

_but when I tried to speak out_

_felt like no one could hear me..._

_wanted to belong here_

_but something felt so wrong here_

_so I'd pray... I could break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'd do what takes till I touch the sky_

_make a wish...take a chance...make a change_

_and break away_

_out of the darkness and into the sun_

_but I won't for get all the ones that I love_

_wanna feel the warm breeze _

_sleep under a palm tree _

_feel the rush of the ocean_

_the wind under my wings_

_as the angels sing_

_far away...and break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'd do what takes till I touch the sky_

_make a wish...take a chance...make a change_

_and break away_

_out of the darkness and into the sun_

_I won't for get all the ones that I love_

_I gotta take a risk...take a chance...make a change_

_and break away_

_buildings with a hundred floors_

_swinging round revolving doors _

_maybe I don't know where they'll take me __but _

_gotta keep moving on...moving on_

_fly away break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk ...take a chance...make a change_

_and break away_

_out of the darkness and into the sun _

_but I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk...take a chance...make a change_

_and break away...break away _

_break away_

Inuyasha ended his song, a happy smile on his face. A feeling of self acomplishment always fills him when he completes a song. Why? Even he doesn't know. Maybe it's because music is such a big part of his life. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a voice.

"Is that new?" A male voice asked.

Inuyasha whipped around quickly, surprised to see his brother, uncle Sato and Koga. How long has it been?

As if reading his thoughts Sesshomaru said;

"It's almost breakfast we came to get you."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, two hours pass by quickly when playing piano.

"And we came just in time," Sato started, "that was an amazing song."

"Indeed." Koga agreed.

Inuyasha turned his head away to hide his blush. He wasn't used to being complemented on his songs, before the only one to hear him sing was his mother.

"Thank you." Inuyasha said, his head still turned away.

"Well I guess we should get going." Stao said.

"Alright."

With that said and done they headed for breakfast.

* * *

><p>Far away in a place unknown to humans and demons alike, a pair of mystical sky blue eyes watched over a certain hanyou and her mother.<p>

"When will she tell him, or better yet show him?" Blue eyes said, her voice holding disapproval.

"Izayoi will tell Inuyasha when she feels he is ready, Sister." A male said, with a pair of dark blue eyes.

The sister turned to her brother, a frown on her face.

"If she does not tell him soon, I fear it might be to late."

"What do you mean, Sister?" The brother said confused.

"There is an evil a darkness that I have not felt in years. It's looking for them."

"This darkness, is it near?"

"No it is still weak, but it's power is growing stronger. It will take a few years, but I fear it will be too much for them to handle alone."

"Izayoi is no fool, if it is too powerful for her to handle she will come here." The brother said.

"Maybe. If she does, she would risk exposing her magical nature."

At that the dark blue eyed brother stilled. How would those demons take finding out Izayoi is a sorceress? Would they accept her? Would they kill her?

"When this darkness arises, we can protect them." He said after a minute of thinking.

"Yes, but for how long?" Sky blue eyes asked her brother.

At that they were both silent.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha, Koga, Sesshomaru and Sato made it to the breakfast table in time with a few seconds to spare.<p>

"What took you so long?" Sacura hissed.

"We were on the other side of the palace! Give ua a break, Sacura." Sato muttered, knowing she hates tardiness.

"What were you doing on the other side of the palace?" Kama asked.

"I was practcing another song." Inuyasha answered.

"Was it new?" Sada inquired.

"Yes." Came the reply.

"That's great, Inuyasha." Izayoi said softly.

The rest of breakfast was a quiet affair. As the food came and everyone ate, a comfortable silence settled between everybody.

"May I leave now, Mother?" Inuyasha asked when he was done eating.

"Yes, Dear." Izayoi said rubbing his ears making them twich in an adorable manner.

"Thanks, Kaasan." Inuyasha gave his mother a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before leaving.

As Inuyasha left, Sacura stood up from her position at the table and exited in the same direction. She had her suspisions about Inuyasha and wanted to know if they were true.

* * *

><p>Hello people! Yes I finally got another chapter out after forever...sorry it took so long! I will try to get another chapter out today or tomorrow if I can.<p>

ShadowEntity again you guessed right! It was Sacura (Sesshomaru's mother) who was watching in the last chapter. Am I making it too easy or something or are you just that good? Anyway hope you like the chapter...

The song used in this chapter was 'Break Away' by Kelly Clarkson. For any who know the song I have changed only a small part of the song to fit the time zone better. In a part it said something about planes and trains and we know that those weren't there five hundred years ago.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I didn't have much time to edit this so if there are any copy and paste and tell me in review, so I can fix it.

Hint to next chapter: Sacura tries to find out if Inuyasha is a sorcerer.

~BlackShade~


	10. An Old Story

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated:8/18/11  
>Discliamer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<p>

AN: Kagome, Kikyo, Sango and Miroku are all youkai in this fic.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes.

Ha! I updated the next day like I said!

* * *

><p><strong>An Old Story<strong>

Inuyasha was headed for the library, he uaually spends a few hours of his time in the library back at his mother's palace.

He read about all types of things. If it was in a book he read it, but his favorite books were the ones his mother kept about sorcery. His mother kept those in the private section of the library at her palace, where no one would find them. Did she bring any sorcery books with her to the western palace?

Pushing that thought aside he entered the library, but not before looking behind his back. He had this strange feeling that someone was following him. Maybe it was just his imagination.

He gasped at the sight of the enormous library. Then again he shouldn't be surprised everything here seemed to be huge.

There were hundreds of rows of books. No exaggeration!

"Everything, just _everything_." Inuyasha mumbled, referring to the size of everything in the palace_._

He began to look around the huge library, surprised to find that a nice good portion of the books here, he read at his mother's library.

Then a particular book caught his eye. The most familar part being the sybmbol on the cover. It was the symbol of sorcery, made up of three circles each of the overlapping in the center, and in the center a small star. Under the symbol were words written in the language of sorcery.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, it was the book, the Forbidden Book of Sashiki.

Before he knew it, he was at the table, the book in his hands.

_"This is it." _Inuyasha thought, _"the Forbidden Book!" _

He was going to open it but a female voice made him freeze on the spot.

"Put that down!"

Inuyasha turned around to see his mother standing in the doorway.

"Mother-" He began, only to be cut off.

_"Put that down!"_ Izayoi hissed in a fierce voice. Making him drop the book.

Izayoi held out her hand, the moment she did the book stopped, hovering a few inches off the ground. Before he could blink the book was in his mother's hands.

"What are you doing with this?" Izayoi asked.

"I- it... was on the table." Inuyasha stuttered, scared beyond belief. Why was she so angry? I can't be at him, can it? Over a book?

"Stay here." Came the soft command, as she went to look around the library.

Once she was sure no one was around, Izayoi returned to her son.

"I'm sorry, Dear. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Inuyasha stayed quiet, giving no reply.

Izayoi sighed, she knew she had to explain her behavor just now. Even if she doesn't want to. She went to sit at one of the many tables in the library, gesturing for her son to follow. Once they were comfortably settled, she began.

"Inuyasha this book is _very_ dangerous."

"How?" Inuyasha was confused. How can a book be dangerous, it was a_ book_ for kami's sake!

"There is a reason this book is labled _forbidden _Inuyasha. This book is surrounded in dark magic."

"Dark magic?" Inuyasha was shocked.

"Yes. The one who created this book, Sashiki, was a dark sorcerer. This book has every spell ever known to our kind, both dark and sun magic spells..."

Izayoi had gone on for the next few hours telling the story of Sashiki and his twin sister Sakini, the first sorcerers. Growing up Sashiki had been a very bright child as his sister both advanced in their magic teachings, only Sashiki was interested in the dark arts of magic while his sister was interested in the sunlight magic (also know as sun magic). Together they created almost all the spells known to sorcery.

As their lives progressed they became more powerful. They each grew up to become rulers. Sashiki ruled the west and Sakini the east. Soon they fell in love, Sashiki mated with a demoness and Sakini married a human prince. For a millenia there was a time a peace and prosperity. Until Sashiki had tried to enslave the human race, Sakini had tried to convince her brother otherwise but that turned out to be a mistake, for later on that day Sakini returned to the East to find her husband dead, killed by her brother. And in her anger she killed her brother's mate. That had started the war between the demons and sorcerers. The war lasted for centuries and it finally ended with Sakini trapping her brother in his own book, it almost killed her but the war was finally over, only for most of the sorcerers to be gone with it...

"Wow." Inuyasha said.

"Indeed." Izayoi uttered, softly.

"Wait a minute. I thought the lady of the east at that time was human." Inuyasha said, confused.

"That's what Sakini wanted everyone to think. She conceled herself, giving the appearance of a human. After a time she would change her appearance giving the impression she was her own daughter, to keep the charade of being human going. Even though a human may be a sorcerer they would have the same life span of a human."

"What happened to Sakini?"

"No one knows. Some say she was too weak after the last battle and died. Some say the left to heal and never returned." Izayoi answered.

"So you're saying that this is the book that Sashiki is trapped in?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes."

"I still don't understand, isn't Sashiki dead?"

"No. He is very much alive and all he needs is a sorcerer to unlock the spell. Even though he is trapped he can still use magic but only a very weak amount."

Inuyasha stayed silent, staring at the book.

"Inuyasha, you must never open this book."

"Wh-" Inuyasha started.

"Inuyasha! Listen to me you must _never _open this book." Izayoi yelled, frightening her son.

"Yes, mother."

Izayoi gave him a hug and left the library, the book still in her hands.

Inuyasha stared at the door before deciding to leave. He needs to clear his head, this was a lot to take in.

As soon as the left Sacura entered having seen everything from the hidden aclove from above the library...

* * *

><p>Hello again! I hoped you all like the chapter. I know it's short, but it's something.<p>

Didn't have much time to edit so yeah...

So Sacura knows their secret! Will she reveal it? Don't know?

Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter! And those who added me to their story alerts!

Hint to next chapter: Sacura confronts Izayoi.

~BlackShade~


	11. Forbidden Speech

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated:8/29/11  
>Discliamer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<p>

AN: Kagome, Kikyo, Sango and Miroku are all youkai in this fic.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes.

And yet another chapter...

* * *

><p><strong>Forbidden Speech<strong>

Sacura was shocked beyond belief,and her expression showed it.

Inuyasha was a sorcerer.

Inuyasha _and_ Izayoi are sorcerers.

She knew that if Inuyasha was a sorcerer he would react to the book she purposely placed in the open, but what she didn't expect was Izayoi to come when she did.

Sacura had known the book had spells. Her grandfather had told her when he had given her the book. But what she just heard...there are no words to explain how she's feeling. She, like everyone eles, thought sorcerers were an extinct race, untill the storm.

Izayoi has the book, has _her _book.

She knew the book was useless to humans and demons, but maybe Izayoi keeping the book wasn't the best idea...

With that thought in mind, Sacura went to go find Izayoi.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was wandering through the halls, with no destination in mind. His mind was a jumbled mess. After everything his mother told him, how was he supposed to even think straight?<p>

The one thing that stomps him is why his mother is just now telling him this. And it was because of the book that she did. Would she even have told him about it had he not found it? Why didn't she tell him in the first place?

_"She's keeping something from me."_ Inuyasha thought, angrily.

The question was, what. What was she keeping from him?

There's no way in hell he's asking her, otherwise he'll never know.

"Little brother?" A voice asked.

Surprised, Inuyasha whriled around to face his half-brother. Had he just called him 'little brother'?

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked, no trace of concern in his voice.

"Yes." Came the fast responce, the _too_ fast responce.

"You seemed to be deep in thought." Sesshomaru said, more to himself than the other.

_"You have no idea."_ Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha hadn't realized he said his thoughts out loud until his brother spoke.

"I'm going to assume you don't feel like sharing?"

"No." Inuyasha muttered.

"Hn."

The brothers stood in an uncomfortable silence that streched for a few minutes until the older spoke.

"I was heading for the gardens, would you like to accompany me?"

Without thinking Inuyasha said;

"Sure."

With that said the brothers headed for the gardens, for what they hoped would be a peacful afternoon.

* * *

><p>Izayoi was pacing in her room, many thoughts running throught her head.<p>

_"What is Taisho doing with a book this dangerous in his library?"_ Izayoi thought. It was a good thing she came when she did. But she still couldn't believe it.

The book.

The Forbidden Book.

The Forbidden Book of Sashiki.

She has to keep her son from opening the book. If he does Sashiki could take control of him, forcing him to undo the spell Sakini placed on him. Only she can open the book, she is too powerful for Sashiki's magic while he is trapped. But Inuyasha...he would be taken over in no time.

Izayoi slowed her pacing around her room at the sound of foot steps.

Sacura entered Izayoi's room, which was richly decorated with sky blue and light golden colors, for the first time.

The ladies of the West stood facing eachother a few feet apart. Face to face. The silence was broken by Sacura.

"The Forbidden Book of Sashiki."

Izayoi's eyes widened and she looked at the book in her hands.

_"How would she know about the book? Unless..."_ Izayoi thought, horrified.

"You know..." Izayoi whispered.

"Yes, and I must say that I am _very_ surprised."

"You will tell no one of this, not even Taisho!"

Sacura was taken aback at the fierce tone in Izayoi's tone, but that wasn't going to stop her.

"Izayoi, that book belongs to me." Sacura said, calmly.

Izayoi's eyes widened, the book belonged to _her_.

"Well that's a shame because I don't think it can be returned." Izayoi countered, icily.

"You_ will_ return the book, Human!" Sacura snarled.

"No, I don't think I will."

"Well then, I guess we'll see how Taisho takes this information!" Sacura growled, before turning on ther heel heading for the open door, before it closed in her face.

"I can't let you do that." Izayoi said.

Sacura attempted to open the door, but felt the stinging sensation of a repeling spell. Her hand burned from the affects of the spell.

Sacura turned claws ready to strike, but stopped at the words from the human.

"_For that who has the power of a youkai, let her mouth no longer open, if she says the words I disapprove, this spell shall never be removed_."

Sacura was covered in a blue light, the magic seeping into her skin.

Izayoi placed a spell on her.

After a few seconds the light was gone, and Sacura was left, panting on the floor.

"What did you do?" Sacura cried, but was more growl than anything.

"I put a spell on you, Sacura. You won't be able to expose the secret of my magic or Inuyasha's."

"And if I try?"

"You will lose your ability to speak," Izayoi started," and only Inuyasha or I will be able to give you your voice back."

Before Sacura could say anything, Izayoi spoke again.

"Sacura, I don't know what I did to make you hate me so, but if you try to harm Inuyasha, heed my words it will be the last mistake you ever make." Izayoi threatened in a voice that sent shivers down Sacura's spine.

Sacura jumped as the door to Izayoi's chambers flew open.

"Get out."

Sacura found herself obeying before she could register what was said.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were headed for one of the many garden tables, but a voice stopped them.<p>

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, over here!"

They both turned to see Koga waving at them from his seat on the grass, next to Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Kikyo.

Inuyasha immediately went over to his friends, while Sesshomaru hesitated. He wasn't used to being around Inuyasha's friends, he usually just kept his distance and watched in disintrest.

Saying a 'mental what the hell' Sesshomaru went to join his brother and best friend.

* * *

><p>Hello readers! Another (short) chapter!<p>

Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter, and to those who read but didn't review.

Didn't have time to edit, so let me know of grammar mistakes.

Well Izayoi gave Sacura a scare didn't she. I wonder what Sacura will do next...hmm

Hint to next chapter: Izayoi gives Inuyasha his magic back.

~BlackShade~


	12. Magical Again

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated:9/4/11  
>Discliamer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own any of the songs used, I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<br>Beta-ed by: ShadowEntity

AN: Kagome, Kikyo, Sango and Miroku are all youkai in this fic.

AN: I now have a beta for this story! So hopfully with the help of ShadowEntity the chapters will have less mistakes and better description.

* * *

><p><strong>Magical Again<strong>

Sacura headed for the gardens after her encounter with Izayoi, she needed to clear her head. Her thoughts were running wild. What should she be feeling right now? Anger? Confusion? Fear? She didn't know. All she did know was that she was forced to keep the secret, and that particular secret was much too risky to try to tell anyone else, unless she never wanted to speak again. Her scowl hardened at the thought. Sacura pushed harshly against the enormous palace doors, letting the sunrays fall in . . . and froze.

She froze stone stiff at what she saw. Her son and that vile half-breed, they were talking with Koga and some of the palace children, _together_. Her anger spiked, it was bad enough that they were getting along, the last thing she needed was for them to actually _like_ each other.

Instead of walking into the garden like she had planned, she went to the trees that were near her son, making sure not to be seen. She wanted to see how Inuyasha and Sesshomaru acted around one another . . .

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru watched awkwardly as his brother and best friend talked and joked with four of the palace children. How it was his brother could be so familiar with them yet he only had known them for two days, Sesshomaru would never know.<p>

He shifted from side to side from his spot on the grass, flattening the green plants as he did. He didn't really know what to say, or what to do, so he just stayed quiet, that is until Koga spoke to him in a quiet voice so the others wouldn't hear.

"Do you wanna go? I can tell you're uncomfortable, maybe we can go to the dojo or something."

Sesshomaru shook his head and replied tartly, "No, I'm fine."

Koga was about to object to his friend's words but the look in his eyes clearly said '_end of discussion_,' so he said nothing.

Inuyasha, despite the cautious whispering Koga had spoke in, heard every word said between his brother and the wolf. One thing many didn't know about him was that he actually had better hearing than a youkai's. A youkai has its best hearing when it's transformed into its true form, and because he can't transform and he already has his dog ears, he has the hearing of an already developed youkai. The only other people who know this are his parents.

Inuyasha looked at his brother, who was looking at the trees in the distance. He also noticed the way he was swaying back and forth. So, the young hanyou decided to end his brother's boredom.

"Hey guys," he called to his friends. They all looked to him curiously.

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"I'm gonna head for the music room, so I'll see you later, okay?"

"Alright."

"Okay."

"Sure."

"See ya."

Came four separate replies, each one right after the other.

Inuyasha got up from his spot on the grass and left his friends, but not before he turned to his brother and asked lightly, "You coming?"

Sesshomaru said nothing as he rose - elegantly - to follow his brother. He cast a glance at Koga, which the wolf returned with a nod of his head and generous smirk.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru headed for the music room, a pair a malicious, amber eyes following from the shadows and branches of nature.

* * *

><p>Izayoi had been doing some thinking since her encounter with Sacura. After some careful consideration she had decided to give Inuyasha his magic back. Now that Sacura knew their secret, they needed to be more careful. She knows how Sacura is, she's manipulative at times with an evil streak a mile wide. There's no knowing what she can do, especially when she's near anger. She wasn't scared of her, not by a long shot, but she knew that Inuyasha wouldn't stand a chance against a youkai of that much power. Or at least not without his magic. Her son is much more powerful magic wise, compared to the power of his youkai. He wasn't weak, it was just that she practiced more with him on his magic, than his youkai training.<p>

She placed the small wand in her sleeve and headed to find her son. Knowing him, he would be in the music room right now...

* * *

><p>Inuyasha and Sesshomaru reached the music room, still enveloped in an uncomfortable silence.<p>

"Would you like to hear song?" Inuyasha asked breaking the heavy quiet, shifting his gaze to his brother, though avoiding eye contact.

"Of course, your songs are actually amazing," came the sincere answer.

Inuyasha ducked his head and quickly headed for the piano to hide his blush. Really, must they always praise him on his music? He suspected he'd get used to it over time, but now it was still awkward.

Inuyasha sat on the piano bench and was surprised enormously when Sesshomaru sat down next to him. Choosing not to say anything, he began to play his tune.

_Under the snow beneath the frozen streams,_

_There is life._

_You'll have to know,_

_When nature sleeps she dreams._

_There is life_

_And the colder the winter._

_The warmer the spring_

_The deeper the sorrow._

_The more our hearts sing_

_Even when you can't see it_

_Inside everything_

_There is Life..._

_After the Rain_

_The sun will reappear._

_There is life_

_After the pain_

_The joy will still be here._

_There is life_

_For it's out of the darkness_

_That we learn to see._

_And out of the silence_

_Those songs come to be._

_And all that we dream of _

_Awaits patently_

_There is life_

_There is life!_

Inuyasha gradually stopped his piano playing. He turned to look at his brother, who was unconsciously showing an expression of complete amazement.

"Wonderful," he whispered in awe, knowing already that Inuyasha would hear no matter.

Inuyasha smiled and murmured nervously, "Would you like to hear another?"

"Do you honestly have to ask?"

* * *

><p>Izayoi, after a few minutes of walking, found the music room. Moving swiftly on tender feet, she made to open the intimidating doors . . . but was stopped by the beautiful voice of her son.<p>

"He must be practicing," Izayoi said to herself, putting an ear against the cold, colorful door frame. After a while she moved her ear and placed her hands on the golden handle.

She gently pushed open the door, making sure not to make a sound, and wincing when it creaked some. She was instantly surprised at the sight. Her son and Sesshomaru were at the piano together. Didn't they hate each other? Leaving the thought in the back of her head to ponder later, she sat in one of the seats near the door. She watched intently as her son sang.

Neither Sesshomaru or Inuyasha noticed the woman swaying along with the music, a gentle smile on her face.

_Why does winter_

_Always make you wait_

_For a glimpse of sun?_

_Takes a simple clue_

_Or leap of faith_

_To know the time will come._

_When long, cold nights_

_Fade into memory_

_Looking at the morning light_

_And we will be together_

_Leaving our cares behind forever_

_At the first sign of spring._

_The heat of the sun_

_Will shine right through_

_And never a moment comes too soon_

_As the first sign of spring_

_Air is getting warmer by the day_

_As the thaw begins_

_So put a corner on this page_

_The leaves are green again_

_And cloudy skies_

_Are lifting away_

_Right in front of our very eyes_

_And we will be together_

_At the first sign of spring..._

_At the first sign of spring..._

_A new season's begun_

_For a Father and son_

_And everything grows a little faster_

_And every moment stretches longer_

_And it will only get much stronger_

_We will be together_

_Leaving our cares behind forever_

_At the first sign of spring_

_The heat of the sun will shine right through_

_Never a moment comes too soon_

_As the first sign of spring_

_At the first sign of spring..._

_At the first sign of spring..._

"You wrote this recently?" Sesshomaru asked his brother, turning his eyes to face his younger half-brother.

Inuyasha's gold eyes met his shyly. "Yes. I wrote it last time father had visited me and kaasan at her palace."

"You should play it for father," Sesshomaru started. "He'd love it."

Inuyasha let his eyes fall to the piano. He wrung his fingers. "You think?"

"I don't think," Sesshomaru smiled softly and Inuyasha jerked his face up. "I _know_ he would."

Inuyasha gasped at the sight of his brother's smile. It was the first time he had seen him smile, especially at _him_. Inuyasha couldn't say he hated it.

"I hate to break up your bonding moment," came the voice of Inuyasha's mother from behind them.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru quickly turned to see Izayoi in one of the plump chairs close to the entrance. _When did she get here? _Both wondered in unison.

"I came in at the beginning of the song," Izayoi said, seeing the looks on their faces, or more so Inuyasha's face.

"Is there something you need, Lady Izayoi?" asked the older youkai, his face molding into a polite mask.

Izayoi's eyes widened a fraction at the sign of respect. Her step-son had never called her _lady_ before.

_"Inuyasha must be getting to him,"_ Izayoi mused, a happy feeling blooming in her chest. She smiled merrily at the stoic Prince and her hanyou son before saying, "Yes, I need to talk to Inuyasha for a few minutes…it's important."

"So be it," Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice. He stood from the piano bench and turned to Inuyasha. "Until later, otouto." With that final note, the full youkai left. As Sesshomaru passed Izayoi, he nodded to her with a tilt of his head, ever so slightly.

"It appears you two are getting along," Izayoi noted to her wide-eyed son, turning to face him as the door slid shut. She wondered if Inuyasha was feeling better about staying in the palace with them.

Inuyasha, not knowing what to say, bobbed his head up and down, which could be translated as a _yes_.

"Inuyasha," Izayoi said in a soft, yet serious, voice. "We need to talk."

At the tone in his mother's voice Inuyasha found his tongue quickly. "What is it?" he asked worriedly.

Izayoi took a deep breath before saying, "Sacura knows we're sorcerers."

Inuyasha stood quiet for a few seconds before the realization of what she'd said fully processed. He exploded with questions immediately.

"What? How does she know? When did she find out? Will she tell father? Do we have to-"

"Inuyasha!" came the strong voice of his mother, snapping him harshly out of his freak-out moment.

Inuyasha slowly lost his energy and apologized nervously, "Sorry, Mother."

Izayoi smiled and dismissed it with a wave and, "It's fine, I would have done the same."

"How?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

"She had suspected you after that unusual storm. She placed the Forbidden Book out in the library on purpose, hoping to find out the truth and then she overheard our conversation." When Inuyasha's eyes widened, she went on quickly, "I placed a spell on her so she can't tell anyone," Izayoi finished explaining.

Before Inuyasha could speak he was cut off by his mother. "I'm giving you your magic back," She blurted out quickly.

"Really? How come?" Her son inquired, a smile threatening to break on his face despite the bad news she had just told him.

"Yes, because of Sacura's evil streak we need to be prepared for whatever comes our way. The only way we could fend her off is through magic. Tonight, after everyone is asleep, I am going to teach you a new power, one that will hopefully help you be more secretive."

Izayoi stood, reaching in her long sleeve for the wand holding hers sons magic. She fingered it gingerly before presenting it to her hanyou.

Inuyasha felt his breath quicken at the sight of his magic. Oh, how good it would feel to have his magic back. He was practically giddly with excitement. His eyes closed involuntarily as he heard is mother's chanting.

_"For the one whose power has been lost, let his power return ten fold. If he pays the ultimate cost, let it be, only the truth told, to set him free."_

Inuyasha felt the stinging sensation as his magic returned, red magic swirling around him wildly before seeping into his skin. Inuyasha thought it tickled.

"Thank you," Inuyasha said as his eyes watered, looking at his mother.

"Welcome, Love," Izayoi replied nonchalantly before she was tackled in a hug.

She looked down at her son, his silver hair obstructing her view somewhat. The expression on his face was one of pure, open happiness.

It was at that moment she promised herself: _"Anything. I will do anything to protect him, to protect his happiness. Nothing and no one, not even Sacura, will take my son away from me."_

* * *

><p>AN: Finally chapter twelve. I wonder what power Izayoi will teach Inuyasha...Hmm..<p>

The songs used in this chapter are 'There is Life' by Alison Krauss and 'First Sign of Spring' by Michelle Lewis.

Hint to next chapter: Inuyasha learns a new power.

See ya!


	13. A New Power

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated:9/8/11  
>Discliamer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own any of the songs used, I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<br>Beta-ed by: ShadowEntity

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed and to those who added me to their story alerts!

AN: Kaede, Kagome, Kikyo, Sango and Miroku are all youkai in this fic.

* * *

><p><strong>A New Power<strong>

Sesshomaru headed for his fathers study, he wanted to discuss something important with him. The hallways were empty except for the bustling around of servants and the occasional family that wondered past him.

Sesshomaru zoned out half way through his stride. His thoughts drifted to his brother, err, half-brother. They were getting along, more so than he would have preferred a few days ago. He idly wondered how his mother would take it if she knew about the friendship he had formed with the hanyou. He visibly shuddered at the thought.

Little did he know the demon in his thoughts was following him! The mother youkai had seen everything, every single thing that happened between the two brothers. Her son had become _kind_ towards the disgusting, half-breed thing. However, what Sacura had been more than shocked to see was that her son had _smiled_ at the worthless pest.

She knew the meaning behind the small upturn of lips. Sesshomaru, like Sacura, only showed emotions to those they have felt were of worth seeing them, like family or close friends. It was unheard of for them to show emotions in public, especially with all the political problems going on with her two timing husband. It was how they kept the image of being cold and impassive to continue. But to see her son with that, that half-breed thing made her sick to-

Sacura cut herself off to think about something more productive. Inuyasha was a sorcerer and it was obvious that he had gotten it from Izayoi but then the question was: how did Izayoi get her powers? Sacura knew for a fact that Izayoi's parents were completely human, so how did Izayoi come to get her powers?

Her thoughts were cut off as Sesshomaru entered his father's study, the large brass doors opening wide for both to see in . . .

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru entered his father's study only to find out that he wasn't there. His eyes shifted to his father's desk, where a large pile of documents were stacked. A brush and its ink were messily to one side and the chair was swiveled in an odd direction. The lamp that lay next the to the paperwork was unlit, but it was obvious that it had once been.<p>

_"No wonder father isn't here."_ Sesshomaru thought with dry amusement. His father hated doing paperwork. It was the one thing they had in common.

Sighing deeply with the thought that he knew he was going to regret, he decided to help out his father. The young youkai started working on the enormous pile of documents that lay sprawling all over the desk. More than likely the Inu no Taisho would return in only some time. Until then, he had a crap load of papers to go through.

If Sesshomaru was wondering why he was being to some extent nice, he didn't dwell on it.

* * *

><p>Inutaisho wandered through the grand halls of his home looking for Izayoi. He needed to speak to her about his son, Inuyasha.<p>

Humming to himself as he confidently strode through his home, he thought about starting Inuyasha's training. Of course, his son was strong for his age but maybe it was time for him to wield a sword, and to teach him to control his demon powers he knew Inuyasha would have. His son would need something to prove himself once he became of age – the politics they lived in would be merciless against a hanyou in the noble family. They already were beginning to criticize his cold, masked youkai son, whom was usually seen as the epitone of perfection.

Walking past the music room, Taisho stopped at the sound of his wife and friendly son. They were speaking in hushed tones and the father wanted nothing more than to burst the door open and demand to know their secret. However, he was a brilliant strategist – and he could tell a stupid move when he saw one.

"Where will we meet?" Inuyasha's voice asked, muffled slightly. Inu no Taisho lips upturned slightly at the youthful optimism.

"In the gardens, then we will go somewhere else," Izayoi's voice said.

"Afterwards I will teach you-" Izayoi started only to be cut off by Inuyasha.

"What song will you teach me?"

Despite the paternal actions and knowledge that came with being a Father, the demon lord did not notice the strange shift in tone. He pressed against the door to hear more.

"What?" Izayoi's confusion was almost tangible.

Inuyasha motioned to the door and then to his ear. Instantly Izayoi understood.

Someone was listening in.

"You can come in now, Father," Inuyasha shouted in the general direction of the door.

A few seconds went by before a sheepish-looking Inutaisho came inside. He slid the door shut once more behind him and smiled guiltily.

"Sorry for eavesdropping," Taisho apologized shyly. "I was looking for you, Izayoi, and I didn't want to interrupt-"

"It's fine, Dearest," Izayoi cut him off with a loving smile. Her hands fell to her waist and her heart-shaped face calmed when seeing it was him. Taisho's trained mind was instantly suspicious, but he dismissed the treacherous thought. His wife was trustworthy, unlike a few he knew that were in the palace now.

"Would you mind accompanying me to my study?" Taisho motioned to the door. Inuyasha knew that he was speaking to his Mum. The affectionate tone his Father used was a different variety of the one he used speaking to him. It was Mommy's special hold over him – it made the lord different.

Izayoi looked at her son, who nodded to her silent question.

Izayoi gave Inuyasha a quick, small hug before going with her husband to his study. Now, there was just a hanyou in the music room.

Inuyasha looked around the room. The piano was still as beautiful as ever, the other instruments were laid messily around. Inuyasha suspected the room was due for the servants anytime now. He could always practice another instrument, if just to pass the time . . .

Deciding against it, he headed for the healer's wing of the palace.

* * *

><p>Kumi and her mate Kastaki were talking without worry in the healing chambers. Being healers they spent most of their time in the healer's wing of the Western Palace. It was a happy environment when nothing too morbid walked in. One time, she remembered, a youkai servant came in missing an eye. How he lost his eye, she would never know. Every time she questioned him, he had yelled at her. <em>"Youkai and their attitudes",<em> Kumi shook her head.

"Miroku seemed to have made friends with the young prince," Kumi noted to her mate, dwelling on a different thought. She played with a swab before turning to Kastaki and twirling her hair 'round and 'round.

"Indeed," agreed Kastaki. He watched his mate play with her hair. She did look absolutely cute doing that, and she was his, he noted with pride.

Before anything else could be said, another person entered the healer's chamber. The clambering and scuttling across the healing wing's newly polished floors did nothing to hide the arrival.

Both Kumi and Kastaki turned to face the door and were neutrally surprised to see the hanyou of their conversation standing by the door.

Inuyasha looked at the ground, nervous from the stares he was getting, and greeted them with a simple "hello." His Mom always reminded him to be polite.

Kumi smiled at Inuyasha before saying, "Good evening, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked up, the kind response easing him to a degree. His eyes caught the shading oranges that mixed with blue and the occasional fluffy white. Looking out the window, it was evening. Inuyasha licked his lips. Dinner wasn't too far off...

"Are you alright, young lord?" Kumi's concerned voice broke through him. He momentarily paused.

"Yes, I'm fine," Inuyasha began. Then, as if to change topics, he gestured to the Kastaki and asked politely, "Is this your mate?"

She smiled sweetly, reminding Inuyasha of his mother's loveable smile. "Yes, this is Kastaki."

Kastaki bowed low, his hands together. "Greetings, Prince Inuyasha, sir."

Inuyasha grimaced before saying, "Please call me Inuyasha. I've never been one for formalities."

Kumi and Kastaki shared a look before answering in unison, "Of course, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled and then abruptly, his ears twitched slightly at the sound of footsteps. Before long, Miroku and a strange, but lovely, woman next to him arrived at the clinic.

_"That must be his aunt."_ Inuyasha thought to himself. He eyed her, almost warily, to his surprise.

"Hello, Inuyasha." Miroku smiled that big, enormous, grin Inuyasha knew and loved.

Inuyasha returned the gesture with a small, friendly smile of his own, before turning his gaze to the woman. She was stunningly beautiful.

A solid, black kimono with a flowing, snowflake pattern – which was strange because it was the middle of spring – clung snugly to her body. It worked on her, Inuyasha realized boyishly. She had slick, waist-length ebony hair that was styled professionally: half was in a neat wring up high and the other half falling around her body. Noticing that the Prince, and good friend, was staring at his aunt, Miroku introduced them.

"Inuyasha this is my aunt Kaede."

"Nice to finally meet you, Inuyasha," Kaede said, bowing slightly. The dress rippled with the effect.

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly with the realization that Kaede didn't use a title like 'lord' or 'prince'.

_"She must've noticed how Miroku said my name without a title."_ Inuyasha thought, smiling at Kaede.

"So do you spend most of your time in the healer's wing?" Inuyasha asked the air, not directing the question to anyone in particular. It was just to fill the silence, that uncomfortable silence, that always came after the end of conversations.

"Yes, _they_ do. I like to go outside, unlike them oldies here," Miroku answered, a smug grin on his face.

Inuyasha chuckled while the adults all shot fierce glares at the young – though lecherous – demon.

_"If everyone in the palace is like _this_, I guess being stuck here isn't so bad. It's doubtable, but what's a kid without optimism?"_

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru had gone through most of the documents when his father walked in . . . with Izayoi.<p>

Inutaisho's eyes widened at the sight he saw, and he could only stand there gaping as Sesshomaru scowled at him. The huge pile of papers, now reduced to five documents, were sitting in a nice, neat pile, were obstructing his use of words and thoughts.

He collected his wits when a gentle hand slipped through his fingers, lingered, then fell back to the owners side. "Thank you, son," Taisho said, smiling warmly.

Sesshomaru's head went back in surprise. He hadn't been expecting such an approving response. In all honesty, he didn't anticipate much of thanks at all. His father had been slightly cold to him for a while now – ever since Inuyasha had come in, and his own personality had dropped to a cold level.

_"Probably because I have been making him angrier with me than usual,"_ Sesshomaru thought, knowing his guess was right instantly. Everything had a reason, his Father was mad at him because he had been a brat, cause and effect – Sesshomaru recalled learning that in one of his lessons. But, being thanked by the lord had softened the child youkai momentarily and he was not perturbed at calling himself a brat. If anyone else did, however, Sesshomaru would rightly see to their demise.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about-" Sesshomaru started only to be cut off by the sound of the door opening. Its hinges squeaked in displeasure and Sesshomaru, on instinct, felt a chill run through him.

Sacura entered Taisho's study, a fierce scowl on her face, which hardened when she locked eyes with Izayoi. His kind wife glared back, just as intense.

The temperature in the study dropped down ten degrees as the two stared off. The two males in the room, the ones safely not moving, inwardly shuddered at the cold looks on the women's faces...scratch that, the looks on their faces were freezing. It could have easily been a blizzard in the study.

The tension in the room was so thick it could have been cut with a knife, one not even needing to be sharp.

Sesshomaru and Inutaisho shared a look, they knew they had to break this up, or the women might actually cause some harm – to themselves and each other, or the lord's valuable things, which he actually needed.

"Sacura?" Taisho called tentatively into the dreaded silence.

Sacura's expression changed into one that clearly said _'we will continue this later, witch'_ and looked over at Taisho. Her face warmed considerably at the sight of her old lover.

"Yes, Taisho?" Sacura asked in an impassive tone, though her eyes had changed to a sickly sweet quality if one really thought about it.

Taisho did not move. In a tight voice, he politely asked, "Is there a purpose to this sudden meeting?"

"Dinner," Sacura said simply, a shrug in her words.

"Alright, then," Taisho said, suddenly nervous. Then, he ordered everyone to follow him to the dinning room. The group left the study and its small left paperwork for later. It would be continued later.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was on his way to the dinning room, he had had a great time in the healer's wing with Miroku and his family. He really hoped that most of the servants in the palace were like them. But judging by the glares he had gotten, his hopes fell flat and he knew that that was not the case.<p>

Inuyasha entered the dinning room to see everyone was already there, feet tucked under the tablecloth and eyes all on him. He also noticed that his mother and Sacura were having a glaring match from their seats across from each other. Inuyasha frowned, whoever let them both sit there had been an idiot. Sitting down in his seat next to his mother, Inuyasha sent a look at his half-brother that asked _'what the hell is going on?'_

Sesshomaru mouthed something he couldn't make out, he was never good at lip-reading, and shook his head slightly.

Dinner was a silent affair. Everyone seemed to notice that Izayoi and Sacura were only a few steps down from ripping out each others throats. And neither would care if the blood got in the food.

Inuyasha played with his meal, hardly eating anything. Rolling his noodles with his chopsticks, he wondered what power his mother would teach him. She had said it would help him be more secretive, so maybe it has something to do with hearing or possibly sight?

Everyone ate as quickly and quietly as possible (excluding the musing hanyou), wanting nothing more than to get away from the glaring ladies of the West.

"I think I am going to retire early tonight," Inuyasha said, pushing his barely eaten meal away with clawed fingers. Eyes floated to him, but he ignored them, instead pushing in his chair.

"As well am I," Izayoi said, addressing Taisho while still keeping the glare with Sacura.

"Alright," Taisho consented, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, and hugging his son.

With that, the two left, leaving everyone else to ponder the reason for the sudden animosity that was radiating from the ladies of the West.

Sesshomaru watched his Father quietly, softly, before getting back to his food. Inu no Taisho bit his lip after Sesshomaru's eyes left him. The ladies' conflict was beginning to worry him and the unknowable cause for their hate.

* * *

><p>Izayoi and Inuyasha went to Inuyasha's room. A place that they were sure was safe. Once there, Izayoi asked her son where the medallion was.<p>

"In my bag. Why?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

"I will need it when we sneak out to the gardens. I will use a spell to deepen everyone's sleep, so no one will know we left...or be able to follow us."

"Alright," Inuyasha said as he went to get the medallion for his mother. He idly wondered, as he dug through his things, if he would be as great a sorcerer as his mother when he was older.

Once she had the medallion safely in her palm, Izayoi ordered her son strictly, "Inuyasha, the power I will teach you will take a large amount of magic at first. After you get a hold of it, the power will become easier and you will be able to use it faster."

Inuyasha nodded his head. With a tender smile Izayoi left.

Inuyasha fixed his messed up room. Just now seeing little by little things that could be fixed to a new more suitable place. After a few minutes of rearranging, Inuyasha smiled at his handiwork. It was a good thing that no one really came in his room.

Inuyasha mouth split in a yawn. Deciding to get a couple hours of sleep, he headed for his giant bed, ready for a fitful nap.

* * *

><p>It took a few hours for everyone in the palace to fall asleep. Lucky for Izayoi, Taisho had decided to sleep in his first mate's bed tonight, making sneaking out a little easier.<p>

The human mother used a spell to deepen everyone's sleep, and snuck out with long strides to the main garden, ready to meet her son.

Inuyasha had only waited for a few minutes before he saw his mother. He had woken up only recently and rushed himself, though cautiously, out to the gardens.

"Hold on," Izayoi whispered, holding out her hand for her son to take. Her slim, motherly fingers intertwined with Inuyasha's youthful, chubby ones. Inuyasha held on tightly and not a second later he was standing in the middle of...where was he?

The world around him was full of haze. There was no sky and no solid ground, almost like he was walking on air.

"What is this place?" Inuyasha asked in awe and tinted with worry. He was, though he'd never admit it if asked, a little scared.

"I call it the middle dimension," Izayoi began. "There's only one way in and one way out, and that's through magic. It's the perfect place to practice your magic. No one else can get in."

Inuyasha said nothing as he took in the so-called 'middle dimension'.

"Inuyasha, are you ready?" she prodded gently, her fingers rested on his shoulder before she squeezed with affection and let them fall to her waist.

Inuyasha looked up to his mother and all doubt left. "Yes."

"Now, son, I want you to watch what I do exactly how I do it," Izayoi ordered, softly. Getting a nod she took a deep breath and began.

Izayoi focused her magic on the area around her. Her magic swirled around her in a blue mist, because of her lack of the medallion. Suddenly, a blue barrier surrounded her spreading out wards engulfing everything, or what little that made up was everything. Izayoi spread the barrier to about a hundred feet before opening her eyes.

"What is this?" Inuyasha inquired, gesturing to the blue barrier they were inside.

"This is what I call a sensing barrier."

"Sensing barrier?"

"Yes, the way it works is that everything inside the barrier the sorcerer who made it can sense."

When Inuyasha's confusion didn't lessen, Izayoi explained further.

"Everything that is inside the barrier you are able to, for lack of a better word, monitor anybody or anything inside. If I couldn't see you I would still know exactly where you are, you can hear and sense everything that is happening inside. This power, at first, takes a large amount of magic, and you must always have the medallion on when you use it."

"Oh. So you think it will help us keep our secret better?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

"Yes. Now I want you to do exactly what I have just done," Izayoi instructed, letting her barrier drop.

"O-okay," Inuyasha stuttered.

Screwing his eyes shut, he focused on the area around him, like his mother had. As soon as he tried to form the barrier, the air around him started to burn, making his eyes water in agitation. Not letting himself falter Inuyasha formed a small barrier around himself. Opening his eyes he looked at his mother.

"Not a bad size for your first try," Izayoi praised.

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"But you still have a long way to go," Izayoi continued.

_"Well, that killed it."_ Inuyasha thought angrily, ignoring the childish urge to scuff the ground.

"This is going to be a long night," He muttered, his shoulders slumping into his body.

"Yes, it will," Izayoi agreed in a similar tone of tiredness.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay chapter thirteen! And I must say this is the longest chapter yet.<p>

Well Inuyasha learned a new power, and it seems Sacura and Izayoi are getting more hostile towards eachother...

Hint to next chapter: Inuyasha learns a new power.

Hopefully you all liked the chapter. The next will come soon.

~BlackShade~


	14. Mind Communication

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated:9/12/11  
>Discliamer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own any of the songs used, I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<br>Beta-ed by: ShadowEntity

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed!

AN: Kaede, Kagome, Kikyo, Sango and Miroku are all youkai in this fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Mind Communication<strong>

To say that the night was hard would have been the biggest lie of Inuyasha's short, young life. He didn't know how to explain just how bad that night was, let alone put into mere words.

After he had first tried the new power his mother taught him, she made him do it again, and again...and again.

Inuyasha had never been so tired in his life. They had trained all night, literally. They hadn't left the Middle Dimension until the peaking of dawn. His limbs ached mightily and he knew they were going to be much sorer after some rest. He ached all over.

He could understand why, though. It was bad enough that Sacura knew their secret, the last thing they needed was for anyone else to find out. So that's why he practiced until he finally mastered the new technique. Izayoi had told him to use the _'sensing barrier'_ as much as possible and to always use the medallion when using it; otherwise they'd see the barrier.

Currently, he and Izayoi were sleeping in Inuyasha's room. The rays slid in around the curtain, shining happily on the sleeping faces. Being too tired, Izayoi had slept in Inuyasha's room, since it was closer than her room from the gardens. Both didn't even notice the burning light glowing over their lidded eyes.

A servant opened the door to the young prince's room, quietly and cautiously poking her head through. She had been assigned to awaken the young prince this morning by Prince Sesshomaru. He had something important to take care of; otherwise he would have done it himself.

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the creaking sound gradually getting louder. His eyes opened and blinked to get rid of any blurriness from waking. Inuyasha removed his head from his mother's hair, looked up at the servant, and raised an eyebrow in question. Inuyasha suppressed groaning into his pillow.

"I've been sent to awaken you for breakfast, my lord," the servant answered. She bowed, tilted her head down, and awaited Inuyasha's response.

Inuyasha blinked a few times before replying. "Have the food sent to my room. Tell father we will not be dinning with them this morning." His formal voice seemed to do justice, for the servant hastily nodded.

"Yes, my lord." The young woman bowed and left. The door slid shut quietly behind her.

Inuyasha looked down at his mother as she stirred. Violet eyes blinked up at him before she smiled warmly at him, which he returned with a smile of his own.

No words were spoken as Inuyasha buried his face in his mother's neck, which was returned by her putting her arms around him and holding him tight. Her protective aura and maternal scent made Inuyasha feel safe. His mother's scent was always a comfort to him, which was why he always came to her to confide in.

A few minutes later, the door opened again, this time to reveal Inutaisho, holding a tray of food meant for his wife and son.

Neither Izayoi nor Inuyasha moved or looked up from their positions.

Inutaisho looked at the adorable sight before him, a warm feeling blooming in his chest and spreading outward. He smiled down at them, and his eyes softened immensely.

He had originally come to see why his wife and youngest son weren't joining the family for breakfast. He thought about keeping way of his plan but decided against it. He placed the tray on the small table next to the bed. Turning to leave, Taisho stopped in front of the door at the sound of his son's voice.

"Thank you, _Otousan_."

Taisho's eyes widened, Inuyasha had never called him _'otousan'_ before. Smiling brightly, he said, "Your welcome, son." With that said, he left.

Izayoi listened to the exchange between father and son, smiling the whole while. It seemed they were growing closer.

The two lay there for a few minutes before a loud rumble caused Izayoi to look at her son's stomach and for Inuyasha to blush slightly.

Izayoi giggled, sitting up on the bed and stretching out her arms, while Inuyasha went for the food.

Inuyasha picked up the tray, sat on the bed, and gave one of the plates to his mother. Izayoi took it, nodding thanks to him. Both ate silently, each thinking different thoughts.

When they finished, Izayoi turned to her son and said, "I'm going to go to my chambers to take a bath, tonight I want you to meet me in the gardens."

"Again? I thought we were done with training for the sensing barrier."

"We are. I am going to teach you something new tonight."

"Something new! Alright!" Inuyasha said ecstatically. He almost pumped his fists in the air before thinking better of it.

Izayoi laughed at her son before summoning a servant to get the dirty dishes. With a smile for her son, she left.

Inuyasha sat on the bed for a few minutes wondering what the new power would be. Thinking of the new power he had been taught last night, Inuyasha put on the medallion and put up the barrier. The most he could reach was about two-hundred feet, but he knows the more he puts the barrier up the more space he will be able to cover.

Heading for his private bathing chambers, he thought about why his father had brought the food to his room himself.

_"Probably just wanted to check on us,_" Inuyasha thought to himself as he entered the bathing chambers.

* * *

><p>Inutaisho was in his study going over a report from one of his most trusted advisers, Tsukuyomaru, who was ruler of the Bat Demon clan in the West. He had sent him to take care of a border dispute between the Bat Demon clan and the Thunder Demon tribe.<p>

The border dispute was taken care of and Tsukuyomaru and his family were heading back to the Western Palace. They would be back in two weeks.

Inutaisho was glad his adviser and long time friend was coming home, in more ways than one. Tsukuyo had a human mate and hanyou daughter, Shiori. Taisho hoped that with Shiori in the palace Inuyasha would feel more comfortable in his new home.

Yes, he knew his son was uncomfortable in his palace, despite the fact the he tried to hide it, the Lord could tell. It was obvious to him from the way his second son was almost always tense. The only time Inuyasha was relaxed was when he was with his mother, and even then not entirely.

Inutaisho's thoughts were put on hold as Sesshomaru entered his study. Not saying a word as he sat down in the chair across from his father, Sesshomaru waited for him to finish reading, knowing it was more than likely an important document.

Setting the letter down, Taisho looked over his son, taking in the recent changes. He was taller, – not as tall as him of course but taller none the less – his hair was longer and going down to his knees, and his face seemed...softer? Of course his expression was still impassive but Taisho could swear his face wasn't as emotionless as usual.

"Is there something you need, son?"

"I need to ask you something..." Sesshomaru trailed off.

"About what?" Taisho prodded gently.

"I was wondering if-" Sesshomaru was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

Both occupants turned to see Inuyasha and the rest of the family (except Sacura) behind him.

Taisho and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the group outside the door in question.

"I was going to perform another song, would you care to join us," Inuyasha said, gesturing to everyone outside the door.

Inutaisho looked to Sesshomaru who nodded in return before both stood gracefully to join the rest of the family.

The trip to the music room didn't take long, as everyone was excited to hear another song.

As the reached the music room Yuka asked the question that all were thinking. "What will you sing, Inu?" Yuka asked sweetly.

Inuyasha gave her a look at the nickname but answered, "It's called _'Unwritten'_."

"_Unwritten_? Isn't that the one that we wrote together?" Izayoi asked.

"Yes it is," Inuyasha said after a moment's thought.

"Would you like to sing with me, mother?" Wide, expectant eyes lit up his face.

"Yes, I would love to."

"Excellent!" Taisho exclaimed. He clapped his hands together dramatically and grinned from cheek to cheek. "Let's begin, shall we!"

Inuyasha and Izayoi went to the piano bench and sat down on the plush pillow. Izayoi - much to everyone's surprise - began to sing first, while Inuyasha played piano first.

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined._  
><em><br>__I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned._

_Staring at the blank page before you,_  
><em><br>__Open up the dirty window,_  
><em><br>__Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find._

_Reaching, for something in the distance_  
><em><br>__So close you can almost taste it._  
><em><br>__Release your inhibitions_  
><em><br>__Feel the rain on your skin!_

_No one else can feel it for you_  
><em><br>__Only you can let it in,_  
><em><br>__No one else, no one else,_  
><em><br>__Can speak the words on your lips._  
><em><br>__Drench yourself in words unspoken_  
><em><br>__Live your life with arms wide open_  
><em><br>__Today is, where your book begins_  
><em><br>__The rest is still unwritten_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines,_  
><em><br>__We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way_

_Staring, at the blank page before you_  
><em><br>__Open up the dirty window,_  
><em><br>__Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find._

_Reaching for something in the distance,_  
><em><br>__So close you can almost taste it._  
><em><br>__Release your inhibitions_  
><em><br>__Feel the rain on your skin!_  
><em><br>__No one else can feel it for you_  
><em><br>__Only you can let it in,_  
><em><br>__No one else, no one else,_  
><em><br>__Can speak the words on your lips._  
><em><br>__Drench yourself in words unspoken._

_Live your life with arms wide open._  
><em><br>__Today is, where your book begins._

_Feel the rain on your skin_  
><em><br>__No one else can feel it for you_  
><em><br>__Only you can let it in_  
><em><br>__No one else, no one else,_  
><em><br>__Can speak the words on your lips_  
><em><br>__Drench yourself in words unspoken_  
><em><br>__Live your life with arms wide open_  
><em><br>__Today is where your book begins_  
><em><br>__The rest is still unwritten_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_The rest is still unwritten!_

Izayoi and Inuyasha were surprised when instead of the usual praises, everybody started clapping. Inuyasha smirked. He was getting used to all the praise on his songs. That, and that his mother was with him, making him feel more confident.

"Inuyasha definitely got his voice from you, Izayoi," Taisho said softly to his second mate.

Both mother and son smiled, standing up from the piano bench. Playing around, smirking slyly, Izayoi theatrically bowed. Inuyasha laughed some way off to her side, and they played around for the remaining time.

Soon after, the family went their separate ways. Nobody gave a thought on the missing demon.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by quickly. Everyone ate at the table for lunch. Afterwards, Inuyasha spent the afternoon with his brother and friends. Izayoi went through the forbidden book, and Taisho was seeing to his duties of being lord of the Western Lands. While the rest were either having fun, resting, or seeing to their daily duties.<p>

Then it was time.

Doing the same as last night, Izayoi deepened the sleep of all the people of the palace and met her son in the garden.

"What power will you teach me tonight, Mother?" Inuyasha asked once they were in the middle dimension.

"Tonight you won't have to use as much magic as you did last time. This power is rather simple."

"What is it?"

"I don't have a name for it, but it allows us to communicate with each other through our minds," Izayoi explained.

"Our minds?" Inuyasha asked, his puzzlement evident.

"It's quite simple, really. You use your magic to send your thoughts to my mind. Let me show you," Izayoi said.

She closed her eyes and focused her magic, sending the words _'understand now?'_ to her son.

Inuyasha watched his mother and not more than a second later did he hear what his mother said. _"Understand now?"_ Inuyasha heard inside his head, as clearly as if they were his own thoughts.

"Yes, I do," he said aloud.

"You try it," Izayoi encouraged. "Just be calm."

Inuyasha closed his eyes, focused his thoughts, and sent the question _'is that all there is?'_ to his mother.

_"Is that all there is_?" Izayoi heard.

She smiled and replied. _"Not entirely. This power is pretty simple. The only thing is the further you are from the person you're communicating to the more magic you use to reach them."_

_"Are we going to practice this all night?"_

_"No, just for a few hours," _Izayoi answered. Inuyasha sighed in relief. _"Now let's put some distance between us."_

Izayoi and Inuyasha walked in different directions until there was about thirty feet between them.

_"Can you still hear me?"_ Izayoi asked her son.

_"Yes, it just takes more magic,"_ Inuyasha sent back.

The pair did this in the same pattern. Each walked further from each other to create more distance, and talking in their minds through magic. They did this for a few hours until each were tired and worn out from the amount of magic being used. Inuyasha went to his room and Izayoi to her room. Neither expecting what would happen when they went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The song used was <em>'Unwritten'<em> by Natasha Bedingfield.

AN: And another chapter to my wonderful readers.

Hint to next chapter: Inuyasha and Izayoi have visitors.

~BlackShade~


	15. Mysterious Voice

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated:9/15/11  
>Discliamer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own any of the songs used, I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<br>Beta-ed by: ShadowEntity

AN: Kaede, Kagome, Kikyo, Sango and Miroku are all youkai in this fic.

* * *

><p>Key: <em>Ningen<em> = human

_Youkai_ = demon

_hanyou_ = half-demon, half-human

* * *

><p><strong>Mysterious Voice<strong>

Inuyasha had just fallen asleep.

After he had gotten back to his room, he had taken a quick bath and changed into his bed cloths. He wasn't as tired as the night before, but he was still exhausted, none the less. His breathing slowed as he entered the magical dream world he had no idea existed...

_Inuyasha had been walking around for what felt like hours._

_"Where am I?" He asked out loud. Not expecting an answer, he didn't slow in pace._

_"You are in the Dream Realm, young prince," a voice said from behind him. Inuyasha couldn't particularly determine if it was female or male, or even if it was human._

_Inuyasha turned around to find no one there. If he didn't know better, he would think he was in the middle dimension. His ears arched as he tried to investigate on the suspicious sound. _

_"This isn't the Middle Dimension, Inuyasha,"_ _that same voice said again. It sounded like it was laughing at him._

_"How do you know that?" Inuyasha shot back. He crossed his arms over his chest as he tried to determine where the voice was coming from._

_There was a soft chuckle before the voice answered._ _"We're inside your mind, Inuyasha, it's not easy to think inside your own head, and then keep those thoughts to yourself. I can hear your thoughts as well."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"A part of your imagination," the voice said. Even Inuyasha could see it was a lie._

_"Sure you are," Inuyasha said sarcastically. "So, unseen person in my imagination, do you have a name?"_

_"No," was the blunt reply._

_Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. It was obvioius that this owner of the voice wasn't going to reveal their person. He didn't believe for a second that this was 'a part of his imagination' or that this was a normal dream...wait a dream?_

_"What is the dream realm?" Inuyasha asked, trying a different approch. _

_Looking around, he noticed that like the Middle Dimension, this place had no solid ground. The only difference was instead of the colorless grey color of the middle dimension, the Dream Realm was a sky blue color and there was no haze, more like clouds._

_The voice didn't answer immediately, making the _hanyou_ anxious._

_"It's a connection between minds," The mysterious voice started. "It's used to communicate through dreams."_

_Inuyasha tilted his head in thought. He asked, "So, I could use this to talk to my mother through our dreams?"_

_"Yes," The voice drawled out slowly._

_"How come my mother never told me of this?" Inuyasha asked himself, somewhat angrily. How could his mom have not told him about the Dream Realm and its attributes?_

_"Young prince, there are some things even Izayoi doesn't know," the voice said, fading slightly._

_"Wait!" Inuyasha cried. He had more questions that needed answers, especially since his mother wouldn't tell him anything._

_"I will return tomorrow night, Inuyasha," the voice said, barely a whisper, "tomorrow your training begins."_

_"What training?" Inuyasha asked frantically as the voice dropped another volume level._

_"Do not inform Izayoi of our meetings," was all Inuyasha heard before everything went blank and . . ._

Inuyasha opened his eyes.

Bright, moon rays shone through the small opening in his curtains. Judging by the low position of the moon, dawn was a couple hours away, Inuyasha noticed.

His thoughts wandered to a main mystery he needed to solve. Who was the voice he had heard? It was hard to tell whether or not it was a male or female voice, almost mixed up in the two.

Thinking back on what the voice had said, his eyes widened. What did the voice mean when it said _'there are things even Izayoi didn't know'_? He knew his mother was keeping secrets from him, but who was keeping secrets from his mother? From the sound of it, that strange voice knew his mother . . .

Shaking his head, Inuyasha sat up in his large bad. There was no way he was going to be able to go back to sleep now.

Getting out of bed, and slipping out of his night clothes he changed into his fire rat kimono, with every intend to going to the music room. He needed to clear his head and sort through his thoughts.

Inuyasha never once thought about being suspicious of the voice's information.

* * *

><p>Izayoi had a strange feeling ever since she finished training with Inuyasha earlier and the feeling didn't lessen when she fell into her restless sleep.<p>

Yet again, it was easy to sneak in and out of her room, because Taisho was with his first mate, Sacura.

Izayoi twisted and turned as her dreams took a strange turn...

_She was standing in, what seemed like, the middle of nowhere. She couldn't see anything through the thick fog._

_"I know you're here," Izayoi said aloud, her voice a shout, to the people she knew was there, hidden beyond the fog._

_"Hmm...You've grown more powerful since the last time we saw you, Izayoi," a deep male voice said._

_Izayoi turned around to find two familiar faces. A beautiful woman in a red kimono stood next to a male in a dark blue one, resemblance making it obvious to the fact they were related._

_"What are you doing here?" Izayoi demanded. Her back went tense as she scrunched up her face._

_Feigning hurt, the woman put a hand over her chest. "Izayoi, why must you assume there is a reason for us being here? Can't we come to see our favorite human every once in a while?" The sky-blue eyed woman asked, innocently._

_"No," Izayoi growled._

_"Well that proves just how much you've missed us," the dark-blue eyed man said sarcastically._

_Izayoi laughed, a smile replacing her put-off expression. "Of course I miss you two," Izayoi replied. She dropped the angry attitude, smiled, and went up to hug them._

_Returning the hug, the brother and sister shared a look over the human mother's arched back._

_"Where am I?" Izayoi asked, releasing them from the hug. Her bright eyes were trained only on them._

_"The Dream Realm, dear," blue-eyed sister reported._

_"What?" Izayoi implored, confusion evident in her voice._

_"It connects minds, Izayoi," dark-blue started. "It is a place where we can communicate through our dreams."_

_"And you never told me of this why?" Izayoi demanded, eyes narrowed as she took the information in._

_"There are some things we can tell you, some things we can teach you, and then there are things you need to discover yourself," blue-eyed said cryptically._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Exactly how it sounds is what it means," blue-eyed acknowledged._

_"Are you going to tell Inuyasha?" Dark-blue blurted the question that had been on his mind for days._

_"Not yet," Izayoi said quickly, too quickly._

_"Izayoi-" dark-blue eyed started._

_"Don't," Izayoi cut him off. "I will tell him when I think he is ready."_

_Brother and sister looked at each other exasperated. This wasn't the first time they had this argument and it wouldn't be the last, they're sure._

_"You don't have too much time, Izayoi," sky-blue eyes informed softly._

_"What-" Izayoi started._

_"You have to tell him before he turns one-hundred," dark-blue eyes cut in smoothly._

_The figures started to fade away, causing Izayoi to worry._

_"Wait! Where are you going? Why only fifty years?" Izayoi frantically shouted, but they had already faded away into the surrounding haze..._

Izayoi shot up in her bed, eyes wide and panting slightly.

"What in the world?" She asked herself.

"Why only fifty years?" Izayoi said aloud.

"Fifty years for what?"

Izayoi jumped at the sound of a deep voice, and turned to the open door to find Taisho and Sacura, staring at her intently. They had heard her frantic breathing from the next room and had come to see what had frightened her. The three had shared bed chambers connecting all of their rooms together.

"Nothing," Izayoi returned, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

Hearing the underline tone in his wife's voice, Taisho went to her side, while Sacura stood by the door with a cold, contemplating look on her face.

"Are you alright, dearest?" Taisho's asked. His concern was no lie. His face was scrunched up in worry and his hand lay next to hers protectively.

"Yes. I'm fine," Izayoi said, this time stronger than before.

Not entirely convinced, Taisho informed her on what would be done. "I will stay with you, alright."

"What!" Sacura and Izayoi shouted at the same time.

"She said she is fine, Taisho," Sacura growled, pointing a clawed finger at the _ningen_.

Inutaisho glared at his first mate and ordered coldly, "Why don't you go back to your room and get some rest, Sacura."

Sacura growled low but left the room, slamming the shoji shut with a loud _bang!_

"You don't have to stay here, you know," Izayoi said quietly, fingering a loose thread on her kimono.

"I know," Taisho began. "But I want to," he finished softly.

Izayoi smiled and lay back down on the enormous bed, now in the safety of her husband's arms.

Closing her eyes, Izayoi's mind went back to her dream. Even though it wasn't directly said, she had a bad feeling that they were trying to warn her of something.

_"Fifty years?"_ was her last thought as she drifted back into another fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>So does anyone know who the mysterious man and woman are? Anyone think they're are the ones from chapter nine? It's apparent that Izayoi knows them...<p>

I know this chapter is short, but don't worry the next will be longer, promise.

Hint to next chapter: Tsukuyomaru and Shiori arrive at the Western palace.

~BlackShade~


	16. Another Hanyou

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated:9/21/11  
>Discliamer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own any of the songs used, I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<br>Beta-ed by: ShadowEntity

Thank you to those who reviewed and those who read but didn't review!

AN: Kaede, Kagome, Kikyo, Sango and Miroku are all youkai in this fic.

* * *

><p>Key: <em>Ningen<em> = human

_Youkai_ = demon

_hanyou_ = half-demon, half-human

_kaasan_ = mother

* * *

><p><strong>Another Hanyou<strong>

_"Excellent job, Inuyasha," the mysterious voice praised happily._

_It had been two weeks since his first trip to the Dream Realm and Inuyasha found that this so-called voice was a pretty good trainer. As of right now, the voice - that he named Mysterious for obvious reasons - was teaching him how to manipulate fire._

_"Thanks." Inuyasha tried to let his appreciation show, but he was tired and the strain in his voice didn't go unnoticed._

_"Why don't we stop early today," Mysterious ordered softly._

_"Why?" Inuyasha half whined. His limbs were aching in exhaustion, but he really needed to learn more! He couldn't rest at a time like this!_

_"You've been doing so well I thought I'd give you a break." Mysterious said half playfully, half seriously. Then, as if to warn him, he was reminded, "But don't get used to it."_

_"Well, alright," Inuyasha consented. He bowed, knuckles together, in full respect. "Thank you, Master Mysterious."_

_"You're welcome, young prince. Until tomorrow night." Inuyasha had known Mysterious long enough to realize that this was his form of farewell._

_"Until tomorrow," Inuyasha promised as he closed his eyes from the world . . ._

Inuyasha open his eyes to a dull moonlight. Craning his neck to look outside one of his opened curtains, he noticed the moon was a small sliver in the sky. The moon was smiling, he created. The moon was a Cheshire grin. But what it was laughing at, Inuyasha didn't want to know.

_"The new moon is three days away,"_ Inuyasha thought mildly. He flicked at the covers on his bed. He hated those days. However, this time he was much more nervous about the upcoming new moon. It would be his first human night in his father's palace.

Usually on the nights of the new moon he would stay in his mother's room for the night, and she would stay up with him all night.

But that was at his mother's palace. Inuyasha shook his head. Everything was so different now.

Shaking his head some more and putting those thoughts away for now, Inuyasha got up quickly switched his bed clothes for his fire-rat kimono.

Instead of going to the music room, Inuyasha decided to walk around the palace. Usually after his nightly trips to the Dream Realm, he would go to the music room because he couldn't go back to sleep. At first it would leave him very exhausted, but he solved that problem by going to bed earlier than before.

Lost in thought and not really paying attention to where he was going Inuyasha strolled through the grand hallways.

* * *

><p>Kaede was just returning from the gardens. She had been collecting herbs, as she preferred to do so before the sun came up because then the herbs that needed to remain most wouldn't dry up. Her long-sleeved kimono was bundled up in bunches to protect it from getting soiled, literally. Dirt and grass stained already littered tracks around her ankles and knees where she would kneel down.<p>

Bored with addressing her physicality, Kaede looked out the nearest window. She could vaguely see the place where she had just finished. She suspected her handiwork needed some pruning, but the job was good and done, and that was what she needed.

_"Only an hour until dawn,"_ She thought dryly, sighing. She continued her walk.

After some moments of no incident, the rhythm of footsteps could be heard. Kaede ducked behind a large Corinthian column, into the shadows, as she awaited who would show. When the steps paused half-heartedly, Kaede looked up and pursed her lips. What an ugly column. Inu no Taisho needed to do a better job with architecture.

The woman's attention trailed back when the figure grew much closer. Her eyes went wide as she saw the hanyou prince walk by, head down and mumbling inaudibly.

_"He must be in deep thought,"_ Kaede mused in a matter-of-fact way.

Out of sheer curiosity, the healer decided to follow the young prince...

Inuyasha was thinking about different things, magic, the new moon, that mysterious voice that has been showing up in his dreams every night for the past two weeks, and training him in his magical abilities.

Inuyasha paused as a thought suddenly hit him. Why was Mysterious training him? Mysterious had told him not to tell his mother about his visits to the Dream Realm. But, why? Was it because she didn't know about the Dream Realm? Maybe Mysterious was training his mother also. No, otherwise it wouldn't have been a secret. Inuyasha, for the briefest of seconds, thought about outright telling his Mother of the secret training agreement.

He started walking again and began to turn, then stopped.

Inuyasha gasped at the painting he saw on the palace wall, and looking around he noticed he hadn't been in this wing of the palace before. Pushing that thought aside he turned his attention back to the painting.

It was of the family, obviously before his mother came along, for it looked old.

On the right of the portrait were Yuka and Kama, with joyous expressions on their faces, and wearing matching kimonos. On the left were Satu and Sato, with equally big grins on their faces. Satu had on a red kimono while Sato had a blue one. And in the middle there were Inutaisho and Sacura holding a much younger Sesshomaru in a tight embrace.

Inuyasha noticed that the painting was older than he must have originally thought, noticing the lack of his cousins, Sada and Sami as well as his aunt Sadi.

_"This must be before they came along,"_ Inuyasha realized in thought.

He found he couldn't stop staring at the painting. It was beautiful, but at the same time slightly painful to look at. Seeing this picture of his family so happy made him feeling like an outsider, like he didn't belong in the Western Palace. To be truthful, he still wasn't entirely comfortable here. Even though his father's family made it clear that they didn't mind him here (except Sacura), it wasn't enough to make him feel at home.

"Are you alright, child?"

Inuyasha jumped before quickly turning around to find the healer demoness behind him.

Clutching a hand to his chest he shouted, "What are you trying to do? Scare the crap out'a me!"

Giggling, Kaede replied in a clearly amused voice, "I apologize, Inuyasha. I had no intention of frightening you."

Calming himself with deep breaths, Inuyasha answered Kaede's earlier question. "Yes, I'm fine."

"You were deep in thought." Kaede said, more of a statement than a question.

"Just looking at this picture." Inuyasha explained, gesturing wryly to the painting.

Looking at the beautiful piece of artwork Kaede sighed wistfully. "I remember the day this was painted."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked, interested. "How long ago was it?"

"About two hundred years ago."

Inuyasha had more questions but noticed that the sun was just peaking over the horizon.

"I must return to the healer's wing. I hope to see you again soon, Inuyasha."

With that Kaede left, leaving a slightly confused Inuyasha standing in the hallway.

* * *

><p>Izayoi opened her eyes to the bright sunrays shining on her eyes. She smiled when she felt the arms embracing her waist tighten, almost possessively.<p>

Giving a small yawn she, with some difficultly, she managed her way out of her husband's embrace. She headed to the bathing chambers for a quick bath. Then, she was going to head to her son's room. She needed to talk to him about something very important.

Exiting the bath, she dried herself and changed into a pink kimono with dark pink sakura blossoms on it.

Heading for the main door she froze when she heard her husband's voice.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Inuyasha," she answered, wasting no time. "I need to talk to him about something before breakfast," Izayoi said without turning around.

"About the new moon?"

"Yes." Izayoi made to open the door, but was stopped by a strong and familiar hand on her shoulder.

Turning around, almost huffing, Izayoi raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'll go with you." The tone in his voice said it wasn't up for debate. She knew better than to start one.

Nodding her head Izayoi waited patiently for her husband to get dressed, which didn't take long because of his incredible _youkai_ speed.

"Let's go," Inutaisho said before leading his mate to their son's room.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha had just gotten out of the bath. After his encounter with Kaede he had went straight for his room knowing breakfast was soon. Knowing he needed to speak to his mother about the new moon, he quickly dressed.<p>

Heading for the door he went to open it, only for the door to open with his parents behind it.

There was a silence between everyone before Izayoi broke it.

"Good morning, Inuyasha."

"Morning," Inuyasha said in a somewhat dull tone.

"Son, we need to talk about the new moon," Inutaisho said.

"Where will I be staying?" Inuyasha inquired.

"In a remote hut not far from the palace," Izayoi answered, not wasting any time.

His Father cut in, "Either Izayoi or I will escort you to the hut, you will remain there until you transform back into your _hanyou_ state."

"If you would like for us to stay with you, just ask," Izayoi reminded him gently.

Nodding his head, Inuyasha brushed past his parents. Heading for the dinning room, his thoughts went back to last night (or earlier this morning). He knew he couldn't use his new powers around his mother otherwise she would grow suspicious.

Izayoi and Taisho shared a look at the response, or lack of, from their son. Shrugging her shoulders Izayoi followed her son along with Taisho.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was a talkative affair this morning.<p>

Everyone was having their own conversation with somebody at the table, and thankfully Izayoi and Sacura were sitting at opposite ends of the table.

It was then Taisho announced the arrival of his advisor. Calling everyone's attention to him he informed his family in a loud and booming voice of their lord, "This afternoon one of my advisors, Tsukuyomaru, is returning to the palace."

"He sure is returning quickly," Kama noted. She lay her napkin down gingerly and gave them her full attention.

"The boarder dispute didn't take as long as we thought," Taisho answered his sister's unspoken question.

"That's great! Then Shiori will be back in the palace," Sada exclaimed happily.

"Shiori?" Izayoi asked not recalling the name.

"She's Tsukuyo's _hanyou_ daughter," Taisho replied, hoping his son would notice the exaggeration he put on the parentage.

Inuyasha's head shot up at the sound of another _hanyou_.

Before he could say anything, Sacura stood abruptly, her chair squeaking loudly in the now-silent room, and left without a word. Her kimono bellowed behind her as the door slammed shut.

No one noticed Sesshomaru gaze sadly at his mother's now-empty place. He eyed the door she had left through. It was then that he noticed how much further he had separated himself from his mother. He looked back to his food, no longer hungry.

Everyone went silent at the demoness' strange behavior. They were baffled at how her demeanor had changed the past two weeks. She would be extremely hostile towards Izayoi and Inuyasha most of the time. If she was forced to address them it would be with a sneer in her voice, when usually it was cold and impassive.

Izayoi rose as well, turned to her husband and said, "I will be in my room, make sure no one disturbs me."

Before Inutaisho could say anything, she was gone.

Everyone left soon after the two ladies, to get ready for the arrival of the bat lord and his family.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was looking for his medallion, he was going to put up his barrier like he did everyday but it wasn't in his room. He had spent the last fifteen minutes looking for it, practically turning his room into a mess in the process.<p>

Sighing, Inuyasha sat down on the bed. The medallion wasn't here, in his room that is. His mother must have it. It was strange since he didn't small her scent in his room. But then if she had the medallion she could hide her scent.

He would've gone to his mother to ask her himself but decided against it. After all she did say to not disturb her.

The only thought running through his head was;

_"Why does she need it?"_

* * *

><p>Izayoi breathed heavily, practically panting.<p>

She had taken the medallion from Inuyasha's room. She needed it to hide her magic; if she didn't have it every youkai would sense her magic in the western palace. The instant she reached her room, she had put the medallion on and sealed the door with magic.

She was creating another medallion. The process shouldn't have been taking this long. It should only have take about half an hour.

She had thought about it this morning. There were times she would need the medallion but her son was using it, keeping up the sensing barrier she taught him, so she chose to make another one.

She would've been done already but the complexity of it was taking a little more time.

Because she wasn't the one who made the first medallion, making a symmetrical copy was proving to be slightly difficult. Nothing she couldn't handle, she reminded herself, but difficult none the less.

Taking a gulp of breath she gave one last burst of magic that would finish the job.

The medallion was complete.

Taking a sip from the glass of water she had on the table, Izayoi inspected the two medallions, comparing them.

They were the same, in terms of appearance that is. The newly created one was clearly not as strong as the other one. Beggars can't be choosers, she knew.

_"I'll give the new one to Inuyasha_." Izayoi decided.

Since she was more powerful and used larger amounts of magic she would require the stronger medallion.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door.

Normally she would be furious, but since she was done there was no need to be too angry.

"Come in," Izayoi called, hiding the medallions in a safe place.

Inutaisho came in at the okay to enter, and gave his wife a quick kiss to the cheek.

"It's time to meet Tsukuyomaru at the front gate."

"Is everyone else already there?" Izayoi asked. How long had she been locked in her room?

"Yes."

Without another word Izayoi headed for the palace gate with her husband behind her. She hurriedly, as she walked, tried to make herself presentable.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha watched as his parents strode up to the front gate, where the rest of the family was waiting.<p>

Izayoi gave her son a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, knowing he would more than likely be a little nervous about meeting new _youkai_. She could understand. Neither would know the reaction of the bat lord of meeting the second heir to the west. Hopefully it would be a kind response since he had a hanyou daughter and human mate.

Everyone looked to the sky at the sight of a small blur heading their way...

Tsukuyomaru sighed at the sight of his home; to say he was glad to be back was an understatement of huge proportion.

Feeling arms tighten on his neck, he knew his daughter was too.

He looked at the sleeping woman in his arms, shaking her slightly to awaken her.

Reisuka woke up groggily to giant, blue-violet eyes looking at her warmly.

Looking towards the ground she noticed that they were almost home.

Fixing her appearance in the limited space she called to her daughter. "Shiori, are you awake?"

"Yes, _kaasan_," was the shouted reply.

Reisuka sighed inaudibly as she felt the sinking feeling in her stomach from the quick descending.

Reaching the ground, Tsukuyomaru set his wife and daughter down before transforming from his true form, which was that of a giant bat to that of a human-like form.

Smiling broadly at his friend, Inutaisho said, "Welcome home, my friend!"

Grinning at the great dog demon Tsukuyo greeted back. "Good to be home, Taisho."

Turning to Sacura, he flattered, "Lady Sacura, you look as beautiful as ever."

Sacura's eyes went from impassive to warm as she greeted one of her good friends. "Thank you, welcome home Tsukuyomaru." Her monotone was not quite as blank if one looked close enough.

A chorus of greetings surrounded the area as everyone came forward to greet the bat lord and his family.

Izayoi and Inuyasha stood back as everybody exchanged greetings and welcomes.

Taisho seemed to notice this and thought it was time to introduce his second mate to his best friend.

"Tsukuyo, this is my second mate and son." He motioned for them to come closer. He introduced, "Izayoi and Inuyasha."

Izayoi and Inuyasha stood in front of the bat lord, next to Inutaisho.

It was Tsukuyo who commented first. "So this is the Lady Izayoi I've heard so much about. You truly are a beauty beyond compare. The second most beautiful human I've ever seen."

Izayoi smiled. "Normally a woman would take that offensively, but sense you have a human mate, I can understand."

Tsukuyomaru smiled back, chuckling. He gestured to his mate.

"This is Reisuka," Tsukuyo said, introducing the two women.

"Nice to meet you," Izayoi said warmly. She smiled disarmingly.

"A pleasure to meet you, as well," Reisuka added.

Tsukuyomaru smiled at the interaction before he turned to the silent _Inu-hanyou_. He gasped silently at the boy. He looked so much like Taisho it was surprising.

Tsukuyo reached out a hand to touch Inuyasha's face then paused.

"May I, young prince?"

Receiving a wary nod, Tsukuyo cupped the _hanyou's_ face, inspecting it for himself.

"Amazing," Tsukuyo whispered, "You look so much like your father it's astounding."

Inuyasha blushed, not used to hearing such things said about him.

Letting go of the half-demon's face, the bat lord called for his daughter.

"Inuyasha, this is Shiori."

Inuyasha and Shiori stared at each other, not saying a thing. Gold met blue-violet.

Both were feeling the same things, happiness, wariness, and surprise.

"Hello, I'm Inuyasha," came the sudden warm greeting.

Shiori smiled. "Nice to meet you, Inuyasha."

"Why don't we continue this in the garden?" Yuka suggested, smiling broadly.

"That's a wonderful idea, Yuka," Kama praised.

Everyone agreed and headed for the palace gardens.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha, Sami, Shiori and Sada were sitting at one of the palace tables.<p>

Inuyasha watched as his cousins and the bat _hanyou_ conversed.

"How was the trip home, Shiori?" Sada asked her friend.

"It was okay, tiring though."

"How was it in the thunder demon tribe?" Sami's curious question almost had a kid-like ring to it.

"It was alright, I guess. I kept to myself most of the time."

"How come?" Sada asked.

Shiori's eyes saddened and before she could speak, she was cut off by the other _hanyou_.

"To keep away from the glares and whispered insults," Inuyasha cut in, more of a statement than a question.

Shiori's eyes widened. "Yes, that's exactly why. How do you-"

Shiroi interrupted herself. Of course he would understand. He was, after all, a half-demon as well.

Looking at his ears, Shiori felt sympathy well up in her chest. Inuyasha, unlike her had an obvious sign of his heritage, while she looked more like a full demon, with the exception of the demon markings she didn't have.

"Of course _I_ would understand," Inuyasha spat harshly.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me, Inuyasha," Shiori apologized in a rush.

Hearing the sincerity in her voice made Inuyasha feel bad about his sudden outburst. Immediately, he sought forgiveness. "There's nothing to forgive. I shouldn't have said what I did."

"It's fine. I would have done the same." Shiori put a comforting hand over his.

Inuyasha smiled and thought to himself.

_"With another _hanyou_ at the palace...things might've just gotten a little bit better."_

* * *

><p>I am sooo sorry I took forever with this! Hopefully this long chapter will make up for it. And I must say this is my longest chapter yet. ;)<p>

Hint to next chapter: Inuyasha and Shiori sing together.

~BlackShade~


	17. Duet

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated:9/30/11  
>Discliamer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own any of the songs used, I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<br>Beta-ed by: ShadowEntity

Yay! It's September 30! Think of this as a present to all my readers on my birthday!

AN: Kaede, Kagome, Kikyo, Sango and Miroku are all youkai in this fic.

* * *

><p>Key: <em>Ningen<em> = human

_Youkai_ = demon

_hanyou_ = half-demon, half-human

_kaasan_ = mother

_chichi-ue _= father

* * *

><p><strong>Duet<strong>

Sesshomaru watched his brother, rocking back and forth on his chair unconsciously, from his seat at the garden table.

The young prince was sitting with his parents, aunts, and uncles as well as the bat lord. Reisuka and Izayoi were sitting at another table, conversing quietly.

"How was the trip?" his father asked the Bat Lord. Sesshomaru's eyes glazed over as his mind dulled.

The lord paused before answering, "It was fine, went quicker than expected..."

Sesshomaru tuned everyone out. He wasn't a part of the conversation anyway, he reasoned.

Sesshomaru let his eyes wander around some. He noticed Inuyasha's angry expression. By the looks of it, the young bat princess had said something to upset him. Yet, as soon as it happened it was over, and his half-brother's expression was back to normal.

His eyes widened slightly when the bat _hanyou_ clasped her hand over Inuyasha's. He saw his brothers smile widen, it appeared to be comforting gesture.

"Sesshomaru?"

The heir of the West inwardly jumped at the sound of his name and without thinking he turned to his father and said, "Yes, _Chichi-ue_?"

Inutaisho's eyes widened in surprise. Sesshomaru hadn't called him _'chichi-ue'_ since he was barely one-hundred.

Before he could say anything, Sacura sneered. "You seem distracted."

Sesshomaru looked at the surrounding flowers absently. The variety of different colors were a like an explosion. "It's nothing," he finally replied.

Seeing that his mother was about to say something else, and by the look on her face it wasn't complementary, Sesshomaru rose to his feet and walked swiftly over to the table of younger _youkai_. Leaving the others to stare at his retreating back.

Sacura gaped at the back of her son, confused and angry.

"He seems upset," Tsukuyo piped up suddenly.

"He's been acting strange lately," Inutaisho informed his friend, watching Sesshomaru sit down with the others.

"Could it have something to do with Izayoi and Inuyasha?" Tsukuyo asked, truthfully interested.

"I'm not sure if that's the reason," Yuka responded. Then, added, "It could be though. He seems almost...conflicted."

"Indeed," Kama agreed.

Satu, Sato, and Sadi, who were watching the exchange quietly, turned to look at their nephew sitting with the young demons.

"He seems to be getting along with Inuyasha," Sadi mused, chewing a claw in thought.

"It's probably not the reason why our nephew has been acting weird," Satu rebutted.

Everyone went silent, going into a haze of deep, separate thoughts.

Sacura smirked, a rare sight to be seen by anyone. No one suspected her to be the cause of her son's strange behavior, even though she knew that she was the cause. Her coldness to him because of his favoring of the half-breed had increased and it was affecting the prince.

Looking over her shoulder at her son she noticed how he got along much better with the _hanyou_.

Sacura's look turned menacing, a plan forming in her mind. Her eyes lit up, a cruel smile slipping over her indifferent expression.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru noticed how warm and confident his brother was with the bat princess. He didn't know what to think of it.<p>

_"It makes sense though, they're both _hanyou," Sesshomaru thought. His thoughts were drowned out as his brother spoke.

"How old are you, Shiori?"

"Forty-nine. I turn fifty in one month," Shiori said. She smiled happily at the topic and what was to come.

"She's older than you by two weeks," Sada teased lightheartedly.

Inuyasha waved it off and said, "How long have you lived at the palace, Shiori?"

"A few years. We moved here after your father appointed my dad to be an advisor."

Sesshomaru saw how his brother seemed to tense up as he looked at the afternoon sky. Sesshomaru stopped the urge to look up as well.

Inuyasha noticed it was long past mid-day, if he was going to practice his magic he'd better get going.

Inuyasha rose quickly and made to leave.

Curious, though not showing it, Sesshomaru deadpanned, "Where are you going."

Inuyasha froze, thinking quickly he said, "I'm going to practice piano." Turning to leave again, Inuyasha stopped at the sound of his father's voice.

"Why don't we all go," Inutaisho suggested, overhearing what his son had said.

_"Crap,"_ Inuyasha thought. He ground his teeth angrily, stupid _youkai_ hearing.

"Inuyasha has an amazing talent for singing," Inutaisho gloated to his friend.

"Does he now?" Tsukuyo asked, looking at Inuyasha from head to toe.

"He's wonderful, you should hear him," Izayoi joined in, leaving to stand next to her husband.

Tsukuyomaru looked at his own daughter. "Shiori has an amazing voice herself."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow looking at the bat _hanyou_, who stared back with the same expression on her face. Shiori's cheeks colored a vibrant red as she ducked shyly beneath her hair.

_"So much for magic."_ Inuyasha thought, scowling internally.

"Well, if you're going to listen, let's go," Inuyasha said dryly. He motioned resentfully for them to come.

Izayoi and Taisho looked at each other, wondering what caused the sudden change in tone of their son.

Everyone followed eagerly, awaiting the soon-to-come performance.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha swiftly walked through the grand halls of the palace.<p>

_"Damn _youkai_ and their hearing."_ Inuyasha cursed.

He usually would spend half of the afternoon practicing his magic in the middle dimension. Mysterious had shown him how to keep his sensing barrier up in the palace while he was in the middle dimension, just in case someone came looking for him at the wrong time. His mother doesn't know that either.

Inuyasha glanced at his mother from the corner of his eye. Maybe he could tell her? How would his trainer know if he told her anyway? It's not like Mysterious was in his mind...oh, wait.

Inuyasha, despite himself and his thoughts, laughed at the irony of it.

Everyone looked at Inuyasha, looks of curiosity and confusion on their faces.

His laughing subsiding, Inuyasha finally noticed the weird stares he was getting. He lifted his chin with dignity and straightened his back. Blushing lightly, he swiftly walked past everyone and into the music room ahead.

Sacura went after Inuyasha wanting nothing more for this to be over with but at the same time she wanted to hear another song. As much as she hated to admit it, the half-breed did have a good voice. Inwardly, Sacura snorted, knowing that that was the highest complement he was going to get from her. She sat down on one of the plump chairs near the door.

Everyone followed in after the two, either choosing a seat or standing near the piano.

Inuyasha was surprised when Shiori sat next to him on the piano bench.

"What are you singing?"

Blinking, Inuyasha said nothing as he handed her the paper with the song on it.

Getting an idea Inuyasha asked, "You can sing right?"

Surprised, Shiori replied with a simple, "Yes."

"Well, I originally wrote this song as a duet..." He trailed off there, hoping she would catch his unasked question.

She obviously did, because she smiled and said, "I would love to."

Everyone seemed to catch on to what they were saying and were glad when Inuyasha started playing the piano, while Shiori sang first, holding the paper with the song in her hands.

_There are things in _

_Life you'll learn and or_

_In time you'll see_

_Cause out there somewhere_

_It's all waiting_

_If you keep believing_

_So don't run, don't hide_

_It will be all right_

_You'll see, Trust me_

_I'll be there watching over you_

_Just take a look through my eyes_

_There's another place somewhere out there_

_Just take a look through my eyes_

_Everything changes_

_You'll be amazed what you'll find_

_If you take a look through my eyes_

_There will be time on this journey_

_All you'll see is darkness_

_Out there somewhere daylight finds you_

_If you keep believing_

_So don't run, don't hide_

_It will be all right_

_You'll see, Trust me_

_I'll be there watching over you_

_Just take a look through my eyes_

_There's another place somewhere out there_

_Just take a look through my eyes_

_Everything changes_

_You'll be amazed what you'll find_

_If you take a look through my eyes_

_All the things that you can change_

_There's a meaning in everything_

_And you will find all you need_

_There's so much to understand_

_Just take a look through my eyes_

_There's another place somewhere out there_

_Just take a look through my eyes_

_Everything changes_

_You'll be amazed what you'll find_

_If you look through my eyes _

Inuyasha and Shiori stopped singing; they looked at each other and smiled.

As everyone was clapping for the young _hanyous,_ Tsukuyo turned to his friend.

"You son has a wonderful talent, Taisho."

"As does your daughter, Tsukuyo."

Izayoi and Rei smiled, nodding their heads in agreement.

Inuyasha stood, remembering what his mother did, bowed, which caused everyone to laugh.

"You have a great singing voice," Shiori politely offered.

"Thanks, you do too." Inuyasha grinned.

Izayoi looked at Rei a silent message in her eyes.

_"I can tell these two will be good friends."_

Rei grinned at Izayoi. Her eyes toning as well. _"Yes, yes they will be."_

* * *

><p>Hopefully you all like the chapter! I wonder what plan Sacura is thinking of hmm...<p>

The song used was 'Look Through My Eyes' by Phil Collins.

Hint to next chapter: Sacura and Sesshomaru.

~BlackShade~


	18. Confrontation or Confession?

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated:10/26/11  
>Disclaimer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own any of the songs used, I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<br>Beta-ed by: ShadowEntity

AN: Kaede, Kagome, Kikyo, Sango and Miroku are all youkai in this fic.

I am so sorry for the slow update! Here is chapter 18!

* * *

><p>Key: <em>Ningen<em> = human

_Youkai_ = demon

_hanyou_ = half-demon, half-human

_kaasan_ = mother

_chichi-ue _= father

* * *

><p><strong>Confrontation or Confession?<strong>

Sesshomaru watched his mother from across the room. He could tell from the hidden anger in her eyes that the source was the two _hanyous_, or more specifically – Inuyasha.

He also noticed how Sacura's eyes had narrowed when her gaze went to Izayoi, making the young _youkai_ contemplate. Maybe it was Izayoi and not Inuyasha. Or maybe both? Sesshomaru frowned internally. Switching his gaze to his father, he noticed the soft look in the elder's eyes when he looked at Izayoi. He noticed with interest it was similar to the look his father had when he looked at his own mother as well. Only it seemed different, kinder maybe?

Sesshomaru tensed as he felt the burning sensation eyes on him. It was his mom.

Resisting the urge to turn around he went towards his brother, whom was talking quietly with his mom, Izayoi.

Sacura inaudibly sighed, wishing the day would be over and done with. She eyed the ground disdainfully, scrunching up her lower lip in uncovered distaste. She wanted to leave, she didn't like it here.

Looking around Sacura noticed that everyone was occupied.

Standing quickly but silently, she exited the music room unnoticed, or so she had thought.

Sesshomaru watched his mother leave. With a sudden burst of interest and a cautious glance at the others, Sesshomaru left the music room in tow.

* * *

><p>Izayoi watched as Sesshomaru left the music room to follow his mother. She bit the inside of her cheek. Izayoi had tried to reach out to the younger <em>youkai <em>ever since she had noticed him become more open, but Sesshomaru just seemed so much in conflict with himself. She often wondered what was keeping the other prince at the edge.

Looking to her own prince, her son, she remembered about the medallion. She smiled warmly down at him. He smiled back, and then went back to talking with the others.

When Inuyasha's attention left, she glanced out the window. She noted in the back of her head that it was getting dark quickly and twilight wasn't too far off. Absently, she wondered when the upcoming solstice would be.

Izayoi walked over to her son, tapping him on the shoulder lightly to get his attention. When his gold eyes slid to her, she motioned with her hand for him to follow her.

"Come with me," she whispered.

Deciding to leave questions for later, he told his cousins and friend he would see them at dinner. Then he followed his mother out. With a quick farewell to Rei and Taisho, she and Inuyasha were off.

The walk to Izayoi's room was quick and brisk. She wanted to give him the medallion before dinner. Reaching her room, she opened the door and closed it as soon they were both inside.

Izayoi hurriedly got the two medallions from their hiding place, using one of them to put up a sensing barrier.

Inuyasha watched his mother with interest and slight confusion.

"Inuyasha, this is for you," she said, holding the medallion out to him.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "What?" he asked, confused. "I had done some thinking," Izayoi started. "I had realized that with your constant use of the medallion there would need to be another one made, for there are times I need it as well." She paused, letting her words sink in before continuing. "This new medallion doesn't have as much power as the original, but it will do the job for you."

Inuyasha reached out for the medallion he could feel the power of the medallion when his fingers touched the metal of the silver chain. It was definitely not as strong as the original but it was enough. Suddenly, Inuyasha voiced a thought that had been plaguing his mind for a while.

"Where did the first medallion come from?"

Izayoi froze. What was she supposed to say? She couldn't say she found it, even she wouldn't believe that. Instead she decided to change the subject.

"We should get back to the others, it's almost dinner time," Izayoi said abruptly. Her posture straightened and brooked no argument.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, knowing his mother was avoiding his question. Instead of calling her out, he just stared at his mother with a glare that clearly said: 'I know what you're trying to do and it's not working.'

Izayoi, seeing the look on her son's face, hurried out the room with the knowledge that he would soon follow.

Inuyasha sighed loudly. Again he couldn't get his mother to reveal to him what she kept secret. As well as angry, he was also somewhat hurt that his mother didn't trust him enough that she would keep secrets from him.

Mood slightly dampened, he finally went towards the dinning room, hoping when he got there that his new friend could help cheer him up.

* * *

><p>Sacura relaxed as she entered her room, glad to be away from the bothersome <em>hanyous<em>.

She had noticed how they seemed to instantly warm up to each other. She sneered at the thought. What stupid half-breeds they were.

Her eyes narrowed when she heard her shoji open and close in a swift but slow movement. Already knowing who it was she didn't bother to turn around. Still keeping her always mocking face forward.

"Is there something I can help you with, my son?" Sacura asked impassively. She tilted her head elegantly, her silver hair falling over her shoulder. But still she faced forward, not even a slide of the eye in Sesshomaru's direction.

Sesshomaru stood there, staring at his mother's back, his face set in the same impassive expression as hers.

To an anyone who could have passed by and seen this scene, they would have said the two were twins if not one a boy and the other a woman.

Sacura, not hearing an answer turned around to face her son. Her hair flew around her and her indifferent expression did nothing to ease the tension.

The two stared at each other for a long time. Neither said a word.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked finally, knowing his mother would understand. He almost slumped his shoulders but then caught himself in time.

"Inuyasha," she snarled out. Her top lip rose to show her fangs. She was still a demon at heart.

"Inuyasha-" Sesshomaru started.

"Is a stain in this family! He's tainting the very family that was once pure! The combination of noble _youkai_ blood with that of a filthy _ningen, _is horrendous!" Sacura sneered, and her eyes glowed heatedly. Then, she composed herself and coldly smiled.

Sesshomaru noticed how his mother practically growled out the word _'ningen_,' making him contemplate her true source of anger. Thinking back on it, he remembered how her glares would intensify every time she looked at Izayoi. Even though the others couldn't and still can't see it – he could. The jealousy underneath the anger. Unlike others, he could see deeper into his mother. He could see things even his father couldn't see at times because they were so alike. They both hid their emotions the same way, by putting up a persona of indifference, only his mother had the wisdom that came with age.

Sesshomaru suddenly spoke, surprising himself as well as his mom, "You hate Inuyasha for reasons that he has no control over."

Sacura gapped at her son. Sesshomaru eyed her warily.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"More like a change of mind," Sesshomaru retorted. The tension in the room brought up a hallucination of him and Sacura circling each other like the other was prey. It brought fear in Sesshomaru, though he'd never admit it, if that came true. Not because his mother could and would beat him, but because it would mean that the fight would escalate to something of the level of no longer seeing the other as family. Sesshomaru internally shivered.

Before Sacura could say anything else, he cut her off. "I realized that I never truly did hate Inuyasha...or Izayoi for the matter. I was only cold to them because of what you had taught me about blood purity, that humans and _hanyou_ were considered weak to full _youkai_." Sesshomaru wondered if he was pushing it. Then, he decided, everything has a risk.

"They are weak!" Sacura exclaimed.

"Sometimes," Sesshomaru admitted, "and sometimes not. Inuyasha is not weak, quiet the opposite, really. He is strong for his age."

"Only because of the blood of his father," Sacura sneered, though it almost seemed less confident than before.

Sesshomaru took a deep breathe. The final blow. "Shouldn't that be reason enough to accept him?"

Sacura stared at her son, mostly looking into his eyes. She was shocked to find the genuine sincerity in them, for he meant every word he said.

"He really has changed you," Sacura stated and Sesshomaru could hear sadness in the depth of her voice.

It was bad enough she lost her mate to a human, now she lost her son to a _hanyou_.

"Mother please, why can't you just accept-" Sesshomaru started.

"No! I will never accept the ones who stole everything from me!"

Sacura gasped, not believing what she had just said. Without another word she left quickly, leaving a stunned Sesshomaru behind.

* * *

><p>OMG! I am sooo sorry I took so long to update. I had computer issues but they're taken care of now. I know the chapter is short but don't worry the next will come soon.<p>

Hint to next chapter: Izayoi learns something new.

~BlackShade~


	19. Something New or Unsettling News

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated:11/4/11  
>Disclaimer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own any of the songs used, I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<br>Beta-ed by: BehindShadows

AN: Kaede, Kagome, Kikyo, Sango and Miroku are all youkai in this fic.

* * *

><p>Key: <em>Ningen<em> = human

_Youkai_ = demon

_hanyou_ = half-demon, half-human

_kaasan_ = mother

_chichi-ue _= father

* * *

><p><strong>Something New or Unsettling News?<strong>

It had been several weeks since Sesshomaru had had the encounter with his mother. Ever since then she had been avoiding him like the plague, or like he was a human. Anytime he tried to approach her she would make up an excuse to leave. Sesshomaru thought on that.

Sesshomaru was baffled about his mother's strange behavior. What did she mean when she said Izayoi and Inuyasha took everything from her? It seemed asking her wouldn't be an option, so he'd have to find out by himself. He straightened his shoulders unconsciously as he started thinking up plans.

Over the past few weeks, Inuyasha and Shiori had become the best of friends. They spent more time with each other than anyone else. To them, it was a comfort of some sort. It was nice to have someone that could fully understand things others couldn't.

The same went for Izayoi and Rei. The only two humans in the western palace quickly grew fond of each other. Spending much time together, enjoying the other's company, Sesshomaru often saw them like that.

Everything was for the most part normal in the Western Palace. On the outside. Inside, though, Sesshomaru knew it was quite the contrary as the drama never ceased to end.

Sesshomaru crossed his pale hands and pursed his lips. No one was around, he checked, so it was okay to show emotion. He didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but something told him it wasn't good.

The young prince eyed the wall. Everything was normal, he argued just as his stomach jolted. Perfectly normal.

That was until a certain pair of sorcerers closed their eyes for the night.

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha was breathing harshly. His trainer had been working him harder lately, pushing him into overdrive. He leaned over himself, resting his clawed fingers on his bent knees to catch his fleeting breath. Then, with strength, he threw his head back and straightened.<em>

_"How about that?" Inuyasha asked his trainer, referring to the technique he had been practicing with. _

_"It was alright, but it would be better if you were concentrating harder," Mysterious critiqued._

_Inuyasha had no idea why Mysterious was pushing him so hard. They had even been going longer into the night than normal. Now when he would wake up, it was to blaring sunshine on his face, where as before it was to fading moonlight._

"I wonder why he is working me so hard._" Inuyasha thought to himself. He began starting the technique again half-heartedly. _

_"To make you stronger, of course," Mysterious replied professionally. _

_"Right. You can hear my thoughts," Inuyasha continued sheepishly. He cracked his knuckles as he began to start what he thought was the hardest part._

_"Inuyasha?" Mysterious asked aloud._

_"Yes?" Inuyasha dipped his head low in a small bow, done with that set. He threw his silver hair back, not wanted his sweat to get in his hair and stick to his face. _

_Inuyasha shifted stances, starting the technique again. "If you were to battle Izayoi, do you believe you could defeat her?" _

_Inuyasha froze midstep. Why would Mysterious ask him that? Of course there was no way he could win in a battle against his mother! She was far more powerful than him. Plus, Inuyasha added, he'd never have nor want to._

_"No," Inuyasha answered bluntly. He didn't go back to the practice until a moment passed._

_Inuyasha heard a small quiet intake and release of air. Was that a sigh?_

_"We're done for tonight," Mysterious said abruptly, stopping the _hanyou_ as he began the same sequence again. _

_"What! Why? Was it something I said?" Inuyasha asked almost frantically as he felt the rush of himself being pulled away._

_"Everything is fine, Inuyasha. All is going as it should," was the fast reply. The too fast reply._ _Inuyasha couldn't help but feel there was something underlining those words._

_"Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly, narrowing his eyes somewhat._

_"No. Don't worry, Inuyasha, everything is fine," Mysterious tried to reassure._

_Before Inuyasha could reply, the dream realm faded into moonlight..._

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly, lurching forward. Blinking away the blurriness that came with awakening, Inuyasha went through what just happened. It almost seemed like Mysterious was in a rush. But the question was, for what?

* * *

><p><em>Izayoi stood facing her trainers, her stance defensive.<em>

_For the past few days she had been training during the night. Her old friends had come to her insisting that she begin training in the more advanced art of magic, both light and dark. Every time she asked why, the answers were told in riddles that would always leave her too confused to ask again. So she finally decided to go along with it. After all, they would tell her eventually._

_The two came at her from both sides, each with blazing fire as their choice of attacks. The artificial fire lit up a red hue on the three._

_Reacting quickly, Izayoi used water to block the flame heading her way, causing steam to form from the collision. The steam rose around them like warm fog. She was blinded. Then, the next thing she knew, she was hit in the back of her legs from a strike of lightning. Yelping in pain, Izayoi fell to her knees._

_Not letting her mind slow down, she quickly rose to her feet despite the pain in her legs. It was just in time to block a burst of dark magic heading her way. Sending a blast of sun magic back at her trainer she put up a barrier hoping it will hold long enough for her to heal her legs. She knew with certainty that if she didn't it would slow her down._

_As she began to heal her legs, she stopped when she heard a cracking sound. Looking up in alarm she gasped in horror as she saw her barrier crack and finally give way under the strength of her opponent's attacks._

_Legs still not fully healed, she did a back flip to dodge another lightning strike, causing extreme pain to shoot up her legs and up her back._ _Falling to her knees in pain and exhaustion, Izayoi remained where she was. Her head bowed in surrender and embarrassment._

_Two figures approached the unmoving human. The siblings looked at Izayoi with worry and concern._

_"Are you alright?" The dark blue eyed brother asked._

_Izayoi looked up at her trainers. Her eyes blazed with confusion and slight anger._

_"Why are you doing this?" She hissed._

_The blue eyed siblings shared a surprised look. It was rare to hear such anger in her voice._

_"You need to become stronger, Izayoi." Sky blue eyes held out her hand to help the human, which was gratefully accepted._

_"Why? Why do I need to become stronger? Does this have to do with the warning you gave me before?"_

_"Yes, Izayoi. There is something out there...something dark. We feel you will not be able to handle it on your own." Dark blue said hesitantly, waiting to see what Izayoi's reaction would be._

_Izayoi's eyes widened._

_"What does this have to do with me?" She inquired._

_"Everything, Izayoi. We know it has something to do with the forbidden book," came the informative reply._

_"But how? Aren't Inuyasha and I the only sorcerers left in this dimension?"_

_"Apparently not."_

_"So why did you say fifty years?" Izayoi asked._

_"Whatever this energy is, it's in a weakened state. It appears to be chiding it's location from our senses, until it's at full power. All we do know is that it's very powerful in the dark arts," Dark blue informed. The tone was somber as they discussed._

_"Which is why we are training you to become stronger in the dark side of magic." Sky blue said._

_Izayoi stood silent, taking in all the information that had been given. She was lost, didn't know what to think._

_"Izayoi, we have a technique to teach you," Dark blue said._

_Izayoi stayed silent and they took that as a sign to continue._

_"It's called 'magic drain' and it takes away another's energy and gives you their strength." The sky blue sister explained._

_Nodding her head, Izayoi quickly healed her legs. Soon she was fully healed and ready. She nodded determinedly for them to continue._

_Brother and sister shared a looked. With a nod, the brother stepped back and prepared for what was to come._

_"Watch," She ordered Izayoi._

_Her hand began to glow a dark red, at the same moment, the blue eyed brother was hoisted into the air with a hand around his throat. His magic began to swirl around him rapidly before it gathered into the shape of an orb. The magic moved quickly, almost like it had a mind of its own. It quickly found its way to the female still holding her brother in a death grip. Releasing her hold on her brother, he dropped to the symbolic ground, gasping for air. _

_Izayoi stared in shock at what she saw._

_"Amazing isn't it?" She heard from beside her. Without looking, she nodded her head in agreement. Her mouth was gaping and her eyes were wide._

_Finally catching his breath, a pair of blue eyes glared at his sister._

_"That was little too much, don't you think?" He scowled. All he got was a simple shrug of shoulders._

_"This is going to be difficult." Izayoi whispered to both siblings and no one at the same time._

_Her trainers nodded their heads in agreement. _

* * *

><p>Izayoi learns a new power! I wonder if there is something the siblings left out? Don't know? Guess we'll have to wait and see!<p>

Hint To Next Chapter: Shiori makes some new friends.

~BlackShade~


	20. Birthday Wish, Part 1

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated:11/19/11  
>Disclaimer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own any of the songs used, I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<br>Beta-ed by: ShadowEntity

AN: Kaede, Kagome, Kikyo, Sango and Miroku are all youkai in this fic.

* * *

><p>Key: <em>Ningen<em> = human

_Youkai_ = demon

_hanyou_ = half-demon, half-human

_kaasan_ = mother

_chichi-ue _= father

_shamisen = _A banjo-like lute with three strings

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday Wish, Part 1<strong>

It was finally here.

Inuyasha looked out the window to the fading moonlight.

Today was the day he would finally turn fifty. It was hard to believe that it had only been two months since he had left his mother's palace. After everything that had happened, it felt like much longer.

He absent-mindedly wondered what he would get and when he would get it, remembering Shiori's birthday two weeks ago...

_Her father had come to him, asking to keep Shiori occupied so she wouldn't go in her room. Inuyasha instantly knew that it was a surprise for his best friend and happily agreed._

_It wasn't hard to keep her occupied. He had taken her to the music room and to make sure she stayed there he brought one of his song books. They spent just about the entire afternoon there, with Inuyasha teaching Shiori some of his songs and vice versa._

_It was after dinner when Shiori retired to her room to rest, and got an amazing surprise._

_Her entire room was filled with the finest kimonos, jewelry, and even some instruments._

_It was out of nowhere when Inuyasha, Tsukuyo, Reisuka, Sami, Sada, Inutaisho, and Izayoi appeared._

_"Surprise!" They all yelled, smiling freely._

_Shiori was shocked beyond belief. She had never had so many presents on her birthday before. _

_Next thing Tsukuyo knew, he had his arms full of his _hanyou_ daughter, who kept saying 'thank you' over and over. Her eyes were brighter and her smile wider as she took in all the various colors and cloth decorating her once dull room._

_Shiori leapt from her father's arms to excitedly take a closer look at her gifts. She looked back to him once, mouthing "_I love you, dad, thanks_" before taking off._

_The kimonos were made of the finest silk, in all different colors, with different designs. Shiori liked the butterfly design the most. The jewelry was beautiful, too. There was a diamond hairclip in the shape of a crescent moon, a necklace that was a silver chain with a violet gem in the center of it. The most wonderful was the golden bracelet; looking on the inside Shiori noticed that on the inside it said 'Love Always and Forever.' Looking to her parents she gave them both a huge smile, which was returned with smiles equally big._

_Looking to the side she noticed that there was a flute and a shamisen. A small gasp escaped her mouth when she caught sight of the instrument. Looking to her best friend, the surprised showed on her face, knowing instinctively that Inuyasha was the one that gave it to her._

_"Where did you get this? It's the rarest instrument ever made," Shiori asked, fingering the elegant strings with caution and wonder._

_"It's mine, well, it was mine," Inuyasha said shyly, his cheeks warming at her undivided attention._

_"Thank you," Shiori said, giving her friend a big hug. Inuyasha returned just as much._

_"Everyone, thank you, thank you so much. I couldn't have asked for a greater birthday!"_

Inuyasha came out of his musings as dim sunlight hit his face.

_"I have time to spare," _he thought,_ "might as well go to the music room."_

Before he could get up he heard a knock on the door.

Surprised that someone would come to him so early, he asked, "Who is it?"

"Someone with a special gift for a special puppy," came the playful reply before the door was opened.

Izayoi walked in with one had behind her back.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks, _kaasan_."

"I wanted to be the first to give you your gift," with that said, she pulled out a flute from behind her back.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sight of the golden flute in his mother's hand. Reaching out he tentatively, he touched the instrument but his hand halted mid-air when he felt something strange.

Taking the flute from his mother he noticed that there was an engraving on it.

_'Love Always, Kaasan'_

"I love it, I love it!" Inuyasha shouted happily, jumping on his mother for a tight hug.

Izayoi giggled and hugged her son back. She knew this would be the perfect gift for her son. Sure there were flutes in the music room but not this kind; it was the rarest type of flute out there. It was originally silver, but she used magic to change the color to gold, knowing it was one of her son's favorite colors, as well as to put the engraving on it.

"What do you have planned for today?" Izayoi asked, when released from the hold. She leaned back and eyed her son warmly.

"Nothing much." Inuyasha answered, shrugging. "I was just about to head to the music room."

"How about we go to the middle dimension after breakfast? I have something to show you."

"What is it?" Inuyasha wanted to know. He looked innocently up at his mother.

"It's a surprise." Izayoi said half jokingly, half serious.

Inuyasha pouted cutely, giving his best 'puppy dog' face.

"Don't give me that look! Now let's go eat." With that said she left with her 'puppy' still attached to her arm.

* * *

><p>Sacura glared at the <em>ningen<em> and her half-human son as they walked down the halls.

Her ears twitched at the sound of footsteps. Grinning evilly, she knew it was time to put her plan into action.

Shiori was walking through the halls, humming to herself when she heard a snide voice from behind her.

"Hello, Shiori."

Shiori jumped, before spinning around to face Sacura.

"Oh, it's just you," Shiori breathed. She smiled naively. "Good morning."

Sacura smiled sweetly. For those who didn't know her well enough, it looked sincere.

"Where were you headed?"

"The music room," Shiori replied just a little wary. She wasn't too sure she trusted Sesshomaru's mom quite yet.

"You and Inuyasha sure do spend a lot of time in there," Sacura noted by way of conversation.

"Yes we do-" Shiori began but was silenced when Sacura continued.

"Have you ever noticed," Sacura started as if she wasn't interrupted, "how he seems to leave for seemingly no reason."

Shiori thought about it. She did find it quite odd that Inuyasha would leave abruptly at times, always giving the excuse of going to the music room. When she offered to go with him, he always declined. Out of curiosity, she had once gone to the music room once to find it empty, as well as his room.

"I have," she said finally.

"If you want to know why he leaves, go to the garden," Sacura said cryptically. The older demon smiled, though it was more of a smirk, before nodding a curt farewell and walking on.

Shiori watched the first Western Lady stroll off, the elegant, silver hair bouncing in step. She bit her lip nervously. What should she do…?

* * *

><p>Soooo sorry about the wait! I had writer's block but I finally got this chapter out!<p>

I wonder what Shiori will do hmm... guess we'll have to wait and see!

Hint to next Chapter: Inuyasha is finally told Izayoi's secret.

~BlackShade~


	21. Birthday Wish, Part 2

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated:12/18/11  
>Disclaimer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own any of the songs used, I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<br>Beta-ed by: ShadowEntity

AN: Kaede, Kagome, Kikyo, Sango and Miroku are all youkai in this fic.

* * *

><p>Key: <em>Ningen<em> = human

_Youkai_ = demon

_hanyou_ = half-demon, half-human

_kaasan_ = mother

_chichi-ue _= father

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday Wish, Part 2<strong>

Breakfast was a wonderful experience for Inuyasha.

All of his family seemed to be in a great mood for the moment, which he was glad for. He had gotten happy birthday wishes from everyone...even Sacura.

Though she had a somewhat civil expression on her face, Inuyasha could tell she was up to something, especially since she had this strange - almost creepy - knowing look in her eyes.

Putting that thought to the back of his head, he sped up in the direction of the gardens. He was excited to know what his mother would show him.

Stepping out of the grand doors, he sighed as he felt the spring breeze wash over his face.

"Inuyasha!" someone called suddenly.

Said _hanyou_ turned to see his group of friends heading for him.

"Hello," Inuyasha beamed, waving happily.

Next thing he knew, he was crashing to the ground with bodies piling on top of him.

"Happy Birthday!" They all yelled.

"Thanks, guys." Inuyasha replied, his voice muffled as he tried to poke his head up for air.

They all laughed at the _inu-hanyou_, getting off him and offering him a hand. He gladly took it before looking at them all cheerily.

"How has your day been so far?" Sango asked.

"Great!"

"Well, it's about to get better!" Kagome interjected happily.

Without further a due, Kikyo stepped forward and handed Inuyasha a necklace. It was made of violet beads and several animal teeth.

Inuyasha held out his hand for the gift. "Thank you, I love it!" He exclaimed, putting on the decorative jewelry.

"Kikyo and I made it for you." Kagome stood next to her twin. They did look like twins, standing next to each other, Inuyasha noted, but he knew their personalities were far from the same.

"Miroku and I got the beads," Sango told him, standing next to Miroku, which turned out to be a big mistake she felt a hand on her. She growled through her teeth.

Everyone winced at the sound of a slap echoing through the air.

"Pervert!" Sango shouted angrily, red faced.

Kagome and Kikyo sighed while Inuyasha looked on wide-eyed, still not used to the sight.

"So where were you going, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked.

"To meet my mother in the gardens." Inuyasha saw that they were going to follow, so he added, "To talk about something private." He hoped that they would understand.

"Oh, okay then. I guess we'll see you tonight," Kagome blurted out. Her face heated up moments later.

Sango and Kikyo smacked their friend on the back of the head, giving her a glare that said, 'shut up'. Kagome rubbed her head before turning to Miroku.

"Happy birthday, Inuyasha," Miroku said before turning and leaving.

Kikyo and Sango smiled at their friend before leaving, pulling a glaring Kagome with them.

Inuyasha shook his head at his friend's strange behavior. Putting it in the back of his head, he went in search of his mother.

Izayoi stood nervously in the gardens next to her favorite sakura tree, waiting for her son to arrive.

She knew what her son's reaction to her 'surprise' would be, he would be angry as hell. Maybe she should wait until...

"_Kaasan_."

Izayoi jumped slightly at the voice of her son. _"Can't turn back now..."_

"Are you ready for the surprise, Inuyasha?" Izayoi put on a smile and turned to face her son.

"I'm ready!" came the excited reply.

Izayoi giggled. "Let's go."

Both sorcerers took down their sensing barriers in favor of creating a vortex to the middle dimension.

Before going in, Izayoi looked around making sure no one saw them before going through the portal. She couldn't shake the bad feeling she had. Shaking it off, she followed her son into the vortex.

Little did she know a certain bat princess saw the whole scene.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha blinked as the haze faded somewhat. Looking around he noticed there was nothing out of the ordinary.<p>

"Are you going to teach me a new trick, mother?" Inuyasha playfully asked.

"Not quite, dear."

"What do you-" Inuyasha was cut off.

"Have you ever wondered," Izayoi started, "If there were others like us?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You mean other sorcerers?"

"Yes."

"Sometimes," Inuyasha admitted cryptically.

"I know you wonder how I got my magic," Izayoi paused, "And how I know how to use that magic."

"Mother, I thought that you..." Inuyasha trailed off.

"I was trained just like I'm training you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stayed silent.

_"It's time, he needs to know." _Izayoi thought, sighing.

"Inuyasha, meet my trainers."

Inuyasha gasped and turned towards the direction his mother was looking.

In the fog-like mist there were two figures one male and one female. They came closer until they were a few feet in front of them, where they were clearly seen.

The female was dressed in a form fitting black kimono with silver dragons on the sleeves. Her hair was half pulled into a ponytail with the rest flowing down her back. Her expression was soft. In her sky-blue eyes were wisdom and kindness. On her beautiful face was small smile.

The male had on an identical kimono. It was no mistaking they were twins. His expression stern yet there was also kindness in his dark blue eyes.

Inuyasha gasped. There was no mistaking it, by the flow of power coming from these two there was no doubt. They were sorcerers.

"Hello young prince, I'm Sakini."

Inuyasha gaped. Sakini? The Sakini!

Said sorceress just laughed at the _hanyou's_ expression.

"Nice to finally meet you in person, Inuyasha. I'm Katosagi, or Kato for short."

"Meet me in person?" Inuyasha asked still quite shocked.

"It's me Inuyasha, Mysterious."

Again Inuyasha was stunned. The look on his face was so comical it caused everyone to laugh.

As soon as Izayoi stopped laughing, it finally came to her what was just said.

"Wait a minute! You two have met before?" Izayoi shouted, angrily.

Both males winced at the anger in her tone.

"Well?" Izayoi snapped.

"I may have been...training with him in his dreams." Katosagi hesitated.

"What! You said-"

"Izayoi, calm down. After all it's not like they've met in person." Sakini tried to calm her friend.

Taking deep breaths Izayoi calmed herself.

"So when exactly did this training start?" Izayoi asked icily.

"Few weeks ago." Inuyasha confessed, shying behind his trainer.

"And you didn't tell me because..." Izayoi trailed off.

"I didn't want you to know because you hadn't told him yet...and I knew you would be angry." Kato said.

"Now, now. Let's not start an argument." Sakini said.

Izayoi huffed childishly. Causing them to laugh. At that moment a question struck Inuyasha.

"Wait a minute, if your Sakini...and you brother is trapped in the book...then who is this."

"I created Kato using magic, young prince. I had created him during the war as a general for my armies. I call him my twin because of our similar looks, and because he's my flesh and blood, literally." Sakini said.

_"Well that's one question answered." _Inuyasha said to himself.

"So," Inuyasha started, "Where exactly do you live? I know you don't stay in here all the time."

The three adults shared a look.

"Would you like to explain it, or shall we?" Katosagi asked.

"I will." Izayoi sighed.

"Inuyasha, you know how it's said that after the war between _youkai_ and sorcerers all sorcerers were destroyed?"

"Yes."

"Well before the war ended, there were a group of survivors. They knew that there was no chance of sorcerers winning the war so they created another dimension. A place where they could be safe and live in peace and with no fear of any _youkai_ discovering them."

"You mean we're not the only ones?" Inuyasha gasped out.

"No, son. We never were."

Inuyasha stood stunned. He didn't move, he didn't blink, and he didn't even breathe.

Too many thoughts were rising up at the same time. What should he be? He was happy that there were others, but he was angry that his mother kept this secret from him all this time. He decided the latter.

"And why are you now just telling me this?" Inuyasha growled.

Izayoi took one look at Inuyasha and said, "I wanted to wait until you were old enough." Izayoi kept calm. She had expected some type of angered reaction.

"Old enough? Care to elaborate on why?"

"I wanted to wait until you were strong enough. It took the magic of ten sorcerers to create that world; it's not easy to complete such a task. The portal is heavily guarded. You need to be powerful enough to enter, and I feel you are." Izayoi explained. A small smile on her beautiful face.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Really? You think I'm strong enough? Will you show me?" Came the now excited response.

"Yes, yes, and no."

"Izayoi," Sakini butted in," I thought the point of this was to teach him how to open the portal."

"It was, but I'm afraid that we don't have enough time for that. It's almost sunset."

"Damnit!" Inuyasha scowled.

"Yes, indeed, damnit is about right." Katosagi said dryly.

"Do not fret, young prince. Until next time." Sakini smiled.

Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms.

"We'll come back tomorrow, Inuyasha." Izayoi patted his head.

"Until then, happy birthday, young sorcerer." Sakini squeezed his shoulder. Inuyasha looked to Sakini and knew that this wasn't over.

In a bright flash of white they were gone and back in the palace gardens.

Inuyasha looked at the setting sun. Hopefully the rest of his birthday will be somewhat normal, he thought following his mother into the palace.

* * *

><p>It hasn't been one, it wasn't two, not even three, but four. FOUR weeks since I updated! I am sooo sorry for the long wait! Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. No need to fear now that my break is here! I will have much more time to write. :D<p>

So Shiori knows, do you think she'll tell or keep the secret?

Hint to Next Chapter: It's birthday time!

~BlackShade~


	22. Birthday Wish, Part 3

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated:12/24/11  
>Disclaimer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own any of the songs used, I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<br>Beta-ed by: ShadowEntity

AN: Kaede, Kagome, Kikyo, Sango and Miroku are all youkai in this fic.

Thank you to those who reviewed and to those who read.

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday Wish, Part 3<strong>

Everyone seemed to have a pleasant demeanor during dinner.

Inuyasha made conversation with his relatives, mostly them asking how his day was and him replying with one-worded answers.

In all honesty, he had mixed emotions. He was still mad that his mother had kept such an important secret from him for all these years. But at the same time he was happy that his mother thought he was powerful enough to create the portal to another dimension.

Inuyasha's eyes glazed over as he replayed the day over through his head. He looked down as he continued to eat his food in a slow trance.

Sesshomaru watched his brother with curiosity. His half**-**brother seemed to have a lot on his mind. Sesshomaru uncharacteristically bit his lip as he watched Inuyasha.

"Something interesting you, son?"

Sesshomaru blanked his look. He turned to his mother, his expression impassive. "No, mother," he answered smoothly.

"I hope nothing is disturbing you?" Sacura smirked.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Everything is fine, mother," he insisted.

Sacura's smile widened, surprising Sesshomaru. He looked to his food. His mother's sudden change in mood disturbed him. Out of no where, his mother did a complete one**-**eighty. After several weeks of avoiding him, she seemed almost...happy? He could tell something happened in his mother's favor, if her smug expression on the otherwise emotionless face wasn't a give away.

He just hoped whatever it was it wouldn't ruin his little brother's birthday, if anything. Turning towards the _hanyou_ Sesshomaru noticed the conflicted expression marring his brother's youth-filled face.

"Is something wrong, Inuyasha?"

Said _hanyou_ jumped as he was brought out of his musings by his elder brother's deep voice.

"I'm fine," came the quick, automatic response.

Before he could say anything else, Inuyasha stood, bowed to his parents and left without another word. Sesshomaru blinked and then blinked again. He felt oddly offended.

Izayoi watched her son's retreating figure until it was no longer in sight. Sighing she turned to Shiori. "You know what to do, Shiori. Try to cheer him up and we'll see you two soon."

The bat princess nodded then went off after her friend.

Inuyasha stomped towards his room. For some reason he couldn't decide if he should be happy or angry and it was, irrationally, making him angry. Once he reached his room, he sat on his bed with a childish huff. "Maybe I should just forget about it." Inuyasha muttered.

He began to look around his room for the flute his mother gave him in morning. After a few minutes of searching he found what he had been looking for. "Found it."

Sitting back on is bed he was about to start playing, then heard a knock on the door.

Sighing, he grumbled, "Come in."

Shiori opened the door and peeked in, "Is it safe to come in?" she asks playfully.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I'm sure it is."

Shiori frowned, "Is something wrong, Inu?" She asked, slowly sitting down next to him on the bed.

"Everything's fine," Inuyasha replied sadly.

"With that tone I'm pretty sure that's a lie."

"You wouldn't understand." Inuyasha mumbled. He crossed his arms and looked out his window.

"Maybe, maybe not," she dismissed. "Either way, remember you can talk to me about anything." Shiori placed her hand on top of his.

He looked back to her and smiled. "Thanks, Shiori."

Getting up and pulling her friend with her, Shiori said, "Let's go. I have a surprise for you!"

Even though he was smiling, on the inside Inuyasha shouted, "No! The last thing I need is another surprise."

Interlocking their arms, Inuyasha silently followed his friend.

Shiori hummed quietly as she led her friend to his surprise. She had been preparing her gift for the last few weeks, and she knew that he would love it.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, even though he knew Shiori couldn't see him, when he noticed that they were headed towards the music room.

When they made it to the door Shiori turned to her friend and said, "Ready?"

Inuyasha eyed her before saying, "As I'll ever be."

Without further a due, Shiori opened the door to reveal awaiting faces.

"Happy Birthday, Inuyasha!" Everyone yelled.

Everyone consisted of Inutaisho, Izayoi, Tsukuyo, Reisuka, Sesshomaru, Koga, Inusada, Inusami, Sato, Sadi, Kama, Yuka, Satu, Kagome, Miroku, Kastaki, Kumi, Kaede, Sango, and Kikyo, all with excited expressions.

The music room was covered in gifts of different variety, ranging from instruments to cloths.

Inuyasha's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "I...it's...

"See! I told you he'd be surprised!" Kagome glared at her sister.

"Well, you could've given it away," Sango argued.

"Girls, let's not do this now." Miroku stepped in, trying to be the voice of reason.

Shiori laughed at her friends before turning to the still awe struck _hanyou_.

"There's more." She smiled, motioning around.

"More?" Inuyasha managed to utter.

"Yes more!" Shiori giggled and grabbed her friend, dragging him to the piano where she sat him down on the bench. Grabbing a book that sat on top she opened to the first page.

"Here, just follow this," she said, putting the book in front of him.

Everyone gathered around, knowing what would come next.

As Inuyasha started playing Shiori started singing, her soft voice gentle on the ears.

"_There's a rhythm of this_ _world_  
>In<em> every nation<br>An never ending song_  
><em>A Celebration<em>  
><em>A song that dances on the wind<em>  
><em>Singing through the trees<em>  
><em>It's opened up my world <em>  
><em>The sky leaving for me<em>

_Sing to the song of life_  
><em>Moment of the heartbeat<em>  
><em>Sing to the song and sky<em>  
><em>I'm flying<em>  
><em>Sing to the song of life<em>  
><em>Living every moment<em>  
><em>Sing to the day and night<em>  
><em>I'm trying hard to believe, it's not just a dream<em>  
><em>Singing the song, living the song of life<em>

_Sailing on the summer night flying high_  
><em>Dancing to the beating of our hearts in paradise<em>  
><em>I hear the song of the moon and stars<em>  
><em>I hear the children sing<em>  
><em>It's a celebration of every heart<em>  
><em>Of every living thing<em>

_Sing to the song of life_  
><em>Movement of the heartbeat<em>  
><em>Sing to the song and sky<em>  
><em>I'm flying<em>  
><em>Sing to the song of life<em>  
><em>Living every moment<em>  
><em>Sing to the day and night<em>  
><em>I'm flying<em>  
><em>Sing to the song of life<em>  
><em>Movement of the heartbeat<em>  
><em>Sing to the song and sky<em>  
><em>I'm flying<em>  
><em>Sing to the song of life<em>  
><em>Living every moment<em>  
><em>Sing to the day and night<em>  
><em>I'm trying hard to believe, its not just a dream<em>  
><em>Singing the song, living the song of life<em>

_I hear the song of the moon and stars_  
><em>I hear the children sing<em>  
><em>It's a celebration of every heart<em>  
><em>Of every living thing<em>

_Sing to the song of life_  
><em>Movement of the heartbeat,(the heartbeat)<em>  
><em>Sing to the song and sky<em>  
><em>oh oh oh oh oh I'm flying<em>  
><em>Sing to the song of life<em>  
><em>oh oh every moment<em>  
><em>Sing to the day and night<em>  
><em>Sing to the song of life<em>  
><em>Sing to the song and sky<em>  
><em>Sing to the song of life<em>  
><em>oh sing it through song and sky<em>  
><em>Sing it through day and night <em>  
><em>I'm trying hard to believe, its not just a dream<em>  
><em>Singing the song, living the song of life"<em>

Inuyasha's finger seemed to freeze at the end of the song. It was wonderful.

Everyone began clapping at the end of the song and praises came from all sides.

Shiori gave her friend a big hug, "Happy Birthday!"

Inuyasha returned the hug with full force. "Thank you, I love it."

Turning to the small crowd, he said, "Thank you. All of you, this has been the best birthday!"

As the evening progressed almost everyone gave their gifts to the _hanyou_ and Inuyasha thanked them excitedly. Everyone mingled. So far, the only one who hadn't given their gift was Sesshomaru. As a matter a fact he, was standing in the corner holding the gift for his half-brother in his hands.

_"Just do it and get it over with,"_ he pep-talked himself.

Sesshomaru turned around and saw the object of his thoughts staring at him with wide, expectant eyes.

"Any reason you're standing there...all alone?" Sesshomaru didn't understand what Inuyasha was playing at, but it seemed he had noticed his absent present.

"I was...nothing. It's about time you got your present." Sesshomaru handed the beautifully wrapped box to his sibling. He bit his lip for the second time, though this time he didn't notice until after.

Instantly Inuyasha grabbed the box, carefully began to unwrap it, and then opened it.

Inuyasha gasped. It was a violin...scratch that the most beautiful violin he had ever seen!

The entire instrument had an engraving on it, in the design of sakura flowers, and on the back his name was engraved.

"It's . . . wonderful," Inuyasha gasped out.

Sesshomaru smiled, he knew his brother would love it. After he had finally gotten the chance to discuss it over with his father, he had arranged for the violin to be made and engraved. It cost quite a bit but, it was worth it.

Sesshomaru was caught off guard when all of a sudden his arms were full of his _hanyou_ brother. Instinctively his arms wrapped around his brother in a soft hug.

"Thank you." It was so soft Sesshomaru almost missed it, if not for his demon hearing.

As soon as it happened, it was over and Inuyasha was almost jumping with joy over to his friends to show them his new gift.

Sesshomaru blinked. _"What the hell just happened?"_

Inutaisho chuckled, as he saw his unsuspecting son tackled in a hug. Yes, his sons were growing closer.

The rest of the evening went by quickly and soon everyone went to retire to their rooms.

Inuyasha, despite everything that happened, was the happiest he'd been in months.

* * *

><p>Shiori was quiet, humming to herself as she walked to her room.<p>

Despite the great time she had, she was still confused on what she had seen. She knew she saw Inuyasha and his mother, Izayoi, walk through, what she's guessing, was some type of portal. She had a thought at what the answers to her questions were but didn't know for sure. All she knew was that it would be best for her to keep quiet. It was obvious that Inuyasha didn't want anyone to know. And she wouldn't betray her friend, she will wait until he'd tell her to reveal what she knows.

_"If he tells me..."_

Shiori stopped in her tracks as she felt a presence behind her.

"Who's there?" Shiori whipped around to face Sacura.

"Good evening, Shiori." Sacura greeted.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is as it should be."

_"Time for some answers."_ Shiori thought. Her posture straightened and she forced a smile. "Okay, what was it that I saw in the garden this morning." Shiori demanded, boldly.

"I don't know." Sacura replied honestly. Sacura knew Izayoi and her _hanyou_ son would be in the garden, but she didn't know what they would be up to.

Time to try a different approach. "What is it that you want me to do?"

Sacura's eyes seemed to light up in the eerie dark of the hallway.

"You'll find out soon enough."

With that, Sacura disappeared into the shadows, leaving a worried bat princess in the hall.

* * *

><p>Chapter 22 as a Christmas gift to my lovely readers!<p>

It's Christmas Eve! I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas, and if you don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays!

The song used was 'Singing To The Song Of Life' by Mandy Moore.

Hint To Next Chapter: Shiori and Sacura.

~BlackShade~


	23. Broken Peace

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated:12/31/11  
>Disclaimer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own any of the songs used, I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<br>Beta-ed by: ShadowEntity

AN: Kaede, Kagome, Kikyo, Sango and Miroku are all youkai in this fic.

Thank you to those who reviewed and to those who read.

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Peace <strong>

The next few months went by quicker than expected and, thankfully, with little conflict.

…Besides the occasional glaring contests between the two wives.

As of now Inuyasha was sitting in the garden alone. For once, he wasn't training or even practicing music. Inuyasha sighed happily, enjoying the peace and quiet. Sakura blossoms drifted through the early fall breeze, several landing in the prince's hair. Inuyasha closed his eyes and hummed to himself quietly.

"What's this? All alone little brother? Why?" The deep voice came from no where, scaring the daylights out of the peaceful _hanyou_.

Jumping slightly and clutching a hand over his frantically beating heart Inuyasha glared. "What are you trying to do, scare me half to death?"

Sesshomaru just stood there, an eye brow raised. Waiting for an answer to his question.

Inuyasha just sighed and moved over so his brother could sit. Waiting until his half-brother took the offered seat he answered. "I was just thinking about how nice it is to have time to myself," Inuyasha said, looking at the various flowers and shades of colors.

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a strange look but let it go. They sat there for a few minutes, in a comfortable silence that broke, surprisingly, by the older _inu_.

"How have you been since moving here?"

Inuyasha started, then thought about the question himself. A few minutes passed by before he answered. "Actually things are going really well since we moved here."

"Has...has my mother given you any trouble?" Sesshomaru hesitated. He knew his mother was up to something and it had to do with Izayoi and Inuyasha.

Thinking on the question Inuyasha answered, "No, no trouble at all. Why?" He hoped his brother didn't know anything.

"Nothing." Sesshomaru abruptly stood, about to leave when a voice interrupted him.

"Inuyasha. Sesshomaru." Came the sudden call.

Both _inus_ turned towards the bat _hanyou_ coming there way.

"Hello, Shiori."

"Good afternoon."

Shiori walked up to the pair a huge smile on her pretty face. She was dressed in a plain, dark orange kimono with an off-white obi and sandals.

"I just wrote another song! Care to join me to the music room?"

"Of course," Sesshomaru answered plainly.

"Sure." Inuyasha smiled.

"Great! Sada and Sami are already there, let's get going." Shiori sped off in the direction of the music room with the _inu_ brothers trailing close behind.

* * *

><p>Izayoi watched the interaction between the brothers. She was pleased they seem to be getting along. Her eyes widened when she heard Sesshomaru ask her son about Sacura.<p>

As far as she knows no one other than Sacura knows about her and Inuyasha. And hopefully it will stay that way.

Izayoi watched as her son and Sesshomaru followed Shiori to the music room.

_"Maybe I should ask him myself."_

With that, Izayoi headed for the music room with intention of striking a discussion with her step son.

* * *

><p>"So, what's the name of the song?" Sada asked.<p>

"How to believe."

"Sounds wonderful." Sami playfully remarked.

"Knowing Shiori, it will be." Inuyasha piped up.

Shiori giggled sitting down on the piano bench. Getting an idea she asked, "Hey _Inu_, you keep your violin in here right?"

"Yes…" Inuyasha answered almost excitedly.

"Would you like to..." Shiori trailed off.

"Do you really need to ask?" Inuyasha quickly got his violin from the other side of the room.

Shiori and Inuyasha started playing their instruments in sync, the sounds complementing the other. Shiori began singing.

_Hold my hand and fly_  
><em>Never say goodbye<em>  
><em>Across an open sky<em>  
><em>Leave the world behind<em>  
><em>I will be alright if you stay by my side<em>

_Spring and summer_  
><em>Love and laughter<em>  
><em>We'll live happily ever after<em>  
><em>We'll fly higher than we thought we'd be<em>  
><em>Because you've shown me how to believe<em>

_Tiny shining star_  
><em>I know who you are<em>  
><em>You're never very far<em>  
><em>We'll never be apart<em>  
><em>Sparkle in my eye<em>  
><em>Light the sky tonight<em>

_Spring and summer_  
><em>Love and laughter<em>  
><em>We'll live happily ever after<em>  
><em>We'll fly higher than we thought we'd be<em>  
><em>Because you've shown me how to believe<em>  
><em>In me (me)<em>  
><em>You've shown me how<em>  
><em>How to believe<em>

_Fall and winter_  
><em>love and laughter<em>  
><em>We'll live happily ever after<em>  
><em>We'll fly higher than we thought we'd be<em>  
><em>Because you've shown me how to believe<em>

_Hold my hand and fly_  
><em>Never say goodbye<em>

Inuyasha and Shiori smiled at each other as they stopped. And as normal, with the end of the song came the usual praises of 'that was amazing' and 'you have such a wonderful voice'.

"And yet another song from the wonderful team," came Izayoi's voice from the door.

Everyone (except Sesshomaru) jumped at the voice.

Recovering quickly Inuyasha greeted his mother, and was returned with a smile and nod.

Looking to the older _youkai_ Izayoi said, "I need to speak with you."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows disappeared into his bangs. Why would she need to talk to him? Inuyasha's reaction was similar.

Following his step mother out the room, Sesshomaru nervously bit his lip, wondering what Izayoi wanted him for. Maybe it had something to do with his mother?

Silently he followed Izayoi until they reached his room in the family wing of the palace. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Izayoi stood in the middle of his room looking around. This was the first time she had been in his room. She noticed it was nicely decorated in whites, various blues, and gold.

"Is there a reason you brought me here, Izayoi?" Sesshomaru asked politely.

"I've come to ask you about Sacura."

* * *

><p>Short chapter I know, the next one will be longer.<p>

The song used was "How To Believe" by Ruby Summer

Hint To Next Chapter: Izayoi and Sesshomaru.

~BlackShade~


	24. Escape Attempt

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated:1/5/12  
>Disclaimer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own any of the songs used, I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<br>Beta-ed by: ShadowEntity

AN: Kaede, Kagome, Kikyo, Sango and Miroku are all youkai in this fic.

Thank you to those who reviewed and to those who read.

* * *

><p><strong>Escape Attempt<strong>

Sesshomaru stiffened as soon as the words left Izayoi's lips. With hidden anxiety, Sesshomaru answered disinterestedly, "What about my mother?"

Izayoi looked into the _youkai's_ eyes. She noted that he seemed almost nervous. The woman continued to gaze at the child, and then she asked, "Has Sacura told you anything about me or Inuyasha?"

It was a few seconds before he answered. "No, nothing out of the ordinary."

"The ordinary? What does that mean?"

Sesshomaru tilted his head to face the ceiling. The dull, undecorated walls suddenly seemed to take up all his interest. Though, not one to leave someone in the dust, Sesshomaru answered in dryly, "Nothing." He, in actuality, didn't know what was going on, but the human didn't need to know that.

Almost as if Izayoi read his mind she said, "You don't know what's happening between me and Sacura, do you?" Sesshomaru realized only moments later that she almost said it with relief.

Sesshomaru faced Izayoi, expression impassive. He eyed her, though his smaller size to her made his gaze less intense. "My mother hasn't told me the cause of the conflict between you two." Then, almost hesitant, "but I know it has something to do with Inuyasha."

Izayoi stared into his amber eyes; she could tell he was telling the truth, but she just wanted to make sure he didn't know more than he should.

"It appears that you care for your brother, Sesshomaru." Izayoi chose her words carefully. She shifted positions and showed a different smile.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow and eyed his step-mother warily. Why the sudden change in topic? Though, since Sesshomaru could see no harm in answering, he told her neutrally, "I care for him as much as he cares for me."

"Enough to make sure he's safe?" Izayoi inquired, she shifted again.

Sesshomaru immediately narrowed his eyes. "Safe from who?" he growled. "No one in their right mind would attack Inuyasha here," Sesshomaru countered, scowling heavily.

"Are you sure about that?"

Sesshomaru remained deadpanned. Though, through his eyes, his emotions were whirling. He snarled, "What are you saying, _ningen_?" Sesshomaru was angry at the accusation. He knew his mother would never stoop to such a thing! And the arrogance of Izayoi – to say that about his mother!

"I'm saying, Sesshomaru-" Izayoi began impatiently, only to be cut of by herself. Izayoi seemingly stared off into space. Sesshomaru noticed the shift in her and his eyebrows scrunched up with subtle concern. But she wasn't in harm, no, she was sensing something. A small burst of dark magic. Without a second thought to the other person in the room she took off, heading in the direction of her room.

Inuyasha was in danger.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier…after Izayoi left with Sesshomaru... <em>

"Well that was strange," Inuyasha muttered, picking at his kimono.

"No kidding," Shiori chimed in. She rested her head on her arms.

"Soooo…what do we do now?" Sada asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm meeting Koga in the dojo to spar, see ya!" Sami waved off.

"So just the three of us?" Shiori asked, eyeing the place where Sami had vacated.

As if on cue for a distraction, everyone looked at the door as it opened to reveal Sadi. "Hello pups," she called in a cheery tone. Said pups smiled at their visitor.

"Sada, it's time for your training."

Sada's eyes widened. She frowned. "Already? That was quick." She muttered.

Turning to her friend and cousin she said, "I'll see you tonight." Then she went off with her mother.

Inuyasha turned to Shiori, "Do you have something do to?"

"I don't-" She was cut off by her father's voice.

"Shiori, I need your help with something," Tsukuyomaru said from the doorway, leaning on the post.

"Yes, father." Shiori turned to give her friend a quick hug and then followed her father out.

"Well, I guess it's just me," Inuyasha said out loud, as if to make the people who had just left feel guilty.

Looking around the music room Inuyasha thought about what to do next. _"I think I'll practice my flute in my room." _With that thought Inuyasha headed down the grand hallways towards his room.

A few minutes later as he walked by the hall that led to his mother's room he felt a strange sensation.

_"What in hell was that?" _Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha looked down the halls, making sure no one was there. Double-checking to make sure he had his sensing barrier up, he cautiously walked towards his mother's room. Walking in through the main door he froze as he heard a voice.

_"Inuyasha. Inuyasha."_ The whispered voice called.

"What the…?" Inuyasha looked around, closing his eyes he checked his sensing barrier to see if anyone was near by.

"I'll need to be careful." Inuyasha whispered aloud, Sacura and his father were down the hall.

Hesitantly he opened the door that led to his mother's room. His breathing became labored as the felt the powerful bursts of magic slam against his body, hitting him harshly.

_"How can no one sense this! The energy is too powerful to be hidden from the _youkai's_ senses."_ Inuyasha wondered, baffled.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a glowing red light on his mother's bedside table.

_"Inuyasha,"_ droned the voice.

The forbidden book was glowing a blood rose red. It was calling him towards it. Inuyasha's eyes glazed over as he reached for the book, picking the book up, he was about to open it...

"Inuyasha!" the scream came from the other side of the door.

Inuyasha jumped, brought out of his trance from the sudden screech. Before he knew it the book was snatched from his hands, and he was knocked to the floor. Vision still blurry, he heard his mother's chanting as she tried the contain the flow of dark magic seeping from the book.

_"He whose soul shall stay contained, only light can be remained. The hand of darkness be rejected, the spark of light will stay protected."_ Izayoi chanted. Inuyasha watched dazed as his mother flung her words and hands around herself.

The sickly red glow quickly faded and was replaced with a bright, blue light. Before long, the blue light faded into nothing.

"Are you alright?" Izayoi asked, worry thick in her voice.

Inuyasha nodded and licked his dry lips. "What just happened?" He was beyond confused, almost scared. Almost.

"Sashiki can use more power from inside this book than I thought. He was trying to use you to set him free." Izayoi gazed, amazed and worried.

Inuyasha's expression held a mixture of emotions including, anger, worry and fear.

"But-but how was he able to use that much power? Nobody could sense it, not even me."

"Only the most powerful of sorcerers can use magic undetected," Izayoi explained.

"This is going to be a problem?" Inuyasha said, though it sounded more like a question.

Izayoi sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. A headache was coming on. "Don't worry about it. I can handle it." She said confidently, dropping her hands and smiling reassuringly.

Inuyasha gave her a look that said he wasn't so sure but bit his tongue last minute.

Both turned towards the door as they heard it opened. Acting quickly Izayoi concealed the book with magic, so no one could see it.

Inutaisho with an unhappy Sacura behind him came into the room. Rushing over to his son he asked, "Are you alright? I heard your scream Izayoi."

"Were fine, Taisho." Izayoi said, quickly. She had to think of something to do; she knew Taisho wouldn't believe her.

"Is that so?" Sacura said, stepping closer to the human. "Then why the cry, Izayoi? No one screams like that for no reason," Sacura continued, earning a glare from Izayoi.

"She does have a point, Dearest. I can tell by your scent that you were very frightened." Sacura smirked, and when Taisho looked to her she turned it to pity.

"What had you so frightened, Izayoi?" Sacura asked with mock concern.

Izayoi's glare became even fiercer. She didn't have time for this! "Oh, forget trying to make up lies." Izayoi said aloud. Not that it mattered, Taisho wouldn't remember anyway.

Without another word Izayoi placed her hand on her husbands face.

_"Go back to the time before, memory last forever more."_ Izayoi chanted.

Right then Taisho was unconscious in a heap on the floor, his body landing with a loud 'thump'.

Sacura gasped, her fingers flying to her face. "What did you do, _ningen_!" She screeched as she fled to her mate's side.

"Oh calm down," Inuyasha finally spoke, not caring of being polite anymore. "He'll wake up in a few minutes with no recollection of what just happened."

Sacura snarled, "Why just him? Why not the both of us?" She crouched and prepared to fight.

"Because you can't say anything unless you want to lose your voice...and someone needs to place him in his room." Izayoi replied nonchalantly before turning to her son.

"Go. I'll take care of the book."

Knowing it would be best to obey, Inuyasha bowed to his mother and left, hiding how shaken up he really was.

Izayoi waited until a grumbling Sacura had taken care of their shared mate to take the book to the middle dimension. Where the only ones she trusted enough could help her with the book.

* * *

><p>"So my twin brother's at work again." Sakini said.<p>

The three sorcerers were in the middle dimension after the incident with Inuyasha. Izayoi knew she needed help containing the dark sorcerer's magic.

"He almost succeeded in getting Inuyasha to release him. I thought I could keep the dark magic under control but..." Izayoi trailed off.

"Would you like us to keep the book here?" Katosaga asked.

"No, I am still learning new techniques in the dark arts."

Sakini listened as the two spoke of spells and other ways to keep the Sashiki's magic under control. Then it hit her.

"Let's try a collaboration spell," Sakini said suddenly.

"A collaboration spell, of course." Kato said, squelching the instinct to slap his forehead.

"A collaboration spell?" Izayoi never heard of such a spell.

"It's something I recently made up," Sakini started. "It's a spell where several sorcerers use one spell for one purpose."

"You think this will keep the dark magic under control." It wasn't a question.

"I know it will." It was said with complete, undoubted confidence, and Izayoi knew she could trust them.

With complete faith in her trainers, Izayoi joined in the chanted of the spell that would hopefully stop the movements of dark magic from within the book.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the Western Palace...<em>

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were sparring in the dojo along with their cousins, Koga and Shiori.

After Inuyasha had left his _kaasan_ and Sacura, he had run into the group, who had just finished lunch and were headed towards the dojo. Deciding he could use something to take his mind of the book, he joined them.

Dodging a punch aimed for his mid section, he quickly moved to create more space between him and his brother. Only to be met with a swift kick to the leg knocking him down, giving his opponent enough time to pin him down.

"Damn." Inuyasha cursed.

Chuckling, Sesshomaru released his sibling, offered a hand, and pulled to grateful _hanyou_ up.

"Never take your eyes of your opponent. You never know what they'll have up their sleeve." Sesshomaru advised. He cracked his back and knuckles before turning to face Inuyasha.

Nodding, Inuyasha thought now would be a good time to rest, which happened to be the same thing his half-brother was thinking.

Sitting down on one of the many viewing-benches, the brothers watched as their friends and family sparred.

Inuyasha sighed, for now everything was calm.

Or so it seemed.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in unearthly, dark place that is unreachable to almost all, red eyes narrowed at the weakened state of dark magic coming from the book.<p>

"So his plan to escape failed, such a desperate attempt was doomed to fail from the start."

The tall cloaked figure chuckled darkly.

"Patience, Sashiki. Power comes to those who wait."

The figure started to glow a sickly bright red. As the power of several thousand years coursed through its veins.

* * *

><p>Happy New Years!<p>

Can anyone guess who the dark sorcerer is?

Hint To Next Chapter: Inuyasha and Inutaisho.

~BlackShade~


	25. Separated Sorcerers

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated:3/3/12  
>Disclaimer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<br>Beta-ed by: ShadowEntity

AN: I decided to combine last chapter and this chapter to make the full chapter 25. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Separated Sorcerers<strong>

After the incident with the book, time seemed to go by quickly and was very uneventful. The days soon blurred into weeks and the weeks blurred into months.

Izayoi made sure to keep the book hidden from the sight of others and periodically check the levels of dark magic; to make sure there were no more escape attempts.

Everyday was almost the same routine for Inuyasha. Involving family, friends, music, and training. Little did he know that was about to all change . . .

Inutaisho was in his study looking over a document from the Lord of the ninja demon tribe, Hoshiyomi. He was requesting a treaty between the Western lands and the lands of the ninja demon tribe.

Placing the document on his desk, the _youkai_ contemplated whether he should go personally or send one of his advisors. He knew from experience, a lot of experience, that if an important matter was being discussed, he couldn't leave it up to the others. The court officially hated him the last time he did that, even though it was a simple matter.

Inutaisho smiled wryly. That Aka Manto spirit event always lightened the Lord's day.

The leader flicked at his paper, the document resurfacing to his mind once more. Right before the older demon was to flick at the proposal again, he arched his head to look behind himself.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Taisho coughed out a "come in" before turning back to his paper and studiously eying every little detail.

Inuyasha walked in, his face open and youthful. With a small smile to his father, he went to the miniature sized cabinet that he knew would have maps.

Taisho raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" He asked curiously. He was eager for a new subject, other than peace treaties, war declarations, and bla, bla, bla.

"Shiori is helping me with my geography," Inuyasha answered, leafing through the folders.

The Inu no Taisho watched as his son stumbled through the various maps until he found the right one. It was at that moment that the great leader had an amazing idea.

"Inuyasha, how much have you seen of the West?"

Turning around to face his father, Inuyasha frowned. "Not much." Then, suspicious, "Why?"

"How would you like to join me on my way to the ninja demon tribe?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You don't think I'm too young to leave the palace?" His mother sure did.

"We won't be alone; Sesshomaru will be there as well!" Inu no Taisho exclaimed happily. He moved closer to Inuyasha. Farther away from the documented proposal.

Inuyasha thought it over. It would be nice to see more of the West, but, Inuyasha paused, why was he leaving in the first place?

"Why are you going to the ninja demon tribe?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

The father made a brush movement with his hand. "The leader has requested a treaty between the lands."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow," was all Taisho said, although his grin widened immensely knowing he was close to winning.

Inuyasha thought about it, he did want to go but what about his magic training?

Noticing that his son still looked unsure, he said, "You don't have to go if you don't want to, Inuyasha." Inside, he was begging the young half-boy to come. He'd be a much needed ray, especially compared to the serious, no-play Sesshomaru.

Not even bothering to answer, Inuyasha bowed and said, "I need to speak with mother." And quickly left.

Inutaisho looked at the door confused and pursing his lip. It was almost comical, his mixed expression. However, Taisho really was confused as to why the young half-demon needed to confront with Izayoi. He narrowed his eyes, demon instinct and political experience kicking in.

* * *

><p>Izayoi was, as normal for this time of day, reading through the spells in the book. With help from her trainers she had managed to keep the levels of dark magic under control. Thankfully, there were no more escape attempts.<p>

Izayoi looked up as she sensed her son nearby. Deciding to play it safe, she hid the book from sight.

"_Kaasan_," Inuyasha said, entering the large room.

"Hello, dear." Izayoi smiled sweetly, slowly inching away from the place where she hid the book

"I need to talk to you." Inuyasha sat on the queen sized bed. The covers sunk in some.

Sitting beside her son, Izayoi kept silent, waiting for Inuyasha to continue.

"_Chichi-ue_ asked me if I wanted to accompany him to the ninja demon clan."

Now Izayoi understood. "There's no need to worry about your training; we'll continue when you come back. But, this of course means you'll have to work harder in your dreams." Izayoi smirked at the groan from her son.

In that instant, both sorcerers looked up at the sound of footsteps. With out further adue the door opened to reveal Inu no Taisho. The suspicion was clear in his eyes. Izayoi and Inuyasha looked at Taisho then each other then back to Taisho.

"Is something wrong, dearest?" Izayoi asked innocently, shifting her weight slightly on the bed.

"I came to see what our son came to talk to you about. What was so urgent." Taisho answered plainly.

Thinking quickly, Inuyasha said, "I came to talk to her about the new moon."

Taisho's eyes widened, then in a split second were back to normal. He had forgotten the new moon was tomorrow.

"The trip to the ninja clan takes about two days. The only ones to see you human will be us," Taisho reassured.

Inuyasha looked to Izayoi, almost like he was asking permission. With a small nod to his mother, he turned towards his father.

"I'll go with you."

Taisho smiled. "I need to discuss this with the others." Then he left.

Once Inutaisho was out of hearing range Inuyasha stood, "You think he believed us?" He asked his mother.

"Maybe, he's still suspicious that we're hiding something from him." Izayoi looked to the place her husband had just left. She wondered if his acute _youkai_ hearing did catch what they had been saying, but he just didn't understand it. Therefore he didn't say anything. She hoped that was not the case.

"Humph." Izayoi eyed Inuyasha as he yawned. He asked, rubbing his eyes, "I'm sure you won't mind, but I'll ask anyway. Can I take a nap in here?"

Izayoi giggled. "Sure."

"Thanks, mom." Inuyasha hugged his mother before plopping down in the middle of the large bed, causing another round of laughs from Izayoi.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day...<em>

Taisho, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha were saying their goodbyes, preparing for the journey ahead.

Inuyasha gave his mother one last hug, then with a wave set off with the other _youkai_.

Once they reached the front gates Inuyasha noticed there was no carriage or other way of transportation. Turning to his father he asked, "How exactly are we getting to the ninja demon tribe? Are we walking?"

Taisho and Sesshomaru shared a look, both with a small grin.

Next thing Inuyasha knew he was being lifted into the air on a cloud of demonic energy. Letting out a yelp of surprise the young _inu-hanyou_ clung to his father.

Inutaisho chuckled at his son. "No need to worry, you won't fall."

Letting go of the larger _inu_, Inuyasha looked over at his brother on his own _youkai_ cloud, then down at the ground carefully.

"Says the one who knows how to fly." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

Both full _youkai_ looked to each other and then to the distracted _hanyou_; hearing every word.

* * *

><p>Izayoi sighed as she watched her husband fly off with her son.<p>

"Worried?"

Her breathe hitched but that was it; she didn't show any other surprised emotions. Turning to her husband's youngest sister, she gave a small smile.

"No, not at all, Yuka." Without waiting for a reply Izayoi spun on her heels and quickly walked back towards the palace.

Despite the fact she couldn't see it, Izayoi knew that she was being watched by a pair of amber spheres.

Sighing again, Izayoi glared off into the surrounding trees.

_"This is going to be a long ten days."_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha stared absently at the sky while it dimmed into an orange blur. He had zoned out the sound of his brother and father talking a few hours ago. They were speaking of matters that really didn't interest him, like the possible upcoming treaty. And, simply put, Inuyasha was bored.<p>

_"Why did I agree to come with them again?"_ Inuyasha thought apathetically, interrupted only by a well-timed yawn.

Inutaisho looked to his younger son, hearing the noise. The Lord could tell he was tired, Inuyasha's expression was like an open book. Following the half-demon's gaze to the sunset, he decided it was time to stop. He slowed down until he was at an acceptable speed to descend to the ground.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he felt the motioning of the _youkai_ cloud descending.

It wasn't until they reached the forest floor, landing softly on the wet soil, that Sesshomaru raised a brow curiously.

"Why did we stop, Father?"

"Because it's about time we settled down for the night." Inutaisho gestured toward Inuyasha, being careful to not have him see it.

Sesshomaru looked at his tired brother, whose eyes were drooping and limps were lax. He nodded, mouth setting into a grim line.

The father lord turned his attention back to their surroundings. Lifting his chin to the air, he sniffed. The scent of fresh coral and moss wafted through. Twitching his ears in that general direction, Inutaisho picked up the faint sound of rushing water.

"Sesshomaru," Inutaisho ordered, "go to the nearby river and catch some fish for dinner."

The prince nodded before diligently following his orders.

Inutaisho turned to look for his other son. As he laid eyes on him, he smiled softly. Inuyasha had already gotten comfortable, leaning on a nearby tree. Abruptly, Inuyasha threw up his head and their eyes met.

"Do you want me to go and get firewood?"

Inutaisho blinked and tilted his head. "Why?"

"Are you eating the fish raw or cooked?"

"Raw. But if you want it cooked, I could-"

"No! It's fine. I just don't eat raw food very often." He explained, making gestures with his hands.

Taisho's eyebrows further went into his hairline. "Why not?"

"It would bother _kaasan_." Inuyasha answered simply, shrugging indifferently.

Taisho nodded and took the seat next to his youngest son. He figured since they were alone that it would be the perfect time to talk uninterrupted.

"Son, how do you like life at the western palace?"

Slightly surprised by the question, but not showing it, Inuyasha thought on the question. How _did_ he like life at the western palace? Well, he did make some great friends, and one of them was even _hanyou_ like him. The rest of his family seemed to like him as well.

And then on the down side there was Sacura. The evil (in his mother's mind) demoness, who was out to get him and his mother.

_"I guess over all it isn't that bad."_ Inuyasha thought, smiling softly. "It's alright. I thought it would be awful living there. But it turned out to be better than I thought, far better." His smile widened. That bit of information made Taisho smile as well.

"What about Sesshomaru, how has he been treating you?" The slight worry in his voice was noticed by the _hanyou_.

"Just fine. He's been...very kind."

Taisho gave his son a surprised look and was about to say something if the sound of nearby footprints didn't distract him.

Sesshomaru came from the surrounding bushes. One hand pushed through the branches, while the other was carrying enough fish for the three of them, each cleaned and skinned. Gold eyes landed on Taisho and he looked back unflinching.

Dinner was a surprisingly talkative affair...well for the two _youkai_ at least. Inuyasha watched as his father and half-brother conversed, mostly about politics, like the hopeful upcoming treaty. He had never seen his brother talk so much. Which was surprising considering how much time they had been spending together lately.

_"He must be very interested in these types of things; after all, he is heir and will have to do this himself one day."_ Inuyasha watched with interest, finally finding something that he could be curious about in the boring topic.

He was brought out of his musings when he heard his father's deep, booming voice.

His head snapped up to see two pairs of golden eyes looking at him expectantly. Did they say something to him?

He said something that earned him strange looks from the older _youkai_.

"Are you alright? You seem... distracted." Sesshomaru told him in a matter-of-fact voice.

"I'm fine, just thinking," Inuyasha urged.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No," Inuyasha blurted quickly. "It's nothing, really."

The two _youkai_ looked to each other, neither one convinced, but in the end decided to not comment.

* * *

><p><em>Izayoi panted as the large amount of magic she used depleted her energy.<em>

_"Come on Izayoi! I know you can do better than _that_!" Sakini shouted harshly, sending a ball of fire at her opponent._

_Despite her lack of strength, Izayoi managed to artfully side step the oncoming assault, and with a hidden ice blade managed a deep stab wound in her trainer's side._

_Sakini's breath caught as she felt the unexpected sharp pain in her side. At that moment Katosaga ambushed with a swift kick, knocking Izayoi to the ground once more. This time remaining where she was._

_"Are you alright?" Katosaga asked both wounded sorceress._

_It was a moment before Sakini caught her breath, clutching her side she rasped out in a low voice, "Yes, I'm fine. It's Izayoi you should worry about."_

_Izayoi was silent and unmoving from her position. After a few more moments she managed, with great difficultly, to stand._

_"You two are working me too damn hard." Izayoi muttered, more to herself than the others._

_Kato grinned. Izayoi always acted childishly when she was frustrated._

_"It is necessary for you to become stronger, Izayoi." Sakini uttered staring at her cloths soaked with blood and sweat._

_Izayoi wasn't in any better condition. This time it had been a test of survival. To see how long she could last against someone of greater strength. Or in her case, two sorcerers of far more powerful than her._

_"You did well Izayoi," Sakini praised._

_"Yes, very impressive." _

_Izayoi glared at her trainers. Without another word she walked up to Sakini, and rudely snatched the healing wand from her hands. Still remaining silent, she began the slow process of healing her injured body._

_The twins laughed at the human sorceress good naturedly and aided her in healing her wounds._

_With the extra magic the healing process was sped up and the soon there were no signs tat the human princess had been hurt._

_"Shall we go again?" Izayoi asked hesitantly. The twins shared a look then turned to Izayoi._

_"I believe that's enough for today. You should get back to the palace before anyone gets worried."_

_Izayoi nodded, suspicion rising. She could tell by the look in their eyes that her trainers were hiding something from her._

_"Farewell, my friends." With that Izayoi exited the middle dimension._

_The twins were silent, both contemplating the same thing. Izayoi was strong, but was she strong enough?_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha felt his eyelids grow heavy. He was trying to stay awake as long as possible. He knew his mother had the training session of a lifetime waiting for him and was try to stall as long as he can.<p>

_"I know what you're trying to do, and it won't work."_ He heard his mother's voice in his head.

Clutching the medallion around his neck, Inuyasha sighed. He might as well just end it…

_Inuyasha stood facing his mother. He noticed her slouched posture and hard breathing._

_"Are you okay?" _

_Izayoi, noticing her son's concern, gave him a small hug. "Yes, I'm fine."_

_Although he wasn't entirely convinced, Inuyasha said nothing, returning his mother's hug with full force._

_"So what do you have for me today?" _

_Izayoi thought on the question herself. She had spent most of the day training her own self and didn't have much time to plan the night's training session. Then a thought came to her._

_"Let's see how well you last against me."_

_"What!" Whatever Inuyasha was expecting, it wasn't that._

_"I want to see how well you last against someone more powerful than you." Izayoi explained, smoothly falling into a battle stance._

_Inuyasha stayed rooted, immaturely crossing his arms. "Care to explain why?"_

_Izayoi sighed. "Inuyasha, I won't always be with you to protect you...and I want to be certain you can take care of yourself."_

_Inuyasha's mouth opened and then closed. Speechless, he watched his mother with wide eyes._

_"There...there are dark forces out there and... I want to make sure you're strong enough." Izayoi voiced. Stunned by his mother confession, Inuyasha nodded his head in understanding._

_Without another word, Inuyasha fell into his battle stance and lifted his fists. Throughout the night the two battled as fierce sorcerers. _

* * *

><p>So sorry for the evil wait! The next chapter is coming soon! :)<p>

Hint to Next Chapter: The Ninja Demon Tribe

~BlackShade~


	26. Undiscovered Plan

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated:4/10/12  
>Disclaimer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<br>Beta-ed by: ShadowEntity

* * *

><p><strong>Undiscovered Plan<strong>

Inuyasha stared into space as the world below him went by in a blur of various colors. As his boredom increased, Inuyasha found himself humming to himself.

Inutaisho watched as his son's head swayed back and forward. Looking up ahead, he could make out their destination. Looking back to his eldest son he gave a stoic nod and began to pick up speed.

Inuyasha gave a start when he felt himself going faster. As his eyes adjusted to the speed, Inuyasha nearly grinned in joy. He saw what he had been anticipating for the past two days.

_"Finally!" _Inuyasha thought, a smile slowly forming.

Sesshomaru chuckled internally at the look of relief on his brother's face. Even though he was more patient, even he had to admit the journey was rather uneventful. Speeding up to keep pace with his father, his thoughts idly went to the upcoming meetings that would take place over the next few days.

Within the next few minutes, they were descending upon the entrance of the mansion - where the leader of the ninja demon tribe was awaiting arrival. When they finally hit ground, Inuyasha jumped down with a bounce of glee.

"Taisho." Hoshiyomi greeted, holding out a friendly hand as the demon lord approached.

"Hoshi." Taisho returned the greeting, answering with a firm handshake of his own.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood behind their father, waiting to be addressed. Both were the picture of a noble's son.

Inuyasha took in the sight of the ninja _youkai_. It was without a doubt that _youkai_ has immense power. Not as powerful as the great Dog General, of course, but very strong none the less. The ninja's piercing black eyes held the wisdom that came with age and long silky hair was tied into a ponytail at the top of his head. Three lavender stripes decorated his face, two on the side of his face and a short one down in center just above his eyes, Inuyasha noted curiously.

The _hanyou_ prince was brought out of his musings by a deep, strong voice.

"It appears your youngest is deep in thought, Taisho." Hoshiyomi smiled at the young prince.

Inuyasha blinked. Had he been staring or something?

Chuckling at the confused look he was receiving, Hoshi couldn't help but think the _inu-hanyou_ looked adorable with slightly wide eyes and his head cocked to the side.

After giving the youngest a pat on the head, the ninja _youkai_ then greeted the western heir.

"Sesshomaru."

Giving a slight bow, Sesshomaru took up the formal approach. "Lord Hoshiyomi."

_"Stoic as ever."_ The ninja general smiled down at the older brother.

"_As happy-go-lucky as ever." _Sesshomaru smiled politely back and nodded.

"Let us go inside for lunch, then we may discuss the matter at hand," Hoshiyomi suggested after eyeing the three weary travelers.

The three _inu-youkai_ followed into the large estate, each hoping the next few days would go by as smoothly as possible.

* * *

><p>Izayoi sighed, as she hid the book away. Things weren't going as she would have liked with her training. Despite the fact that all she had gotten was praise on her quick development, she knew the truth. She only had a short amount of time to learn the large amount of material there was in learning the dark arts of magic. Fifty years was nowhere near enough time, unless one was already advanced in the ways of dark magic. And with her specialty being sun magic it would be rather difficult for her to grasp the true power of the dark arts.<p>

_"I wonder if it would be best to..." _Izayoi trailed off, she shook her head. _"No, it would be too dangerous."_

She knew using spells from the book could be dangerous. If she tried to increase her dark powers using a spell from the book, any number of things could happen. She feared only one thing and that was her dark side power overtaking the light. Her sun magic could weaken as a result, and then her light and dark side powers would...

Izayoi shook her head. She was getting ahead of herself again. "Maybe it's time for a break," she muttered, resting a hand over her forehead.

Standing from her sitting position, she stretched her sore limbs. Wincing at the sound of her bones cracking, she decided that a nice bath would help her relax. With that thought in mind, she headed for her private bathing chambers. Surprisingly, not once thinking of the demoness in the next room.

* * *

><p>Sacura watched as Shiori finished her training for the day from her bedroom window. A sneer crossed her face as she caught a glance at the smile on the <em>hanyou's<em> face. A smile of accomplishment. The distain was clear on Sacura's face as she glared down at the bat princess.

_"It just might be time..."_

Sacura was startled when she heard a knock at her door. Gathering her composure quickly, she gave soft but clear permission.

Yuka came in, a small smile fitting the gentle expression on her face. Her floor-length light blue kimono swayed with each light step she took until she reached her sister-in-laws side. For a while neither said a word as they silently watched the scene.

Sacura looked to Yuka. Out of all her mate's siblings, Yuka was the one she was closest to. She always had an open mind and never judged a book by its cover. Always the observant one, she waiting until the right time to make a move.

"Something is bothering you, Sacura?" Yuka said, though it was more of a statement than a question.

"What would make you think that?" Sacura turned her gaze out the window.

"You seem different. You've been acting strange lately."

"I assure you I'm fine. Everything is as it should be." Sacura smiled cruelly as she saw the bat _hanyou_ and her mother head inside the palace out of the corner of her eye.

Yuka raised an eyebrow turning to face the older demoness. "Whatever your planning, Sacura, make sure no one gets hurt. I would hate to see my brother's anger aimed at you." She said coolly.

Not worried at all about the warning Sacura nodded. "I assure you nobody will come to harm."

Turning on her heel she started for the door. "I have work to do, you may stay here if you like," Sacura threw over her shoulder.

Yuka watched silently as her sister-in-law left the room with a confident smirk in place.

"Things are about to get interesting..." Yuka murmured, her voice neutral.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru watched as his father conversed with the ninja <em>youkai<em> leader over lunch. The two seemed to be getting along great, which would be good for the discussion of the hopeful upcoming treaty. Shifting his gaze to his half-brother he noticed the bored expression and slouched posture. Looking to his father, then to his brother, he made his decision.

"Father," Sesshomaru started, gathering true attention of the two _daiyoukai_, "May we be shown to our rooms?" He asked politely.

"Of course." Taisho looked to the ninja who promptly ordered a servant to show his guests to their rooms. Standing, bowing to show respect, Sesshomaru gestured for Inuyasha to follow suit.

Inuyasha quickly rose and bowed to his father and the other demon before he quickly left, following his brother out the room.

"You have wonderful children Taisho." Hoshiyomi remarked.

"They are." Taisho agreed, "They can be a handful at times but who said having children was easy?" He teased lightheartedly.

Hoshiyomi chuckled. The lord of the western lands was very pleasant to be around. He knew this treaty was going to be a good idea...

"Thank you." Inuyasha said once they were in the privacy of his guest room.

"Hn," was Sesshomaru reply, although there was a very faint smile on his face.

"So have you been here before?" Inuyasha tried to make small talk.

"Only once before, when I was younger."

Knowing he probably wouldn't get much more out of his brother on this subject, Inuyasha changed the topic.

"Do we have to attend the meetings with father?"

"Only I must attend but you can join if you wish." Sesshomaru chuckled at his brother's expression. He knew his half-brother wouldn't want to attend the meetings. To be truthful he wasn't enthusiastic about them either as they tended to be quite boring.

The two brothers turned towards the door once they heard a knock.

"Enter." Both brothers said formally at the same time.

"Prince Sesshomaru, your father requests your presence." A timid fox servant informed, peeking her head into the room.

Said _youkai_ turned towards his brother in silent question.

"No." Inuyasha said, understanding immediately Sesshomaru's silent language. "He asked for you not both of us."

With a nod he followed the servant to meet with his father.

_"Might as well explore."_ Inuyasha thought. Without seconds thought he set out with no particular destination in mind...

Sesshomaru watched absent mindedly as his father and Hoshiyomi discussed the diplomacy of the treaty. He had been there for about an hour not doing much, just answering questions that were every now and then thrown his way. In all honesty he was only paying half attention, as his concern was else where.

Back at the western palace his mother and Izayoi were there. Without the western general there who knows what scheme his mother could be up to.

"Sesshomaru?" He heard his father's voice.

Sesshomaru looked up sharply at the expectant faces of the two _daiyoukai_. He hadn't heard what had been said so he replied stonily, "I have no comment on the matter."

Both older _youkai_ nodded and continued on.

_"That was close."_ Sesshomaru inwardly sighed.

This was going to be a long meeting...

* * *

><p>Shiori couldn't believe what just happened. There was no way she could go through with it.<p>

_"I am not betraying my friend!" Shiori exclaimed._

_"You will do it, bat _hanyou_! Or else..." Sacura trailed_ _off._

She couldn't, but what else could she do? She didn't even know what she saw...

Sacura was in her mate's study, because of his absence of him and the western heir the everyday duties had fallen onto her shoulders.

_"I see why neither of them enjoys paper work."_ Sacura sighed, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. She had been in there for hours and yet it seems like it was endless. _"I wonder how Taisho deals with it..."_ She thought, looking out the window.

She inwardly jumped when she heard a knock at the door. Quickly finding her composure she said, "Enter."

Sato peeked in the room and he smiled when he saw the longing look on her face that others would barely notice.

"Caught up in work I see." He said as he sat down in the chair across from his sister-in-law.

Sacura scowled. "It's never ending." She growled, throwing her hands and claws on top of the paperwork for good measure.

Sato chuckled, "I was hoping we could have lunch together in the garden. It would provide a... distraction from all this work." He looked at the pile of papers on the desk.

"Of course." Sacura smiled, a small smile saved for those she felt deserved to see it.

* * *

><p>Izayoi smiled softly to herself as she strolled through the garden. The breeze swung past her face, flowing through her hair making her remember why she loved the western palace. It was calm and peaceful and-<p>

"Hello, Izayoi." She heard from behind her.

She turned around to see Sato heading towards her along with Sacura.

Izayoi resisted the urge to frown at the sight of the _inu_ demoness. She forced a smile as she addressed her brother-in-law.

"Afternoon, Sato."

Sacura sneered at the human royal from behind the other _inu-youkai_. There was something in Sacura's eyes that bothered Izayoi. It was like she knew something she didn't.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Sato asked.

Casting a glance at Sacura, Izayoi shook her head. "No thank you, I already ate," she lied.

Nodding, Sato continued to the garden tables, with Sacura close behind.

Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, Izayoi headed for her room she needed her medallion...

Shiori felt conflicted; there was no way she could to through with what the lady of the west asked of her. She didn't know what to do. She could do what the lady of the west told her, but she would be betraying her friend. And if she didn't, what would happen to her mother.

_"I am not betraying my friend!" Shiori exclaimed._

_"You will do it, bat _hanyou_! Or else your mother will pay the price for your foolishness!" Sacura snarled._

Shiori was so deep in thought she nearly bumped into Izayoi.

"I'm so sorry!" She said, quickly heading down the hallway and not bothering to glance at the second lady of the west.

Izayoi noticed the stiff posture and squared shoulders of the bat princess. Narrowing her eyes in suspicion she silently followed the bat _hanyou_...

* * *

><p>Inuyasha discovered that the ninja demons home was in one word magnificent. Everything in the mansion was very well designed and the architecture was stunningly beautiful. It was almost as beautiful as the western palace. Almost.<p>

He was thankful he didn't run into any of the palace servants yet. But he knew here was no avoiding it. After all it would be hard to evade all the palace servants for a full six days.

Inuyasha smiled as he stepped out into the warm sun. He could tell he had entered the gardens, if the many flowers hadn't made it obvious.

"Hey, Half-breed!"

Inuyasha's head whipped around to see several children about his age. A scowl took place of his friendly grin, as they came closer.

_"So much for peace."_ Inuyasha sighed inaudibly, _"There is no avoiding them, but father would be angry with me if I start a fight."_

He squared his shoulders as they came closer, keeping his frame stiff, his frown became deeper.

"So your the _hanyou_ son of the great Inu no Taisho." A boy about his height with blonde hair said. He appeared to be the ring leader. Behind him were a group of several boys and a few girls. Each of which had a mocking smirk on their faces.

"Is there something I can do for you? If not I think it'll be best if you leave." Inuyasha tried to say politely but came out rather rudely.

"Watch it, half-breed!" The boy with blond hair sneered.

_"He is annoying."_ Inuyasha thought.

"Look I don't want any trouble..." He started.

"Not surprised. After all, a weak half-breed like you wouldn't be able to take us on." The girl off to the side said confidently.

"That's it!" Inuyasha snarled. "The next one to call me that again won't have a voice to speak!"

There was a moment of silence from the group, clearly not expected his comeback.

"Yeah, right." The blonde scoffed, "There's nothing you could do to us half-bree-"

The voice was cut off as a series of gasps rang out from the group as the _inu_ prince threw a powerful punch at the other annoying youth, knocking the wind out his lungs.

* * *

><p>AN: Once again so sorry for the wait! Hopefull this will make up for it.<p>

Hint To Next Chapter: Izayoi discovers Sacuras plan.

~BlackShade~


	27. A Long Day

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated:6/6/12  
>Disclaimer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<br>Beta-ed by: ShadowEntity

AN: Thank you to everyone who added my story to their favorites and story alerts! And to the readers!

* * *

><p><strong>A Long Day<strong>

Sesshomaru was wandering through the halls of the mansion, finally glad that the first meeting was over. He wrung his hands together in a force of boredom if anything. The hall was silent save his metric steps.

_"One of the responsibilities of being heir to the West."_ Sesshomaru thought, his mind dwelling and setting up the scene again of the meeting. The demon boy slowed his pace as his boots'_clacks_ no longer created an echo around him and pushed open the doors for a clean breathe of fresh air. The air was warm, which was nice, Sesshomaru realized.

A strong, cold gust edited the thought; without the wind it would be warm and nice and he closed the doors behind him halfheartedly. Crossing his arms over his chest, he drew himself up as a jolt of recognition flashed through him quickly. Eying the garden, Sesshomaru looked up when he caught Inuyasha's scent. It was faint in the breeze, mixed in with all the flowers and insects and demons.

_"He must be on the other side of the garden." _Sesshomaru began to follow his nose before the fleeting thought even passed his mind of why he cared about the _hanyou_.

As Sesshomaru took his time to arrive, he thought on said _hanyou_. It still surprised him still how Inuyasha had changed him. He was still the impassive, male figure of his mother, but now he was more accepting and maybe, just maybe, a little more kind. Maybe.

Sesshomaru paused when Inuyasha's angry face came into view. The boy's face was livid and Sesshomaru cautiously wondered what was happening. Then, a fraction of a second later, Sesshomaru noticed a group of other young _youkai_ around him. Naive dread settled in his stomach.

"Watch it, half-breed!"

He heard the shout from a young, blonde _youkai_. Sesshomaru growled before his brain even processed what the other demon said. Then, willing his body to relax, Sesshomaru continued watching detachedly. He watched as Inuyasha tried to diffuse the situation, and noticed a spike in his anger when a girl made a comment off to the side, sneering. Her face was pinched up and Sesshomaru noted blankly that it made her look really ugly.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped quickly back to Inuyasha when he saw his half-brother bare his teeth. He smirked when he saw the shocked looks on the youths' faces at Inuyasha's snarled threat.

Then, after the gang seemed to wilt, their ring-leader, Sesshomaru could only assume, threw another insult at Inuyasha. The blonde demon didn't seem as self-assured as before but Sesshomaru could tell that the demon was nursing injured pride and was trying to shift blame to someone. However, his brother's face twisted so quickly Sesshomaru thought he might have imagined it, and Inuyasha was next seen throwing a punch to the demon's jaw. With a small_crack! _the _youkai _stumbled backwards as his gang tried to keep him upright.

Deciding it was time to step in, and with the speed he was known for, Sesshomaru sailed across the garden to separate the two breathing heavily through their nose and exchanging glares heatedly.

The blonde demon broke off the staring contest and jolted in surprise and then in fear, realizing that a stronger demon's scent was only a few feet away and coming closer. Sesshomaru landed gracefully in seconds before narrowing his eyes at both boys.

Ripping the two boys apart, Sesshomaru shoved Inuyasha to his left while he dangled the other painfully by his long blonde hair.

Schooling his face to one of _immense_ displeasure, Sesshomaru threw his face mere inches from the demon's marked face. The boy squirmed and shrunk down in fear.

"Sesshomaru! I can handle this!" Inuyasha shouted angrily, arms twisting as he tried to claw out of Sesshomaru's vice-like grip. Sesshomaru ignored him, scowling at the other demon, before sighing and looking back at Inuyasha.

"Fighting - while a guest in another's home? Father would be exceedingly disappointed," Sesshomaru said, successfully quieting his brother. Sesshomaru hid a smug smirk. Then, in an almost comforting tone, Sesshomaru continued, "Although it isn't your fault."

Seconds later, Sesshomaru spun to the others. A mask of cold indifference sneered at them. "These pathetic excuses of _youkai_ thought it best to group together and overwhelm you." He released the blonde _youkai_ and was pleased to see him fall in the dirt. Like the filth he was.

Crouching down, Sesshomaru made sure to keep his robes clean. Waiting for the other to look at him, Sesshomaru met his hesitant eyes and sneered, "It would be best you don't bother my brother again. Unless you have an early death wish."

The dark threat loomed over the group and they visibly shuddered as one. Without another word the group fled, leaving the two _inu_ brothers alone. Sesshomaru watched them go blankly before peeking through the corner of his eye at Inuyasha. Inuyasha wasn't looking at him, actually, was looking at every place possible except him. Sesshomaru mentally rolled his eyes. He knew how to play this game. Shifting his posture to open but intimidating, he waited for Inuyasha to explain himself.

Sesshomaru smiled faintly when Inuyasha sucked a breath in. He released it in one gust, "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stared at him unblinkingly, but secretly grinning broadly. Inuyasha stuttered, nervous at Sesshomaru's blank look, "You-you won't tell _chichi-ue,_ will you?"

Seeing the wide puppy eyes, Sesshomaru's mask slipped slightly and his lips twitched. In a tone of pure innocence, and tilting his head just a tad, he said, "Tell him what?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as his ears perked and out of sheer happiness gave his big brother an enormous hug. Sesshomaru's breathe was knocked out of him as he stumbled back with the extra weight. After steadying himself, Inuyasha's arms still locked around his waist, he glanced around. Inuyasha released and took a big step back as he realized what he had done exactly. His face was flushed but he seemed happy that Sesshomaru didn't push him away.

Sesshomaru eyed a particularly ugly green bush before letting his shoulders slump. After all, he had an image to keep up and hugging his baby brother wasn't exactly the tough guy persona. Especially if one of those demons had come back.

Too bad Sesshomaru didn't catch the waft of a certain ninja _daiyoukai_ who saw the whole scene.

Hoshiyomi was touched by the bond both brothers shared. He smiled. Even if they themselves couldn't see it just yet. Watching as the two continued on, he reckoned it was time to deal with a certain group of children...

* * *

><p>Shiori entered her room and almost tripped over her own feet but barely noticed. She was confused, to say the least, and she didn't know what to do; what would be best?<p>

"Maybe I should tell Izayoi...?" Shiori thought aloud, playing with her fingers as she sat gingerly on the tip of her bed facing the wall.

"Tell me what?" Came a bemused voice from her doorway. Shiori jumped to her feet and met Izayoi's eyes.

"I...um... it's –" Shiori stuttered, before her eyes narrowed as she grasped onto a new topic. "Why were you following me!" She demanded, trying to avoid the question.

Izayoi raised an eyebrow. "You looked troubled. I simply came to make sure you were alright," she said smoothly. She still stared at Shiori from across the room and the bat demon squirmed.

"I'm fine, no need to worry about me." Shiori avoided eye contact, knowing Izayoi probably wouldn't believe her lie.

"Quite the contrary, I think this has something to do with Sacura."

The bat princess's heart rate sped up as she choked on air. She frantically tried to think of a plausible excuse but nothing came up. Next thing she knew, Izayoi's hands covered her eyes and mouth.

"Sleep," was all she heard before everything went black...

Sacura's head shot up as she felt a disturbance within her home. "The bat _hanyou_," Sacura snarled. "Izayoi!" She growled, teeth bared and eyes narrowed and flashing. She would not let Izayoi ruin her plans!

Getting up and leaving the study, with her amazing speed she rushed to Shiori's rooms quicker than most. Knowing she would find the human of her contempt there...

Izayoi gasped as she searched through the many thoughts of the half-bat _youkai's_ mind. "So that is what Sacura wants with you," Izayoi murmured, half sneering.

Gently picking the child up and placing her on the bed, she whispered a spell. Her hands began to glow a light blue color. Luckily, Izayoi finished moments before the door was thrown open, its hinges groaning at the crazy force.

"_Ningen_!"

Izayoi turned just in time to see Sacura, claws extended and fangs bared, ready to fight. She was crouched down and her dress was propped up to keep from getting torn in the fight.

"Stop this Sacura! Your plan will never work." Izayoi tried to reason with the fuming _inu-youkai_.

Not heeding to a word Izayoi said, Sacura lashed out. The red in her eyes startling the human as threw her head down to miss a surprisingly accurate blow.

Conjuring up some dark magic Izayoi dodged the next volley of attacks, making sure to move away from the unconscious bat princess. Placing a protection spell on Shiori, Izayoi took a defensive stance.

"Sacura! Stop this madness!" Izayoi called out, hoping to get through to the angered _inu_.

Knowing there wasn't much else she could do, Izayoi sealed the door and used her medallion to conceal the energy she knew they were giving off. This was going to be bloody.

* * *

><p>Inutaisho was looking for his two sons. Dinner would start soon and they were not in their guest rooms. He had hoped they were together as they tended to be. That would make locating both of them easier.<p>

As be began thinking deeply, he started to worry about his mates back at the Western Palace. He knew that without him there something would happen. He just didn't know what. Or how bad.

"_Otousan_."

Taisho was slightly surprised at the voice but didn't show it, of course. Turning around with a grin, he faced his two sons.

"Well that went quicker than expected," he shrugged to himself.

Gesturing for his sons to follow him, Taisho said nothing as his thoughts drifted back to the western palace...

Hoshiyomi stood in front of the group of children and their parents. He inwardly smirked when he noted the blonde one was sporting a particularly nasty bruise beneath his lips.

"I assume," He sent a glare at the youths, "that this will not happen again." Each adult nodded their heads. Some even inched closer to their offspring, if in fear or protectiveness.

"You may see to which punishment you see fit." With that the ninja _daiyoukai_ left, leaving the young _youkai_ to the anger of their parents. The kids exchanged worried looks with each other before being dragged away by their ear by their screeching parents.

* * *

><p>Izayoi was panting as she once again dodged another one of Sacura's attacks. She didn't know how long it had been but she was beginning to feel a decrease in her dark energy levels. She had to find a way to end this and soon. But the question was - how? With the other's <em>youkai<em> speed she couldn't get close enough to use the spell to make her unconscious as well as a spell to make her paralyzed.

She gasped as a clawed hand managed to scratch her on her leg. Blood welled up instantly but she quickly ignored it.

Izayoi used the medallion to place an energy shield around her as she sat down. Maybe if she waited long enough Sacura would stop her constant barrage of attacks on her own. That was a pretty slim maybe though.

She winced at the sound of claws clashing against the barrier. Looking to the still unconscious bat _hanyou_, Izayoi strengthened the spell on her. Hopefully she wouldn't wake up anytime soon. She could feel her magic slowly depleting. She wouldn't be able to use this large amount of magic for much longer...

* * *

><p>Inuyasha looked between his brother and father as they conversed with the ninja <em>daiyoukai<em> over dinner. He didn't speak much, only answering questions that went his way. For the most part he kept silent as he tried to keep an ear out for anymore questions.

Sesshomaru noticed his half-brothers disinterest on the topic of choice. Looking to the ninja_daiyoukai_ he asked a question that had been plaguing his mind all day. "Hoshiyomi, if I may ask, is it true that you have a _hanyou_ sister?"

Raising an eyebrow, the ninja demon noticed how the young _inu-hanyou's_ ears perked at the question.

"Yes I do. She lives in the northern mountains with her wolf _youkai_ mate." Hoshi paused, watching the _hanyou's_ reaction closely. The dog ears swiveled as the _hanyou_ listened, curious.

"But she does visit frequently and will arrive tomorrow with her mate." Sesshomaru paused at the coincidental stroke of good luck. Suspicious, but hiding it, he smirked.

"Wonderful." Inutaisho started with a grin, "We'll get to meet the sister we've heard so much about."

Staying silent, Inuyasha smiled to himself. Now he had something to look forward to!

* * *

><p>Izayoi was slowly healing the wounds on her body when she noticed Sacura's movements slowed tremendously.<p>

_"Now is the time." _Izayoi thought.

Dropping her barrier, Izayoi had to move quickly if this were to work. Dodging an attack that would surely had broken her jaw, she circled her hand around the _youkai's_ neck.

The red that had taken over Sacura's irises had instantly receded at the shock of what happened.

"I could easily kill you like this," Izayoi realized maliciously ignoring the pain of the other's claws sinking into her wrist.

"Lucky for you, I know a certain _daiyoukai_ that would be heartbroken if something happened to you," Izayoi whispered.

Sacura's eyes widened at the softly spoken words, before they closed as she felt her energy being drained, rendering her unconscious. She fell to the floor in a graceful slump and curled up as if asleep and having a nightmare.

Looking over to the still sleeping bat princess, the human sighed. "I knew moving here would cause problems," She complained warily.

She jumped when she heard frantic knocks on the door. The knocks were doing a number on Shiori's door, already having gotten a lashing from Sacura's dramaticentrance_._

"Shiori, are you okay? I can smell blood!" She heard.

_"It's one of my son's friends."_ Izayoi thought, starting to panic. What was she going to do?

Acting quickly, Izayoi slipped through the door making sure to close it quickly so the smell of blood wouldn't escape.

"Lady of the West!" Exclaimed Sango, as she bowed to show respect. Because of her quick action she didn't see the blood stains on her kimono.

Taking advantage of the young girl's position, she placed her hand on Sango's head. "You will go to your room and forget about this," Izayoi said. She used her medallion to make sure no one was in close range.

Sango's eyes glazed over as he affects of the magic took place. Without another word she rose from her view, turned the opposite way, and left.

"That was close." Izayoi whispered going back into the room.

Closing her eyes she used the sensing barrier to see if anyone was in close range of Sacura's room.

"Good." There was no one there. The easier the better.

Grabbing hold of the unconscious female's hand she whispered a transportation spell.

Within seconds they were in Sacura's beautifully decorated room. Gathering strength that she was surprised she had, Izayoi lifted Sacura onto her futon.

Closing the dark blue curtains, she noticed that the sun was beginning to set.

Squatting on the futon next to Sacura, for the first time Izayoi took a really good look at her husband's first mate.

Sacura was, without a dout, extremely beautiful. Her silky, silver hair reached to her knees. The crescent moon on her forehead stood out against her pale skin. Her eyes, although closed, she knew held many emotions, which she only showed to the ones she loved.

Although she was very cold to her, Izayoi had seen her kindness before. Izayoi always wondered what the cause of Sacura's jealousy was. She by no means was a threat to her status as first Lady of the West.

Izayoi cupped a hand on the side of the demon's' face, knowing that if she were awake she would be killed instantly.

"You look so peaceful while you sleep." Izayoi said her thought aloud.

Releasing her face, Izayoi rose. Going to her own room, she quickly healed her wounds and changed out of her blood stained clothes.

She summoned a servant to bring a meal to Sacura's room, knowing she would be exhausted and hungry when she woke.

Reentering the female _inu's_ room, Izayoi checked one last time on Sacura.

Leaving to join the rest for dinner she informed that Sacura was not to be disturbed.

_"Come back soon, Taisho."_ Izayoi thought as she looked out the window at the sky.

* * *

><p>AN: I am sorry for the wait! The next chapter will be soon.<p>

Hint To Next Chapter: Hoshi's sister arrives.

~BlackShade~


	28. Another Book

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated:6/16/12  
>Disclaimer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<br>Beta-ed by: ShadowEntity

AN: Thank you to all those who read and reviewed!

* * *

><p>Key:<p>

_Ningen_ = human

_Daiyoukai_ = powerful demon

_Youkai_ = demon

_Haroi_ = shirt

_Inu_ = dog

_Shoji_ = door

Akemi = bright beauty

* * *

><p><strong>Another Book<strong>

Harsh sun rays smacked Sacura awake. Sitting up, rubbing her eyes, and stretching her limbs, Sacura flatly looked around her room. And froze as she saw Izayoi sitting near the window, forbidden book resting limply in her hands.

"Nice to see that you're finally awake," Izayoi said, not even glancing up from her book. Her violet eyes were cold and expressionless. Sacura squirmed.

Quickly throwing her legs over her bed and aiming to get up, Sacura fell back onto her pillow as the room spun mercilessly. Closing her eyes against it all, she opened her mouth to speak but paused as recognition flickered through her mind.

_"I could could easily kill you like this."_

Sacura narrowed her eyes. It was true. She could have. So…

"Why?" Sacura suddenly asked.

"Why?" Izayoi echoed, tilting her head to the side. "You're going to have to elaborate on that." Izayoi finally looked up from the book. Sacura willed herself not to look away, despite the intensity of the violet eyes.

Sacura swallowed. "Why didn't you kill me?" Sacrua snarled, "You had the perfect chance, _ningen_. It couldn't be _just_ because of Taisho."

Izayoi closed her eyes and sighed, knowing no way around the conversation. Though, she was surprised the Sacura didn't want to dance around at fist. And, despite Sacura's words, Izayoi recognized the masked confusion.

"I don't know why you hate me. Sacura," Izayoi continued, "but unlike you, I wouldn't jump at the chance to kill someone I don't like."

"I'm not surprised; you're far too," Sacura paused seconds before she said 'kind,' "weak to do that Izayoi. Another thing that comes from being a sluggish _ningen_!" Sacura growled out.

"It has nothing to do with being human, Sacura." Izayoi straightened. "A lesson I'm sure you'll learn the hard way. And after yesterday's fiasco, I'm pretty sure that we _both_know I'm _far_ from being weak."

Sacura masked her flinch well.

Izayoi smirked at the enraged demon's silence. Seeing that the _youkai_ was alright, Izayoi thought it best to leave the _inu_ alone, lest she do something that would be against her rational thought. Like attacking her, parallel to yesterday's events. And she did not want a repeat.

"I hope you feel better," Izayoi said carefully, voice soft. She rose. "Because there's one hell of a pile of papers in Taisho's study you need to take care of." With that Izayoi quickly left, a smirk on her face as she tried to contain her laughter at Sacura's angry expression and surprised eyes.

* * *

><p>Because of yesterday's incident, Inuyasha decided to spend the day in the library. He had spent hours there and had already gone through several books. From what he had heard Hoshiyomi's<em>hanyou<em> sister had already arrived and decided to join in the meetings along with her mate, hoping to be of use.

"So much for that," Inuyasha murmured, as he searched through the many books that were in that mansion's library.

There were many books in the library but for some reason, Inuyasha found himself heading towards the back of the library. Looking behind him to make sure no one was in the room, he headed for the last shelf in the very back of the library.

"I sure hope this is allowed..." Inuyasha trailed off, one thing that was always obvious. Things that are hidden where people don't go are always forbidden. And judging by the looks of it, people hadn't been to the back in a long time.

He couldn't explain the feeling he felt; it was like something was calling him? Reaching the last row of books, Inuyasha could feel it. A pull of energy that was...coming from a book? Inuyasha pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes.

Stopping in the middle of the row, he threw books from their places to the ground as he felt the surge of energy grow stronger. And in the very back he saw a dark red glow like the color of a white rose once it's been covered in blood.

_"It's another magic book."_ Inuyasha thought.

What should he do? Could anyone else feel this energy too? Why was this happening now? All these thoughts crossed through his mind as he reached out to grab the still glowing book...

* * *

><p>Izayoi was in the middle dimension as she searched through the forbidden book for one of similar properties.<p>

_Flashback_

_"There's another book?" Izayoi wanted to know._

_"It's a similar book, one with the counters to the spells in the book of Sashik. I created the book using my own magic." Sakini said, her tone serious._

_"And why am I _now_ being told of this?" Izayoi narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms._

_"I had thought that my brother had destroyed the book. But I felt a surge of magic. A magic signature that only the book has."_

_"And why after all this time would the book react now?" Izayoi was confused for a magical item to work it needs a sorcerer to activate it._

_"Could it be the dark energy that you've been sensing that is near this other book. _That_ is causing this energy surge?" Izayoi knew that the book in the wrong hands could be dangerous of a dark sorcerer found it._

_"That's the thing," Katosagi chimed in, "we can't find the exact place it's coming from. It's being clouded from our senses."_

_"This isn't good." Izayoi thought aloud._

_"No it isn't." Sakini sighed," which is why you need to try and find the second book through the book you already have."_

_"How do I do that?"_

_"As long as the book is active you should be able to use your book to trace the magic to its source." Katosagi explained..._

And that is what Izayoi had been trying to do since.

She had spent the better part of the day trying to find the second book. The last thing she needed it for was for it to fall into the wrong hands.

Little did she know that everything was going perfect for an unknown entity; as its plan fell into place...

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru had been looking for Inuyasha since the day's meeting had ended.<p>

"Hopefully he isn't in any trouble." Sesshomaru crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. He knew that chance was unlikely.

He was slightly surprised when the ninja _daiyoukai's_ sister, and her wolf _youkai_ mate had joined the afternoon meeting. He found that she had an eye for politics; she could make a wonderful advisor for her brother.

With how well everything was going, maybe they'd be able to leave early. But that was just wishful thinking.

Sesshomaru found himself brought from his musings as he nearly crashed into the one he was looking for.

"Sorry." He heard from Inuyasha, and then he rushed past him in an attempt to get back to his guest room.

Suspicions rising, he decided to follow him. And what was that he had in his hand?

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to get to his room and he immediately shut the door. Knowing his brother was following him, he moved quickly as he hid the book with the rest of his things. Making sure to use the medallion to hide the magic pulses that were coming from it.

Sesshomaru opened the _shoji_ just in time to see Inuyasha slip what looked to be a silver chain in his_haori_.

"Do you need something, brother?" Inuyasha asked innocently. His sweet tone had Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes and choking on a growl.

Tightly and without preamble, Sesshomaru asked, "What was that you had earlier?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Inuyasha cocked his head to the side coyly.

Sesshomaru's eyes further narrowed into slits, and he sent a glare at his brother. If looks could kill…

Seeing that his half-brother wasn't letting up, and that there wasn't anyone in range, Inuyasha decided to do this the simple way.

Sesshomaru gasped as Inuyasha's hand started to glow a red color. The color swarmed around his clawed hands, pulsing a very vivid red color.

Sesshomaru found his mind going blank as he saw a bright red light before everything went hazy and realized a moment too late what was happening...

* * *

><p>Instead of trying to get back at Izayoi, Sacura threw herself into the stack of documents on her mate's desk. Since the last time she was there the pile seemed to have doubled in size.<p>

She thought working would get her mind off the events of yesterday but, in fact, that was the only thing on her mind.

_"I could kill you easily..."_

The phrase kept crossing Sacura's mind, taunting her with flashbacks of how that _ningen_ had her in the palm of her hands.

Now that her plan was foiled, there was no other way she could think of to expose Izayoi's secret.

The only question was: What would she do now?

* * *

><p>After what happened in his room, Inuyasha decided to put his sleeping brother in bed. He wouldn't remember what had happened.<p>

He thought it be best to clear his mind and focus on other things...like why his hand was glowing red instead of blue.

Red was the color of dark magic, and he didn't know how to use dark magic very well yet, so what had happened? Was it the book he had found earlier? Is it similar to the other book? Should he tell his mother about it?

Inuyasha found himself brought out his thoughts when a hand landed in his shoulder.

Scared witless, Inuyasha jumped off the bench he was sitting on, and quickly turned to face his father with a glare.

"Gosh! You scared me! Try saying something before you sneak up on someone!" Inuyasha roughly shouted.

Inutaisho laughed at his son's reaction, mirth in his eyes. The others he was with chuckled lightly.

It was then the _hanyou_ noticed the ninja _daiyoukai_ to his fathers left, and a ninja _hanyou_ to his father's right.

Surprise easing off, Inuyasha did a quick look over of the fellow _hanyou_.

She has piercing black eyes, like her brother. The green hair was similar to his as well. The light colored kimono stopped at her knees and the friendly smile definitely expressed her kindness.

"I'll take it you're the _hanyou_ sister I've heard so much about?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Said sister grinned. "And I'm guessing you're the _hanyou_ prince I've heard so much about?"

"Inuyasha." Deciding against the formal approach he held out his hand to shake.

"Akemi." She shook his hand, surprising him with her strong grip.

_"Bright beauty, huh? Well it fits. She is fairly pretty."_ Inuyasha thought boyishly.

Smiling at the interaction, Tashio noticed the soft look of his youngest son's features.

_"He seems to be extra friendly with hanyous." _Taisho thought. Then again it wasn't surprising, being a _hanyou_, Inuyasha would be more kind with the ones that were similar to him.

With the final introductions done, the four chose to eat lunch in the gardens.

The two _hanyous_ quickly grew finding one another, despite the age difference; he was able to talk to her like one of his friends.

Akemi found herself liking the young _inu_ as well, the innocent appearance that she found adorable, as well as the puppy ears on top of his head.

As the day progressed, Inuyasha completely forgot about the events of earlier that afternoon.

* * *

><p>Izayoi let out a frustrated sigh. She lost the energy of the other book. It was like the dark magic coming from it was suddenly being hidden...<p>

Izayoi jumped when she heard a knock on her door.

Acting quickly she hid the book and said a formal "Enter."

Yuka came in, her footsteps almost nonexistent as she glided across the floor, her movements graceful as she greeted her sister-in-law.

"Hello, Yuka." Izayoi smiled.

"Izayoi." Yuka paused, "Would you happen to know what the matter with Sacura is?" Izayoi tensed at the question.

_"Why would Izayoi be nervous unless she had something to do with Sacura's strange behavior." _Yuka mused.

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about."

"You haven't noticed the strange pattern in her behavior?" Yuka asked calmly.

"How would I? She acts the same towards me! Cold, impassive, and unfeeling. I'm afraid you are asking the wrong person, Yuka."

Although she didn't show it, she was surprised at the amount of emotion in Izayoi's tone. She almost sounded...hurt?

"I'm sorry for bothering you, Izayoi." Yuka thought it best to leave, not wanting to cause her to be more upset.

Before Izayoi could say that it was of no consequence, the _inu-youkai_ was gone.

Yuka walked towards where she knew Sacura would be. Even though she only had a few pieces of the puzzle, somehow they were all coming together.

* * *

><p>There's chapter 28! Hope you enjoyed!<p>

Hint To Next Chapter: The return home.

~BlackShade~


	29. Return Home

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated:6/26/12  
>Disclaimer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<br>Beta-ed by: ShadowEntity

AN: Thank you to all those who read and reviewed!

* * *

><p>Key:<p>

_Kaasan_ = mother

_Hanyou_ = half-demon, half human

_inu_ = dog

_youkai_ = demon

* * *

><p><strong>Return Home<strong>

The next six days went by rather smoothly for everyone.

After meeting Akemi and her mate, Inuyasha had instantly grew fond of the pair. They spent a lot of time together over the four remaining days they were there.

Inuyasha made sure to keep an eye on the book. Constantly checking to see if there were anymore sudden releases of magic. He still wasn't sure if he was going to tell his mother yet. When he had the chance during the night, in the dream realm, he decided not to. If he does tell her, she might take the book away from him.

Taisho and Hoshiyomi had agreed and the treaty was documented and signed by the leader of the ninja tribe and the Western Lord.

Although Sesshomaru didn't remember what had happened that day with his half-brother, but for some reason he had a strange feeling about it.

Finally it was time to leave.

Inutaisho shook hands will the ninja daiyoukai, while Sesshomaru bowed respectfully.

As everyone said there goodbye's, Inuyasha looked out into the forest ahead. His mind was full of confused thoughts and he couldn't sort though them all.

"Ready to go, Son?"

He was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of his fathers voice.

"Ready."

With one last wave to the Hoshiyomi, Akemi and her mate the three inu's were off to head home, to the Western Palace.

* * *

><p>Izayoi stared into the surrounding trees as she sat on one of the chairs at the garden table outside.<p>

She knew that her husband would be leaving for home today. She would be glad when her husband and son returned home.

She had made sure to keep her guard up the past few days. Knowing Sacura, she would probably come up with some other plan...

"Afternoon, Lady Izayoi."

Izayoi smiled as Shiori sat down across from her at the garden table.

When Izayoi had been in the bat hanyous mind a few days ago, she had found the memory of her seeing Inuyasha and her go though the portal to the Middle Dimension. She was surprised that Shiori had kept something like that to herself. Although she had proved trustworthy by doing so, Izayoi decided to erase the memory.

"Hello, Shiori."

"They're leaving today right?"

"Yes." Izayoi sighed.

"You sound almost sad, Izayoi." A new voice said.

They turned around to find Kama and Yuka walking towards them.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be happy once my husband returns home."

The two demoness sat down in the remaining chairs at the table.

"Have you seen Sacura today?" Izayoi asked suddenly.

"Yes. Last I saw her she was in my brothers study." Kama raised an eyebrow,"Why?"

"I have to talk to her about something important." Izayoi lied.

"She should still be there." Yuka said.

"Thank you, now if you will excuse me, I must go see Sacura."

Izayoi left quickly, leaving the rest quite confused at her quick departure.

"Now I see what you were talking about, Yuka." Shiori said.

"Indeed, that was rather odd." Kama agreed.

Yuka said nothing as she watched Izayoi's retreating form. She was tense and her movements were stiff.

"She's not going to see Sacura." Yuka stated.

"What do you mean?" Shiori asked.

"She used that as an excuse to leave."

"Then where is she going?" Kama asked.

Yuka glared at her sister. "I'm not a mind reader, Kama. How would I know that?"

"Knowing you, I wouldn't be surprised if you did know." Kama waved it off.

Rolling her eyes, the younger inu looked out into the trees. As she tried to figure out the new pieces added to the puzzle.

* * *

><p>Sacura was finally done with all the documents on her mates desk. It had taken her several days to sort through them all but she did it.<p>

She was both glad and disappointed. She had been doing this to get her mind off Izayoi and it had worked some what. Now she wasn't sure what to do about Izayoi.

She had thought about thinking of another plan but decided against it. She was convinced that Izayoi would somehow find a way to ruin it.

_"After all she can read minds... if she wants."_ Saccura thought to herself sullenly.

Looking out the window she sighed inwardly.

_"Hurry home."_

* * *

><p><em>Two Days Later...<em>

Inuyasha sighed happily as he saw the Western palace come into view.

It felt good to be home, exceedingly so since he had never been away from home for a long period of time.

Sesshomaru looked down at his brother, who was on his youkai cloud this time, at the sound. He knew how he felt and he himself felt the same.

Looking at the palace gates he noticed everyone outside to greet them.

And by everyone it was literally _everyone. _There relatives and all their friends were waiting for there arrival.

Inutaisho smiled at the site of family and friends excited for the arrival of him and his sons.

The three decended to the ground below to the eagerly waiting crowd.

"Welcome home, Taisho." Sacura moved quickly to be the first to greet her mate. The two embraced, fondly.

"I'm glad your back, Inuyasha." Izayoi hugged her son tightly.

"Glad to be back, Kaasan." Inuyasha smiled.

"Izayoi."

Said human truned to her husband,"Taisho." She smiled as strong arms embraced her.

The youngest inu turned to his group of friends. And instantly sought out the bat hanyou, to give the first hug.

Sesshomaru watched his mother and Izayoi closely. He had been worried about those two the whole trip. Something happened, he knew it. He could tell that there was something different between them.

"So, Ice Prince, I'll take it that everything went well?"

Sesshomaru, brought out of his thoughts, turned to his friend with a glare.

"Yes Koga, everything went fine."

Koga rolled his eyes, "Will you ever lighten up?" Now it was Sesshomaru's turn to roll his eyes.

"I'll take that as a no."

"So how was the trip, my friend." Miroku asked.

"It was interesting." Inuyasha cryptically answered.

"Now that we're reacquainted with each other, let's go to the garden for lunch." Taisho suggested.

The rest of the day was spent with everyone spending the day together outside in the garden, mostly talking of what had happened over the days the three were gone.

* * *

><p>"Something isn't right." Sakini said to her brother.<p>

"I feel it too, the boys energy, it seems... altered somehow." Katosagi agreed.

"What do you think it might be?"

"It could be his power expanding, becoming stronger?" Katosagi suggested.

"Maybe, we'll have to keep a close eye on his energy levels."

"Come, sister. We must prepare the next lesson for Izayoi."

Sakini followed her brother from the Middle Dimension to the Sorcerer's Realm. They needed a potion for a spell...

* * *

><p>The evil being chuckled to himself.<p>

"Everything is going according to plan." He smiled.

Red eyes flashed to black as the pulsating dark magic around him began to grow more powerful.

* * *

><p>AN: Short chapter I know. The next one will be longer.<p>

Hint To Next Chapter: Grandparents come visit.

~BlackShade~


	30. A Grand Visit

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated:7/2/12  
>Disclaimer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<br>Beta-ed by: ShadowEntity

AN: Thank you to all those who read and reviewed! And those who added my story to their favorites!

* * *

><p>Dai = large and vast<p>

Kimi = honorable noble

_Chichue_ = father

_Inu_ = dog

_Kaasan_ = mother

* * *

><p><strong>A Grand Visit<strong>

The many days started to blur into months as the time went by. After the three _inus_ came back from their diplomatic trip, everything seemed to fall back into the norm.

Well, almost everything.

Sacura's demeanor appeared, somehow, to mellow somewhat. After her confrontation with Izayoi, she had been more... polite? Or, to Izayoi at least. The Inu no Taisho assumed that Izayoi had somehow gotten through to his first mate, while the rest of the family kept an eye out for any of the animosity that used to be present in the two ladies of the West.

Inuyasha had made sure that the book was hidden from his mother and from everyone else, as well. He made sure to use the medallion to keep the Dark Magic hidden from his mother's senses.

Ever since the three came back, Sesshomaru had been spending more time with Inuyasha. So much, in fact, that he started to become friendly with his half-brother's friends, the way his friend Koga was.

Everything was peaceful in this moment in time. Then another unexpected surprise came, in the form of a letter.

"Your parents are coming," Izayoi reapeated, suprised. She and Sacura had been summoned to their mate's study and were standing side by side when he mentioned the aforementioned fact. The messenger had come earlier in the day to deliver the scroll from Inutaisho's parents. It stated that his parents would arrive within the next three days.

"Yes, in three days. This is why we need to prepare for their visit as soon as possible," he verified, carefully watching their reactions.

"Have you told anyone else of this?' Sacura deadpanned from the side. Eyes shifted to her.

He answered simply, "No, that's what I want you two to do while I get the preparations underway. There is much to do and only three days to do it."

With that information said, the two made way to leave when Taisho called out, "I have one more thing for you two to do."

The ladies of the West turned with expectant faces, simultaneously facing him.

He continued, "After the preparations are underway I would like you two to oversee them until they are finished."

Both women froze, looking to each other and then back to their mate. Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, Sacura asked in clipped tones, "Why do you want _both_ of us, Taisho? Izayoi is more than capable of handling this on her own."

Izayoi's eyes widened as her mouth opened in a silent gasp. That was the closest thing to a complement that she had ever received from Sacura.

Taisho's features softened, as he heard what he needed to hear. "Alright, then. Izayoi you can handle the preparations."

Without another glance, the First Lady of the West glided out the room with the grace she was known for.

Alone, Izayoi and Taisho shared a look.

"She just gave you a complement, Izayoi," Taisho realized and smiled.

"Just so she could get out of spending time with me," Izayoi tried to deemphasize. She didn't want to lead on how much it really meant to her. Taisho smiled knowingly, though; he could see through her attempt to downplay what seemed as just a simple statement, really meant.

"Is that all, Taiaho?"

"Yes."

Taisho watched as Izayoi left, and going back to his previous thoughts he began to worry. This would be the first time his parents would meet his second wife and son. He wasn't quite sure of their opinion of humans and _hanyous_. Either way, he was resolved to make sure that his parents were polite and respectful towards them.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru had finished what he had to do for the day and was looking for his cousins. They should be with Inuyasha at about this time...<p>

"Sesshomaru."

He turned around to face his mother, his mask waning. "Yes, _Kaasan_?" He asked kindly, the corners of his mouth upturned slightly.

Sacura raised an eyebrow at the surplus of emotion on her son's face. Shrugging mentally, deciding not to comment, she informed him of the arrival of his grandparents in three days.

"This will be their first time meeting Inuyasha and Izayoi," Sesshomaru thought aloud.

"Yes. It will," Sacura hissed through clenched teeth. Before Sesshomaru could thank her or whatnot, she turned on her heel and left.

Sesshomaru watched as his mother disappeared down the hall. Heaving a long suffering sigh since no one was there, he went back to searching for his cousins...

Inuyasha was with his cousins Sada and Sami, as well as his friends Shiori and Koga. The three had met up with Inuyasha in the music room while he was practicing, then later the four moved to the garden.

"Where is everyone else? Normally they would be here by now," Sada wondered, eyes dancing around.

"Miroku is with Kaede in the healer's wing, Kagome and Kikyo are with their mother, and I think Sango is with her brother and father training," Koga listed off, using his fingers and tapping each one after each point.

"So it's just the four of us," Sami noted, smiling broadly.

"Nope, the five of us," Inuyasha corrected, playing with the hem of his robe.

The others looked at the _inu_ prince in confusion. But before anyone could ask, just a few seconds later, they could see the first heir to the West heading in their direction.

"How did you...?" Koga trailed off.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He had used the sensing barrier. What should he say? "Uh, well, I-"

"Have you heard?" Sesshomaru asked once he reached the group, interrupting Inuyasha's stuttered words.

_"Thank Kami,"_ Inuyasha thought.

"Heard what?"

"Father's parents are visiting."

"Oh great!" Sada exclaimed, clapping happily.

"We haven't seen them in a few years," Sami agreed.

Inuyasha turned to the surrounding trees. He had never met his grandparents before. To be honest, he wasn't very happy to hear of their arrival.

"Don't worry Inuyasha." He seemed to read his thoughts. "I'm sure our grandparents will love you." Sesshomaru reassured his brother, gesturing absentmindedly.

Said brother's head whipped around to face the other. "How did you-" He thought about his words. "You think?"

Sesshomaru had to force himself not to smile at the perked puppy ears.

"Everything will go fine."

Whether he was reassuring himself or the other, he was uncertain of.

* * *

><p><em>Three Days Later...<em>

Everyone had been informed of the arrival of the grand _daiyoukai_. And, with the help of Izayoi, the preparations were complete for their arrival.

Inuyasha and Izayoi were rather nervous, although they were doing a good job of hiding it. As the time for the_daiyoukais_ came near, they stayed close to each other. Both uncertain and fearful of the same thing.

Everyone piled out to the front gate. Izayoi held on to her son tightly and they stayed near the back of the large group.

A howl was heard in the distance, letting all know the time had finally come.

At first there were two giant, ferocious looking dog demons, stampeding their way towards the gate, making the ground shake with every step of their enormous paws. Then in an instant the two were at the gate, piercing red eyes looked at the group ahead. The two large _inus_ transformed into their human-like forms.

The change from their _inu_ forms into human form didn't take long, no more than a few seconds, but Inuyasha stared in amazement before his ears drooped in his thoughts of how he doesn't have a 'true' form. Pushing those to the back of his head, he once again looked to the pair that were making their way to the group. He could feel his mother's arms tighten around him as they came near.

"It's good to see you again, son!" The large male's deep voice boomed.

"_Ohayo_, _chichue_." Taisho greeted as his father embraced him.

"My little Taisho, how good it is to see you," the female welcomed warmly to her eldest before greeting the rest of her children.

The two _daiyokai_ spent a few minutes with their offspring before moving on to their in-laws, children, and grandchildren.

Izayoi and Inuyasha stayed back and watched as the grand _daiyoukai_mingled.

"This is your second mate and child, Taisho?" was the question that drew the attention of many people. The Father motioned to Inuyasha and Izayoi.

"Yes."

The grand _daiyoukai_ walked forward towards the mother and son.

"You two have nothing to be nervous about," the female said kindly with a warm smile, while the male had a stern look to his face.

The two looked to each other then back to the grand _daiyoukai_, looking even more nervous than before.

"I'm Kimi," the mother revealed.

It was a few seconds before her mate decided to say anything. "Dai," he finally grunted.

Inuyasha gave the two a once over. His grandmother, Kimi, was wearing a light pink kimono with sakura blossoms in it. Her eyes sparkled with wisdom that came with age. Her eyes matched the soft expression of her face and the present smile made it clear that there were no prejudices for either one of them.

Dai he wasn't so sure of. He had on a plain dark blue kimono, with a light blue sash around the waist. His hair was in a ponytail at the top of his head. His face had yet to change from the stern expression.

It seemed to Inuyasha that his grandfather was still deciding on if he was going to hate them or not. He was brought out of his thought by his mother's voice.

"I'm princess Izayoi," she revealed, bowing her head low.

_"Going with the formal approach, huh? Trying to impress, _Kaasan_?"_ Inuyasha sent to his mother through their magic link.

_"Yes. Now introduce yourself. The quicker this is over the quicker we can get away from Dai and his glaring eyes."_Inuyasha heard in his head.

"Inuyasha," he said stiffly, bowing his head an inch while keeping his eyes trained on Dai.

Dai chuckled, his expression softening for the first time since laying eyes on the pair. "It would appear I'm making you anxious," Dai said, amused.

"Well who wouldn't be when you're glaring at them like that," Kama snapped from the side of her father.

Rolling his eyes he turned to the rest of the family behind him. "Shall we continue this over lunch?"

With the unanimous agreements, the group headed inside.

* * *

><p>Lunch had been a talkative affair. It was mostly done between the grandparents and their children.<p>

Other than answering the few questions that were thrown their way, Izayoi and Inuyasha stayed silent and listened. Making sure to finish as quickly as possible, the mother and son excused themselves politely, exiting room through stiff postures.

Taisho sighed; this wasn't quite how he pictured things going. His second mate and pup still seemed unnerved.

"Don't worry Taisho, I'm sure they'll relax soon," his mother tried to reassure.

"Hopefully." was all he could say as he looked around the table at his family.

Settling down in his mother's room, Inuyasha watched his mother as she paced back and forward. "Is everything alright?"

Izayoi looked up. "Yes," she said shortly before sitting on the bed with her son.

"Alright, I'm confused. So do they like us or not?" He inquired, leaning back comfortably.

"I'm not sure, dear."

Both turned when they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Inuyasha already knew who it was.

The door opened to reveal Sesshomaru.

"I came to see if you were okay. You two left in a hurry," he impassively said. Izayoi eyed him curiously.

"Was it obvious?" Inuyasha asked. The blank look he got in return gave him his answer. "Ah."

"Would you care to spar?" Sesshomaru figured - correctly - his half-brother could use something to take his mind off their grandparents.

"Sure," was the simple answer...

A few hours later the two were battling it out in the dojo. Since then they had been joined by Shiori, Koga, and Sango.

For the first time in a while Inuyasha wasn't worried about what would happen during his grandparents visit. It felt nice, he thought, to get his mind off troubling thoughts and do something he enjoyed.

Dodging another hit, the youngest back-flipped a few times to get some space between him and the older_youkai_.

The two were too focused on what they were doing they didn't notice the gathering audience.

Dai and Kimi had followed their eldest, Taisho, to the dojo where he had found the two pups he was looking for. Making their way to one of the viewing benches, the grand _daiyoukai_ were impressed by the fighting skill their grandchildren were showing.

Sesshomaru's moves were quick and graceful, while Inuyasha's were more cautious but forceful.

Overall the two complemented each other nicely.

The sparing match ended with Sesshomaru knocking the other to the ground with a swift kick to the side.

"Your sons show great fighting skill, Taisho," Dai praised without taking his eyes off the pair.

The deep voice brought the attention of the two _inus_ on the dojo floor. _"When did they get here?"_was the thought that both brothers wondered.

Getting to his feet, Inuyasha's ears perked once he realized he had just received a compliment from his grandparent.

"Well, of course, they are my sons," Taisho boasted with pride, puffing up his chest. His parents just chuckled.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was surprised at how well the rest of the day had gone.<p>

After meeting up with them in the dojo, Dai and Kimi spent the rest of the day with all their grandchildren.

Sesshomaru had been taken aback at how quickly Inuyasha had warmed up to the elder _daiyoukais_as this was his first time meeting them.

Izayoi had decided to continue looking for the second book, that unknown to her was right under her nose, locking herself in her room until it was time for the family to come to dinner. Inuyasha had tried to use magic to talk to her but for some reason he couldn't reach her. It was as if she was using a large amount of magic for something. He just assumed that she was in the sorcerer's realm for some reason.

* * *

><p>The rest of the time for his grandparents visit went surprisingly well for Inuyasha.<p>

Despite the somewhat rough start, Inuyasha began to get along with his grandparents. Even Izayoi, although mostly quiet, had begun to familiarize herself with the grand _daiyoukai_ as well.

Even though he seemed rather unnerving at first, Dai turned out to be very friendly and with a great sense of humor. Along with the kind and wise Kimi, the two were great company to have. It wasn't too long before Inuyasha was able to be his normal self around his grandparents.

But alas the day came a few weeks later when the two grand _daiyoukai_ had to leave.

Everyone was at the front gate for the departure. Each person had their turn in getting a goodbye embrace and momentary last words.

Inuyasha hugged his grandparents goodbye as he heard promises of another visit soon.

"We'll be back soon!" with that the two transformed into their true _inu_ forms. With a howl roaring through the sky the two went flying off through the sky to their own home.

Taisho and his siblings watched as the two majestic _youkai_ soared through the sky, until they were small white dots, then finally disappearing in the distance.

Sesshomaru came up next to his younger brother. "I said things would turn out fine."

Inuyasha grinned at his brothers way of saying 'I told you so.'

"Yes, you did."

* * *

><p>There is chapter 30! A long chapter finally!<p>

So we get to meet the grandparents! It went well for our little Inu didn't it?

Hint to Next Chapter: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Izayoi and Sacura.

~BlackShade~


	31. Released Youkai

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated:7/4/12  
>Disclaimer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<br>Beta-ed by: ShadowEntity

AN: A special thanks to Kanna016 who gave me the wonderful ideas for this chapter!

Happy 4th of July to everyone! Now on with the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Released Youkai<strong>

Time seemed to fly by as nothing out of the ordinary happened for the next few years. Izayoi continued her training in the Dark Arts with Sakini and Katosagi. Izayoi also followed through in her training with Inuyasha.

As time passed, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha grew closer, much to the annoyance of Sacura. They relaxed more in each other's presence and talked every other day, bickering good-naturedly every once in a while. Like actual brothers, Sacura would sneer.

Everything seemed to be going fine as peace settled like a warm, comforting blanket around the Western Lands.

But it wouldn't be long before that peace was broken . . .

The dark being could feel the change in the aura of a certain _hanyou_ sorcerer.

"It's time to test just how powerful you are, if you are going to free my master, young sorcerer." The dark figure could feel his body glowing as his plan was put into motion.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was walking through the forest outside of the Western Palace. It was what he did when he needed to get away from everything. He had started doing this a few months ago for some time alone and to get away from being Prince of the Western Lands. The walk calmed him. He needed it.<p>

He began thinking about the book again, watching through half-lidded eyes as a family of birds stalked a particularly fat worm. He was amazed that he had been able to hide the book from his mother for as long as he had. He would've thought that his mother would have sensed the book's power from how strange it had been acting lately.

Inuyasha watched as the worm wiggled beneath a large chick but managed to free itself and dive underground again. The birds squawked in irritation.

The book would release powerful surges of magic, Inuyasha had realized one time. For some strange reason it would only stop when he touched the book, which had sprung up concern in the corner of Inuyasha's mind. Each time it had happened, though, he always seemed to be in close range.

Loud chirping and squeaking caught Inuyasha's attention as the birds finally snagged the worm between beaks. In one hasty motion, the worm was ripped apart by the family and all the small creatures hungrily finished the fat worm to nothing.

Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted as he felt the ground shake from under him. Something big was coming. And it was coming fast. With wide eyes, Inuyasha looked helplessly at the birds. They blinked owlishly back at him, and then to each other, before back at Inuyasha. Then, the group waddled off quickly.

Inuyasha didn't know to feel annoyed at them or just confused.

Or worried.

Before he could make a dash for the palace, as his instincts were screaming for him to _go_, _go fast_, Inuyasha saw a giant _youkai_-looking creature appear from the surrounding trees.

_"What the hell is that?"_ Inuyasha's mind screamed, his expression mirroring his thought.

The creature looked in one simple word - monstrous. It had four arms and the same number of glaring eyes. It seemed to be covered in a red-brown fur with a giant tail, clearly made to whacking as to which it was doing, swatting at trees.

_"This'll be good,"_ Inuyasha thought fearlessly, attacking the beast head on with an almighty roar.

The next thing he knew he was tossed into a nearby tree. He groaned and coughed against it, feeling the hard force of the monster's tail.

"Ouch," he moaned as he picked himself up from the dirt hastily.

Looking up, he noticed the creature preparing to ram him again. Acting quickly, Inuyasha jumped to another tree.

Behind him the Western Palace shone in the distance. He couldn't go back now. If he did the thing would surely follow him. The easiest way to handle this was with magic. Thank Kami he had his medallion with him.

Jumping from the current tree he had been hiding behind, Inuyasha made sure to land behind the thing at a safe distance. Gathering up as much magic as he could, Inuyasha's body lit up in a blue color. That should have be enough power to destroy it. Without another thought, he shot a beam of pure energy at the monster.

A loud, anguished cry was heard as the creature was thrown into a tree, cracking the bark at the base, as the force of the blast knocked it off its feet. A cloud of dust rose around it, shrouding it effectively.

"Well, that was simple enough," Inuyasha said aloud. He casually brushed the dirt from his kimono and shoulder.

As he turned to return to the palace, an echoing snarl in the forest caused him to freeze in place. Slowly, he turned his head around to see the beast on its feet, dust settling around the monster's toes. Fangs were bared in a ferocious display.

_"How the hell?"_ Inuyasha thought frantically. It was impossible. Impossible!

The monstrous beast didn't even have a scratch! With the amount of magic he used it should've been killed. Or at the least greatly wounded. Something was _not_ _right_, he thought. It was like it was unaffected by magic.

He was going to have to use his _youkai_ strength for this one.

_"This isn't going to end well,"_ Inuyasha thought clearly as he charged the beast again, not even a second's glance behind him.

* * *

><p>Izayoi was looking for her son. Even though she couldn't sense him, she knew something was wrong. Call it mother's instinct, she had to find her baby. It took her a while to search the entire palace, but she still couldn't find her son.<p>

Sesshomaru was heading for his father's study when he saw Izayoi running through the palace halls, eyes wide and hair flying wildly about her head. Curiosity and concern filled him at the haunted look on Izayoi's face.

He followed at a short distance behind until he saw her rush into her husband's study.

Worry filling his being, Sesshomaru stood outside his father's study, his pointed ears hearing every word, not minding in the slightest the intrusion of privacy. Something was clearly wrong.

"I know something's wrong, Taisho!" Izayoi shouted. Sesshomaru unconsciously leaned closer.

"He's just taking a walk through the forest-" the Lord of the West tried to reason.

"He would normally be back by now!" she shrieked.

Taisho held up his hands in an attempt to calm her. "He'll probably be back soon-"

"Taisho, if you don't go find him, I will!" She punctured the last two words with a snarl so ferocious Sesshomaru barely caught his wince in time.

Sesshomaru could hear his father sigh loudly. He could picture him running an exasperated hand over his face.

"Fine, Izayoi. I'll go get Sesshomaru and Sami and then we'll go look for him," Taisho relented.

"Thank you," Izayoi breathed, kissing his cheek.

Sesshomaru didn't move when he heard footsteps heading for the door.

The shoji slid open to reveal an anxious Izayoi and a somewhat annoyed Inutaisho.

"Were you eavesdropping on our conversation?"

All Sesshomaru had to do was raise an eyebrow and his father immediately got his answer.

"Well since you're here, go find Sami. And meet me at the gate." Taisho ordered, crossing his arms.

Bowing his head slightly, Sesshomaru went to find his cousin.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha grunted as he once again was thrown into a large tree. How long he'd been fighting that thing, he didn't know. All he did know was that he was covered in a multitude of scratches and blood while the creature barely had a bruise.<p>

Something was definitely wrong. He had thrown some pretty powerful hits on that thing but all it seemed to do was throw his attacks back at him with ten times more force.

Inuyasha found himself gasping for breath as the monster pinned him to a tree with it claws around his throat. His breathing was becoming choked. He couldn't… breathe… he needed…to…do something… Inuyasha's muscles were failing, his heart beating crazily in his chest.

For the first time in his life, Inuyasha saw red...

Taisho waited at the gate, tapping his foot on the ground in an unknown beat for good measure, for about five minutes before Sesshomaru and Sami arrived.

"Let's make this quick. I have some important things to finish today."

The three set out to find the young _hanyou_; walking out into the forest they followed the half-demon's faint scent. It wasn't long into the journey that they began to smell the strong metallic scent of blood.

In an instant the three were running at their _youkai_ speed. Now they worried that Inuyasha might be hurt and badly at that, judging by how pungent the smell was.

It wasn't long when they stopped at a clearing. Inuyasha stood, his back facing them, seemingly staring at the dead beast up against a nearby tree.

"Inuyasha!" Sami exclaimed, relief and worry mixed together in that one word. "Are you alright-?" Sami tried to walk closer. A snarl made him freeze in place.

"Inuyasha," Taisho started slowly. Something wasn't right with his son's _youkai_, it was too strong. "What happened here?"

Said supposed _hanyou_ turned around to face them, causing all of them to gasp collectively.

Inuyasha's normally bright golden eyes were a blood crimson color. A jagged stripe on each cheek, matching his fathers lit up through the spotted light rays.

It was clear to Taisho that his son's full _youkai_ form had finally been released. That creature must have attacked him, he realized as growing shame and guilt started to steep in. He had been mad that Izayoi had pulled him off to do something stupid, like find Inuyasha. And now here his son was, and he was hurt and had been attacked, for Kami's sake!

Taisho narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru, Sami, we're going to need to restrain him."

"What's wrong with him? Why does he have the scent of a full blooded _youkai_?" Sesshomaru questioned, looking at Inuyasha and then at Taisho before repeating the action.

"His _youkai_ has been released because of a life threatening situation. He can't think, or at least not coherently, when he's like this."

"Can't think?" His eldest echoed, tasting the words in his mouth as he eyed his brother warily.

"His _youkai_ has taken over his body and it only lusts for blood. Inuyasha is a _hanyou,_ not a _youkai_. And the power of his full _youkai_ blood can be too much for him. So if he stays like this for too long it can wound his soul, causing it to disappear," Tashio explained quickly, making sure to keep his eyes on his second son.

"Now spread out slowly. If we look threatening he'll attack us," he ordered.

Each one moved slowly, taking one step at a time, gliding over the dirt as if in slow-motion. Soon the _hanyou_-turned-_youkai_ was in the middle of a well formed triangle.

Sami made the mistake of taking a step too close to the _hanyou_. The attack came as a surprise.

Sami cried out at the searing pain on the side of his neck where his cousin's claws sank in deeply. His cries became louder as he felt claws tearing at his torso.

Acting quickly, Sesshomaru pulled his brother off of his cousin and making sure to throw them a good distance between Sami. Sesshomaru masked his worry for Sami quickly, intent to focus only on Inuyasha. Normally it wouldn't take much to hold Inuyasha down. However, this Inuyasha was most definitely not normal and soon broke free of his brother's grasp.

Moving fast, Inutaisho grabbed his son and strengthened his _youkai_ to make the _hanyou's_ _youkai_calm down. He was immensely surprised when Inuyasha's _youkai_ strengthened his own aura.

Once more he raised his _youkai_ to a power level he knew his son's _youkai_ couldn't reach. Inuyasha struggled for a few more moments before finally stopping. His _youkai_ whined in the back of its throat, before slumping to the ground.

Believing his son was in the right state of mind, Taisho went over to help his nephew.

Inuyasha's head was pounding as his vision blurred. "What happened?" He thought and said, it coming out as a throaty cough. Last he remembered was that a monster had him pinned down to a tree. Then . . .

"Oh, no," Inuyasha whispered, horrified. His eyes grew to enormous lengths as he searched around. He saw the creature slumped against a tree, dead. Inuyasha gasped once he saw his father and brother over with his blood covered cousin, Sami.

_No, no, no, no, _no_!_

"He... I couldn't have! It's not-" Inuyasha said frantically, he couldn't have done that to his cousin. Could he?

Sesshomaru looked to his brother at his words. The _hanyou's_ expression was filled with horror as he looked down at the blood on his hands. Sesshomaru felt a familiar pang in his chest. "Inuyasha," he called slowly, approaching his brother carefully, not wanting to scare the _hanyou_ any more than he already was.

Inutaisho's attention was brought to his sons at his eldest's movements.

Inuyasha's tear streaked face looked at his brother, then to his father, and lastly his cousin, who was unconscious from the blood loss. The sight caused him to cry even louder.

Quicker than the blink of an eye Inuyasha shot out of the clearing into the forest.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"We have to find him." Taisho picked up Sami.

Sesshomaru, without a seconds thought, offered, "I'll find him, father. You take Sami back to the palace."

Nodding in agreement both _youkai_ went separate ways.

* * *

><p>Izayoi looked out the window of her room, chewing on the inside of her cheek. It had long since passed sundown and her husband had not yet returned with their son. The clouds in the sky made it clear that rain was soon to come. Izayoi felt her worry grow with each passing minute.<p>

"Dwelling on it won't bring them back any quicker, Izayoi."

The _ningen_ turned to face the demoness in the doorway.

"Now is not the time, Sacura." Izayoi turned back to the window.

The defeated tone in Izayoi's voice was something Sacura wasn't used to. It seemed _wrong_ for some reason, to Sacura. "You have nothing to worry about Izayoi," Sacura commented loosely, feeling like she just had to say something.

"What?"

"Our mate is the most powerful _youkai_ around. I'm sure he can handle any situation and bring Inuyasha back," Sacura stated simply, her voice and body just exceeding confidence.

Grabbing a book from the small self in Izayoi's room, Sacura sat down on Izayoi's bed and began to skim the page.

Izayoi looked at the scene, confused. She has thought Sacura couldn't stand her, let alone be in the same room for too long with her human self. Deciding to ignore her - Sacura was too confusing and Izayoi didn't want to even think, she was so worried - she once again turned to look out the window.

It took Izayoi some time before she realized that Sacura was, in her own way, trying to comfort her.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru had been searching through the forest for hours. And there still was no sign of Inuyasha. "Ugh!"<p>

If there were any footprints, the rain had washed them away. As well as his scent. Stupid rain, Sesshomaru never liked it and never would. It was depressing. The whole stupid, damn situation was depressing. Sesshomaru kicked the ground. He hated rain.

Although it seemed there was no hope of finding his hopeless brother, he knew he couldn't go back and leave Inuyasha out here...

It was then that he noticed the echo of hushed crying in the distance. Following the sound, he traced it back to a giant tree, whose branches and leaves were thick enough to keep out the rain. Well, good. At least Inuyasha was somewhat dry.

There sitting on the truck was the _hanyou_, crying into his blood soaked sleeves.

Seeing the sorry sight made the _youkai's_ heart fill with sympathy and sadness. Moving slowly so the_hanyou_ wouldn't run away again, Sesshomaru eased his way to the spot his brother was sitting. Though Inuyasha probably wouldn't be able to smell his scent because of the rain, he wasn't taking any chances.

Sobbing loudly, Inuyasha didn't notice his brother's presence until he sat down next to him, surprising him.

"I don't want to go back to the palace," was all he said.

"I didn't say you had to," Sesshomaru countered easily, looking over his shoulder at Inuyasha neutrally.

"Oh, please! I know you came here to bring me back home. But I... I can't!" He chocked on a sob, body shaking into himself.

"Actually I'd prefer not to go anywhere in this sorry state of weather," Sesshomaru said absentmindedly, tilting his neck to get a good look at the fat rain drops that fell outside their shelter of leaves.

Looking to his crying brother Sesshomaru continued and mentally braced himself for what he was about to say,"You did nothing wrong, Inuyasha."

"How can you say that? I nearly killed Sami! He'll never forgive me!"

"You weren't in the right state of mind at the time and he knows that." Sesshomaru paused. "He's probably more worried for you than himself."

Inuyasha didn't reply, just stared at the falling rain, sobbing quietly again. I'm a monster, he thought. The urge to kill had never been so strong before. It was sickening how he had enjoyed it. He was such a monster.

He jumped slightly when his brother's arm came around his shoulders, bringing him out of his self-loathing thoughts.

"You're not a monster Inuyasha," Sesshomaru stated softly.

_"Had I said that out loud?"_ Inuyasha wondered. He wiped the tears from his face.

"You did nothing wrong. It was your _youkai_ that attacked Sami," Sesshomaru repeated, eyes so truthful and lit up Inuyasha couldn't look away.

Then he spent the next few minutes explaining to him what their father said, about how his _youkai_came out because of a near death situation and how he is practically mindless when it's released.

Inuyasha listened intently, secretly wondering if he would be able to control his _youkai_ one day.

The two stayed in a comfortable silence, each thinking opposite thoughts.

"Thank you. For coming to get me," Inuyasha said suddenly.

"If it had been me, you would've done the same," Sesshomaru shrugged impassively, though tightened his hold on his brother.

It was then that Inuyasha realized he would do the same for his brother, like Sesshomaru said. That he would do _anything_ for his brother.

_"Just like he would for me."_ Inuyasha realized, turning to look at the tall demon.

Placing his head on the elder's shoulder, Inuyasha felt his eyelids grow heavy as he grew more tired. The day's exertions took much of his energy. Before he knew it he was sound asleep.

Sesshomaru looked at his sleeping brother, then back to the fading rain. It was now light enough to travel through clearly.

Picking up his brother bridal style, Sesshomaru began the long trek through the forest back to the Western Palace. Sesshomaru ignored the tiny splats on his shoulder, strolling home determinedly.

* * *

><p>Izayoi concerns had grown ever since Taisho had returned with an unconscious, bloodied Sami. She sighed as she noticed the rain lighten up.<p>

She was surprised that Sacura hadn't left. She had stayed in the room with her, reading the book and keeping silent except for the small crinkling sound as pages were turned.

It was comforting, she thought, to have someone keep her company. Seeing as Taisho was with his nephew in the healing wing along with Sami's parents.

"They'll be back, Izayoi."

Izayoi jumped when Sacura's hand landed on her shoulder, in what she assumed was to be a comforting gesture.

"And how would to you know that?"

"It was a mother's instinct that told you something was wrong with Inuyasha," Sacura paused, "Just like it's mother's instinct that tells me Sesshomaru is with Inuyasha now. And is on his way home as we speak."

Izayoi looked at the demoness standing awkwardly behind her. Although her expression was blank, her eyes were soft. Izayoi assumed that Sacura could sympathize with her because of the fact that she was a mother too.

"Has Sesshomaru ever... frightened you before?" Izayoi asked tentatively, warily watching Sacura's reaction.

Sacura's face softened noticeably as she thought about memories from long ago with her son. "It was a long time ago," Sacura sat next to Izayoi. "Sesshomaru was about Inuyasha's age. He had been a curious little pup. And his curiosity had gotten the better of him one day."

"What happened?" Izayoi inquired, leaning closer in.

"He had spent a long time in the forest outside the palace. Similar to what Inuyasha has been doing. I grew worried that he had been hurt so I went searching for him. Turns out he had fallen asleep against a tree." Sacura smiled fondly at the memory, forgetting her audience.

It took everything within Izayoi not to react at the upturn at the corners of the demon's mouth. It was the first time she had ever smiled at _her_.

Once Sacura realized she was smiling, her smile fell immediately.

"Everything will be fine," Sacura assured, awkwardly placing a hand on Izayoi's shoulder once more.

Izayoi nodded, looking out the window once more.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru could see the Western Palace in the distance. It was the middle of the night, and Inuyasha was still asleep, which didn't surprise Sesshomaru all that much.<p>

Sighing, Sesshomaru shifted Inuyasha against his chest and passed through the gates. He was surprised, though he didn't look it, that when he entered the palace, he was met with a group of worried family members. And an absolutely relieved Izayoi.

The relief was short lived, though, once everyone noticed the blood soaked clothes as well as the scratches and bruises on his body. They rushed him to the healing wing.

Although she felt better, Izayoi was still concerned for her only son.

As everyone else decided to settle down for the night, Izayoi stayed with Inuyasha in the healing wing. Surprisingly, Sesshomaru did as well.

Izayoi eyed the Western heir as he sat down with a small _plop!_ on the opposite side the bed Inuyasha was resting in, across from her.

"Why?" Izayoi asked.

Sesshomaru seemed to understand. "He would do the same for me," was all he said, shrugging slightly.

"_Hai_, he would." Izayoi paused, "He looks up too you. He admires your strength." Sesshomaru looked up at her, his eyes widening. "He loves you, very much. And he hopes that one day you will love him too."

"That day has already come, Izayoi." The Western heir left, bidding a farewell to Inuyasha's mother, to clean himself up and retire for the night.

Izayoi smiled; although he didn't outright say it, Sesshomaru had just admitted how much he cared for his little brother. Which was exactly what Izayoi needed to hear.

Izayoi yawned, as her eyelids growing heavy. Before she knew it she was sound asleep, her head resting gently on her son's bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning came much too quickly for Inuyasha, as the morning light shined through the curtains at his face. Peaking one eye open, Inuyasha was met with his mother's violet eyes.<p>

"You're finally awake," Izayoi stated.

Leaning forward to sit up, Inuyasha winced. "What happened? How did I get back home?"

Izayoi leaned back. "Sesshomaru brought you back last night."

At the sound of his brother's name, everything flooded back. The monster, his magic, hurting Sami- Wait!

"Sami! Is he alright?" Inuyasha asked frantically.

"He's just fine. His wounds are almost healed. And he's in his room," Izayoi reassured him.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Inuyasha laid back down. "When can I get out of this bed?"

"Tomorrow."

"Great," was Inuyasha's sarcastic reply.

Izayoi giggled. "I have to go talk to your father now." She pecked Inuyasha on the cheek.

Inuyasha watched as she left the room. He had planned on telling her about the creature and how his magic had not affected it. Yet, something in the back of his head told him not to. The rest of the day was spent with Inuyasha getting visits from his family members checking to see if he was healing well. He was surprised when Sami had come to see him.

The instant he saw his cousin, Inuyasha had bombarded him with apologies.

When his father had asked what happened, he had simply said that a demon had attacked him.

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to heal fully and soon everything began to fall back into place. Or, seemingly back into place.

* * *

><p>The dark entity chuckled evilly to himself.<p>

"Impressive, young _hanyou_. You are more than powerful enough to free my master from his confinement in the magic book."

He was rather amazed at the amount of magic the _hanyou_ sorcerer had released in that magic blast. And his _youkai_ powers...

"Unlimited potential you have, young sorcerer. Unlimited..." the being repeated.

* * *

><p>AN: Once again thank you Kanna016 for the idea for this chapter! This is the biggest chapter I've ever done!<p>

Hint to Next Chapter: Izayoi and Sacura grow closer.

~BlackShade~


	32. A New Friendship

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated:7/12/12  
>Disclaimer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<br>Beta-ed by: ShadowEntity

AN: A special thanks to Kanna016 for the ideas for this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>A New Friendship<strong>

After the incident Izayoi decided that her son could use a few days away from training. She used that time to train in the Middle Dimension and in the Sorcerer's Realm with Sakini and Katosagi alone. It was then that they had decided to talk to her about what had been bothering them for the last few years.

"Izayoi," Sakini said, garnering her attention quickly.

Izayoi paused mid-strike, her shoulders stiff and hands clenched tightly. "Yes?"

Sakini hesitated before cautiously asking, "Have you noticed anything strange back in your realm?"

"Possibly," Izayoi drawled flatly, eying her trainer suspiciously. What was going on? Izayoi dropped her stance and gave her trainers her full attention.

"Izayoi," Katosagi interrupted, "we have noticed a change in Inuyasha's sorcery."

_"So there _has_ been a change,"_ Izayoi thought. She gnawed her bottom lip, looking between both Sakini and Katosagi.

"We're not sure what has happened, but we are sure that his powers have been altered," Sakini took over, shooting a mild glare at her brother for his interruption.

"I have noticed traces of Dark Magic in his aura," Izayoi revealed, shifting from foot to foot, "but I just assumed it had come from my aura because of the advancements in my training..." She let the sentence fall. Both elder sorcerers gasped, and adopted a look of horror, at what Izayoi said.

"If what you say is true then this might be far worse than we anticipated." Sakini's expression was grave, her eyes dark.

"What do you mean?" Izayoi breathed, dread filling her stomach.

"If Inuyasha has Dark Magic in his aura, he could be using Dark Magic, unknowingly or not." Sakini added after a small pause, "Which can be very dangerous if he doesn't have the proper training."

"Are you saying my son should train in the Dark Arts? The Dark Magic is too powerful for him to control! I'm sure it has to be something else."

"Maybe," Sakini relented but her focus seemed elsewhere. Her eyes were glazed over and her brow was furrowed in thought.

"Izayoi, bring Inuyasha here during one of your training sessions," Sakini's brother suggested, "that way we could check his aura for any taints of Dark Magic."

Izayoi nodded. "That's not all you have to say, is it?"

"We've noticed strange things have happened since you moved to the Western Palace," Sakini said. "And we're beginning to think it would be best if you stayed in the Sorcerer's Realm," she finished slowly, giving Izayoi time for her words to sink in.

When they did, they could feel the anger and fear that sparked in the human sorceress. "Now wait a damn minute!" she screeched.

"It's for your own good, Izayoi. By staying there you're putting the people you care about in danger," Katosagi tried to reason.

"I can't just leave the Western Palace. It's my home! And what about my family and my husband..." Izayoi trailed off, her voice becoming choked and eyes wet with unshed tears.

Sakini embraced her friend. "I know it will be hard for you two, but it would keep you and your_youkai_ family from being hurt."

"And you have to take into consideration your secret. If those _youkai_ find out you're a human sorceress, who knows what will happen."

At that Izayoi stopped sobbing. It was something she had thought about many times in the past. She had even come close to telling her husband her secret once but she had stopped herself at the last minute, too afraid that he would reject her if she did.

Releasing her trainer, Izayoi wiped the tears from her face. "I'll take it into consideration," she said emotionlessly before leaving without so much as a farewell...

After that day with her trainers, Izayoi had taken Inuyasha to the Sorcerer's Realm. He had thought he was there to observe her training for when he would soon learn the magic of the Dark Arts himself.

It had given Sakini and Katosagi the perfect opportunity to check the young _inu's_ aura for any signs of Dark Magic. To their immense surprise they found nothing; much to Izayoi's relief.

Over the next few days Izayoi battled with herself. Should she leave for the sake of the ones she loved? If she did decide to leave, what would she say? Would she have to stay in the other realm permanently or until they were sure it was safe to return? Every time Izayoi thought of her decision she got a heavy feeling in her chest. She had to decide soon.

After a few more days of deliberating, Izayoi decided that it would be best to leave the Western Lands. It was bad enough that Sacura knew their secret, and with the many close calls they had, it would only be a matter of time before someone else found out. At this moment she was heading for her husband's study. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, but she had to tell Taisho about her decision to leave and her fabricated reason. Without knocking she entered her mate's study.

"Hello Izayoi," Taisho greeted with a smile, his eyes shining at the sight of her. It was clear that this was one of his good days, which made it much easier and much harder at the same time to tell him.

"Taisho, I've been doing some thinking lately..."

"Yes?" He prompted, leaning back casually.

"It's about Inuyasha..." Taisho's eyes grew worried at his mate's tone and the mention of their son.

"I think it would be best for me and Inuyasha to leave the Western Palace," she blurted out, eyes clouded.

The Inu no Taisho's face went from a light-hearted expression to serious in the blink of an eye. "What has made you come to this decision?" he asked, a little bit coldly.

"The reason Inuyasha's _youkai_ was released was because he was attacked by a dangerous _youkai_. I think it would be safer for him if he was in an environment with less demons, so maybe his demon won't be as reactive if there aren't any _youkai_ around to provoke it."

"Inuyasha's _youkai_ is unstable now that it has been released. He needs to stay here so I can calm it in case another accident happens-"

"It might not happen again if there's no demons around to attack him," Izayoi cut him off.

As the couple continued to argue on the subject at hand neither noticed the sound of footsteps outside the door.

* * *

><p>Rushing back to her room, Sacura didn't know what to think. She had overheard what Izayoi and Taisho had been discussing in their lord's study. Shouldn't she be happy that Izayoi is leaving? After all she was the human witch that took her mate away from her.<p>

Sacura froze in her steps at the insincerity of her own thoughts; it really as a sad day when she was lying to her own self. She had to at least be honest with herself if not with anyone else. After her battle with the human princess a few years ago her opinion had changed of the sorceress dramatically. So much in fact that she had even been acting civil towards her.

To put it short, she wasn't happy to hear that the other Lady of the West was leaving the palace. Especially when things were beginning to calm down somewhat.

Although she heard Izayoi's reasoning for leaving, she knew there was far more to it than that. It must have had to do with Izayoi's secret.

_"Maybe she fears that I'll come up with another plan to expose her_ _secret,_" Sacura thought frowning, "_No it can't be. I haven't tried to reveal her secret since Izayoi foiled my first -and only- plan."_

Entering the main room that was the entrance to the shared rooms that her, Izayoi, and Taisho shared, Sacura went into Izayoi's room to wait for the human princess.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours Izayoi finally managed to convince her husband that her and their son leaving the palace was for his safety and protection.<p>

Now that she had convinced her mate it was time to talk to her son. Knocking on his door, she was surprised when Sesshomaru answered the door.

"Good afternoon, Lady Izayoi," he said with a small smile, his mask no where visible on his pale face.

Seeing the look on her step-son's face made Izayoi's heart drop. If they left, she'd be separating Inuyasha from his much loved brother. Izayoi had grown to appreciate Sesshomaru, as well, and she'd miss their rare but enjoyable exchange of smiles.

"I need to speak to Inuyasha in private, Sesshomaru," Izayoi forced a strained smile.

Nodding his head after a moment's hesitation, the _youkai_ stepped to the side to let the human pass. Then closing the door, he strolled down the hall to his own room.

"Hi, _Kaasan_." Inuyasha stood up from his position on the floor, brushing off imaginary dust. His face had a healthy flush to it in the light.

"I have something to tell you."

Inuyasha grew concerned at his mother's cheerless expression. Staying silent he waited for his mother to continue, rolling his hand in small circles.

"We're leaving the Western Palace."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, not fully understanding the meaning behind those words.

"Sakini and Katosagi think it would be best if we stayed in the Sorcerers Realm and I agree with them."

It didn't take long for the words to set in the _hanyou's_ mind. He froze. "What?" was all he could say, his voice cracking and eyes going wide. His face drained of color.

"It's for the best, _Inu_. To keep everyone here safe. Strange things have happened ever since we've moved here! And it'll only get worse," Izayoi tried to explain, but it sounded half-hearted even to her own ears.

At those words Inuyasha thought about his cousin Sami. He still felt extremely guilty about what had happened the other day in the forest. Could it be that leaving the realm would be the best thing for his family? Keeping them safe from the dangers of magic and keeping their secret, as well. Inuyasha thought about it, balancing the pros and cons.

He had been to the Sorcerer's Realm before. It was absolutely wonderful how they could use their magic at their own leisure without fear of being caught or having to constantly watch the amount of energy that was being used.

"I...understand mother."

Gaping was all Izayoi could do at her son's words. She had expected him to argue with her or get furious for even thinking such a thing. Although, Inuyasha didn't look pleased with the decision, just accepting.

She didn't say anything after that. She just hugged her son. She felt like she was breaking the promise she made to herself about protecting her son's happiness. She knew that they could use their magic more freely in the Sorcerer's Realm, but they could never have the family they had here. The family they loved.

"When are we leaving?" Inuyasha whispered from his mother's chest, poking his head out and looking over her shoulder at the door.

"I don't know yet. I'll have to speak with Sakini and Katosagi." Izayoi released her son from the hug, sniffing.

Inuyasha nodded his head with a look of understanding. A look that, for some reason, made him look more mature in his mother's eyes.

"You're such a strong puppy," Izayoi whispered lovingly, more to herself than the other, while rubbing one of his sensitive puppy ears. Inuyasha offered her a small smile. Giving one last hug Izayoi headed to the nearby hall that lead to her room. She had many things to contemplate.

What was unexpected for her was to find Sacura sitting on her bed helping herself to another one of her books.

"Izayoi," Sacura said flatly, glancing up from the book.

"Hello, Sacura." Izayoi slowly walked into her room, keeping her eyes on the other woman.

"Is something the matter, Izayoi?" Sacura noticed the look she was receiving.

"Why are you here?" Izayoi bluntly asked, getting to the point. She crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"I wanted to ask you," Sacura hesitated, "why you're leaving?"

"How do you-?"

"I heard you talking with Taisho." Sacura set the book down gently.

"It's for Inuyasha's safety," Izayoi gave part of the truth, still not moving from her current position.

"Izayoi this is _me_ you're talking to." She gestured to her body and then continued, "I know that it has something to do with your secret."

Eyeing the demoness, the human wasn't sure what the other's motives were. But since she couldn't say anything she figured it would be alright to tell her.

"We're leaving this realm to keep this family safe," Izayoi replied simply, uncrossing her arms to set them limply at her side.

"Keep this family safe?" Sacura echoed, her voice reflecting her puzzlement.

"After Inuyasha and I moved to the Western Palace dangerous situations have caused me to worry about this family's safety. Keeping this secret isn't easy, Sacura. I don't need anyone else to find out."

Taking a deep breath Sacura knew what she had to do. "Izayoi, although you say it isn't easy, you've kept this secret for many years from this family. I'm sure that if somehow, they did find out they'd accept you and Inuyasha as you are."

Izayoi tried to speak but was cut off as the other woman continued.

"I'm not a sorcerer. I don't know the ways of magic like you do. The only things I do know have come from the Forbidden Book. And I'll admit I wasn't fond of you when you first arrived."

That last comment brought an undignified snort from the human princess.

"You have faced dangers before, Izayoi," Sacura continued her monolague as if she wasn't interrupted, "The reason you are trying to run now is because now there is a new danger that you can't control with magic. The topic of Inuyasha's _youkai_ is strange for you to understand because you are human. If you stay here Inuyasha will be with both his human mother _and_ his _youkai_ father. He needs you both in his life. There will be times when you won't understand what he is going through, or how he feels. Things that Taisho would understand and vice versa."

Izayoi blinked. She hadn't thought about her son's _hanyou_ diversity.

"Our mate is the most powerful _youkai_ at this time and he is the only one that can keep your son's demon under control. I know you think that if there's no _youkai_ around his demon will ease but with it being unstable it'll be easier for it to relapse and be released."

Izayoi had since moved to the bed as she listened to Sacura.

"Izayoi, it's best for both you and Inuyasha that you stay here. Neither of you will be truly happy without the love that comes with a home and the ones who live in it." Sacura smiled softly, finishing her speech with an elegent bow of her head.

Picking up the book she had been reading, Sacura placed it on Izayoi's lap.

"I have given you many a reason not to trust me in the past, Izayoi. And I find it quite surprising how a person's whole opinion can change after realizing something."

Clasping a hand on the humans shoulder Sacura gave a small squeeze.

"The reason you didn't kill me that day years ago was because you cared about me, even though I rejected you. Because you had hoped that you could change me; like Inuyasha changed Sesshomaru and my son's unconscious agreement to that change, similar to my own agreement."

Walking towards the door the demoness stopped in front of it.

"Your secret is safe with me, Izayoi. And I do hope that you choose to stay. I, just like everyone else, would miss your presence." She glanced over her shoulder. "And to quote a friend of mine, I know a certain _daiyoukai_ that would be heartbroken if you left." With that Sacura left, her kimono blowing with the make-shift wind behind her.

As soon as the door to her room closed, Izayoi let the tears she had been holding in fall from her glassy eyes. She never thought she'd see the day when Sacura would consider her a friend. She could feel her heart swell as it filled with joyful emotions.

Looking down at the book in her lap, she gasped once more. It was the Forbidden Book.

_"She really has_ _changed,"_ Izayoi smiled.

And for the first time in a long time, Izayoi felt all her worries wash away like the tears falling from her eyes.

Now with Sacura's changed heart, they were a true family.

* * *

><p>The next day Izayoi informed her trainers, her son, and her mate that she was staying in the Western Palace where her family needed her.<p>

Although disappointed Sakini and Katosagi didn't object to Izayoi's decision. There was a new found happiness in their friend's heart and if she was truly happy they wouldn't interfere with her choice.

Inuyasha was ecstatic to hear they were staying, as was Taisho.

For the first time, everything seemed perfect for life in the Western Palace.

* * *

><p>The entity growled to himself as he could feel the pure sun energy radiating from the <em>hanyou<em>.

"Enjoy your peace while it lasts, Inuyasha," he snarled, leaking with every word ensured that there would later be pain followed by suffering. Much, much suffering.

* * *

><p>AN: We finally get to see Sacura's kind side! Her and Izayoi are friends now!<p>

Hint To Next Chapter: The dark entity has another plan.

~BlackShade~


	33. Another Attack

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated:7/17/12  
>Disclaimer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<br>Beta-ed by: ShadowEntity

AN: A special thanks to Kanna016 for the ideas for this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Another Attack<strong>

As time passed, everything had fallen into place. Inuyasha and Izayoi were advancing well in their magic training, spending a good amount of practice on many spells and improving amazingly. The second book that Inuyasha had found had since calmed and seemed inactive.

Everyone had been shocked at the friendship that had formed between the ladies of the west but had eventually gotten used to it. Taisho had been the happiest of everyone that his mates had finally settled their differences.

As everyone was settled into the few years of peace, another was getting ready for the perfect moment to ruin it and send it to shatters.

The dark being sneered evilly to himself. It was time to execute his plan. It was finally time.

* * *

><p>The entire royal family was outside in the garden. Each person was enjoying the company that each other gave, conversations rarely faltering and smiles everywhere. It was one of the rare moments when everyone was free from duties and had the spare time to spend with family, to catch up.<p>

Inuyasha was sitting on the grass with his brother and cousins. They all sat in an elliptical circle, talking amongst themselves and throwing grass at each other.

It was then when Inuyasha stiffened and his ears pointed like a needle. Looking over to his mother he noticed her parallel posture.

_"Do you sense it too?"_ Inuyasha heard his mother's voice in his head.

_"Yes. It's strong; I don't know why no one else has noticed."_ Inuyasha sent back, wearily watching the others through the corner of his eyes.

_"We need to get inside-" _Izayoi started, only to be cut off by the sound of distant rumbling. It sounded the like thunder, but one look at the sky corrected that assumption. The sun was peeking out through a very thin veil of white clouds and the wind seemed just as still as before.

The rest of the _youkai_ looked into the distance as they felt the ground shake from beneath their feet. As the rumbling grew louder the _youkai_ stood, preparing for what might be ahead. Chairs fell in hazards as the family pushed back in their mad rush to secure the grounds.

It was then that a gigantic demon burst through the trees, shocking the awaiting crowd with its hideous appearance. Inuyasha gasped at the similarities the creature had to the one that had attacked him before. He grit his teeth, no way was Ugly Number Two going to better him. Although it was quite a while ago, he would never forget anything about that day.

Everyone remained still, waiting to see what the monster would do. Piercing red eyes glowered at the _youkai_ present before landing on the _hanyou_ and his mother. The beast snarled, revealing rows of large, sharp pointed teeth before launching itself at the pair.

Acting quickly, already foreseeing the attack, Inutaisho with his _youkai_ speed grabbed his second mate and son before the beast could reach them. Placing them a good, safe distance away he quickly returned to the battle at hand, shouting a fearsome battle cry.

"Something isn't right," Inuyasha whispered, digging his nails into his mother's left forearm when she failed to glance at him.

Not hearing her son's comment, Izayoi stayed trapped in her thoughts. If this was supposed to be a demon, how come she couldn't sense a demonic aura?

Meanwhile, while they were contemplating, the _inu-youkais_ were having a difficult time fighting off the demon. The demon, still intent on getting to the half-breed, threw Sesshomaru into the garden's lush bed when he had attempted to attack it from behind while his father distracted it from the front. Sesshomaru bit down on a yelp when he realized he had been thrown into some of the more volatile plants. Well that was just damn great! Hastily getting up, ignoring the pooling blood on him, he headed straight back into battle with the other warriors. Snarls, growls, groans, and shouts echoed around. It was beginning to smell like blood and sweat.

Sacura had noticed how the demon-like creature wasn't taking much damage from the blows that were thrown at it. (She winced and tightened her fists when Taisho was tossed around like a rag doll and then thrown into another fighter, both falling in a heap together and getting up only moments later.) If anything it just seemed to toss the attacks back out with the same amount of force. Turning to look at Izayoi, she could see that Izayoi knew there was something wrong. That something that told her to not participate just yet in the fight, despite the growing urge.

"_Kami! Damn it!" _Sacura hissed in her mind, mentally willing her husband to win and not die over that…whatever it was. She narrowed her eyes.

Izayoi's eyes widened, realization finally coming as she watched the episode before her.

She glanced at Inuyasha through the corner of eyes. "Inuyasha..."

"I know, _Kaasan_. What do we do?" Inuyasha asked, clenching and unclenching his hands lying limply by his sides.

"Wait and see..." Izayoi trailed off, her face grim.

As the barrage of attacks kept coming, the beast didn't take much damage. It smashed its tail against the ground causing the nearby Inutaisho to stumble, losing his balance. It was then that it swung its giant tail, the shadow falling over the lord of the west.

"Taisho!" Izayoi screamed, wind in her ears and adrenaline in her body. Without thinking she threw her arms in position and placed a barrier between the creature and her husband, knocking the creature back. It stared balefully, eyes unblinking in a daze.

As the monster's tail crashed against the barrier, it coming back to it's senses quickly, it caused sparks of blue light to appear. Everyone gasped at the sight before turning to Izayoi with looks of shock, momentarily distracted from the beast in their surprise. Acting quickly and with a level head, Sacura tried to convince the family that it wasn't Izayoi that saved Taisho's life.

Amongst the commotion Inuyasha noticed the beast regain its footing. It was the perfect chance, or, well, as perfect as it could be. With his _hanyou_speed he charged for the creature.

_"What are you doing?"_ Inuyasha heard screeched in his head but he didn't falter in his attack.

_"Causing a distraction so you can fight this thing off with magic."_ Izayoi heard as she saw her son get hit by the monster's tail. She ground her teeth; if her son was hurt fatally at all that ugly demon would pay for it dearly.

"Inuyasha!" Everyone shouted, momentarily forgetting what just occurred, giving his mother the chance she needed.

The _youkai_ rushed to help the _hanyou_as he was being crushed by the monsters tail. Hopefully they would get there before his _youkai_ was released. But it was too late, much to their dismay, for Inuyasha was already seeing red.

Slashing his claws at the creature's tail, it howled in pain, giving Inuyasha the chance to escape.

The _youkai_ gathered around Inuyasha confining him in a circle, forgetting about the monster. Izayoi took this as the right opportunity to push the demon back near the trees, away from the_youkai_. Sacura followed Izayoi into the forest ready to offer her assistance if necessary.

As the _youkai_ tried to restrain Inuyasha, Sesshomaru noticed his mother fighting off the demon. His mother! Deciding to leave Inuyasha to the others, with full knowledge that his help wasn't important for they had it under control, he sped off to help his mother.

Izayoi threw a fire ball at the creature, making a large gaping hole in its side. It screamed and howled but the women didn't halt. Sacura attacked the wound with her poison whip. Then surprising the ladies of the west, Sesshomaru used his claws on the wound, making it much deeper. Blood seeped out.

Crying out in pain, the demon swung out with its claws intending to kill Izayoi, but was blocked by the heir to the west. Wincing in pain, Sesshomaru fell to the ground hugging his side.

"Sesshomaru!" Sacura screamed, immediately throwing herself on her son.

Seeing as her help was distracted, Izayoi began barraging the monster with magical attacks. Once more the creature swung about, this time managing to get the sorceress on the leg. As the blood stained the kimono, Izayoi ignored the wound, hitched up the cloth to just above her knees, and promptly ripped it off. She threw the remains at Sacura to clot Sesshomaru's bleeding.

The smell of his sibling's and mother's blood made Inuyasha's eyes flash between red and gold as he tried to come back to his senses. Looking past his family he saw his mother fighting off the demon alone with her wounded leg. Narrowing his eyes further, he realized with growing anger and fear that Sesshomaru was doubled over and Sacura, shining in sweat, was hastily caring to him.

As the _youkais_ closed in, he leaped over them and headed to the battle. Even with blurred vision he charged the demon head on.

Izayoi fell to the ground as the wound on her leg screamed and scratched for her attention. She closed her eyes, expecting a final blow but suprisingly nothing came. Peaking through one eye she saw her son fighting off the monster with little difficulty. She gasped as she saw the red eyes and jagged stripes on his face.

"No one...hurts...my family!" Inuyasha snarled, throwing another attack at the creature's wounded side. His vision became more blurry as his mind became hazy from both his _youkai_and_hanyou_ thoughts.

Izayoi noticed how the demon seemed to be weakened by her son's attacks, unlike the attacks from her husband and others earlier. Using her medallion she did a quick scan of the demon's aura. She was shocked to find Dark Magic in the creature's aura. _"This is no demon."_ Izayoi thought, eying the monster up. _"It is created with Dark Magic!" _She figured since her son was fighting with the pure intentions of protecting loved ones that the creature spawned of darkness would be weakened from her son's attacks.

It was then that the monster shot out giant quills from it's tail, heading for his mother, brother, and Sacura.

"_NO_!" Inuyasha exclaimed between clenched teeth. Using magic he created a barrier between his family and the quills.

Izayoi watched as the giant quills crashed into the barrier, suppressing a smirk due to the heavy situation. Why she couldn't sense her son's magic?_"He's in his _youkai_ form."_ She reasoned to herself. _"It must be powerful enough to overpower his magic."_

Inuyasha felt as if he would faint any second. _"I can't give up. Family needs me!"_ He told himself. It was the time to finish it. Now.

Cutting his hand, Inuyasha covered his claws in his own blood. Leering, Inuyasha charged for the beast one last time.

"_Blades of Blood!_" the _inu_ shouted.

Red crescents flew from his injured hand, striking the monster that stood in their path. Said creature cried out in pain, falling to the ground in a crumbled, defeated heap. Gasping its last breath it glared at the _inu_-_hanyou_before closing its eyes permanently. With the monster taken care of, Inuyasha allowed himself to lose consciousness. His eyes flew to the inside of his head and his knees crumbled from under him.

Izayoi looked around at everyone, after racing to her son and keeping his head in her lap, and everything. Inwardly sighing, she stood, gently resting Inuyasha back on the ground, and flinched at the sharp, white-hot pain that shot up her leg. Taking a deep breathe she cast a sleeping spell on all the _youkai_. Everyone fainted on the spot except Sacura.

"Well that was an adventure," Sacura quipped dryly. Izayoi didn't miss her tremble and shaky breathe but chose not to comment.

"Take Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to the healing wing please, Sacura. I'll get everyone else taken care of."

"You didn't have to do this," Sacura said, spreading her fingers as she gestured to the unconscious family. "You can tell them."

Looking down at her husband, Izayoi frowned. "Maybe one day. But not today." Then she cast a spell to transport them to their rooms. Sacura took her two sons to the healer's wing.

After she healed the wound on her leg, Izayoi proceeded to change the _youkai's_memory. No one would remember what happened that day but her, Sacura, and Inuyasha.

Izayoi contemplated telling the rest of the family her secret and leaving their memories as they were, but decided against it. This wasn't how she wanted her family to find out about her secret.

A few hours later as everyone was still asleep she headed for her son's room. She needed to speak to him. She froze outside her son's room when she felt pulses of Dark Magic.

_"What the hell?" _She thought to herself, holding her breath. Entering the room Izayoi was hit with the full force of Dark Magic. Looking around she found the object she had been searching for the last few years.

The momentary shock faded away to fury as one thought crossed her mind._"Inuyasha!"_

* * *

><p>The dark sorcerer, although angered that another one of his plans had failed, smiled at the anger radiating from the lady of the west.<p>

"The time is drawing near."

The dark sorcerer seeped a red color as his body began to glow with the force of his magic.

* * *

><p>Well there it is chapter 33! Finally Izayoi finds the second book! And boy is she pissed! I wonder what will happen to Inuyasha? 0.0<p>

Hint To Next Chapter: Izayoi confronts Inuyasha.

~BlackShade~


	34. A Revealed Enemy

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated:7/19/12  
>Disclaimer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<br>Beta-ed by: ShadowEntity

AN: A special thanks to Kanna016 for the ideas for this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>A Revealed Enemy<strong>

Izayoi assumed that her son was still in the healing wing, so she proceeded to stomp down to the healing wing with every intent of scolding her son. When she reached the room her sons were in, she slammed open the door to find a mostly healed Sesshomaru sitting next to his sleeping brother. Inuyasha's face was paler than normal, but only just slightly. Sesshomaru glanced at Izayoi curiously before returning to what he was doing before.

"Leave. _Now_!" Izayoi hissed harshly, glaring death if he opposed.

Slightly scared at the anger in his step-mother's voice, he rushed out the room as quickly as his still bruised injuries would allow. He shut the door hastily behind him.

Standing next to the bed, now alone, Izayoi glared at the sleeping form of her son. She crossed her arms over her chest. Warding the door with magic so no one would be able to enter she intruded in her son's resting mind...

_Both mother and son stood, seemingly in mid-air, as they faced each other. Seeing the anger twisted in his mother's visage, Inuyasha reeled back slightly. Her face didn't relent._

_"Is something the matter, mother?" asked Inuyasha. He craned his neck to get a better look at her._

_"You could say that," Izayoi sneered nastily. She didn't say anything more for a few minutes; she just glared at her son._

_Fidgeting under the intense gaze, Inuyasha shifted his weight from side to side. After a pregnant silence, Inuyasha murmured, "Did I do something wrong?"_

_Izayoi didn't say anything. After a tense moment, she waved her hand, which was now glowing in a sick red color. Before her was an image of the second book in front of her son. Izayoi searched Inuyasha's face for anything._

_Inuyasha gasped, recoiling slightly. "You found it," he stated._

_"What on earth would possess you keep a magical book full of Dark Magic?" Izayoi ground out through clenched teeth and her eyes narrowed even further._

_"I... It... I didn't think-" he stuttered, desperately grasping for the right words to say._

_"No you _didn't_ think! You have no idea what could have happened to you because of this book!" Izayoi screeched, throwing her hands up in the air in outrage._

_"_Kaasan_, I'm sorry-"_

_"As for your punishment," Izayoi continued as if she hadn't been interrupted, "you will train twice as hard and twice as long. You will now have to learn five new spells each day whether it'll be in the Middle Dimension, the Dream Realm, or the Sorcerer's Realm. There will be no time for breaks in between and you will not stop until you have mastered each spell."_

_Inuyasha gaped at his mother, tears gathering in his eyes but not falling._

_Although Izayoi seemed unmoved by the wetness she saw in her child's eyes, she inwardly chided herself. She had allowed anger to get the best of her; even though it was to be expected considering she was learning the dark side of magic (as anger is the most powerful aspect of the Dark Arts) but she still could have handled it with less ferocity._

_Sighing Izayoi then took deep, cleansing breaths as she tried to calm herself. Looking up she saw her son trying hard to keep his tears from falling. The anger instantly faded away to guilt at the hurt look on her son's face._

_Izayoi embraced her son with a whispered apology at being so harsh. Inuyasha didn't say anything, he just shoved his face into his mother's neck, breathing in her scent._

_"You know you'll still have to go through with your punishment right?" Izayoi reminded him playfully. She chuckled at the groan she got in return._

* * *

><p>After a few days Inuyasha healed completely. When questioned by the lord of the west about what happened to their sons, Izayoi simply said it had been a training accident.<p>

The next few days were absolutely horrid for Inuyasha. The punishment was far worse than anything else she had given him in the past. Because of it, he became often fatigued. After a few weeks it was beginning to show. Figuring her son had learned his lesson, she lifted his punishment.

Although it was hard, because of his punishment, Inuyasha was advancing more quickly in his training.

Izayoi had informed Sakini and Katosagi about the second book. They had immediately began training her on the spells in the book.

Everything seemed to be somewhat peaceful at the Western Palace. Yet, once more another was plotting to ruin it – this time trying at a different angle.

The dark sorcerer had gathered just the right amount of Dark Magic for what he was about to do. All he was waiting for was a certain _hanyou_ to close his eyes for the night...

_Inuyasha felt the familiar light-headed feeling of being in his mind. He felt a shiver go down his spine at the sound of unfamiliar dark chuckling._

_"Katosagi? Is that you?" Inuyasha asked into to darkness, hoping against all odds it was. It wasn't._

_"No. I am not one of your pathetic _trainers,_" the last word was spat similar to that of a snake demon's hissing._

_Inuyasha remained silent. The voice sounded familiar, yet he was sure he had never heard it before. The dark energy that surrounded him felt like the pulses that came from the second book._

_"Who are you?" Inuyasha demanded, pulling his body up to its full height._

_"I'm the dark sorcerer that everyone will soon come to fear," the deep voice sang._

_Inuyasha gasped. There was no way! It couldn't be-_

_"I am not Sashiki," The voice cut off his thoughts - sounding amused?_

_"Then who are you?" The _hanyou_ once again demanded. Inuyasha didn't relax, holding himself still and wary._

_"You will find that out in due time."_

_"What do you want with me then?" Inuyasha tried a different approach, realizing quickly that the voice was avoiding all his questions about it._

_"Good question, young sorcerer." The voice sounded patronizing and Inuyasha huffed. "Starting today you will be working for me."_

_"And what makes you think I will agree to that?"_

_"The three things most important to you: your family, friends, and home. If you want either of those things to remain if your life you will do as I say." Inuyasha could picture the lackadaisical attitude of the being, it shrugging as if blackmail was a casual occurrence._

_Inuyasha stood his ground. "And how do I know you're not bluffing," he challenged, glaring in the voice's direction heatedly._

_"You'll see _hanyou_. Tell no one of this encounter for your family's sake."_

_The voice faded away as his eyes opened..._

Inuyasha gasped for breath as he shot up from the bed. He closed his eyes as the blinding sunlight shined on his face through his window.

"What the hell?" he wondered aloud.

Inuyasha's mind was else-where as he got out of bed to handle his normal morning routine. He kept thinking maybe it was just a dream but he knew it wasn't.

Should he tell his mother? After all how would the supposed dark sorcerer even know if he did tell anyone?

_"You'll see _hanyou_."_ The words rang in his head, taunting him and pulling at his frayed nerves.

What did the sorcerer mean by that? Was he trying to say that something would happen? He was brought out of his thoughts when his brother entered the room to inform him of the morning meal.

Following his brother, Inuyasha inwardly decided that he would look out for any traces of Dark Magic.

Inuyasha was quiet for most of the morning meal, causing his mother to worry. Her son's expression was gloomy which was stark contrast to when he was usually so cheerful.

Making sure to eat as quickly and as quietly as he possibly could, Inuyasha excused himself from the table.

Inutaisho looked at his son's retreating back. "What's the matter with Inuyasha?" He asked Izayoi. A simple shrug was all he got. Inutaisho looked back at Inuyasha's vacant spot.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had made his way to the gardens to contemplate many things. If he did work for this sorcerer, what would he make him do? How could he work for him and keep it from his mother?

While deep in thought Inuyasha didn't notice his cousin Sada come sit next to him.

"Something seems to be bothering you," she said, perching herself by him and causing him to jump.

"You could say that, I suppose."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply, but instantly closed it at the sound of familiar rumbling.

Eyes widening Inuyasha turned to his cousin. "You have to get inside _now_!"

"Wh-" Sada was cut off from saying any more as she felt the ground shake from under her.

Inuyasha took a defensive position as it grew closer. He waited for something to happen, for some creature to burst through the trees like last time. Yet, nothing happened.

Looking into the trees Inuyasha didn't know whether to relax or not. Then it happened.

Out of the trees, quills, similar to the ones that the other creature had a few weeks ago only they were far smaller, shot out at the pair.

Both dodged the many quills that shot their way. However, Sada wasn't fast enough.

One of the quills impaled her leg. Gasping in pain she fell to the ground clutching her leg like a life line.

"Sada!" Inuyasha rushed to care for his cousin. He pulled the quill out of her leg with a cry of pain from Sada. It was quickly removed and he ripped a piece of his kimono to help with the bleeding; similar to what Izayoi had done when Sesshomaru had been hurt.

He looked into the trees at the sound of growling. There he saw a pair of red eyes mockingly glaring at him through the thick forest trees. He held eye contact for a few seconds before his cousin's voice caught his attention.

"What the hell was that?" She gasped out.

"I don't know," Inuyasha lied. Placing his hand over her head he murmured "Sleep." Sada crumbled to the ground on the spot.

Picking up his cousin bridal style, he walked briskly through the halls of the palace...

After healing his cousin's leg he placed her in her room. When she awoke she would think what happened was a dream.

It was finally evening and the evening meal was just like the morning for Inuyasha. Only he knew what he had to do. _"Damn it!"_ He thought.

Dinner went by as a blur. Next thing he knew he was dragging his feet down the hall to his room.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru's face looked pale in the darkly lit halls and cast eery shadows over his eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" The younger brother looked to the eldest.

"You've been acting strange today." Sesshomaru's worry showed on his face, which suprised Inuyasha not nearly as much as it would have years ago.

_"Tell no one of this encounter for your family's_ _sake_." The voice once more rang through his head. Inuyasha struggled not to groan aloud, thankfully he managed.

"I know. But I'll make sure everything is alright," Inuyasha said.

The elder brother smiled at the confidence in the younger's voice. With a small hug goodnight both returned to their rooms for the night.

Inuyasha paced in his room for a few minutes, worried that he might be making the wrong decision._"This is for my family,"_ he reminded himself. Without anymore hesitation he closed his eyes for the night...

_Once more Inuyasha stood in the depths of his mind, seemingly floating in mid-air._

_"Nice to see you young _hanyou,_" the voice greeted._

_Narrowing gold eyes Inuyasha glared at the figure hidden through the cover of fog._

_"It was you that sent those creatures to attack us." He stated. The voice remained silent._

_"If I were to work for you," Inuyasha started, "will you leave my family alone?"_

_"Inuyasha, sorcerers are bound by magic to keep their word. If you complete your missions, your family and friends will remain safe while you work for me."_

_Inuyasha listened intently, looking for any traces of a lie and found none._

_Breathing in deeply Inuyasha asked, "what is your name?" He was met with silence. Inuyasha clenched his teeth and spat out, __"If I am going to work for you, I must know your name."_

_Slowly, the figure walked forward, finally revealing himself to the _hanyou's_ eyes. Inuyasha gasped at the sight._

_The dark sorcerer had the same ruby red eyes as the creatures that had attacked him. His pale face was only slightly a lighter shade than his. The black hair fell down to his waist, and he stood very tall, almost as tall as his brother._

_"My name is...Naraku."_

* * *

><p>Finally! The bad guy is revealed! Any one else that guessed it might have been Naraku?<p>

Hint To Next Chapter: Inuyasha's first mission.

~BlackShade~


	35. A Look Back

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated:7/24/12  
>Disclaimer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<br>Beta-ed by: ShadowEntity

AN: A special thanks to Kanna016 for the song idea for this chapter!

* * *

><p>Key:<p>

_Kurai_ _Kori_ = dark ice

_Kuro_ _Arashi_ = dark storm

* * *

><p><strong>A Look Back<strong>

The first mission Inuyasha had received from Naraku was simpler than he had first thought it would be.

_"In the Sorcerers Realm there is a magical orb called the Kurai Kori," Naraku clucked. "It has the power to enhance one's magical abilities with the element of ice. You are to retrieve it."_

Inuyasha wasn't sure about how he would go about completing his mission; all he did know was that he had to do it alone and he couldn't tell anyone.

Inuyasha thought long and hard on it before he could finally devise a suitable plan. To keep his mother from being suspicious, he decided he would tell her he would be in the Sorcerers Realm all day for training. That, he knew, would give him enough time to find the orb.

He waited a few days before deciding to put his plan into action. It was late morning when he went up to his mother to tell her he'd be in the Sorcerers Realm for the day for his training. With a small smile and a hug goodbye he was off. Izayoi suspected nothing.

The Sorcerers Realm was almost exactly the same. The only difference was that everyone who lived there was obviously a sorcerer and magic was thick in the air. It didn't take him long to find the _Kurai Kori_ orb with the spell Naraku had taught him. He traced it and found the orb in a small shop. He was surprised at the very low price of such a powerful artifact. He assumed that no one was aware of the orb's abilities.

One thing he kept from Naraku was how quickly he had found the orb. Knowing its properties, he used the orb to increase his own strength first, before giving it to Naraku a few days later.

The next assignment had come a couple weeks later.

_"There is an ancient artifact called the _Kuro Arashi_. Go get it." _Inuyasha had been surprised at the harshness of Naraku's tone. Normally the blackmailer was calm and collected. Inuyasha wondered why he wasn't this time.

None the less, he completed the assignment within the week, once more secretly using it to strengthen his own powers.

That cycle continued for several months. He would be told to find an artifact and it would be delivered within the week. Inuyasha went through extra lengths to hide the rise in his powers from Naraku's senses. Although his mother noticed a spike in his power levels, she assumed it was because of the extra time he was 'training' in the Sorcerers Realm.

Even though he didn't like working for the dark sorcerer, Inuyasha had to admit it was nice to know that his friends and family were safe from Naraku's attacks.

It had been a few days since his last mission from Naraku. Inuyasha was enjoying the time off from having to lie and sneak around.

Years ago, he never would've thought that his life would come down to this. _"How did it come to this?"_ He mused, eyes going skyward.

It was for the first time that Inuyasha had thought about his old life. How he would use magic in his mother's palace whenever he wanted, when it was just him and his mother. (Not that he didn't love his _youkai_ family! It just seemed that life was simpler when it was just him and mother.)

"Me and _Kaasan_," he whispered softly to the empty air.

He walked around the palace, eyes blank as he reminisced. It wasn't long before he passed a room he hadn't been in for a while. The music room.

Slowly pushing the door open, he looked around at the various instruments that were set around the room. He remembered how he had been surprised by everyone on his fiftieth birthday and how he would play for his family and friends; or with them on rare occasions.

He walked up to the old piano in the center of the room. It felt like it had been forever since he was last in there. He sat down in the bench, staring at the black and white keys.

"It's been so long," he said as if someone was there. "I wouldn't be surprised if I couldn't sing as well as I used to," he light-heartedly joked.

"Well here goes nothing."

With the skill he used to be known for he began playing the keys to make a half sad, half upbeat melody...

Sesshomaru was finished with his duties for the day, and as normal, was looking for his brother to spend the rest of the afternoon with. He was taking a brisk walk down the hall when something familiar caught his ears. He paused in place, stopping to listen to something he hadn't heard in a long time. Could it be?

Following his ears, he followed the sad sound of piano keys to the room down the hall, where they were coming from.

It was there that he heard the sound of his brother's mesmerizing singing voice once more...

_There's a place that I know_  
><em>It's not pretty there and few have ever gone<em>  
><em>If I show it to you now<em>  
><em>Will it make you run away<em>

_Or will you stay_  
><em>Even if it hurts<em>  
><em>Even if I try to push you out<em>  
><em>Will you return?<em>  
><em>And remind me who I really am<em>  
><em>Please remind me who I really am<em>

_Everybody's got a dark side_  
><em>Do you love me?<em>  
><em>Can you love mine?<em>  
><em>Nobody's a picture perfect<em>  
><em>But we're worth it<em>  
><em>You know that we're worth it<em>  
><em>Will you love me?<em>  
><em>Even with my dark side?<em>

_Like a diamond_  
><em>From black dust<em>  
><em>It's hard to know<em>  
><em>What can become<em>  
><em>If you give up<em>  
><em>So don't give up on me<em>  
><em>Please remind me who I really am<em>

_Everybody's got a dark side_  
><em>Do you love me?<em>  
><em>Can you love mine?<em>  
><em>Nobody's a picture perfect<em>  
><em>But we're worth it<em>  
><em>You know that we're worth it<em>  
><em>Will you love me?<em>  
><em>Even with my dark side?<em>

_Don't run away_  
><em>Don't run away<em>  
><em>Just tell me that you will stay<em>  
><em>Promise me you will stay<em>  
><em>Don't run away<em>  
><em>Don't run away<em>  
><em>Just promise me you will stay<em>  
><em>Promise me you will stay<em>

_Will you love me?_

_Everybody's got a dark side_  
><em>Do you love me?<em>  
><em>Can you love mine?<em>  
><em>Nobody's a picture perfect<em>  
><em>But we're worth it<em>  
><em>You know that we're worth it<em>  
><em>Will you love me?<em>  
><em>Even with my dark side?<em>

_Don't run away_  
><em>Don't run away<em>

_Don't run away_  
><em>Promise you'll stay<em>

Sesshomaru had since sneaked in quietly through the parted door. Not saying a word he waited to see if his brother noticed him yet.

"So what do you think?" Apparently he did.

"It's different."

"Different?" Inuyasha repeated. "Is that a good or bad thing?" he turned to face him, swiveling in the chair.

"Good."

"You think the others will like it?"

"Don't they always?"

Inuyasha chuckled at his brother's light mood.

The two spent the rest of the afternoon in that room, mostly talking while Inuyasha caught up on his much missed practice.

It was early evening when the two left the room for dinner. At the evening meal they were still happily chatting. Inuyasha felt like the grin he had was chiseled onto his face. It was nice to have a day away from magic.

Inuyasha managed to keep his good mood for the rest of the night. Until it was time for his next mission...

_"In_ _the Sorcerer's Realm there is a wand..."_ Inuyasha mentally rolled his eyes and automatically blocked the rest out.

* * *

><p>Here it is, a small and simple chapter 35! I know I haven't put a song in the story in a while but I thought it was perfect for expressing Inuyasha's situation.<p>

The song used was 'Dark Side' by Kelly Clarkson.

~BlackShade~


	36. The Shikon no Tama

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated:7/31/12  
>Disclaimer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<br>Beta-ed by: ShadowEntity

AN: A special thanks to Kanna016 for the ideas for this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>The Shikon no Tama<strong>

As the time continued, the missions Inuyasha had been receiving became much harder. Although he never failed to complete the missions, it was beginning to take a lot of time and effort from him. The only bright side with that was that he was becoming quite powerful in his sorcery. Soon he would be able to convince his mother to teach him about the Dark Arts in magic.

Today was one of those days when Inuyasha had some free time in the afternoon before he had to retrieve his next assignment from Naraku. He was currently sitting in the garden, which held both good and bad memories but memories none the less, when a deep voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"All alone again, Inuyasha? You've made a habit of this," he chided.

Inuyasha didn't even glance at his brother as he sat down next to him. "I enjoy the peace and quite that comes with being alone," he answered.

"Being alone can have both good and bad consequences."

Inuyasha nodded.

Not saying anything else, the brothers sat in silence, each wondering about the other.

Although Sesshomaru hadn't shown it yet, he was concerned about Inuyasha. Searching his brother's face curiously, he noticed that Inuyasha's skin was paler. His face was more drawn and strained. His hair even seemed tazed, more dull and frayed at the ends. It revealed to Sesshomaru that he hadn't been taking care of it lately. His eyes fell on his brother's. Inuyasha's eyes always had a far off look, like he'd been thinking about something too much. He knew if he approached Inuyasha directly about his situation he would get nothing.

Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru was staring at him, although he pretended he didn't. Lately Sesshomaru had been seeking him out more than he used to. He knew Sesshomaru was suspicious, but even though he wanted to, he knew he couldn't tell him anything.

"Would you like to spar?" Sesshomaru offered softly, searching Inuyasha's face for something.

Lately the brothers spent most of their time together sparring. Inuyasha had been keeping to himself more and more, withdrawing a little from his friends and family. The answer to the repeated questions was always _'I'm fine'_ or when he didn't feel like lying it was _'don't worry about me._' Sparring was the only time Sesshomaru could really spend time with Inuyasha now.

Inuyasha shot up at the question, a small but giddy smile on his face. "Of course."

That's where Inuyasha spent the rest of the afternoon. It was always fun to spar with his big brother even though he almost never won.

Dinner was the same as it had been for a while. Everyone conversed amongst each other. While he, on the other hand, didn't say much. Knowing he would soon have to face what would always come at the end of the night, his unsettled stomach didn't really need more food.

The rest of the evening blurred by and soon Inuyasha could stall the inevitable no more as his eyelids grew heavy...

_Inuyasha stood patiently waiting for his next mission. Even though Naraku wasn't facing him, he could tell this one would not be easy._

_They stood like this for a few minutes before Naraku said something. "Inuyasha?"_

_"Yes?"_

_Naraku turned to face him. "You've been working for me for over a year. Correct?"_

_Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "Yes."_

_"Your missions started out simple and over time began to grow more complicated..." Naraku summarized, trailing off._

_Inuyasha stayed silent, waiting to see what would happen next._

_"All of your missions have been tests. Preparing you for your next mission," Naraku stated and turned around to face the _hanyou_. Although Inuyasha was silent, Naraku could see the inquiry in his eyes._

_"Have you ever heard of the _Shikon no Tama_, Inuyasha?"_

"The Shikon jewel?" _Inuyasha thought, confused, but continued to remain silent._

_"It was created from the four souls; bravery, wisdom, love and friendship," Naraku continued with an arrogant air, "It was formed inside the body of a sorceress, the first guardian of the jewel."_

_"This next mission will be your last, but it will take some time before it is completed."_

_"And why, may I ask, is this jewel so important?" Inuyasha narrowed suspicious eyes and frowned._

_Naraku explained, "It has the power to give whatever sorcerer that has it unlimited power, making them the strongest sorcerer in the three realms."_

_"You said it would take a while to complete this mission?"_

_Naraku sighed. "The current guardian of the jewel is a sorceress, about your age I believe. In order to keep others from obtaining the full power of the jewel she had broken it into pieces, and only keeps a few with her. The rest is hidden, spread about the three realms."_

_"If the _Shikon_ jewel is spread apart in the three realms how am I to find it?" Inuyasha questioned and his frown morphed into a scowl._

_"You're a smart _hanyou_, you'll figure it out." Inuyasha was about to argue but was cut off._

_"But I do know how you can start your mission. In the Sorcerers Realm there are a few that have managed to find pieces of the jewel. You _will_ kill them and obtain their piece of the jewel."_

_Inuyasha tried to say something but his mind was growing foggy at the feeling of waking._

_"It would be best to brush up on your fighting techniques for you will have a difficult time fighting off the sorcerers with magic alone."_

_The voice faded while sunlight shined on his eyes as they opened..._

The morning was the same, bright sunlight peaked out through his curtains and birds chirped outside his window. His ears lowered as the sharp sound rang in his ears.

Slowly he got out of bed and began his morning routine. The morning went by slowly, and soon it was early afternoon.

Even though the day started off sunny, by the afternoon it became cloudy.

"Gloomy day." Inuyasha murmured. "Maybe it'll rain," he added hopefully.

"It is a possibility," he heard from behind him.

He turned around to find Miroku and Sango walking up to him. He smiled warmly at them.

"Any reason you're out here all alone?" Sango asked.

"Not really, just resting." Miroku and Sango shared a look, one that did not escape notice from Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha..." Miroku started cautiously. "You've been spend quite a large amount of time alone lately."

"And?"

"We're worried about you Inuyasha," Sango continued, "You're not acting like yourself and you're always tired."

"If you need any help-"

"No," Inuyasha cut them off. "I _don't_ need any help. I'm fine," he said harshly. Neither Miroku or Sango looked convinced but both looked a little cowed.

"If there's anything wrong with you-"

"I'm fine!" Inuyasha yelled, throwing his arms up.

"We're here, Inuyasha. All of us. Just know that."

Sango and Miroku left without another word.

Inuyasha felt a pang of guilt for being so harsh to his friends, especially since they were trying to help.

_"This is for them."_ He reminded himself, _"I'm doing this for them."_

Inuyasha spend a few more minutes outside before heading for the palace library. He needed to learn new fighting styles and techniques.

It didn't take him long to reach the library, or find scrolls and books on the most dangerous fighting styles. He spent most of his time there for the rest of the day, even skipping the ending meal.

It was after then that his father came to look for him.

Inutaisho walked into the library to find his son had fallen asleep with a book in his hand. He chuckled to himself at the adorable sight. Taking the book and putting it on the table he quietly picked up his son and carried him to his room. Tucking him in, he gave his son a loving kiss upon his brow. Inuyasha smiled in his sleep, snuggling into the warm furs.

Izayoi watched the sight from the room door. She smiled to herself before briskly walking away. As much as she wanted to stay she had training to do.

After watching his second son sleep for a few minutes, Inutaisho walked down the hall to his eldest son's room. He needed a favor.

* * *

><p><em>"Excellent, Izayoi," Sakini praised.<em>

_Izayoi collapsed on the floor. Overtime her training sessions had become very long and grueling, taking up a lot of her energy. But she had become far stronger in the Dark Arts. Although she was no where near the strength of her trainers, she was still far above the average power levels._

_"Come now, Izayoi. It couldn't have been that difficult," Katosagi said arrogantly._

_Izayoi glared. "Maybe I should try this new technique on you!" She hissed through clenched teeth._

_"Don't even think about-"_

_"Stop," Sakini interrupted. "Katosagi, don't agitate her!" she scolded. Both scoffed and diverted their eyes but said nothing._

_"Let's rest for a few minutes," Izayoi suggested, still glaring angrily._

_"Good idea; besides, we need to talk about something with you."_

_"What is it?" Izayoi asked, brushing imaginary dirt from her clothes._

_"It's about Inuyasha..."_

_"Yes?" Izayoi prompted._

_"We believe it's time to begin his magic training in the Dark Arts."_

_"What? No-no he's not ready yet!" Izayoi sputtered._

_"We know you think he's not strong enough but he has grown stronger, Izayoi. He can handle it."_

_Izayoi wanted to argue but she knew what they said was true. Even she couldn't deny the rise in her son's power levels._

_"I just want to make sure the dark magic won't over take him," she said weakly._

_"You can check his energy levels, but we're positive that he's ready," Sakini replied softly._

_"You only have ten years left, Izayoi," Katosagi reminded._

_"Ten years before what?" Izayoi's temper ignited, "For the past forty years you have constantly been saying that! What is going to happen?"_

_Stunned at the human's outburst the other sorcerers were speechless._

_Izayoi took deep, calming breaths before speaking again. "Sooner or later you will tell me what it is you're keeping secret!"_

_Before the others could say anything Izayoi was gone._

_"That didn't go as planned," Katosagi muttered into the silence._

_"Nothing ever does, brother. Nothing ever does."_

* * *

><p>"Do you think this is a good idea, father?" Sesshomaru asked, crossing his arms over his chest.<p>

"Your brother had books upon books about fighting styles. I believe it's time to start his combat training." Taisho grinned, unguarded.

Taisho had been contemplating on whether or not it was time for his youngest to begin his combat and sword training. When he found him in the library it had become clear that it was time.

"And you think that I would be suitable trainer?"

"Yes, I do."

Sesshomaru looked out the window into the darkness outside. Only with the moonlight the cast shadows seemed defined from the floor boards to the curtains.

"May I have time to think this over?" he asked without looking at his father.

"Take all the time you need." Taisho rose to leave. Pausing, he rested his hand on his son's stiff shoulder.

"You would be a good teacher." He gave a small, assuring squeeze that spoke volumes before leaving.

Sesshomaru watched his father's retreat. With too many thoughts to sort through, each one running through his mind, he didn't notice himself drifting off to sleep and instead gladly welcomed it.

* * *

><p>Here it is! The Shikon jewel is now apart of the story, and Inuyasha has to find it. I wonder how that will turn out...<p>

Hint To Next Chapter: Sesshomaru makes his decision.

~BlackShade~


	37. Sesshomaru's Decision

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated:8/7/12  
>Disclaimer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<br>Beta-ed by: ShadowEntity

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshomaru's Decision<strong>

Sesshomaru grunted as he felt himself being lightly shoved in the shoulder. Peaking through one eye he saw the blurred vision of his mother. Screwing his eyes back shut, he yawned lightly and shook off the feeling of sleep. Without a word to his mother, he went about his morning routine.

Sacura didn't say anything about her son's rudeness. Taisho had told her last night about the conversation they had. She knew her son had much on his mind, and probably wanted to be alone. Be that as it may, it would have to wait until after the morning meal.

She waited patiently as her son got himself together. She looked idly around his room. "How plain," she muttered. She never could understand her son's taste in furniture.

Sesshomaru, with his face safely turned from his mother, rolled his eyes. Finished cleaning himself up, he brushed passed his mother. The sooner this was over, the sooner he could be alone to sort out his thoughts. He didn't know that Sacura just moments ago thought the same thing.

Sacura walked in an equal footing with her son. She knew her son didn't want to talk about what was currently occupying his mind, but she had something to say. She broke the silence tactfully.

"Have you made you decision yet, my son?"

"No." His answer was short and clipped.

"I think it would be a good idea."

Sesshomaru paused, steps faltering before he recovered and continued the stride. "Why?"

It was a few seconds before she answered. "I know that you would never hurt him. So the chance of there being training accidents would be rare," she stated matter-of-factly, earning a raised eyebrow from Sesshomaru and he opened his mouth as if to speak. She sighed and continued.

"Honestly, Sesshomaru, I believe that Inuyasha would learn much from you. He looks up to you, and searches for you approval. If you were the one to teach him," Sacura paused, "he would give nothing less than everything he's got to please you."

Sesshomaru stared at his mother, surprised. His mouth, still parted, opened into a small '_O_' shape. He stood seemingly unmoving until his mother's voice brought him out of his trance.

"Come now, we're already late," she admonished good naturedly.

The pair was the last to arrive for the morning meal. Taisho didn't question his mate and son's tardiness. With everyone present, the food was served and they began eating. All except one.

Sesshomaru was quiet as he rolled his food around with his chopsticks, every once in a while putting a little in his mouth if just for show. He didn't have much of an apatite.

Looking across the table at his brother, Sesshomaru noticed how quickly Inuyasha was eating. He looked rather tired, like he had been through a tough training session. Inuyasha's appearance looked the same as it did yesterday - run down and fatigued. A knot of worry twisted in his gut for his little brother.

Inuyasha finished his breakfast quickly with very little show of decorum. He politely excused himself, saying he would be in the library for the rest of the day. Sesshomaru and Taisho shared a knowing look at the statement.

Sesshomaru waited a while before leaving, himself. He went to his room to collect his thoughts. The time passed from late morning to early afternoon. He was almost sure of his decision. Sesshomaru vacated his room, fully intent on going to the library. He figured that talking with Inuyasha might help him to make his final choice.

It was after he had reached the library that the question of whether their father had talked to Inuyasha yet slipped in his thoughts. Should he be the one to tell him? Or should ask and wait until their father brought it up?

Sesshomaru sauntered into the library only to find a sleeping Inuyasha. He reached a hand out, paused, and then withdrew it slowly. He smiled at the sight before turning on his heel. For now the question could be put on hold.

Sesshomaru stalked into an open room adjacent to the place Inuyasha was napping. He was careful to not wake the sleeping _hanyou_. As his eyes darted around the room, it was then that he saw what his father was talking about. On the table were stacks of books and scrolls on various fighting styles, stacked and compiled in a half-hazard manner. It was nearly impossible to even make out the type of table, so thoroughly covered.

"Maybe training you would be a good idea," he whispered, gold eyes scanning the multitude of information.

It was clear that Inuyasha was interested in learning the more complex fighting styles, Sesshomaru realized judging by the books. Most of which the heir was well practiced in. Pushing the doubts to the back of his mind and grabbing hold of his confidence, Sesshomaru made his decision. He quickly left the library to find his father after throwing one last furtive glance behind him.

* * *

><p>Izayoi was sitting in the garden. For once, she didn't have too many things on her mind. The only thing to occupy her thoughts was her son.<p>

Taisho had talked with her earlier in the day about Inuyasha, and she had agreed with him. It would be best for Inuyasha to learn more complex fighting styles.

_"Especially since he'll have to learn the art of Dark Magic soon,"_ Izayoi thought sadly. She knew the day would come soon. She had just hoped it wouldn't be this soon.

To help lessen her worry she decided to let Sakini and Katosagi train Inuyasha in Dark Magic. Just in case something was to happen, they would be able to handle it better than her. She jumped slightly when she heard a voice behind her.

"Izayoi?" She turned to come face to face with her step-son. She had to squint, the sun in her eyes, to see him. "Yes?"

"Have you seen _Chichue_? He wasn't in his study."

"Made up your mind?" asked Izayoi, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said shortly, giving her a brisk nod.

"I'm not sure where your father is," Izayoi told him sadly, chewing on the inside of her check.

Sesshomaru's concern was sparked. "Is something the matter Lady Izayoi?"

"No, everything is fine." Sesshomaru paused and searched her eyes. She quickly diverted hers to the chair across from her.

Sesshomaru, knowing full well she wasn't '_fine_', wanted to question her more but was also very aware that he wouldn't get much out of Izayoi. She was just like Inuyasha in that regard.

"Would you like some company, Izayoi?" Sesshomaru's eyes flicked to the place opposite her.

Izayoi's narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. When she spoke it was almost cold. "Why?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sesshomaru, confused. He watched her curiously.

"We don't exactly spend much time together," she stated sardonically. Continuing bluntly, she asked, "Why are you offering now?"

"You are upset." He hesitated. "Though most don't admit it, it's very nice to have someone to talk to when they're upset."

Izayoi remained silent, but didn't object when her step-son sat down next to her.

"You will train Inuyasha?" She asked into the silence that was growing slowly uncomfortable.

"Yes," said Sesshomaru, without looking at her. His eyes were fixated on an obscure point in the distance and Izayoi mimicked him by looking there too.

"That's good. He'll learn much from you."

"Mother said the same thing," Sesshomaru murmured more to himself than Izayoi.

Izayoi smiled softly at the thought of her friend, which didn't go unnoticed by the western heir.

Sesshomaru shifted his gaze to the trees ahead. He knew his step-mother wanted to ask him something. He knew that the silence would be broken soon, as it always was.

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru tilted his head back and eyed Izayoi curiously. He nodded.

"Would you accept Inuyasha if you found out he was... different from everyone else?" Izayoi struggled to ask. She fidgeted with her dress and refused to look into Sesshomaru's too bright eyes.

Puzzled by the question, Sesshomaru leaned back and replied truthfully. "Inuyasha is my brother. I have accepted him for what he is and who he is, and nothing will change that." He shrugged and his lips twitched into a small smile.

Izayoi positively beamed at Sesshomaru. The sincerity in her stepson's voice calmed her enormously. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"What for?" Sesshomaru was now completely confused.

It must have shown on his face because Izayoi chuckled softly. She didn't say anything, though, just tossed her eyes to the surrounding forest. Sesshomaru didn't comment when her hand reached out to grab his. He gave her hand a comforting squeeze and soft but absolutely sincere smile.

Inutaisho watched the heart-warming scene from the balcony. This was a special moment for the_daiyoukai_, such an interaction between his eldest and second mate was rare. It was a moment he would cherish for many years to come.

Silently he leaped from the balcony to the garden, feet landing silently on the ground below. He quietly walked up behind the pair. As much as he didn't want to interrupt the moment, he had to speak to his son. He cleared his throat loudly.

The two barely moved from their positions at the sound. They simply turned their heads to face the_daiyoukai_.

"Sesshomaru," he addressed. "I must speak with you."

The_ youkai_ in question stood, gave a slight nod in Izayoi's direction, and followed after his sire. Izayoi watched as the two walked off until they were gone from sight. "Maybe," she whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was studying over the scrolls he had found about the ninja-assassin fighting style.<p>

He couldn't believe he had fallen asleep again! He didn't have any time to waste if he were to complete his mission. He had to study and train as much as possible.

He was so focused in his thoughts he didn't notice Shiori enter the library, and was startled when she spoke.

"Inuyasha?"

Glancing in her direction, he gave a small wave. He turned his attention back to the scroll.

"Wow," she said sarcastically. "Not even a word, just a glance and wave."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Not now, Shiori."

"And what, pray tell, is so important?" she snapped. Her arms fastened over her chest, lips pursed, and burning eyes made her one scary sight, but Inuyasha wisely, or unwisely, didn't look up.

"I have something to do," was all he said. He made an obscure gesture with his hands, eyes flicking side to side as he read.

She scoffed and glared heatedly at the back of the fellow _hanyou's_ head. Inuyasha could feel her eyes burning into the back of his skull and resisted the urge to make sure she hadn't somehow gotten laser vision and burned a hole in his head.

"You always have something to do…" Shiori's voice seemed to wilt as she trailed off. Her angry tone was replaced by a bitter and defeated one.

Inuyasha felt a familiar pang of guilt. Before he could stop himself, he stood from his chair abruptly and turned – so fast all she could do was blink – and pulled his friend into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I know I've been ignoring you guys lately, but... there's something I have to do, I wish I could tell you but I can't."

Shiori embraced her friend back, patting reassuringly at his back. Although it wasn't an explanation, she accepted it. "We're worried about you."

Inuyasha didn't say anything but embraced her even tighter. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Shiori broke the silence and pulled back to look at him.

"The rest of us are in the garden, care to join us?"

Inuyasha looked from the books to his friend. With a mental _'to hell with it'_ he said honestly, "I would love to."

The two met up with the rest of their friends, who were surprised at the slight of their other _hanyou_friend.

The rest of the day was spent as it used to be, with everyone laughing, talking and joking around with good friends.

_"This feels nice,"_ Inuyasha thought as he looked at the setting sun.

* * *

><p>Yay Sesshy is gonna train Inu! I hope that turns out well.<p>

Hint To Next Chapter: Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's first training session.

~BlackShade~


	38. Blackout

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated:8/27/12  
>Disclaimer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<br>Beta-ed by: ShadowEntity

* * *

><p><strong>Blackout<strong>

After Sesshomaru had informed his father about his decision, Inutaisho had told his youngest of the idea, who in turn was instantly ecstatic at the idea. Yet what was even better was that Izayoi told him of her decision to let Sakini and Katosagi train him in the Dark Arts of magic. With everything that was happening, it would make his mission easier if only just a little.

It had been a few days since Sesshomaru had made his decision. Now he was thinking over which fighting style to teach first, how to teach it – what pace would be too fast or too slow? – and a few other details that he would think far too hard on.

Izayoi continued in her Dark Magic training. As expected, she excelled in what she was taught.

It was two weeks later when Inuyasha had his first training session with his older brother.

Unsurprisingly, Inuyasha did very well. He learned many new techniques and performed them justly. Sesshomaru praised his brother, saying he would master the new fighting styles in no time at all. Little did he know, that was far too close to the truth.

Most nights Inuyasha would practice his new techniques nonstop; mastering them within the night. This left little time for rest and as such he usually caught himself drifting off during the day. That in turn caused a lot of worry from his friends, who more often than not would openly express their concerns for his health. It was always the same, they would ask if he was alright, and he would forcefully snap back that he was fine. Inuyasha hated watching their faces morph into a defeated expression and a knot of guilt would always tighten in his stomach.

Often Inuyasha would wonder if it was all worth it. Even if Naraku were to know if he said anything to his mother or trainers, wouldn't they be able to defeat Naraku? After all, just one of them alone was a force to be reckoned with, so wouldn't all three of them be able to handle Naraku? But Inuyasha always reminded himself that the rest of his family doesn't know magic. As well, the chances that they would be able to fight off a dark sorcerer... well...he'd rather not think about it.

On the first day of his Dark Magic training, everything went better than expected. The Dark Magic flowed easily through Inuyasha. Normally Sakini and Katosagi would be worried, but Dark Magic could be received easier when around it often. With Izayoi's recent dark magic advancements, they weren't much concerned.

All in all, Inuyasha was doing well in both training sessions. He often held back during training, so to not raise suspicions. He learned quietly and quickly and with little to no problems.

Naraku watched from the distance, impressed with the show of strength and skill Inuyasha was showing.

It was early morning, and as usual Inuyasha was in the trees that surrounded the garden, practicing several defensive stances. An hour or so after the morning meal he would always practice in the garden behind the foliage of the trees, a safe cover.

So it surprised him when he heard a female voice from beyond the trees.

"We keep trying, but so far nothing."

_"That sounds like Shiori."_ Inuyasha thought, creeping closer to the voice but still safely hidden. He avoided stepping on stray leaves.

"Same with us." Another defeated voice joined the conversation and Inuyasha recognized it too.

_"Sango,"_ Inuyasha mused, pushing the branches aside to catch a glimpse of his friends.

"Don't you think we should express our concerns? Maybe if we tell-" Kagome began to suggest, before being cut of by her twin.

"No! If we say something he'll only become more withdrawn."

"I agree," Miroku said softly. "Besides, I'm sure they have already noticed as well."

A silence fell over the group. All the while, Inuyasha remained watching from the trees.

It was then that Sango's mother came rushing up her, saying that her brother had been injured in a training accident and was in the healing wing. Instantly the group rushed to the healers, expressing true concern and worry, temporarily forgetting about their previous conversation.

Inuyasha watched the figures of his friend disappear. Once more he felt that pang of guilt in his chest. He was the cause of everyone's worry. Sometimes it felt like instead of protecting his family, he was hurting them.

Inuyasha felt the familiar sting behind his eyes. Slowly, the tears began to flow down his face as the pain he had been burying was shown through each salty drop. His cheeks were splotchy and moist. Furiously, he wiped the tears away with his sleeve.

_"I'm doing this for them!"_ He inwardly shouted, trying desperately to reassure himself.

He wanted to scream, to shout. He wanted to tell someone, anyone, everything that has been happening.

_"But I can't..."_ Inuyasha thought, before his world turned sideways and everything went dark...

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was sure he was hearing voices, too many voices. Whispers were coming from all around him. Why was everything so dark? Where was the light? Inuyasha squinted though it made no difference.<p>

That was all that went through Inuyasha's mind before the darkness seemed to deepen. That was worrisome.

For the first time in what felt like decades, Inuyasha opened his eyes again. The light was a blinding white before it all came into focus.

Looking around, Inuyasha realized that he was in the healer's wing. How long had it been? Had he passed out?

"What happened?" Inuyasha voiced into the silence, not expecting an answer, and thus was surprised when a voice answered him.

"We were hoping you could tell us that."

Inuyasha jumped, clutching a hand over his heart. "What the hell?! You could've said something instead of scaring the crap out of me!" He exclaimed loudly, glaring at his parents. He crossed his arms defensively.

Inutaisho barked with laughter and Izayoi grinned. "Nice to know you're feeling better," Izayoi said, forcing herself not to laugh at her son's hilarious facial expression.

Taking deep breaths to calm himself, Inuyasha's glare gradually softened. "What happen?" He asked calmly.

"We found you in the trees around the garden unconscious," Taisho explained, his tone serious and his smile faltering. "He said it was fatigue from lack of sleep. Care to explain, son?"

"I..." Inuyasha trailed off. What could he say? Luckily, Izayoi chose that moment to step in.

"It's because he's been training at night on his new techniques."

Inuyasha's expression went from worried to shocked. How could she have possibly known that?

Inutaisho looked from his mate to his son. "Is this true?"

"Yes." Inuyasha bowed his head.

Inutaisho ran a clawed hand down his face. Letting out a sigh, Inuyasha prepared for the comeing lecture. Once more Izayoi decided to step in.

"I'll take care of this, Dearest," she said gently.

"Are you sure-?" Taisho was cut off by his mate.

"I'm sure." Her tone was stern.

Giving his son a worried look, but heeding her request none the less, Taisho left the room to give his son and Izayoi some privacy.

The two sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, both wondering what they should say to each other. Finally the silence was broken.

"How did you know?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

"I saw you sneak out the other night.'' Izayoi looked up at her son. "How long have you..."

"Not long' just the last two weeks," Inuyasha lied.

"What is this all about?"

"I...I... I'm trying to become stronger," Inuyasha choked out. His throat felt so unbearably tight.

"You're already strong-" Izayoi tried to only be interrupted.

"That's what you all say, but I know the truth! I'm never going to be anywhere near close to father's strength! Even when I'm fully grown, I'll only have a fraction of his strength..." Inuyasha revealed, his true feelings on his _hanyou_ nature finally coming through. At first he was trying to find a good lie, but somehow part of the truth came out as well, along with the tears streaming down his face.

Izayoi embraced her son, burying her shocked face on Inuyasha's shoulder comfortably. She had no idea her son felt like that. She hated it, but she felt powerless to do anything to help solve this particular dilema.

_"I'll need to speak to Taisho about this soon."_ Izayoi thought, rubbing soothing circles with her thumb over Inuyasha's back.

Little did she know the person of her thoughts was outside the door, and he himself was shocked at his son's confession.

Taisho knew his son's strengths but he also knew his limits. Although it was a possibility that he could reach his own power level, the chances were slim. He needed to find a way to ease his son's fears. He steeled his face and silently went down the hall. He needed to speak to Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>It was a few more hours before Inuyasha left the healing wing. When he went to his brother about the day's training session Sesshomaru declined, saying it would be best to wait for a few more days before resuming training.<p>

Izayoi also informed Sakini and Katosagi of Inuyasha's current condition,so Inuyasha was free from magic training for a few days as well.

During this small period of free time, Inuyasha managed to fix up his appearance, which managed to ease his friends' fears to a degree. From the looks of it, Inuyasha was taking better care of himself while really everything was almost the same. Although he still trained at night, he retired a few hours earlier and made a habit a snacking during the day, as to keep his energy up.

Inutaisho had decided it was time to give Inuyasha Tessaiga, though Inuyasha was still very young he felt that Inuyasha could handle its power. Plus it would increase his strength as well as keep his _youkai_ balanced. So, hopefully, there would be no more accidental releases. At first Sesshomaru protested to the idea but soon came around once he heard his father's reasoning.

For the next few days Inuyasha spent most of the afternoons with his friends, and most night training - just as he had done so before. It was nice to have a few days from training. He began to dread the day when training would start again. It just reminded him of what he would have to do.

Too soon came the day when Inuyasha returned to training. His father had told him that he had a surprise for him. At least he had something good (hopefully) to look forward to.

When Inutaisho had bestowed the Tessaiga, Inuyasha was speechless. Was his father really giving him this?

The sword of man. The Tessaiga was a powerful sword, said to be able to kill a hundred demons one strike, slice through barriers, and even open a portal to the underworld itself.

To say Inuyasha was honored was an understatement. To be given one of his sire's most prized possessions. He couldn't even find the words to express his gratitude other than saying "thank you" over and over, and embracing his parent with the tightest hug he could give.

Inuyasha immediately began training with his brother on using a sword, and as with everything else he learned quickly. Grasping the information that was given, he was able to learn the basics of wielding a weapon within the first few lessons, surpassing even Sesshomaru's pace when he was his age.

Things seemed to fall back into normal, Inuyasha always made sure to find some time during the day for his friends, hoping they wouldn't begin to worry to the same extent as before.

Naraku watched from the distance. Even more so impressed with Inuyasha's show of skill, despite what had happened.

"It's almost time," he whispered into the darkness surrounding him.

* * *

><p>I am sorry for the late update! School has started and it's been murder on me. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon...<p>

~BlackShade-


	39. The Courage to Kill

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated:10/6/12  
>Disclaimer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<br>Beta-ed by: ShadowEntity

* * *

><p><strong>The Courage to Kill<strong>

The next few months went very well for Inuyasha.

He excelled in his magic training as well as his martial arts and sword training. Admittedly, his progress wasn't where he had hoped it would be, but that was a small price to pay for the few hours more he spent with his friends.

Sesshomaru made sure to monitor his brother closely. No one wanted a repeat of the previous accident, so he took extra measures to make sure that it would not happen again. The same went for his magic trainers as well.

Time seemed to blur by, which made Inuyasha worry. He knew it was only a matter of time before Naraku would appear to tell him the location of the first person he would be forced to... He stopped himself.

Inuyasha tried not to think too much on it. He focused on his training and maintained sustainable health and appearance as to not worry his friends.

Overall, it was another short period of a peaceful calm that would somehow be broken later on. Inuyasha stayed on his guard, hoping there would be no surprises or set backs. He learned and trained hard, and his skills improved exceptionally.

Finally it was time.

Naraku came to him in the dream realm to inform him of the location of his first target. Inuyasha stared, a blank expression on his face. He didn't want Naraku to know how much this bothered him. Not that he would care anyway.

Inuyasha spent hours the next day figuring out how he would go about his mission. Was there anyway to do this without killing anyone? So far he came up with nothing. He had no other choice and his stomach was filled with dread the whole day. It took all he had to not walk around the palace with a defeated slouch and sulking frown. He didn't want his friends to worry.

Two days later Inuyasha executed his plan. He snuck off during the night. He used his medallion to keep himself from being detected just incase not everyone was asleep. It took no longer than a few seconds to create a portal to the Sorcerer's realm, and even fewer to cross over it.

It was surprising, the similarities between the magical world and the other realms. The only difference between them was the people who resided in them.

Inuyasha walked slowly. He was stalling, hoping to delay his next mission as long as possible. He looked up at the full moon, and its blue-hued glow gave him comfort somehow. It reminded him of his brother.

Walking further through the dense forest, Inuyasha couldn't help that feeling that someone was watching him.

_"It's probably Naraku,"_ Inuyasha thought grimly and scowled.

Suddenly, he stopped. His whole body tensed up as he heard a tussling sound in the bushes. Then, quicker than he could blink, sharp quill shot out from the trees. They impaled the area next to him.

Inuyasha remained still, unfazed at what just happened. He knew it was Naraku's way of saying hurry up. He glared at the crimson eyes staring at him through the shrub before continuing along the forest trail at a slightly faster pace.

He was still deep in thought. How was he even going to kill this person? If what Naraku said was true, this sorcerer was one of immense power. He would have a rather difficult time trying to kill him.

_"But I can surprise him with my _youkai_,"_ Inuyasha thought.

Before he had left the palace, he had disguised himself into the form of a human sorcerer. He didn't want anyone he cared about to catch him in this horrible act. Who knows what will happen to him if someone found out it was him.

It wasn't much longer before he reached a small village.

Gazing through the trees he looked at the quiet settlement. Everyone was asleep, as expected, with it being the middle of the night.

He stalked quietly into the village. Inuyasha walked as slow as he possibly could, eyeing each house with panged guilt. He felt the familiar feeling of crimson eyes on him, burning the back of his skull. Glaring off into the forest, he continued onto the large house at the end of the village.

The house clearly belonged to the leader of the village. It was obvious not only from the sheer size, but had the look of an aristocrat. There were columns that rose before the house and created an elegant show.

Inuyasha stood outside the house, staring at it. Looking around once more, he inhaled slowly. Then, with one powerful leap, he landed on the roof of the large house with minimum sound. Few plates shifted at his impact and overall created little to no sound.

Taking small, steady steps, Inuyasha walked to where he saw a small handle. He had discovered it a few days ago, the last time he had come to the realm, when he had been planning out how he would go about his mission.

Pulling on the handle, it opened to reveal a narrow passage. He had assumed it was for emergency escapes. And it was perfect for a quick get away.

Slipping through the square shaped hole, he entered into the large house.

_"So far so good."_

Stalking thorough the hallways, he hurried along to where he knew the leader of he village would be. Hopefully, he would be asleep, and his mission would be easier.

Inuyasha found himself stopping, staring at the door at the end of the hall. It was by far the largest door in the estate, with its enormous frame and wide arcs. There was no doubt as to who was behind there.

Inuyasha gazed with an empty expression at the door. The person behind it would be his first target.

_"Victim is more like it," _he corrected darkly.

For what felt like hours, Inuyasha stood there. Gazing, thinking, and trying to stall. He loathed the part that came after this.

_"Why can't there be another way?" _Inuyasha thought as he held back tears.

He wanted to cry, to scream. He wanted to do _something_!

Changing his gaze to out the window, he looked at the full moon. He fought to hold back tears as his mind was suddenly plagued with images of the time his _youkai_ was first released. The pain he had caused, the loved one he had almost killed. He had a feeling the same inward pain he was feeling back then was the same right now.

_"I'm going to cause so many people so much pain."_ Inuyasha thought. He had met the village leader before, on one of his journeys though the dimension. He was a very kind man and a fair leader. The people of the village loved and greatly respected him. And not only was he about to take this man away from them, but from his family as well.

Now his mind was filled with images of the family he had seen from afar. The loving father, the caring mother, and the two curious children. He was going to take one of the most important things from them.

_"I have no choice!"_ Inuyasha reminded himself. If he didn't do this, then his family would be killed! Kami, why couldn't life just be simple!

_"So it's come down to this,"_ Inuyasha thought, fighting back tears, _"killing innocent people to protect who I care about."_

This was going to be the hardest thing he ever had to do. Lifting a shaking hand, he grabbed the side of the shoji, and slowly pulled it open.

To his surprise, the room was empty. Looking around, there seemed to be no sign of the village leader anywhere.

_"Maybe he's gone on a diplomacy trip."_ He hoped with relief.

Letting his guard down, he swiftly headed for the glass case, sitting on a small table in the corner of the room. There, floating suspended in mid-air, was the Shikon shard. He stared at it, looking in amazement at the bright, shining, pink shard.

Stepping forward tentatively, he reached for the case.

The attack came quicker than the blink on an eye.

Before he could touch the glass case, a figure came from the darkness, knocking him across the room, into the wall with a loud thump.

"Thief! You dare try and steal my piece of the sacred jewel!" The man shouted.

Moving quickly, Inuyasha jumped to his feet and was in a defensive stance. He could feel the powerful magic radiating from the man. This would be no easy battle. His hands began to glow red as he readied his dark magic.

The sorcerer's hand began to glow a bright blue. Then, next thing Inuyasha knew there was blue fire directed at him.

Dodging the fire, Inuyasha felt a stinging sensation on his side. This wasn't going well, he thought, and ground his teeth.

And it only got worse from then on out. The battle was fierce and bloody, each barely dodging fatal attacks.

Both were too focused in the fight that they didn't notice that the fire from earlier had set the window curtains ablaze. Neither had they even noticed the smoke until the heard a woman screaming further down the hall.

Seeing that the village leader was temporarily distracted Inuyasha made a successful grab at his throat. Using his claws, he lifted the man with _youkai_ strength. Inuyasha paused squeezed his throat, making the other gasp for breath.

Inuyasha paused as he heard the woman's again. "Where's my husband?!"

_"That's his wife."_ Inuyasha thought sadly. Looking at the sorcerer, Inuyasha noticed, that he was looking toward the door, with a worried expression. _"He's worried for his family even though he's about to die."_

He couldn't do this! Inuyasha felt his hand loosen on the sorcerer's neck before it tightened again, even tighter. _"No! If I don't do this I'll lose _my_ family!"_ And with that Inuyasha raised his other hand, claws readied.

He felt blood splatter on his face.

Inuyasha dropped the body to the floor, stunned. He did it...

He came back to reality when he heard banging on the door. The fire covered the whole wall next to the closed window. The thick smoke was suffocating. Covering his nose with the back of his sleeve, he quickly broke the glass case and snatched the jewel.

He was out of time, he had to get out of here. Now.

Inuyasha charged the window, breaking through it. And landed on the ground two stories down with a loud _crack_. Once more Inuyasha felt the warm stickiness of blood through his clothes.

His shoulder was definitely dislocated, but he couldn't worry about that now. He had to get out of there.

Getting to his feet, he ran into the thick forest surrounding the large house. He needed to heal.

As he was healing himself, the fire had engulfed the house and was quickly spreading. The dark smoke rose into the night sky, setting a distressed feeling upon the village.

It took many sorcerers an hour before the fire was fully under control and then finally put out. In that time, Inuyasha had healed himself fully. He walked around the village, through the forest. Once reaching the path that led away from the village, he found a spot in a tree with a high branch that gave a good view to oversee the village.

The village leader's house was in ruin. Everyone was gathered outside their huts. Looking further he saw who he assumed was the village leader's wife. He was holding her husband's body, sobbing into his chest. Her children were huddled together next to her, each with tears in their eyes.

Inuyasha felt paralyzing numb as he watched the family mourn over the man he just killed. He could feel, once again, the stinging sensation of tears behind his eyes. Furiously, he wiped them away.

With one last look, he turned his back to the devastated village, and leaped into the night.

In his agony, Inuyasha didn't notice that the full moon had turned red.

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry for the long wait! And hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon. Hopefully.<p>

So Inu finally did it! I'm not surprised if any of you are mad at him. I am too a little bit. But it doesn't end there!

Hint to Next Chapter: Inu's next target.

~BlackShade~


	40. New Strengths

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated:12/12/12  
>Disclaimer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<br>Beta-ed by: ShadowEntity

* * *

><p><strong>New Strengths<strong>

Inuyasha hadn't gotten any sleep after what happened that night. Once he returned home, he stood silently in the middle of his room, clenching the jewel shard hard in his hand. Images of what had happened plagued his mind as blood slowly dripped onto the floor with a _pit, pat_.

He felt like he was on fire; his eyes stung with the weight of his suppressed tears. The blood from his hand felt strangely cold, as if the heat was being drained from his body.

He fell to his knees as he began mumbling the spell that would take him to the middle dimension. Soon the wooden floor became translucent fog and white clouds took the part of his bedroom wall.

Inuyasha stared into the empty space, mind racing. What would his mother think if she knew about this? What would his father think? Or his brother? He squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't think straight. Whether it was just in his head or not that his vision turned sideways, he was unsure. One thing he was sure of was that the pain in his head lessened as his vision turned black.

That was how he woke up the next morning, limbs splayed around him on the floor. The first thing he noticed was that the jewel shard was embedded in his hand, with only the tip sticking out. Confusion filled him until the memories of the previous night came rushing back to him. Somehow he was unable to cry anymore, though his eyes were glossy and shiny. He felt drained. Inuyasha moved to pull out the jewel shard, but the moment he touched it the tip disappeared into his hand.

The power of the shard pulsed through the _inu-hanyou_. He could feel the power mixing with his magic, creating a feeling unlike that of any other sorcerer or _youkai_. He fell to the ground, almost the same place where he had fallen asleep, with a small _plimp! _And stared paralyzed at the place where the shard was, now gone. His skin was unblemished, not even a bump visible.

He didn't feel worried, though, for some reason. His mind was a carefully crafted mask of nothing. He felt like a walking corpse, blank. Without anything, no emotion, no feeling – nothing - he managed to head out of his room.

Thankfully, it was still twilight. His family wasn't awake yet. He had time to wash himself of the stench of old blood before the morning meal.

He did his morning routine slowly, replaying everything that had happened last night. Yet still, he couldn't cry. He couldn't even find it in himself to put on a fake smile when his mother came to get him. He just walked past her with a whisper of 'good morning' and went on to the morning meal.

Normally he wouldn't have eaten, but he felt so drained of energy that he had no other choice. He was a bit withdrawn, not speaking to anyone and keeping his eyes on his food; he ate as quickly and quietly as possible and left before anyone could ask questions.

He returned to his room and it finally felt as if his mind was turned back on as he began to worry about the jewel shard in his hand. Why had it done that? All he knew was that it increased his power somehow. Should he tell Naraku? What would he do?

"_Probably rip it of out my hand_..." Inuyasha thought darkly.

Then again, he didn't need to give the shard to Naraku just yet. After all it would be a while before he completed the jewel. Maybe it could be of good use for his mission.

Inuyasha spent the day with his friends trying to get his mind off of everything that happened the night before, and it worked to a certain extent, but not entirely. He would periodically look at his hand. He wondered what the jewel had done to him. Did it give him another power? Did it just enhance the powers he already had? Either way he would find out tonight.

"Inuyasha?" He looked up instinctively at the sound of his name.

"Are you alright? You've been very quiet..." Shiori trailed off.

Inuyasha glanced down at his hand and then back to his friend. "I've never been better."

He grinned evilly.

* * *

><p>Sakini shuddered as she felt the ripple of dark magic that was coming from Izayoi. As Izayoi grew more powerful in the dark arts her power levels would spike to disturbing heights, showing lack of control over the anger she was using to fuel her power.<p>

"Focus Izayoi." She heard her brother say, "You must maintain control."

Izayoi was panting. She felt like she was on fire. Every muscle burned and ached, begging for her to stop, to rest. But she knew she couldn't, she had to become stronger.

Katosagi looked at the determined look on Izayoi's face. He knew how tired she was, and he also knew that she wasn't going to stop either. With the snap of his finger he ended Izayoi's training session for the day.

Izayoi nearly collasped to the ground, but at the last second she managed to catch herself. She gave the other a questioning look.

"That's enough for today," Sakini said simply.

"I can keep going-"

"No, Izayoi," they said in usion.

"You're working yourself too hard, Izayoi. Your powers have already grown stronger, now you need to work on your control of that power."

Izayoi stayed silent; she hadn't thought about maintaining control over her power. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find the right words.

"We know what you're trying to do, Izayoi," Sakini said softly. Izayoi cast her eyes downward, her bangs covering her eyes.

"You will reach our level of power one day Izayoi," Katosagi chimed in from beside her. "But it takes time to gain strength."

Izayoi kept her eyes down, she looked at the moon shaped mark on her ankle. Every sorcerer, when they so chose, could make their own magical mark, their own symbol for their magic. It reminded her of her step-son.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Izayoi decided they were right. She needed to rest.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Izayoi gave a half-hearted wave and got smiles in return.

Without another word she disappeared into a whirlwind of swirling colors that would transport her home.

Both stared at the space where Izayoi once stood, moments earlier. Both thinking the same thing.

The brother turned. "She's still not strong enough."

"She will be."

"How will we-"

"Don't," she hissed, cutting him off.

"I hope your right about this." He walked off, intending on getting some much needed rest himself.

"I hope I am too," she mouthed back before quickening her stride to match her brother's.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha had trained for the better part of the afternoon. He found out that the jewel shard had increased his abilities.<p>

He had to admit it felt good. The dark magic pulsing through him, the sun magic flowing though veins, and the bright light of the jewel shard to pull it all together in one power. It felt like his powers were magnified ten-fold. He knew this was going to aid him in his mission. This power was a gift.

He was going to enjoy using it.

* * *

><p>The next day seemed fairly normal. The whole royal family was taking care of their daily duties. All except one.<p>

Inuyasha was indulging so much in his new strengthened powers that everything else seemed unimportant. He was even disinteresed in his training sessions with his brother, which began to worry the older _inu_. The far off look that Inuyasha always had was frankly disturbing.

His friends began to worry as well; lately Inuyasha would spend much time in his room with the door locked. After a few hours they would try to speak to him but he never answered their calls. When the _hanyou_ actually was with them, they would question him about it. But they would never receive an answer, he would just stare off into the distance with a strange look until they changed the subject.

Izayoi was too concentrated in her own training to notice her son's unusual behavior. She needed to get stronger in a limited amount of time and she used most of her energy on her task, leaving her often tired.

Sacura was noticing the strange behavior from both Izayoi and Inuyasha. She wanted to speak to both of them but she knew Inuyasha wouldn't speak on it, from what she had heard from his friends. So she would just need to get Izayoi alone.

* * *

><p>Izayoi finally emerged from her room after a long day of training. Although she felt her legs were going to give out she still managed to stand. Entering the main chambers she was surprised to see Sacura waiting patiently with a book in hand.<p>

"Nice of you to come out, Izayoi," she quipped without looking up.

"Evening to you too, Sacura." Izayoi rolled her eyes, sitting in the chair at the small table with her friend.

"You seem to be in pain." Sacura finally put down her book and fixed a bright stare on the other mother.

"I heal quickly." Izayoi retorted, crossing her arms defensively.

"Hn... That explains the scars on your hands," came the sarcastic reply.

Looking down, Izayoi was shocked to see that there were scars on her hands, the rest of the red patches being hidden under her kimono.

Seeing Izayoi's grim face, Sacura took this as her time to ask her the questions. "Where did those come from Izayoi?"

"I was training... in the other realm." Izayoi trailed off, not giving anymore information.

Sacura's eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips. "For what purpose?"

"To get stronger."

"I don't understand, Izayoi. You're already strong."

"I'm not strong enough," Izayoi murmured darkly.

The _inu-youkai_ female didn't like the tone she was hearing. "Enough for what?"

The human stayed silent. She closed her eyes, thinking about the darkness.

"Izayoi...?"

The voice surprised Izayoi, she had momentarily forgotten about the _inu_. "To face the darkness..." Her voice seemed empty, worrying the inu-youkai.

"Darkness? Izayoi what are you-"

"You don't know the pressure," Izayoi cut her off, "the pressure to become the most powerful... The pressure of knowing if you're not strong enough, not powerful enough, everything you love could be taken away."

Sacura remained silent, and even though her facial expression didn't show it she was disturbed by what she was hearing.

"I can't lose everything, Sacura! If I lost my son I'd go ballistic! But if I lost _everything_..." Izayoi began to shake with the force of her tears. "And the scariest part..." Izayoi looked to the wide-eyed Sacura, "I don't know if I can do it! If I can't do this it's not just my family who's at stake! Everyone is!" Izayoi collapsed on the floor, tears streaming down from her wide eyes.

Shoked beyond belief Sacura went immediately to comfort her friend, wrapping the human in her arms and placing her head on her shoulder.

That was Izayoi's breaking point; she told Sacura everything about the training sessions, the dark magic, what her trainers had told her, and most importantly the looming threat of darkness to come for the books in a few short years.

Sacura didn't know what to do or say so she just held onto her friend, rubbing soothing circles on her back, until she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>I am so sorry for the long wait! The next update should come soon!<p>

Hint to Next Chapter: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

~BlackShade~


	41. A Surprising Surprise

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated:1/24/13  
>Disclaimer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<br>Beta-ed by: ShadowEntity

* * *

><p>t<em>airyoku<em> - strength, power, force, stamina, nature

* * *

><p><strong>A Surprising Surprise <strong>

Sesshomaru was very worried. Lately, Inuyasha was lacking focus in his training sessions. It seems as if Inuyasha has lost interest in learning new fighting styles and techniques. It was strange considering how eager he had been only a few weeks ago.

Sesshomaru had tried several times to speak with him but every time the _hanyou_ would make up a pathetic excuse and leave. It also disturbed him how Inuyasha would lock himself in his room and stay in there for hours on end. Sometimes he stayed in there for the better part of the day, not coming out until it was time for the evening meal. And even then he usually would look tired and worn out.

Something was going on. But the question was, what?

_A month later..._

It was time for his training session with Inuyasha and once again his little brother was late, if he was going to show up at all, that is. Sesshomaru wondered if he would show up today, he rarely did anymore.

Sesshomaru looked out the window and into the overcast sky. "Winter will soon be upon us," he said absentmindedly.

It was then that Inuyasha decided to make his appearance. "Hello, brother," Sesshomaru greeted curtly, still looking out the window.

Taking no mind to the tone, Inuyasha jumbled up to join his brother at the window. "What are you looking at?" He asked curiously.

Sesshomaru didn't answer right away. Instead, he turned and went to the other side of the room where the weapons were sharpened and kept.

Now slightly worried at his brothers silence, Inuyasha followed. "Is something wrong?" He inquired. Still Sesshomaru said nothing. He watched his brother take two practice swords from the rack of weapons and walk slowly towards him. Why was he so quiet?

Sesshomaru handed him the practice sword and went to the center of the room. He waited silently for Inuyasha to follow.

Once Inuyasha reached his brother he asked again if there was anything wrong. And once more he was met with silence. Sesshomaru stood still, almost like a statue. Inuyasha wasn't even sure if he was even breathing.

"Prepare yourself!" Sesshomaru shouted suddenly, blade drawn.

Inuyasha didn't have much time to react, but he managed to side-step the oncoming attack. No more words were exchanged, it was just the sound of metal clicking against metal in thunderous blows.

This went on for half an hour. Inuyasha became even more confused as he noticed Sesshomaru wasn't holding back as much as he normally would; he seemed almost angry.

It was then that Sesshomaru swung his blade down with so much force that Inuyasha felt the blade break in his hands.

Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at his brother. "What the hell!?" He shouted.

Sesshomaru just stood there. "You need to improve, Inuyasha."

"What?" Now Inuyasha was beyond confused. Sesshomaru didn't even alter his expression, mask firmly in place.

Sesshomaru pointed to the broken half of the sword on the floor. "This would not have happened had you been training as you should," Sesshomaru said stoically.

Before Inuyasha could say anything, Sesshomaru continued.

"Do you know that you've skipped just about every training session this week?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Had he really skipped all this week? "I've been-" Sesshomaru held up his hand.

"I don't know, Inu, you stay in your room all day," Sesshomaru started knowing what his brother would say. "And really I don't care," he lied. Sesshomaru noticeed the guilty look on his brother's face and continued more softly, "The least you could do is attempt to make it to lessons _on_ _time_, or not come at all."

Inuyasha was surprised to say the least, but the more he thought about it he realized that his brother was right. How many times had he spent an entire day crammed in his room? He didn't at all think about missing his training, or plans with his friends he'd canceled. How many people had he worried while he was off thinking about himself?

Sesshomaru hadn't initially intended to snap at Inuyasha like he did, but the frustration he was feeling needed a way out. He could tell he hurt him slightly but he kept his unmoving mask in place even as it as it threatened to slip.

"I'm sorry, Sess." Inuyasha use of his brother's nickname made Sesshomaru lose his mask and drop his resolve.

Sesshomaru sighed. "It's fine." His tone said the opposite.

The two stood in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before the silence was broken by the younger of the two.

"I want a rematch!" Inuyasha shouted suddenly.

Looking at the broken sword, Sesshomaru smirked. "Are you sure about that? I would hate for you to have to go through another humiliating defeat." He taunted, only half-heartedly in comparison to his usual teasing.

"That's it!" Inuyasha grabbed another training sword and took a defensive stance.

Sesshomaru smiled at his excited demeanor and lifted his own sword.

Once again all that could be heard was the sound of clashing metal.

* * *

><p>Once again everything seemed to fall back in order at the Western Palace. Again, Inuyasha made room for family and friends in the day, while during the dark of night would continue with his missions.<p>

Inuyasha had been surprised at how quickly he had found more pieces of the sacred jewel. With the jewel shard in his hand aiding him he was able to kill the other sorcerers with a surprising ease - something he still cringed at.

Looking at the half-completed jewel, Inuyasha stared in wonder. He was in awe of it, almost envious. Something so small held such an incredible amount of power.

And it was at his disposal.

Inuyasha turned away at the _Knock! Knock! Knock! _on his door.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru had a surprise for his little brother. He had been speaking with their father about creating Inuyasha his own demonic sword.<p>

A few weeks ago the two of them had new with Totosai. With the old, demon sword maker being as slow as he was, the sword had finally arrived during the early morning hours of the day.

He was looking forward for Inuyasha's reaction to his surprise. But first he had to get the _hanyou _out of his room...

At the consistent knocking, Inuyasha rushed to fix his appearance before opening the door. He was quite surprised when it revealed Sesshomaru with a wide grin on his face.

"What's going on?" He asked suspiciously.

"Something..." Sesshomaru's grin never left his face.

Inuyasha couldn't help himself, he grinned too.

"Come with me."

Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru across the palace to the dojo. Not once did the thought of 'what's going on' leave his mind.

"OK what's this about?" Inuyasha said once they reached the door.

"I want to show you something." Sesshomaru opened the door then stepped aside, gesturing for Inuyasha to go first.

Somewhat skeptical, Inuyasha entered the dojo used for his training. Looking around for anything unusual, he spotted a long rectangular box propped up against the wall.

Deciding to remain quiet, Inuyasha watched his brother pick up the box and tuck it under his arm. Soon he was standing in front him, that wide grin still on his face, and impossibly somehow getting wider as he handed the box out for him to open.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Open it and see."

Taking a slow breath, he cautiously opened the box and paused when he saw a flash of shiny metal. Getting excited, he opened the box all the way to reveal a sword.

Inuyasha started in awe at the artistic craftsmanship. Unlike most swords, this one had an engraved design, the curved lines winded up the sword, working their way to the hilt. At the top was the maker's sign, a signature of who made it. And at the very tip were two symbols, one on each side: one for _'inu_ _demon'_ and another for _'strength'_.

"This is mine?" Inuyasha asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, it is." Sesshomaru could feel his brother's aura radiating happiness.

"_Tairyoku_." Inuyasha stated.

_"Force of nature."_ Sesshomaru thought, "_A strange name... yet fitting."_

"Would you like to test it out?"

"Of course!"

Before anything else could be said, both _inus_ turned when the door opened.

Inutaisho, along with Izayoi, Sacura, and Yuka, were there, each one smiling as they noticed the sword in the _hanyou's_ hands.

"I take it you like your gift?" Sacura asked.

"You knew about this?"

"The only one who didn't know was you." Izayoi let out a low snort.

"I love my gift." Inuyasha answered the question with a beaming smile. "We were about to test it out."

"Well by all means..." Taisho trailed off as he, and the others, went towards the benches at the end of the dojo.

Placing the box to the side, Sesshomaru grabbed one of the training swords.

While no one was looking Inuyasha slipped his medallion out of his sleeve and onto his neck. He could feel the power of jewel shard course through his hand, and he needed to make sure no one could sense it.

Taking a battle stance, Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru grabbed one of the training swords and made his way over to the center of the dojo.

"Don't be to upset when I am victorious," Sesshomaru taunted.

"We'll see who comes out on top."

With those last words spoken, the two engaged in battle, completely forgetting about their audience...

Taisho smiled as he watched the battle unfold before him. Over the years Inuyasha has spent at the palace he has grown far greater in strength. He never seemed to stop training in his desire to become stronger, and he knew without a doubt, when he will become an adult that there will be little to none outside of the _inu_ clan that will be able to defeat him.

Izayoi's thoughts were far more morbid. Her mind was wrapped around her training, the books, and the frightening pace at which time seems to be moving. For a moment she seemed almost lost, her mind filled with too many thoughts for her to process. She stiffened when she felt a hand on her shoulder but relaxed when she saw that it was Sacura.

Sacura was worried at the far off look Izayoi had. Her bright violet eyes were not looking at anything in particular, just the world around her, without noticing what was happening around her. She squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and brought her attention back to her to sons.

Yuka looked at the interaction between her sister-in-laws. She knew there was something between them, a secret that only they knew and on one else did. She could tell from the knowing look that Sacura had whenever she looked at Izayoi, and the thankful look that Izayoi had in return. Yuka knew that her quite observations could only get her so far before she finally had to confront one of them. But she wanted to see what she could find without speaking.

Inuyasha felt strange, it was almost as if he was moving too fast and the world was too slow. Every clash of metal, he felt with intensity. His hand was burning, but he couldn't stop, he couldn't let anyone know there was something wrong with him.

Izayoi's eyes widened when she saw her son's aura. It was frightening sight to see his usually blue magical aura stained red. Looking at the others on the bench they didn't seem to notice what was happening, only her. Wide eyes tracked back to Inuyasha. She saw his aura flare out with determination, and somehow it seemed ago get even darker red, almost maroon, with dark magic. But the strangest part was when she noticed a flash of pink through the dark red aura. What was going on?

Inuyasha felt a surge of power flow through him. It was overwhelming, it was electrifying; it was making him stronger. Somehow he knew he had an upper hand. And it was time to use it.

Sesshomaru didn't know what was going on. Suddenly his little brother's attacks became quicker. The force of his blows were almost a match for his own.

Sesshomaru didn't have time to think anymore as Inuyasha slammed his sword down one final time, breaking his own blade in half.

Everyone watched in stunned silence as the broken piece of blade fell to the ground with a loud _'bang'_.

Inuyasha was just as shocked, staring at the piece of blade like it sprouted legs and walked away. Looking down at his hand he could somehow see the light of the jewel coursing through his veins. He didn't know what to do. He looked at the others in the room; they were all staring at him.

Sesshomaru wanted for someone, anyone, to say something. But it seemed that those present were unable.

"Inuyasha..." He said slowly.

Said _hanyou_ looked to him with wide, almost frightened, eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it, words unable to be formed.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could do.

He ran.

* * *

><p>I have said before and will say again how sorry I am that this chapter took so long!<p>

AN: The word '_tairyoku' _doesn't actually translate into'force of nature'. I just used that meaning because I thought it fit for the blade name.

Hint to Next Chapter: Inuyasha removes the jewel from his hand.

~BlackShade~


	42. A Dark Occurrence

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated:3/11/13  
>Disclaimer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<br>Beta-ed by: ShadowEntity

* * *

><p><strong>A Dark Occurence<strong>

Everyone stood planted in the same spot, still not sure what had just occurred.

Sesshomaru stared at the door, not knowing what action to take next. Izayoi remained frozen, trying to make sense of what she saw. Taisho blinked repeatedly in a futile attempt to clear his mind. Sacura looked to Izayoi, her expression openly revealing confusion. The only one that did not seem surprised was Yuka; she was calmly staring into the distance.

"I will go talk to him," Sesshomaru said cautiously.

Izayoi's head shot up. "No! I'll talk to him."

"Izayoi, I don't think you can help with... this particular situation," Sesshomaru answered hesitantly. He did not want to tell his step-mother that she wouldn't understand because she was human.

Izayoi narrowed her eyes. "You'd be surprised at how much I _can_ help, Sesshomaru." The prince raised an eyebrow.

"All three of you should talk to him." Yuka came out of her silence, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Good idea," Tashio said shortly, still getting out of his shock.

"Hn." Sesshomaru nodding, not speaking good or bad of the idea.

"Let's go find him."

The trio headed out the room, leaving a contemplating Yuka alone in silence...

Inuyasha knew he shouldn't have run to his room. It was obvious; it was the place they would look for him first.

But he was too distracted. Pacing his room, biting his claws, he tried to make sense of what happened.

He knew that the dark magic and the jewel shard had somehow...merged? Yes.

_"That's what it felt like."_ He thought. It all happened so fast it was like a blur in his memory. He remembered feeling the dark magic pulse around him and then there was a pink glow...

_"What if Kaasan saw it!"_ He internally panicked. There was no doubt she would have felt that surge of dark energy...

He jumped when he heard a knock on his door.

Panic once more rising, Inuyasha froze, waiting for the inevitable. He said nothing as the door was cautiously opened.

Taisho was unsure of what to say when he saw his youngest. Inuyasha stood stiffly in the middle of the room, his anxiety saturating the area.

Izayoi stared intensely at her only son. She could no longer see that pink light from before, but the dark magic was still shining through his aura. She forced herself not to frown, instead putting on a disturbingly sweet smile, though her eyes were burning when they met.

Sesshomaru could see his step-mother's glare out of the corner of his eye, and he forced himself not to outwardly shiver. The same couldn't be said for Inuyasha as he seemed to understand the meaning behind Izayoi's flaming eyes.

Once more the silence was broken by Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha...?"

Said _hanyou_ gave a start, as if pulled from a trance. "I'm sorry!" He blurted out without thinking.

"Son, you did nothing wrong. We were just... surprised." Tashio tried to find the right words to calm down his frightened pup.

"Is this why you've been locking yourself in your room, Inuyasha?" Izayoi asked calmly, earning her a questioning glance from her son.

"Yes." The reply came slow, indicating to Izayoi her son's uncertainty. The others, though, perceived it still as fear.

"You've been honing your skills all this time?" Sesshomaru was shocked at the revelation.

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly, understanding his mother's pervious question.

Not knowing what to say, he just nodded in confirmation. It wasn't necessarily a lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

"It's time for you two to leave." The _youkais_ gave Izayoi an incredulous look.

"Izayoi-" Taisho was cut off.

"I don't have time for this!" Izayoi's hand gave a sickening red glow.

Both _youkai_ gasped before their eyes dulled down from a bright gold to dark amber, the sure sign of a trance.

"Leave us!" Izayoi's voice held tremendous ferocity, scaring the living daylights out of her son.

Both _youkai_ quickly removed themselves from the room. Leaving mother and son alone.

Instantly Izayoi rounded on her son. "What the hell just happened?!"

Inuyasha was shaking, he knew he was. He was unsure if the fire he saw in his mother's eyes was real or not. He couldn't form words, so he remained silent.

"So you're not going to answer me!" Izayoi hissed.

Inuyasha could see the dark magic tainting his mother's aura. He looked to her neck and saw the medallion, safely tucked inside her kimono. _"Good. They won't sense this." _He thought.

"Answer me!" Izayoi's aura expanded, covering her son in a blanket of dark magic. She was choking him!

He was being crushed by the pressure of Izayoi's aura. The dark magic was making her more malicious than normal. He knew something was very wrong. He needed to make his mother forget what just happened, and magic would be of no use at the moment. He knew what he had to do. He could feel his eyes sting with repressed tears.

The strike came faster than the blink of an eye. Izayoi lay unconscious on the ground, a bruise already beginning to form on her forehead, with Inuyasha sobbing next to her.

It was a few minutes before he finally found the strength to stand.

He stared at his mother's unconscious form. At first his mind was blank, and then he felt shame. Shame at having to strike his own mother, something he thought he'd never do. Ever.

"This is what it's come to..." He trailed off. The shame was soon replaced with anger. Anger at himself, but more intensely, anger towards Naraku. If he had never come into his life to begin with, none of this would have happened. He wouldn't have to lie, he wouldn't have to hide, and he wouldn't have to kill.

Kill!

"That's it!" He said. "Once I complete the jewel, I'm putting an end to this, to him!"

Looking down at his hand, Inuyasha wiped his tears.

_"When I complete the jewel you're dead, Naraku."_

And without a second thought, Inuyasha dug his claws into his hand. The blood spewing out didn't faze him, neither did the dark magic surrounding the jewel shard. All he knew was that this little shard would give him the power others could only wished for.

The very moment the hanyou's blood reached the floor, was the same moment Inuyasha's eyes became tainted with dark magic's blood red shade.

* * *

><p>AN: Short, I know. But the next one will be <em>very<em> long to make up for it.

Hint to next chapter: The jewel sorceress.

~BlackShade~


	43. The Jewel Sorceress

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated:6/4/13  
>Disclaimer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<br>Beta-ed by: Rufescent

* * *

><p><em>Kouken<em> - guardian, protector

* * *

><p><strong>The Jewel Sorceress<strong>

Yuka knew something was wrong. It wasn't long after the three departed that she felt a disturbance in the back of her mind. Although she didn't see anything that could be amiss, she had learned long ago to trust her instincts.

Moving quickly, she made a timely walk to the second heir's chambers...

Inuyasha placed his mother in her room. He put a small towel, dipped in water, over her bruise.

Once more he looked to his own bandaged hand. For some reason the area where the shard originally had been was stinging painfully, and the blood had yet to stop following. It had slowed but there was a semi-constant flow of the thick crimson liquid.

Either way, it would be best to get back to his room. Tomorrow would be a rather difficult day.

Inuyasha jumped when he heard a timid knock on the door.

After waiting a few seconds with no reply, Yuka cautiously entered Izayoi's quarters to find the Lady of the West sleeping -or seemingly sleeping- with Inuyasha sitting next to her on the bed.

"It is unusual for Izayoi to nap at this time of day." Yuka looked out the window at the afternoon sun, eyeing Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye.

"You'd be surprised the things that can happen, Obasan," came her nephew's cryptic reply.

"I know strange occurrences have happened, Inu, and will continue to happen." Yuka's knowing eyes floated to Inuyasha's. "Especially if they are kept a secret."

Inuyasha raised a calm eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Strength and wisdom come from years of experience, Inuyasha." Yuka paused dramatically, "And if that process is rushed, or interrupted, it can lead one down the wrong path. A path filled with anger and hatred. Do you know how one can be led down this path Inuyasha?"

Said hanyou shook his head. Yuka turned on her heels heading for the door. "Through revenge." Once more she paused. "Is there something you're hiding, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. His aunt had a knowing look about her. Almost too knowing. Did his aunt know something about his secret?

"If you need to talk you know where to find me." She turned. "You should have the healer look at your hand," she advised. Yuka left the room in swirl of energy, disappearing though the door.

Instinctually he looked to his hand, but was surprised to see that even though the bandages were soaked in blood, the wound didn't seem to be bleeding anymore. In fact, it seemed like the previously stream of blood had lessened.

Curiously, he carefully unwound the gauze. He was shocked to see the wound, though still raw and open, had stopped bleeding completely.

But how? The wound is still fresh and should not begin the process of healing for another half-hour or so.

"Maybe it was the jewel?" Inuyasha thought aloud.

Little did he know those seemingly harmless words would be heard by none other than his mysterious aunt.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru woke to sunshine blaring on his face the next morning. The only thing he could remember from the previous day was up until the afternoon. Then after that, everything was in a blur.<p>

Slowly he tried to lift himself from his bed but was met with a wave of nausea. His head felt like it had been hit with a rock. He felt back of his head just to make sure that it was just a headache and that he hadn't been hit with something.

Something was wrong with him, he knew it. His movements were slow and sluggish. Quite unusual.

Was it possible that he was getting sick? It is rare for youkai to become sick and because he is a full demon, he has a far stronger immune system than that of humans.

But at the moment, that wasn't important; what was important is remembering what had happened the previous day.

And he knew just who to ask...

Sacura knew that something was wrong. When she met Izayoi and Inuyasha in the early hours of the morning, Izayoi had little recollection of the events of the day before. And Inuyasha played coy. Pretending like he had no idea of what she was asking of, the entire time giving her a strange look.

It was the same with Inutaisho. When she inquired about the events of her step-son earned got a confused look from the Lord of the West.

Now she headed to see her son. If his memory was as corrupted as the others, her suspicions would be confirmed.

It took a moment for the first heir of the Western lands to pull himself out of his morning sickness. (Though his head still had a dull throbbing.)

He was brought to the end of his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" He said gruffly. He was in no mood for visitors.

The shoji slid open softly. "Is that anyway to speak to your mother?" Sacura asked half joking, half serious.

"This has not been the best morning for me, Kaasan." Sesshomaru slumped back on the bed, feeling another wave of nausea.

In a gentle, motherly tone she asked, "What happened my son?"

"I do not recall the previous day very clearly, mother. Plus, I woke up with a pounding headache." He placed his hand on his head for extra emphasis.

"So he doesn't remember yesterday either." Sacura thought. "I know magic has something to do with this."

"Maybe it was a sparring accident and you hit your head?" She suggests.

"Maybe." Sesshomaru gave his mother a suspicious look. "You know what happened yesterday." He stated.

"Yes and no." Sacura didn't avoid his gaze. She was telling the truth. She knew what happened up until the trio left to find the hanyou. The rest after that is the mystery she is trying to solve.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Sesshomaru stood.

"Yes. It's not my story to tell." Was Sacura's short reply.

"Well then, whose is it?" He snapped, trying to cover his confusion.

Sacura's eyes narrowed. "I don't know, my son. You could ask any number of people about yesterday, but your answers will be limited."

Sesshomaru's headache seemed to increase with every cryptic word his mother said. Once more placing his hand on his forehead, he sat back down on his bed and groaned pitifully.

"I suggest you rest for today." Sacura said. "Maybe it will help clear your head." And with that, the inu demoness left her son to ponder her previous words.

However, not too much thinking would be done on his part because once again his head was throbbing incessantly. His mother's suggestion seemed like a good idea. Maybe if he went back to sleep then everything would be fine...

* * *

><p>Inuyasha spent more time than ever before in the sorcerer's realm. It wouldn't be long before he completed the jewel.<p>

Of course he spent most of his time in the sorcerer's realm at night. But somehow he wasn't as tired during the day as he thought he would be. He always managed a nap in the afternoon before his training session with his brother. And afterwards he would always feel reenergized. He wasn't sure how but he wasn't going to question it. Despite this, he had begun to feel strange lately.

He could feel it when he was with his friends or his brother. Whenever they gave him that strange look. Or asked him if he was well. That surge of anger and dark magic that would surface up, even though he had no reason to feel anger towards anyone. It did cause him to snap at others sometimes, which in turn only increased the others' worries about him.

Maybe if he asked his mother about it...

Izayoi felt like she was choking. The dark magic surrounding her felt like a ton of boulders crashing down on her at once. She clung to the crystal in her hand; it was all she could do not to faint. It would take all her power to accomplish this task.

Sakini watched Izayoi and felt surge of pride. Izayoi's determination was something very few would ever possess. She was having Izayoi perform a spell that was difficult even for masters, but she knew Izayoi would come through regardless. As she always has.

Her eyes shifted to her brother, who seemed to be meditating. It was difficult to tell what he was doing with the clashing of dark magic and sun magic just a mere few meters away. Her eyes shifted back to Izayoi.

The sphere of dark magic surrounding Izayoi had dispersed, and she was on the ground, hunched over. The crystal still clenched in her hand.

"Are you alright Izayoi?" Sakini asked, knowing Izayoi was not going to get up.

"Of course not!" Izayoi hissed just before she fell over in a heap in exhaustion. She lay there for a few minutes trying to regain control of her breathing.

"I think you're done for today, Izayoi."

At the statement Izayoi shot up. Standing on shaky legs, she was about to object when she noticed her crystal glowing in her hand.

The blue pulse from the crystal was like that of a heart beat, her heart beat. The pulsations were fast, like that of a person who's afraid. Izayoi took deep breaths: as her heart rate slowed down, so did the crystal. The crystal stopped completely once she was calm.

"You're right." Izayoi continued to stare at her crystal. It had a calming aura about it that could relax her.

Sakini opened a portal to the other dimension for Izayoi, knowing she would be to tired to create one herself.

"Thank you." Izayoi walked slowly through the portal. The journey through took less than a few seconds. For the first time she noticed the swirl of colors that made the cone-shaped vortex.

She returned through the portal to her room. Normally the first thing she did after training was take a bath. Then she would rest for a few hours before dinner. But this time she simply lied down on her bed and fell asleep...

Inuyasha cautiously knocked on his mother's room door. He knew she would be back from her training by then.

It was still a mystery to him as to why his mother had been training so much lately. He had inquired several times and each time he was left with riddles that would leave him too confused to ask again.

When there was no reply, he slowly opened the door. He wasn't surprised to find his mother asleep on her bed. But what he didn't expect was her ragged appearance. Her clothes were torn in many places; her hair was wild and in poor condition, and bruises littered her once flawless skin. She looked like a samurai that had been through the toughest of battles.

Looking at her face he noticed her troubled expression. Normally while his mother slept she wore a peaceful expression, one filled with contentment. But her face was one filled with fear and confusion. It wasn't hard to tell that his mother was exhausted.

Inuyasha noticed the crystal clutched in his mother's hand. There was no mistaking it by the sky blue color; it was a purity crystal.

A purity crystal was used to subdue dark magic. Sometimes when a sorcerer had trouble controlling their dark magic they would use a purity crystal to keep their dark magic balanced.

"Why would she need a purity crystal?" Inuyasha thought. "She has control of her dark magic."

Apparently there was more to his mother's training than he originally thought.

Deciding to let her sleep, he did a quick spell to fix her clothes and another to heal her bruises. With a small chain, he turned the crystal into a necklace and carefully placed it around her neck.

Leaving his mother to rest, Inuyasha went back to his task at hand. It was approaching evening and there is much to do.

* * *

><p>Back in the sorcerer's dimension, there was talk of thieves that were stealing the shards of the sacred jewel.<p>

It was when this caught wind that the guardian of the jewel, a young sorceress, was informed of the mishaps that had occurred with the families who had once possessed a jewel shard.

The guardian had begun investigating immediately. First visiting the families who had previously had a jewel shard. She was saddened to discover that some of the possessors of the jewel shards had been murdered. This only strengthened her resolve. She became more determined to find the thief.

It was at the sight of the most recent attack that she finally found a clue.

She had been searching through the room where a fight had taken place. On the floor she had found a small piece of black cloth. The material still had a magical signature on it. This could help her find the thief.

It took her some time before she was able to find any indication of the aura. But when she did, she was confused to find that the aura belonged to that of a...demon?

"No, not a full demon," she said. "A demon sorcerer."

But as she continued to search the aura she was shocked to find out that there were also traces of human in the demon's aura.

"A hanyou."

But how could this be? Hanyous only exist in the earthly dimension. Why would a hanyou from Earth want the sacred jewel shards?

"It doesn't matter." She thought aloud. "What matters is protecting the remaining shards of the Shikon jewel and capturing this thief."

And she knew just what to do.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha wasn't sure what time it was, but he was sure it was sometime after midnight.<p>

He had been waiting in the forest for a couple of hours, waiting for all the occupants of the small town to fall asleep. It was strangely quiet tonight. Even the other creatures were silent this night. It gave Inuyasha a disturbed feeling, probably because the only sound he could hear was his own heartbeat. The thumping seemed so loud that it was ringing in his ears repeatedly. It was almost like a warning gong, telling him that this was a bad idea and to turn around and go home. But then again none of this was a good idea to begin with.

It was time to move.

With the speed and stealth movements that he spent weeks perfecting, he leaped from the trees to the forest floor. Then raced through the trees into the town, never once making a sound.

It didn't take long for him to reach the large house that the jewel was located. As he approached the house he notices that there were no guards. Ever since his first steal of the Shikon shard all the families who possessed jewel shards had hired extra protection.

Something didn't seem right about this. But he couldn't let it distract him from the task at hand. The sooner he got the jewel shard the sooner he could get home. Maybe if he was lucky he wouldn't even have to fight anyone, let alone kill.

There was a few times where he had successfully taken jewel shards without any confrontation. He hoped this would be one of those times.

He entered quickly and swiftly. Despite the lack of guards, he entered through one of the side windows. It didn't take him long to reach the room where the jewel was kept, but once he entered he knew something was wrong. The jewel wasn't in the room.

Before he could turn to run, the door shut closed behind him.

Next thing he knew there were bright flashes of light aimed at him. All he could think was that the flashes of light looked similar to the blinding sun. Then everything went black as he felt something hard hit the back of his head...

It was hours later when he finally opened his eyes again. It took a few minutes before his vision cleared itself, as well as for his head to stop pounding from his killing headache.

Once everything came into focus, he realized the position he was in. He was up against a wall in what looked to be a small, one-roomed hut. Looking down, he saw that his wrists and ankles were bound by what seemed to be sun magic.

But something was different about this magic. Instead of glowing bright blue like normal, this magic lit of a bright violet color. This was unusual; he had never seen magic this color before.

But there was no time to ponder this now. He had to find a way out before anyone found out he was awake.

Looking towards the window could tell by the bright, yellow light that it was day time. This was not good. His family may already know that he was not home. He had to get out of there fast.

As Inuyasha searched his mind for spells, his sensitive ears heard the sound of footsteps just outside, heading in his direction.

Closing his eyes and leaning his head back, he acted just in time as he heard the footsteps enter the hut. He heard the shuffling of some items, weapons by the sound of metal clanking.

"I know you are awake." He heard a female voice say.

Well no use pretending to unconscious now. He opened his eyes, revealing golden orbs...

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru knew something was wrong.<p>

He woke early this morning to a disturbed feeling deep in his gut. His head still had a dull thud to it but other than that, he was fine. He spent the whole morning walking around the palace grounds. As far as he knew everything was fine. There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary. But he still couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness.

When the afternoon came, he waited in the dojo for his brother. For the first time in a long while he was late for training.

Waiting patiently, he stared out the window. He allowed his mind to drift...

Sesshomaru didn't know what was going on. Suddenly his little brother's attacks became quicker, the force of his blows were almost a match for his own.

Sesshomaru didn't have time to think anymore as Inuyasha slammed his sword down one final time, breaking his own blade in half.

Sesshomaru's eyes shot open as the events of the other day flooded through his mind. He remembered everything. Bringing Inuyasha to the dojo to give him his gift, the battle between him and his younger brother, Inuyasha running from the dojo after he had broken the sword.

"My sword." Sesshomaru thought. "How could he have gained the strength to break my sword in half?"

Something wasn't right with Inuyasha. And it was time he found out.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha took in the sight of his abductor.<p>

She appeared to be around his age, almost one hundred. Her hair was the same bright violet as his magic binds. Her eyes were almost the same color, only there seemed to be a light blue swirling in them. She wore a kimono that was a deep, rich violet (no surprise there) and she held a wand in her hand. She also had a purity crystal around her neck.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha demanded, "And what do you want with me?"

The sorceress stared at the hanyou for a few seconds before she replied.

"My name is Kouken, and I want you to return the Shikon jewel shards you have stolen."

* * *

><p>I know it has been an indecent amount of time since I updated. But I have good news! Last week was my last week of school, and now I can update more often!<p>

Hint to Next Chpater: Kouken helps Inuyasha.

~BlackShade~


	44. A Guardian's Compassion

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated:6/17/13  
>Disclaimer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<br>Beta-ed by: Rufescent

* * *

><p><strong>A Guardian's Compassion<strong>

Sesshomaru once again searching around the palace grounds. He had become worried after Inuyasha hadn't shown up for training, so he went to find him. His concern intensified after he didn't find his brother anywhere on the palace grounds.

"Maybe he went for a walk in the forest?" he mused, taking in the somber trees and fresh air.

Once again the heir to the west spent hours searching for his younger brother, this time in the forest surrounding the palace grounds. He spoke with the guards at their stations and not one of them reported seeing his _hanyou_ brother.

Sesshomaru was determined that Inuyasha had gone missing. There was no way he'd leave beyond the forest without speaking to their father first.

He needed to needed to find Izayoi.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha stared in shocked silence at what was said. This must be the jewel's guardian that he's heard about. Somehow, he had pictured her to be older. Either way, he was unable to honor her request and said so himself.<p>

"Why?" Kouken inquired calmly. "What is so important that you have to murder innocent people for these Shikon shards?" Although her voice was still calm, Inuyasha heard the dark accusation in her tone.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. He wasn't leaving anytime soon, for this was a long story he was about to tell.

"My family," he stated simply, nodding alongside his words.

"Your family?" Kouken was taken aback. She had expected him to be like any of the others who were after the jewel: power hungry and willing to do anything to achieve that power.

"It started decades ago..."

Inuyasha started from the very beginning: Him moving to the western palace and finding the book in the palace library, about the evil sorcerer trapped inside, and finding the second book later on. He went very into detail about Naraku and how he commanded him to retrieve magical artifacts, how he used those on himself to strengthen his own magic before he delivered them. And lastly, how he had commanded him to retrieve the Shikon jewel, and if he didn't Naraku would kill his entire family.

Kouken remained silent throughout the monologue, listening intently to the story. She knew he wasn't lying. There was something about the desperate look in his eyes that begged her to understand him, not to judge him. Plus they're both sorcerers, if she thought for one moment he was being untrue she could use a truth spell on him, and he knew that.

Kouken closed her eyes as he ended his tale. She concentrated for a few minutes, trying to think of what her mother would do if she was in this situation. Violet eyes opened, staring into calculating golden spheres.

For a while both said nothing. Both of them were wondering what the other was thinking, with their individual thoughts in the back of their heads.

Inuyasha looked at the magic binds holding his wrists and ankles and back to Kouken, raising an eyebrow in question.

"If I let you go, you won't try to escape, will you?" Kouken asked only half serious, hooded eyes watching Inuyasha curiously.

"No." Inuyasha sighed. He already knew those at the palace had noticed his absence and were probably searching for him. But he couldn't break the guardian's trust, if he even had it, that is.

Kouken closed her eyes. Inuyasha felt the bindings fade, and looking down, he smiled at his unbound limbs. He stretched to get rid of the numb feeling in his legs.

"So..." Kouken trailed off, gaining Inuyasha's attention. "This Naraku, he's the reason you're doing all this?"

"Yes. I didn't-I don't want to kill anyone. I don't want to steal. I... I never wanted to leave my first home." Inuyasha lowered his head.

Kouken could feel a heavy pressure in her chest. The person in front of her seemed so broken and unsure of what to do next. She knew what her mother would have done, and that's exactly what she would do.

"I.. I'll help you." Her voice was weak but she knew he heard her.

Inuyasha's head shot up at the soft-spoken words. "What?"

"I want to help you."

Inuyasha didn't understand. Why would she help him after everything he's done? "Why?"

The simple question made Kouken looked skyward. "If I was in your situation... If someone threatened to take away everything I care about... I would have done the same thing."

Inuyasha could tell she was deep in thought, so he remained silent.

"I don't know how you can handle it. That constant threat looming above your head, knowing that if you don't succeed your family will die... and it'd be your fault." Kouken looked back at the _hanyou_.

"I don't handle it; I avoid it by doing whatever I'm told."

"If someone threatened my mother... they would have me at their mercy." Kouken was thinking aloud at this point. She wasn't thinking about what she said, she just said it.

Before Inuyasha could say anything, Kouken spoke again.

"I still remember my mother... It feels like a lifetime since I last saw her. The way she spoke, her glare when she was angry, the way she smiled so easily..." Kouken trailed off looking skyward again.

Inuyasha could tell by the tone in her voice and the way she spoke that her mother was dead. His throat felt hot and dry; he thought of the others he himself had caused this type of pain to.

"I'm sorry." His voice was hoarse.

Kouken snapped back to reality at the words. "You say that as if it's your fault."

"I know, it's just that I feel guilty at times..." Inuyasha looked down in shame. He didn't move when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, where do you keep your jewel shards?" Kouken gently asked.

"Safe, back on Earth."

Kouken raised his head, gold eyes darted everywhere other than the person in front of him. "Inuyasha, I'll help you complete the jewel if you do something for me."

Dog ears stood straight up, letting the other know he was listening.

"The jewel can grant one wish. After this is over... I want you to wish for the jewel to disappear." Kouken hesitated.

Inuyasha chuckled. "That would make your life easier wouldn't it?"

"Yes. I've lost everything to the damn thing! And getting rid of it will relieve me of my duties as guardian, so I could have a normal life. Besides...wouldn't getting rid of Naraku make your life easier?"

"You have no idea." Inuyasha whispered. "You've got a deal." He finally looked at her. Kouken smiled.

Both turned towards the entrance of the small hut at the sound of a knock for entry. "Just a moment!" Kouken called out.

Looking out the window Inuyasha paled at the bright sunset. He had been here for the entire day. This look didn't go unnoticed by Kouken. "You need to return home." She stated.

Inuyasha nodded. "I can leave now?" Kouken nodded.

Inuyasha stood, stretching his muscles, which were sore from sitting for so long.

Kouken stood as well. "When will you be back? We can collect the remaining jewel shards when you return."

"I have something I need to take care of first, and then I'll come back. I'll let you know beforehand."

Kouken watched silently as Inuyasha created a swirling blue and red portal to the earthly realm. He seemed to pause before going through.

Inuyasha turned around slowly. "Kouken?" He was hesitant about something.

Violet eyes seemed to light up. "Yes?"

Inuyasha was in front of her in the blink of an eye. "Thank you."

Before Kouken could fully comprehend what was happening, Inuyasha gave her a peck on the cheek, and stepped through the portal before she could say anything.

Kouken stood frozen. "What just happened?" She asked to no one other than herself.

It was then that she heard the second knock for entry at the door. Kouken sighed; it was time to return home.

* * *

><p>After speaking with Izayoi, Sesshomaru hurried to his father's study to inform him about Inuyasha.<p>

Soon after, the entire western palace was in a frenzy. Everyone was in search of the second heir to the western lands: servants, off duty guards, and especially his friends and family members.

But one person seemed calm about the entire situation.

Izayoi sat in her room, channeling her sun magic. At first she had attempted to locate her son, but that proved to be obstinate. For some strange reason, she couldn't lock onto his magic signature. Now she was trying to contact him a different way but again with no results.

She had previously asked Sakini if she had seen Inuyasha. Both trainers had shaken their heads and looked sadly at her.

Izayoi was worried, but not too worried. She knew that her son wasn't hurt or injured. If he was she would've felt something through their bond, and that reassured her immensely.

Izayoi had no choice, if she wanted to find her son, she needed to use dark magic. She only hoped she could find Inuyasha before something bad happened...

Inutaisho had been searching for hours.

He sent out his entire family to search the villages that were closest to the palace. And had guards search the palace ground several times over, with no positive results.

The last place his youngest son's scent was in his room. There was no trace of Inuyasha's scent anywhere in the palace. Which was strange, he thought, that if Inuyasha had left the palace grounds there would be a faint trail of his scent.

Inutaisho began to fear the worst. What if his youngest son was kidnapped or worse... killed? No. He couldn't think like that. Inuyasha was a strong _hanyou_ and wouldn't give in without a fight. Besides if he had been hurt there would have been the smell of blood.

Despite this, the Lord of the West worried deeply. There was no trace of Inuyasha...

Sesshomaru, along with Sada and Sami, had traveled to several villages that were near the western palace. None of them had seen the _hanyou_.

Sesshomaru was at a loss of what to do. Inuyasha didn't seem to be anywhere. It was as if he had disappeared off the face of the earth.

The first place he had looked was in Inuyasha's room. There was no scent that suggested he had even left the palace. There was no blood and no sign of a fight or a struggle.

Sesshomaru sighed as he looked upward. The sun was beginning to set, and they needed to return home.

"Come." He told his younger cousins. "We must return before sundown."

Sesshomaru watched as Sami and Sada turned into their true forms. Each transforming into a giant white _inu_. Because of their youth, their true forms were not as large as that of an adult _youkai_. Their heads barely reached the top of the tallest trees.

Sesshomaru himself transformed into his _inu_ form. His face elongating, eyes turned deep crimson, like that of the darkest blood, and fur covered his entire body as his limbs grew. His true form, unlike his cousins, reached high above the trees. Compared to him, the other two looked like puppies.

With a savage howl towards the setting sun, the three _inus_ headed for the western palace...

Izayoi had finally found her son.

For a time he was in the magic dimension, in what looked like a small village. It was a few minutes later that she lost his signature as he traveled through the magic vortex.

She waited patiently in her son's room. She held onto her purity crystal to calm her anger. She closed her eyes and chanted quietly to herself. She kept her eyes closed as she heard the portal open in front of her.

Inuyasha stepped into the safety of his rooms and balked. He froze in place at the sight of his mother.

It stayed like that for a few minutes, with neither one moving or breaking the silence.

Izayoi opened her eyes. Inuyasha visibly tensed. Izayoi's eyes, instead of being the vibrant violet, were sparkling red. Bright rubies glared at the _hanyou_ like he had committed the worst of crimes.

"Inuyasha-"

"_Kaasan,_ I can explain-" Inuyasha croaked out in an attempt to defend himself. He reached a hand out toward her.

"Be silent!" Izayoi hissed ferociously, making Inuyasha's eyes widen even more.

"Do you know all the trouble you've caused today? Your father has been searching all over for you! The servants have been running around like chickens with their heads cut off trying to find you. Everyone has been worried sick about you! Where have you been?" she punctuated aggressively.

"In the magic realm." Inuyasha's voice sounded like a child's. He had never seen his mother so angry before. Why were her eyes red?

"I know that," she hissed. "What were you doing there? What was so important that you stayed there all day, without telling me?"

Inuyasha stayed silent. He didn't want to lie, but be couldn't tell the truth either.

"So you're keeping secrets from me now? Fine, then." Izayoi's eyes seemed to grow darker as her anger increased. She dropped her purity crystal and snapped her fingers.

Next thing Inuyasha knew he was in the middle dimension. Now he was really frightened. What was his mother doing?

Izayoi took in the trembling figure before her. There was no doubting that her son was going to be hurt, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to feel guilty about what she was about to do.

Inuyasha felt a powerful force slam him down. He tried to stand but found himself being held down by... dark magic?

"What is this?"

Izayoi blinked. "Dark magic." She stated the obvious.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "_I deserved that, I suppose,"_ He thought. He couldn't say anymore as the pressure increased on his body. The force of the dark magic was crushing him, he was suffocating. He looked wide-eyed at his mother, but Izayoi closed her eyes and turned around.

"_Kaasan_!" Inuyasha cried out as the dark magic increased its pressure once more. He didn't know how much of this he could take.

Izayoi whipped around. The sorry sight of her son was heart-wrenching. She felt a heavy feeling in her chest at his tears. She couldn't do this. The moment she released her son from his magic prison, her eyes were once again a bright violet hue.

Inuyasha laid there panting. For a moment he thought his mother was going to let the magic crush him. He didn't have much time to think as he was yanked up by his hair to look at his mother.

"This will not happen again." Izayoi's voice was deadly calm. "If it does... it will be much worse." Izayoi's eyes quickly flashed bright red once again before she released her son.

Izayoi promptly left him to return to the palace, she needed to fix Inuyasha's mess.

Inuyasha didn't bother trying to get up. He laid there and closes his eyes. He would return home in a few hours.

Sesshomaru met up with his father in his study to inform him of his findings, or lack of. This only brought about more worry from the western lord.

"I don't understand." He admitted to his father.

"Neither do I, son." Taisho ran a tired hand through his hair.

It was a few minutes that the rest of the family entered to report that no one had seen the _hanyou_prince. Izayoi and Sacura were last both looking rather calm, which everyone took for uncaring.

"Did you two search at all?" Kama asked, an accusation in her tone.

"Of course we did." Izayoi balled her hands into fists.

Sacura stood back, she knew what was coming next. All at once everyone in the room seemed to fall into a dead faint.

"Sacura, inform the servants that the young prince has been found," Izayoi's voice was cold.

Without acknowledging the command, Sacura scurried out the room.

Izayoi stood in the middle of her husband's study. How many times had she done this? Erased memories, change entire days in the mind of others? Izayoi took deep breaths to replace herself.

She felt the presence of another's gold eyes on her.

Inuyasha had finally decided to return home, the least he could do was help his mother after all the damage he's caused. But as it turns out she's already done.

"Inuyasha take everyone back to their rooms." Izayoi turned to leave. She pauses at the door. "And you can't use magic." Before he could protest she was gone.

Inuyasha looked around the room at his family members, pausing on everyone's faces. Even though they were all unconscious, they seemed to be peacefully sleeping. He took in all their features, their physical looks and what they're wearing.

He walked over to where Sesshomaru was, bending down to feel his tail. The soft fur was... fluffy, for lack of a better word. Soft and fluffy. Inuyasha chuckled to himself at the thought of using such words to describe anything of his _youkai_ brother. He always seemed so strong, so perfect. Something he knew he himself could never be.

Inuyasha looked out the window at the twilight sky. The guardian's words came back to him.

_"Besides...wouldn't getting rid of Naraku make your life easier?"_

"Yes." Inuyasha balled his hands into tight fists, his claws making deep gashes in the skin. "It would."

Forgetting his mother's earlier words, he used a quick transportation spell to bring everyone back to their own chambers, then retired back to his own room. He needed a lot of rest after the day he just had.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it! Has it been obvious that the dark magic is giving Izayoi anger issues? That's what I was going for. Anyone think Sesshomaru might remember something about this day?<p>

Hint to Next Chapter: Kouken gives Inuyasha the shards.

~BlackShade~


	45. A Youkai's Confusion

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated: 12/2/13  
>Disclaimer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot of the story and my OC's.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A Youkai's Confusion<strong>

Kouken took matters into her own hands. She didn't know when Inuyasha would come back, so until then she would collect the few remaining shards. So when he did return she would be finished with her end of the bargain. She only had to wait, calmly sit, for her freedom.

It wouldn't take long for her to retrieve the jewel shards from their owners. As the jewels guardian she was entitled to keep the jewel herself. Sometimes, she wondered, why she thought breaking the jewel into pieces was a good idea. Then she remembered that it did keep many sorcerers from invading her home, trying to take the jewel.

She remembered it like it was yesterday...

_It was the end of a long day. Kouken and her mother were heading home after training for the whole of the afternoon. The sun was barely above the horizon, giving the sky an orange color decorated with dotting, pink clouds. She loved this time of day, when the sky was the most beautiful._

_While Kouken was staring upward, her mother stopped for a moment to take in the scenery around her. Something was off, although everything seemed fine; she could tell there was someone else in the area. Being the jewel's guardian for many years had always helped her when it came to heightened senses._

_"Kouken," she called out._

_"Yes, mother?"_

_Before she could say it was time to leave, the ground began to rumble, shaking like the beginning of an earthquake. Along with it was a thundering sound. There was the roar in the distance._

_Readying their weapons, mother and daughter prepared to fight._

_Just then, a flaming ball of fire shot out of the nearby trees, landing in front of them. From the flames emerged a tall shadow. The flames slowly burned out to reveal a dark haired figure, with eyes of deep crimson, glaring at the guardian of the Shikon jewel._

_"__You__!" Kouken heard her mother hiss. She tightened her hold, quickly glancing over, before fastening her glare back on the wizard._

_"How nice it is to see you again." The figure stepped forward. Kouken squinted._

_"You're not getting away this time!"_

_"We'll see about that."_

_Kouken watched in surprise as her mother charged at the dark sorcerer. Normally her mother would wait for the opposing force to strike first before luring them close for a final blow. This wasn't the case._

_Kouken charged, sword drawn, ready to help win the fight. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light in front of her face.__She fell to the ground, blinded._

_"Kouken!" She heard her mother shout off to her right._

_Kouken didn't dare move. She waited for a few minutes as her vision slowly came back. The entire time she heard the clashing of sun magic and dark magic all around her._

_Although dizzy, Kouken made to stand. She couldn't just sit by any longer! She could see, albeit blurry, but she wasn't going to abandon her family. Her first attempt at standing was a failure, and so was her second. With the third try, though, the vertigo had worn off and her vision was back to normal._

_Her mother and the dark sorcerer were fighting off to her side. Swords were clashing so hard Kouken could see tiny sparks arise with every strike._

_Kouken saw her mother get thrown back from the force of a dark magic blow. Taking this as the perfect chance to join the fight, she again charged the dark sorcerer._

_Red eyes narrowed at the future guardian. This was the perfect opportunity to rid himself of not only the current guardian, but the future pest as well. His hand began to glow a twisted mixture of black and red._

_The guardian knew what was about to happen, and she also knew there was no time to put up a barrier around her daughter. With the speed she was famous for she threw herself between the dark sorcerer and her daughter, just in time to block the giant ice shard that would have killed Kouken. She felt like she was being repeatedly stabbed as she felt poison enter her bloodstream. Her vision blurred as blood began to flow from her mouth. She collapsed bonelessly to the ground._

_"__Mother__!" Kouken screamed, her voice cracking in the middle as her eyes grew glassy and large. Red orbs glared death at the dark sorcerer as dark magic surged through her._

_The move was faster than the blink of an eye; the dark sorcerer's head was on the ground. Blood splattered everywhere, covering the grass and Kouken's bright purple kimono._

_She was at her mother's side in an instant. Gingerly, she picked up her head and placed it in her lap. Tears flowed down her pale cheeks, now a blotchy red, as she stared at her mother's beautiful, frozen face, never mind the blood smears on it._

_"I'm sorry... I had .. to leave you so... soon," her mother wheezed out._

_"You're not going anywhere!" Kouken's tears intensified as every word her mother said pierced through her heart like a dagger._

_"I know you'll be a great guardian, beloved." Kouken watched, pained, as her mother's eyes grew heavy._

_"There's so much you haven't taught me yet," Kouken sobbed, giving in to what was happening. She sniffed, cradling her mother's soft hand._

_"You're a smart girl, Kouken." The guardian's eyes were narrow slits, trying as hard as she could to stay with her daughter for as long as she could._

_Kouken knew there wasn't much time left, so she said the most important thing before their time was up. "I love you, mother."_

_The guardian's eyes widened slightly as tears of red flowed from her eyes. "I love you too, Kouken."_

_Neither said anything else; they just sat there waiting for the inevitable to happen. Kouken's eyes never left her mother's even when they closed. She waited until she heard her mother's last, deep breath before screwing her eyes tightly shut..._

Kouken was brought out of her flashback as she felt a teardrop on her hand. She flinched as another drop of the warm, salty liquid landed on the jewel shard in her hand. Her expression turned from devastated to livid, and she squeezed the shards so tightly her hand had a small stream of blood flowing from it.

_"Blood!" _She screamed in her thoughts. _"Just like my mother's tears!" _Kouken threw the shards to the far end of her room, as far away from her as she could.

"You took everything from me!" She shouted at the glowing pink lights. She leaned against the wall behind her and slid down into the corner. She buried her face in her hands, her mother's death replaying in her head over and over.

_"It still surprises me I haven't gone insane after doing this for so long."_ Kouken heard her mother's voice in her head. She looked up through watery eyes at the still-glowing lights across the room_._

"Me too, mother. Me too."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha didn't bother training today. He was too damn tired.<p>

When Sacura came to his room to inform him breakfast was ready, he didn't acknowledge her presence. At first he thought maybe she would get the clue and leave him. That couldn't have been further from what actually happened.

"I know you can hear me!" She hit him sharply on the back of the head. When that didn't work she pulled the covers off his body, causing him to shiver from the loss of heat. Still he didn't move.

"Fine! We can do this the hard way." Sacura yanked the _hanyou_ up by his hair and dragged him kicking and screaming into his bathing chambers. There she threw him into the small pool of cold water.

"That'll wake you up!" Sacura put her hands on her hips and smiled sweetly at her step-son's glare.

"I expect you in the dining hall in no more than twenty minutes." Once more Sacura smiled at the_hanyou_ before gliding out of the room.

Now fully awake, he hurried to make himself presentable for the morning meal, though he was still very tired and his moves were somewhat sluggish. He did manage to speed walk to the dining hall most of the way- making it in exactly twenty minutes.

"Very good, Inu," Sacura playfully teased him. Once more all he could do was glare.

Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye, not making contact. He noticed his brother's slow movements, which was strange. His brother did nothing of the sort to make himself this sluggish. Then again...

Izayoi tried to keep calm, biting her lip and fretting with her hair. She had noticed the moment that her son walked in that he wasn't wearing his medallion. Thankfully his magic signature was too weak at the moment to be detected, but...

Inutaisho looked between his second mate and his son. There was a tension in Izayoi's shoulders once Inuyasha entered the dining hall. Looking to his son, he noticed that there were bags under his eyes, which somehow seemed to be dull, instead of his usual bright gold.

Inuyasha noticed the glances at him with an inward huff, and he couldn't figure out why his mother had that nervous look on her face.

Yuka kept a close eye out on the four. She could tell that they were all deep in thought, judging by their slow eating and discreet glances at each other.

Inuyasha looked up only to lock eyes with Yuka. His suspicious aunt narrowed her eyes and glanced down at his barely touched plate of food. He looked down at his chop sticks for a few seconds, and then dug them into his food, as he quickened his eating pace.

Sesshomaru watched the silent exchange from the corner of his eye. He could tell there was something that his aunt knew, something Inuyasha didn't want others to know.

Something he was going to find out.

Inuyasha finished his food as quickly as he could without making a mess of himself and excused himself just as quickly, but not before casting a short look at his mother.

Sesshomaru stood as soon as Inuyasha had left the room, and quickly followed him without a word to anyone.

Inutaisho narrowed his eyes at the odd behavior of his sons. Izayoi finally relaxed, he noticed. Yuka carried on eating like nothing out of the ordinary happened, and the rest of the family shared confused looks.

"If you'll excuse me." Izayoi stood, giving everyone a small smile before making a graceful exit...

Inuyasha grabbed the few things he needed before making his way to the woods just outside the palace walls. He needed to meet with Kouken on finding the remaining jewel shards. He was so distracted that he didn't notice his brother's aura following him some distance behind him.

Placing his medallion around his neck, he could feel the pulse of light and dark magic combine as red and blue blurred together.

Sesshomaru held his breath as he watched the scene unfold before him. He wasn't sure what to think; one moment his brother was standing there staring into space, the next there's a mixture of red and blue surrounding him. Why couldn't he sense this?

Izayoi came upon the scene with horror filled eyes that instantly turned red. This was not happening! After everything she'd done to keep this secret; there was no way she was going to let her son's foolish actions ruin everything. Izayoi could feel a pounding in her head. She knew she wasn't thinking clearly, but she didn't care. Her dark magic consumed her as her eyes swirled with what looked to be blood-red. Her hands began to glow a sickening sanguine hue as she approached her step-son with an evil gleam in her eye.

Inuyasha stared at the portal before him, but for some reason could not step through it. Something told him to wait, that the time wasn't right. But he couldn't seem to find anything wrong-

His thoughts were cut off at his brother's cry of pain.

Swirling around in horror and confusion, Inuyasha saw the most disturbing of sights. His brother lying on the ground and clutching at the glowing red wound on his side; His mother standing above him with a sharp smile on her face.

But that wasn't what scared him the most- it was her eyes.

Izayoi's eyes had taken on a deep black color. Despite the lack of hue, her eyes glowed, shining with such a brightness Inuyasha could see a reflection in them. It was as if they were empty, like she was possessed.

Those eyes landed on him, and he visibly shivered. He averted his gaze to his mother's hands and his own eyes widened at the blood dripping from her hands. The blood seemed to be shining as well, like the dark magic around her.

"_Kaasan_-" Inuyasha tried, taking a slow step forward.

"Silence!" A voice deeper than his mother's rang in his ears. Yet it somehow came from her mouth.

"Mother, don't-" Inuyasha's lips sealed together as if someone were squeezing them. Izayoi's voice rang out once more.

"You fool! Do you have any idea how close you were to being caught!" Izayoi's glowing hand pointed to the hissing _youkai_ on the ground.

"I have worked too hard, stressed far too much, and erased too many damn memories for you to mess this up for the both of us!"

Inuyasha stood frozen; his mother's dark magic flared out, paralyzing him.

"I think it's time you learned your lesson once and for all!" Izayoi's blood covered hand pulsed red, while her clean hand changed from red to blue.

Inuyasha knew this was his chance. With the intensity of the dark magic gone, he moved fast as wind as he shot across the court yard to grab his mother's hands.

Those black eyes narrowed at him, and he shivered but couldn't let it distract him.

Sesshomaru's state of mind was somewhere between conscious and unconscious. He heard every word between his brother and step-mother, and watched in stunned silence as Inuyasha tried to cast an incantation on Izayoi.

"Your little spell won't work on me!" Izayoi's ominous, deep voice laughed.

…Wait, spell?

Sesshomaru's eyes widened owlishly, a sight that almost no one had ever seen. That glowing light was...magic?

He looked to the pulsing wound on his side. He could feel a force draining his energy. Could this truly be magic?

He looked up in time to see Inuyasha laid his mother to unconsciousness; the glowing stopped along with the intense pain in his wound.

Sesshomaru lay on the ground, unsure of what to do or think.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha sat next to his brother. Sesshomaru glared.

"I need to heal your wound," Inuyasha's words were slow and careful. Still, Sesshomaru said nothing and only removed his hand from the bleeding gash.

Sesshomaru watched unblinkingly as Inuyasha's hand released a blue orb. He placed the orb to his wound, and eyed the healing skin.

Sesshomaru took in the scene, slack-jawed and almost unbelieving.

"I know this is hard to take in."

Sesshomaru looked to his brother as realization dawned. "You lied to me," his voice was cold and clipped.

"I never meant for anyone to get hurt," he whispered harshly. Inuyasha was quick to defend himself.

"You've been lying this whole time!" Inuyasha sat silent at the ferocity in his brother's tone.

"I held trust in you, Inuyasha. And I once thought you had the same for me." Sesshomaru's tone went from sharp to emotionless as he stood.

"Please don't say anything!" Inuyasha pleaded quickly as his brother turned to slowly walk away.

Sesshomaru didn't respond. He just kept walking toward his home; leaving his brother alone with no one but his unconscious mother to comfort him.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it has been an unreasonable amount of time since I last updated and I deeply apologize for my long absence. Life has gotten in the way of my writing time, but I assure you all I have not abandoned my story. I will continue to write this until it this finished, and there are plenty of chapters to go.<p>

~BlackShade~


	46. Acceptance

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated: 06/14/14  
>Disclaimer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot and my OC's.<br>Beta-ed by: Rufescent

* * *

><p><strong>Acceptance<strong>

Sesshomaru's mind was clouded; he couldn't distinguish the many emotions that were racing rampant around his head, bouncing around but always slipping through his fingers like water. He didn't know what to feel. Anger and rage? Hurt and disappointment? Hurt, probably.

He couldn't understand why his half-brother had kept this secret for so long—almost fifty years. Hadn't he, hadn't their family, proven themselves worthy of trust?

_"Does father know?"_ Sesshomaru wondered. He wouldn't be surprised if the old dog did after all Izayoi knew.

_"Then again, she clearly knows magic too."_ Sesshomaru's hands balled into fists at his growing anger. Had he been younger, he would have gone directly into the forest to take out his rage on the numerous trees that surrounded the palace. But he simply took deep breaths, as he had seen his father do, and kept walking with no real destination in mind. He could faintly smell the blood from the deep wounds in his palms he had opened without even knowing moments ago. He looked briefly down at the red that colored the tips of his nails.

In that moment he froze as the image of a glowing red hand entered his mind, along with a blue glowing hand.

_"Magic!"_ Sesshomaru realized in horror; Izayoi and Inuyasha had both used magic on him before. Sesshomaru feverishly searched his memory for details but nothing came up, it was blank. This only fueled his ire. They did something to his mind! The fleeting thought of how violating it would be to have someone in his mind was forced back as his barely controlled anger grew.

"To hell with this!" He hissed aloud as he headed away from the palace and into the forest...

Sacura was in the library reading through scrolls when she felt her son's rising ire through their bond. She rushed to the window to see her son stomping over flowers and kicking up dirt in the garden. She knew instantly that her son was beyond upset, the memory of a younger Sesshomaru running through the forest with bloody hands and wet eyes crossing her mind. The way she saw it, he was the exactly the same puppy now as he was then. And he needed her help.

She took her time walking into the forest, ducking out of the palace in outward leisure. She knew that Sesshomaru would need his time to vent, and therefore took a short walk through the garden, stroking the soft flower petals and inhaling the sweet scents. About twenty minutes later, she ventured into the trees, figuring Sesshomaru had had enough time to release his anger. It wasn't too hard to find him; she just followed the trail of torn and clawed trees. She was surprised some of the trees weren't knocked over or snapped in half.

Soon she came upon a clearing. Sesshomaru sat in the middle, cross-legged and eyes closed. He didn't greet his mother or acknowledge her presence. He simply took deep breaths to calm himself and clear his mind. Sacura didn't attempt to talk to him. She smoothly sat down, mirroring his position, and waited.

Minutes passed by before Sesshomaru said anything to his mother. "_Kaasan_?"

"Yes, love?" Sesshomaru's eyes opened at his mother's overly kind tone.

"If someone you thought you knew kept a part of themselves from you..."

Sacura's eyes widened, exclaiming, "You mean Inuyasha?" She mentally kicked herself, she didn't even know if he truly knew about them!

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes dangerously. "So you know as well?" His tone showed how he strained to control his temper.

_"As well? Who else knows?"_ Sacura asked herself. She answered cautiously, "Yes."

"You _knew_?!" Sesshomaru exploded, "You knew Inuyasha and Izayoi were sorcerers and you said nothing!?" His face was pinking in rage, his pale face in contrast against the angry brush over his cheeks. His nostrils flared. "How could you?"

"I couldn't say anything." Sacura answered calmly, sitting still as Sesshomaru fidgeted in frustration. "Izayoi placed a hex on me. If I spoke a word of it to anyone, I would have gone mute, permanently. She might have even killed me at the time."

Sesshomaru reeled back slightly at the unknown information. He had underestimated Izayoi's power, if she was able to defeat someone as powerful as his mother—**  
><strong>

"Izayoi has her reasons," Sacura interrupted quietly, "and so does Inuyasha. They may be difficult to understand, but they're logical, I suppose." At this point she was just speaking her thoughts aloud.

"Does father know?"

Sacura tilted her head. "No." She tentatively placed a hand on his knee, offering comfort. "Do not think it is because they do not trust you, my son. They are doing what they believe is best for all of us."

Sesshomaru said nothing as his mind slowly grasped the concept of what his mother was saying.

"They mean to protect us, son. They are not entirely lying, just withholding the truth." She cupped his face with one hand. Sesshomaru leaned into his mother's touch.

"I know this is hard to take in, just give it some time."

"Mother—"

"They are still the same people you have grown to love, my son." She paused, searching his eyes. "This does not change their status to you as your family." There were many emotions swimming through the amber orbs, but she finally found the one she'd been looking for: acceptance.

"Mother—"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Sacura smiled at Sesshomaru's soft voice, much different than the tone filled with malice mere minutes ago.

It wasn't long before the pair made their way to the palace, his mother's words still ringing through Sesshomaru's mind.

_"They mean to protect us, son."_

_"Protect us from what?"_ Sesshomaru asked himself. Then he froze when the image of Izayoi, unconscious on the forest floor, entered his mind. Worry filled him instantly, and he rushed pass his mother straight to the family wing. Wondering what caused her son this unexpected anxiety she followed him. She came upon the sight her son hovering over a sleeping Izayoi inside the Second Lady's bedchamber.

"What happened?" Sacura noticed the bruises that covered her exposed skin.

"I'm not sure." Sesshomaru was genuinely confused, he was sure Inuyasha had only struck her once. Where did the rest of these bruises come from?

"There's something going on here." Sacura stated. "And I'm sure it has to do with these two disappearing on a daily basis." Sesshomaru nodded.

The two continued to talk, unknown to them that behind closed doors a pair of pointed ears heard every word.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha's mind was dazed. He barely remembered his walk to the sorceress' village. He stopped at the edge of the forest along the rim of the village. He watched as the happy sorcerers engaged in conversation, sparred, and the children played and cast simple spells.<p>

"What it would be like to live here," Inuyasha said quietly. No hiding, no demons, _"And no Naraku."_ The thought solemnly clung to his mind as he walked towards the sorceress' hut.

Not bothering to knock, Inuyasha entered the simple home to find Kouken sitting in the corner, clutching something to her chest.

Kouken's head shot up when she heard someone come inside, but she quickly wiped her eyes and concealed the jewel piece in her hand. She relaxed slightly when she saw Inuyasha.

"Are you alright?"

"Not really, but I'll be fine," Kouken said as he sat down next to her in one fluid motion.

"Well at least I'm not the only one having a bad day," Inuyasha grumbled more to himself than to her.

"You too?"

"Yeah, sometimes I wish I lived here. It's more peaceful here than in the earthly realm, plus I wouldn't have to hide my magic." Inuyasha stretched out on the space next to the wall, making himself comfortable, and propped his head up with his fist.

Kouken watched as Inuyasha shifted positions, her focus on his furry ears. They brushed against her thigh as they twitched with each sound made outside of her hut.

"When you say you wished you lived here," Kouken started nervously, "Do you mean "here" or here in the realm?"

Inuyasha, surprised at the question, looked up at Kouken; she had curious expression showing and her eyes were pointed downward towards her lap.

"I could live here in the village I suppose," Inuyasha gave the question some thought, "Though I would probably just stay around you really since I don't know anyone and..." Inuyasha looked down with dull look to his eyes, "I'm not the most social person. I like to keep to either myself or stay with few select people close to me."

"Close to me?" Kouken repeated quietly. "I don't have anyone close to me really. The only person who was ever close to me was my mother." Kouken's expression fell at the mention of her mother.

Inuyasha didn't want to ask her about her mother, it was obvious it caused her great pain. "What about your father?"

"He was killed when I was very young; he was protecting my mother from a rouge sorcerer that wanted the jewel." Kouken's voice depicted her emotions.

Inuyasha placed his hand on Kouken's, offering comfort. "You're very brave, protecting the jewel on your own."

Kouken smiled and shyly twisted her hand, intertwined their fingers. Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly but he didn't break the contact.

"I thought that by breaking the jewel into shards, I was doing the right thing in protecting myself and the people of the village." Kouken raised her head to look at the _hanyou_. "But really I just wanted to protect myself. When the jewel was whole I traveled with my mother, but when she died..." Kouken paused as she felt Inuyasha's hand tighten on hers, "I couldn't take it anymore. I knew that by breaking the jewel it meant that less power hungry sorcerers would be after me, that they would search for the shards."

Kouken opened her clutched hand to reveal a large piece of the jewel. "I hoped that I wouldn't have to see the jewel whole again. That maybe my troubles would be gone, even for a short while." She handed Inuyasha the jewel in his free hand. "You remember our deal right?"

Inuyasha sat up, facing Kouken, his hand not releasing hers. "Yes. I wish for the jewel to disappear after I kill Naraku." Inuyasha clutched the jewel piece.

Kouken nodded, looking down to their hands. Before she could stop herself she said her thoughts out loud, "Are your ears soft?" Her free hand shot up to cover her mouth.

Inuyasha chuckled, "That's what I've been told." He paused, looking at her bright violet hair. "I'll let you feel my ears if you let me touch your hair," he said playfully.

Kouken giggled, "Okay." She (reluctantly) released his hand as her fingers went to his dog ears. Carefully, she used the pads of her fingers to feel the soft fur. "Very soft," she said quietly.

"You hair's pretty soft too," Inuyasha praised.

Kouken looked down to see Inuyasha was mimicking her actions with the ends of her hair near her waist. Kouken looked back into golden orbs that were looking at her.

Inuyasha tilted his head, noticing how Kouken held on to his ears. It didn't surprise him though, there was something about his ears that drew females to them. Every one of his female friends at some point had asked to feel his ears. Inuyasha smiled at the thought.

Both teenagers were startled when they heard a knock at the entrance. Snatching their hands back, both put some distance between each other as to not give people the wrong impression. Inuyasha quickly hid the jewel away just as Kouken uttered a calm, "Enter."

A sorcerer Inuyasha vaguely remembered seeing in the village slid open the shoji. "Kouken, there is an important matter I must discuss with you."

Standing instantly, Kouken glanced at Inuyasha. "I'll be with you in a moment." The sorcerer left to stand outside the sorceress' dwelling.

Inuyasha stood as well, "Thank you, Kouken." He grabbed her hand again, giving a gentle squeeze.

"No. Thank you, Inuyasha." Kouken in that split second decided to do what Inuyasha had the last time they met; she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Inuyasha looked with wide eyes at Kouken, who shyly looked down. "So I'll see you once your mission is complete?"

Inuyasha smiled, "Yes, definitely." Squeezing her hand again, he released her, and with one last look he left the small hut.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru had stayed in Izayoi's room long after his mother left. There were many things he wanted to talk about with his step-mother.<p>

It was approaching the evening meal, and Izayoi had yet to awaken. Sesshomaru also noticed Inuyasha hasn't returned to check on his mother.

As the sun was reaching the peak of the mountains, in the perfect position for the sunlight to beam on Izayoi's face and the crystal around her neck, said human began to stir.

Sesshomaru leaned in closer as the crystal around her neck began to pulse a strange blue light. Looking outside Sesshomaru saw the color from the crystal matched the color of the sky.

Izayoi groaned in pain as placed a hand to her aching head. Without opening her eyes she said, "Ask someone to get me a glass of water."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in surprise. How did she know he was even there? None the less he did as his step-mother asked.

The pair sat in a tense silence, until a servant came knocking with a glass of water for the second Lady of the West.

Izayoi opened her eyes for the first time in what felt like days; Sesshomaru reeled back, her eyes were red, like the brightest ruby.

Izayoi sighed, and opened her mouth to say what was on her mind when the door opened. Both figures turned to find Inuyasha standing in his mother's doorway. Inuyasha immediately saw his mother's dark sorceress eyes. Looking back and forth from his mother to Sesshomaru and Izayoi, Inuyasha frowned.

"We have much to discuss."

Both sorcerers looked to Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>AN: Finally chapter 46! I know it's been a while but I have not given up on this story! It's summer vacation for me so that means updates, updates, and updates!<p>

Hint to Next Chapter: More discover Izayoi/Inuyasha's secret.

~BlackShade~


	47. Familial Bond

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated: 12/31/14  
>Disclaimer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.<br>Beta-ed by: Rufescent

* * *

><p><strong>Familial Bond<strong>

InuTaisho rushed to his second mate's chambers. Izayoi hadn't come down for dinner and it greatly worried him. She would always send an excuse ahead of time when the situation called for it. When he rounded the corner that led to the family wing, he froze in place.

"It can't be," InuTaisho thought as the power he was sensing gave him a chill down his spine. He straightened his back involuntarily, running the rest of the way to Izayoi's chamber. The clanking of his boots on the tile floor surrounded him as he sped through the hallways.

Izayoi sneered at Sesshomaru, her upper lip pulling up in distaste. The white-haired demon simply stared back into her red eyes, emotionless. Inuyasha looked between his mother and brother, wondering where her hostility came from.

"Mother," Inuyasha interjected, only to have Izayoi's ruby glare turn towards him. Her red eyes sent a shiver down his spine, feeling a rush of ice and fear. "Stop that! Before someone else—"

It was at that moment the door opened, revealing the Inu no Taisho, an anxious, almost scared, expression on his face.

"Izayoi—" the western lord cut himself off at the sight of his wife's eyes. The red tint gleaming at him with a strange mixture of anger and anxiety was as clear as glass. Izayoi's face was drawn tightly up, but her eyes that were now sporting the color of roses took up most of her grey face.

"Izayoi, your eyes," he said, forgetting the reason he came here in the first place. He took a hesitant step toward her.

Izayoi shifted on the bed slightly, her lips pursed in agitation, unintentionally revealing some of the scars on her legs. The scarred skin tissue had already adopted a dirty-red color, puckered and twisted in comparison to the smoothness around it.

"What happened?" InuTaisho demanded with more ferocity in his voice than expected.

"Father, I think we should let her rest."

The look Taisho sent his youngest made him shut his mouth instantly.

"Well," his wife drew out, her expression softening. He stood agape as her eyes turned back to their normal violet hue.

"How did—?"

"Dearest," Izayoi's voice said calmly, "I'll tell you everything you want to know in due time. Until then." Izayoi waved her glowing blue hand at her husband; moments later he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"What did you do to him?" Sesshomaru asked curiously, his tone collected and smooth. He knew Izayoi wouldn't hurt his father. She loved him far too much to do such a thing.

"He's sleeping." Inuyasha sighed, "Take him to his room, will you?"

Sesshomaru gave him a strange look, but complied nonetheless, hauling his father off the floor; Sesshomaru carried him to his chambers, making his way out of his step-mother's room without looking back.

Inuyasha sighed. This was becoming very routine, and very tiring.

Sitting on his mother's bed, Inuyasha began taking off his mother's kimono. Those scars weren't going to heal quickly enough with his mother's depleted energy. Izayoi knew what her son was planning to do, reading his face. In an effort to make light of the situation, she hoped to see the look on her step-son's face when he came back into the room to find her in only her short under-kimono that left her arms and legs fully exposed. She smirked at the thought.

Inuyasha's hands were just beginning to glow the familiar sky-blue color when Sesshomaru walked back into Izayoi's room. He balked when he saw his half dressed step-mother and quickly turned his head away in embarrassment. He refused to blush or show any discomfort.

"What are you doing?" he asked flatly, facing away from the two magicians.

"He's healing my scars," Izayoi explained innocently, though her smile expressed enjoyment at his discomfort.

"Hn." Sesshomaru's gaze was still fixated out the window on the setting sun. He crossed his arms and waited.

"Why don't you sit down, big brother? After all, we have much to discuss." Inuyasha threw Sesshomaru's words back at him, catching on to his mother's game.

Sesshomaru glared at the both of them, but nonetheless sat down on Izayoi's bed opposite to Inuyasha on the other side of Izayoi. Though slightly uncomfortable, he was curious about how his brother was going about healing Izayoi.

Inuyasha chuckled at his brother, seeing him in such an awkward situation was humorous. He stole a glance at him and saw Sesshomaru was focused on the glow coming from his magic. Turning back to the scars, he sighed at the conversation he knew was coming.

"So who wants to start?"

Izayoi sighed as well, looking at her step-son who had an expectant look on his face.

So for the next hour Izayoi went about confessing the magical side of their life. She told him much, but not everything, making sure to leave out the details about the books and her fast approaching deadline. She started with the end of the ancient war between the _youkai_ and the sorcerers, when the sorcerers built their own realm to live in. She told of how she discovered her own powers, her trainers, the middle dimension, the dream realm, sky magic and dark magic, the medallions her and Inuyasha use to conceal their magic signature, and training Inuyasha. Izayoi didn't intend to go so in depth about magic, but it felt as if a boulder had been lifted off her chest at finally revealing her long kept secret.

Izayoi lifted her hand to show her step-son the crystal. "This is a purity crystal. Sorcerers use these to help control their dark magic." Then she pointed to the moon shaped mark on her ankle. "That is my sorcerer's mark. Any sorcerer can decide what they want their mark to look like, how big it will be, and they make it usually with sun magic."

Izayoi looked at the few remaining scars on her upper thigh. "These scars I've gotten are from training with dark magic. I don't heal them myself because I try not to use too much energy on anything other than my training." She paused, remembering the incident earlier today. "Dark magic is very dangerous, it almost has a mind of its own. Lack of control can lead to the dark magic taking over, which is almost what happened in the forest earlier today." Izayoi's head seemed to drop with every word she said, shame saturating her being at the harm she caused her step-son.

Sesshomaru's eyes softened, and he laid a comforting hand on Izayoi's. The two shared a deep look as if both apology and forgiveness were communicated through their gazes.

Inuyasha looked up as he finished healing his mother's last bruise. He wished his father was here to see this moment. He could tell that the relationship between his mother and brother had just deepened on a whole new level. Something his father would be immensely proud of.

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the slight sound of movement on the other side of the door that led to his father's room. Movements later Sacura cautiously opened the door, poking her head through with a small smile on her face.

"I was wondering when you were going to come out of there." Inuyasha smirked knowingly.

"I didn't want to interrupt the story. Most of it I didn't even know myself." Sacura emerged fully from the adjacent room.

"How long have you been there?" Izayoi didn't even sense Sacura's presence, but then again her magic senses were weakened due to her energy loss.

"I was in Taisho's room when Sesshomaru brought his father in." Sacura put on an innocent expression.

"And you decided to eavesdrop because?" Izayoi's eyes narrowed.

"Like I said, most of the story I didn't even know myself." Sacura wasn't about tell the real, undignified reason: she was being nosy.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, Izayoi narrowed her eyes even further, and Inuyasha chuckled. None of them were buying into her reasoning, but no one said anything.

Sacura made herself comfortable on the large bed, choosing a spot next to her own step-son, Inuyasha. She caressed the soft fur on his ears as she sat down. Inuyasha had to resist rolling his eyes, she'd probably hit him hard enough to make them pop out if he did.

_"Females and my ears,"_ Inuyasha thought, shaking his head.

A comforting silence covered the room, each thinking diverse thoughts. The sun had since then set, and the room was lit by beautifully decorated torches that adorned the walls.

Inuyasha waited, if there was one thing he knew, it was that a comfortable silence was always broken by something unexpected. His eyes searched the room, before looking towards the door, then searching the room again. On the third or fourth time, he saw a silhouette standing in front of the door that led to the sitting area of this mother's room. Inuyasha blinked, expecting it was his imagination, but the form didn't disappear. The figure tilted its head and seemed to be looking back at him.

"How sweet. If only my brother could see this." The new female voice startled everyone, except a certain half-demon, in the room.

"_Obasan_, it's impolite to sneak up on people." Inuyasha was surprisingly calm.

"Well then, it appears I was correct in my assumption," Yuka smiled contently.

"Correct in assuming…?" Sesshomaru drew out, edging for a more thorough explanation.

"That these medallions can hide a _youkai's_ signature as well as a magic signature." Yuka, to everyone's surprise and Izayoi's horror, held up Inuyasha's medallion. The gold shown happily under the torch's flame.

"How did..." Inuyasha trailer off as he looked down at the medallion he currently had on. To his own horror he saw he was wearing his mother's medallion. Looking to his mother, he saw the glare she was giving him. He shivered as her eyes turned from violet to ruby-red.

"How could you be so careless!" Izayoi's sneer made everyone on the bed lean away from the second lady of the west.

'"Fascinating." Yuka whispered to herself when she saw Izayoi's eyes change color. Her thoughts on the matter changed when those eyes glared in her direction.

"How long have you been here?" Izayoi's voice calmed.

"Long enough to hear the whole story." Yuka's smile faltered but didn't fade.

Izayoi's hand glowed red as she lifted it in Yuka's direction.

"Izayoi, _matte_!" Yuka called out before Izayoi could cast her spell. Izayoi paused, wanting to hear what her sister-in-law had to say.

"Before you erase my memory," Yuka paused at the shocked look on Izayoi's face._ How could she possibly have known that?_ Izayoi thought. "Think about it. It'll happen again, someone else _will_ find out. One careless moment, one unprotected spell, the second you let your guard down; someone will hear your incantation or feel your magical aura. There have been accidents through the entire time you've lived here where the others almost found out. Heaven forbid someone should find your magical artifacts." Yuka held up Inuyasha's medallion for extra measure.

Izayoi's face fell as Yuka spoke, her eyes changing back to violet. What she said was true. Sacura knew because she let her guard down, and Sesshomaru knew because of a momentary loss of control.

"Izayoi," Yuka started, pulling Izayoi out of her thoughts, "I know how important this secret is to you and your fears regarding it; but know this, the others will accept you. They care for you as if you were born into this family." Yuka paused, taking a seat at the foot of the bed.

Izayoi sighed, deeply leaning her head against the soft pillow behind her. Her mind was bothering her.

"She's right, mother." Inuyasha agreed easily.

Izayoi looked at the other four, one at a time; everyone had an expectant look on their face, wanting to know what she would do next.

Izayoi closed her eyes and even though she had been unconscious throughout most of the day, she still felt exhausted. She sunk further into the bed. "Let me sleep on it," she mumbled.

Confusion was clear on everyone's face but Inuyasha's, who then decided to join his mother in sleep, cuddling up next to her; he didn't care how childish it looked.

Sesshomaru tilted his head at the sight of mother and son. He could admit to himself that it was rather adorable.

He didn't know what made him move, but he surely wasn't going to dwell on it. He just lay down on the other side of Izayoi, vaguely aware when his mother took her spot next to him.

Yuka stared at the two pairs of mother and son, relief at keeping her memories hardly seen in her face. Her eyes shifted to the rising moon outside the window. As if the moon made the choice for her, she situated herself on the larger bed. Even with the other four bodies in place, there was still ample room for her.

Yuka stole one last glance at the moon before drifting off into a contented, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Taisho grunted as he woke to blinding sunlight on his face. He covered his eyes with his large hand while lifting himself into a sitting position. Looking down, he noticed with confusion that he still adorned the same clothes as yesterday.<p>

"Odd." It was rare when he slept in his own bed. Usually he would retire to either one of his mates' rooms for the night. He couldn't even remember retiring to bed last night.

Stumbling out of bed, he went about cleaning and fixing himself up for the day before he woke up Izayoi. His second mate hardly ever arose before he did. The opposite could be said for Sacura. Taisho smiled at the thought of the two women.

It was not more than twenty minutes later when he entered Izayoi's room. Before taking two steps inside, he froze.

There upon his second mate's bed were both of his mates, his two sons, and his youngest sister. Taisho was almost moved to tears. It appeared that the bond between his family was stronger than he'd thought. Gold spheres looked over each sleeping face.

Inuyasha and Izayoi had matching peaceful looks, their faces relaxed and comfortable. They clung to each other as they slept, making their own little cocoon to protect each other. Sacura and Sesshomaru, although not entwined, were just as close to each other and just as adorable. Sesshomaru lay on his back, his shoulder brushing against Izayoi's back, and Sacura's arm draped over her son's form. Yuka was slightly separated from the rest, a few inches away from Sacura, and facing the window.

Taisho wondered how this came to be. What had brought these five together in such a way?

The fleeting thought that he should wake them was pushed out of his head quickly. He didn't want to ruin the moment. He wasn't sure how long he stared; he wanted to savor the scene in front of him. He knew the chances of this happening again were slim. With that in mind, he sat down in the chair by the door and waited for his family to awaken...

It was two more hours into the morning before Inuyasha finally woke to the bright yellow beams of sunlight. Cringing slowly, he let go of his mother as not to wake her and sat up. He stretched, bones popping from being in one position for so long. It was then that he noticed his father sitting in the corner of the room. This caused a domino effect.

Inuyasha jumped in surprise when he saw his father, which frightened Izayoi from her slumber. Izayoi jerked backwards, elbowing Sesshomaru in the face, who then quickly rose to a sitting position causing Sacura's arm to swing about, hitting Yuka in her side.

Everything happened in a few short seconds, but to Taisho, it was humor packed into a once in a lifetime moment. He couldn't control himself—he bellowed with laughter.

The five on the bed glared at the Inu no Taisho; their glares only intensified when the dog general fell to the ground in his jolly fit, his fluffy tail wagging with his heightened state of happiness.

It was several minutes past and Taisho had yet to stop laughing. Everyone's faces began to tire at holding their glares, so they dropped their masks of anger, and looked on as the Inu no Taisho rolled on the floor, grabbing his stomach with tears of mirth streaming down his face.

"I'm starting to think he might laugh forever." Inuyasha shook his head.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru agreed absent-mindedly. In all his life, not once had he seen his father this... free? Happy? Either way it truly was a sight to behold.

Sacura smiled brightly, a rarity for her, at her mate. She shared a look with her son and she knew that her thoughts were the same as his.

Finally sobering up, Taisho picked himself off the floor. Wiping the tears from his face he glanced up at the five still sitting on the bed and noted, with interest, that they were all staring at him.

"Something amusing?" Taisho snapped everyone out of their daze with his simple, and ironic, question.

"Not at all, Father, after all it is the norm that the great dog demon be seen rolling around like a laughing fool." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Narrowing his eyes but still grinning, Taisho lightly knocked his son on the head.

"So," Taisho turned towards the others. "How did—?"

Taisho was cut off when Sacura spoke. "Don't ask, dearest, because none of us will answer." Sacura rose gracefully from her place on the bed, brushing past her mate to her own room to freshen up for the day.

"She speaks the truth." Sesshomaru followed his mother's actions, leaving the room without another word.

"Well this has been very interesting." Yuka murmured, exiting the second lady's room afterwards.

Inuyasha and Izayoi looked at each other, then at Taisho. Inuyasha gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek before dashing out the room.

Izayoi looked at her husband, she could see the confusion marring his handsome face. She smiled at him. Rising from the bed she gave her husband a sweet lingering kiss and a gentle hug, before making her way to her bathing chambers to prepare for a new day. For the first time in a long time, she felt happy.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so sorry for taking so long! I planned on updating a lot last summer but there were some technical difficulties... but I've just gotten a new laptop for Christmas! So I hope to make up for it!<p>

Hint to Next Chapter: Inuyasha gives Kouken a visit.

~BlackShade~


	48. Izayoi's Choice

The Book of Sorcery  
>By: BlackShade<br>Updated: 1/7/15  
>Disclaimer: All of the Inuyasha characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.<br>Beta-ed by: Rufescent

* * *

><p><strong>Izayoi's Choice<strong>

Inuyasha had gone to his aunt's room later that morning, after breakfast, to retrieve his medallion. He was glad his mother decided to let Yuka's memory be; the more family who knew their secret, the less he and his mother had to hide. He had a feeling that Yuka already knew (to a small extent) before confronting them the previous night, anyway. Her mysterious demeanor, her suspicious questions, her knack for showing up at the most imperfect times with that knowing look in her golden eyes...

Inuyasha's contemplations were interrupted when he bumped into someone during his mindless wondering through his home. Looking up, he smirked at his brother.

Sesshomaru cocked his head as he looked at his brother in a new light, both figuratively and literally. The sunlight shining through the large window gave Inuyasha a brightened, almost angelic, appearance to match his glowing, honey-colored eyes and lively expression. His refreshed look was only strengthened by his change in wardrobe. Inuyasha switched in his flaming red fire-rat attire for a deep, rich violet colored haori and hamaka with a dark blue sash. Sesshomaru's eyes shifted to his little brother's hand, which held his medallion, swinging adjacent to his brother's soft swaying.

"_So, that's where he and Obasan went after breakfast,"_ Sesshomaru mused.

Gently placing his hand on top of Inuyasha's, he slipped the medallion through Inuyasha's fingers to inspect the golden, magical artifact himself.

The medallion's shape was of a perfect circle no bigger than the size of his palm. The intricate design of silver swirls and mazes led to a small, similarly-colored pearl in the center. Looking closely, Sesshomaru could see that the silver inside the thin lines appeared to be…moving? Narrowing his eyes, almost as if to focus his already perfect vision, he brought the medallion nearer to his face. It was then that he noticed that the color only appeared silver from further away, but in fact was actually grey. Grey clouds to be precise.

Sesshomaru raised his eyes to his brother, a questioning look on his face and curiosity shining in his eyes.

Inuyasha opened his mouth, and closed it instantly in a silent gasp. This was one of those times when his brother's mask dropped entirely. No matter how many times he witnessed it in the past, he still hasn't become used to the sight. Sesshomaru's widened eyes and soft smile gave his brother a look of… innocence? No. That wasn't the right word for it. But it was something pretty damn close to it. Just the look of those brilliant, amber orbs…

Inuyasha's thoughts came to a skidding halt when his brother quirked an eyebrow at him and his smile grew.

"_Oh right he asked me a question_…._sort of_." Inuyasha said to himself as he turned his head to the window in an attempt to hide this blush at having been caught staring at his half-brother. Looking at the _youkai_ from the corner of his eyes, Inuyasha noticed Sesshomaru's grin became a full smile at his embarrassment.

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha stepped into close proximity of his brother, so they were mere inches apart. Touching the medallion while it was still in his brother's grasp, Inuyasha placed a sensing barrier around the immediate area.

"_Good. No-one's around."_ Inuyasha nodded to himself before sitting on the immense windowsill, gesturing for his brother to join him as he made himself comfortable. Leaning against the wall, he propped his arm up with his leg. His eyes trained on Sesshomaru as he sat down with the grace he was known for.

"What was that energy?" Sesshomaru's curious face was still open to his brother. He knew the medallion's purpose was to conceal, so he figured since he held onto the medallion, he could still feel his brother's magic.

"It's called a sensing barrier. It's used to check on people basically. See where they are." Inuyasha's eyes moved to the garden outside of the window. Sango and Miroku were spending time together, sitting on the lush grass as laughing. Inuyasha's eyes extended a fraction when he noticed how closely they were sitting next to each other. Hmmm. Interesting.

"She seems to be developing feelings for him," Sesshomaru voiced the words in Inuyasha's mind.

"He told me he's going to ask her to be his mate in a few decades." Inuyasha smiled when Miroku took Sango's hand in his, interlacing their fingers together. Sango blushed but didn't move to break the connection.

"Hn. The way he fawns over her I would've thought he'd done it already." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

Inuyasha looked to his brother. He chucked to himself at Sesshomaru's attitude. He opened his mouth to ask him something that had been plaguing his mind since the moment they'd met.

"_What if he takes it the wrong way?"_ Inuyasha closed his mouth again. Focusing his gaze on this brother's face, his doubts were swept under the rug at the lingering smile on his face. Now was the perfect time to ask.

"Sesshomaru?"

"What is it?" The _youkai_ didn't take his gaze away from the clear blue sky.

"Why are you… the way you are?" Inuyasha hesitated.

At that, the _inu-youkai_ turned with a raised eyebrow, wanting Inuyasha to elaborate.

"I mean why are you so… stoic and emotionless most of the time?"

Sesshomaru leaned back, taken aback by the question. He glanced again at the world outdoors.

"It's how mother raised me to be." Inuyasha noticed how Sesshomaru's eyes darkened as he spoke.

"I am the future Lord of the West, the perfect prince. I am supposed to be above others, above weakness…" Sesshomaru's voice faded into a whisper before disappearing completely.

"_So, Sacura taught him that too much emotion is a sign a weakness." _Inuyasha's hand reached Sesshomaru's, laying on top of it comfortingly.

Sesshomaru skimmed over the sight of their hands, then looked at his brother with an unreadable expression. He wondered why Inuyasha was giving him a sympathetic look.

Closing his free hand over the medallion, Inuyasha used his sensing barrier again. No-one must hear what he's about to say.

Placing the medallion in his lap, Inuyasha gestured to the gem in the center. "I know this looks like a pearl, but it's not. It's actually a diamond, smoothed to perfection. It looks like a pearl because of the clouds moving inside it."

Sesshomaru nodded, so he was right. They were clouds.

"The clouds weren't originally in there. I put them in the design myself. Since my mother made this for me, I felt like I needed to do something to it to make it _truly _mine." Inuyasha explained.

Sesshomaru listened intently; everything about magic amazed him, though he refused to show it. His naturally inquiring mind always gave way to a thirst for knowledge. He strove to be better than the rest, so in turn, he had to be smarter than the rest. This was one of the first things his mother taught him.

"_Knowledge is power, Sesshomaru." _His mother's words rang in his mind.

"Why clouds?"

"Because, whenever my life is a jumbled mess or my mind is too confused to think, that's when the fog rolls in, to remind me what I have to do." Inuyasha's ambiguous words confused the older prince, and it showed clear as day on his face.

Inuyasha tried a different approach, "It's when I can't see clearly that I remember what's most important in life."

Sesshomaru's eyes grew warm. "And what is most important?"

"Protecting the one's I love… no matter what happens to me." Inuyasha's voice changed from kind to hard during the last half of his sentence as the thought of Naraku invaded his mind.

Sesshomaru became concerned at the fierce change in Inuyasha's face. He even began squeezing his hand tighter. Before the elder could voice his worries, their uncle walked up.

"Well look at this, instead of sparring you're holding hands?" Sato pondered aloud.

Inuyasha's performance swapped instantly, snatching his hand from Sesshomaru's, he crossed his arms defensively in front of him, effectively hiding his medallion. "Keh. What of it?" He barked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Sato smiled broadly. "Sesshomaru, your father wants to speak with you."

Casting one last anxious look to his little brother, Sesshomaru followed Satomaru to the Inu no Taisho's study.

Left alone, Inuyasha drew his legs and arms into himself. He didn't know why, but he felt almost… vulnerable after the conversation he just had with Sesshomaru. He'd never told anyone what he just told his brother.

"What's most important in life." Inuyasha murmured into his arms.

And, as if on cue for comfort, Sacura walked down the hall to her room, but stopped when she saw her step-son sitting on the windowsill and looking sadly out the window.

"Inuyasha?" Sacura called in a gentle, caring tone. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, step-mother." Inuyasha didn't even raise his head.

Coming closer, Sacura sat across from the hanyou, just as graceful as her son had before her. She grabbed his face in her hand to lift his head. "Are you sure about that, child?"

Inuyasha looked into amber eyes identical to his brother's. The concern was clear in her eyes, though her face shown little emotion, her lips trained into a tight line. Inuyasha idly wondered if someone taught Sacura to behave like this, the same way she taught Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha didn't know what came over him. Later he would say it was his human emotions coming to the front. But in the current moment, he just shook his head negative, and let the tears fall silently from his eyes.

"Good Kami, Inu." Sacura embraced her son, placing her chin on the top of his head as he cried into her chest. His hands gripped the sides of her kimono, as if holding on for dear life.

"_What could've happened?"_ Sacura asked herself. _"It must have something to do with why he disappears every day." _

Inuyasha was glad he didn't sob, he just breathed heavily, silently crying_. "I wonder if she thinks me weak for doing this?"_ Inuyasha remembered what Sesshomaru told him. Pulling back, Inuyasha calmed his frantic breathing.

Sacura's thumbs slid over her step-son's face, clearing his face of tears before they stained his face. "Now will you tell me what's wrong?"

Sacura's motherly tone disarmed Inuyasha. He wanted to tell her, he desperately wanted to tell someone _everything_. But he knew he couldn't. Not with his loved-ones on the line. Not when he was so close to destroying Naraku for good.

"I can't." Inuyasha's voice was horse from crying.

"Why?" Instead of narrowing her eyes in suspicion like normal, Sacura's eyes softened even more. Almost like she could tell he was in pain.

"_This is the kindest she's ever been to me."_ Inuyasha realized with a tense pang in his chest.

"Because-" Inuyasha's words fell short as he felt a sting in the back of his mind. It felt like someone had forced a needle into his head. His hand felt through his hair to the back of his head. Inspecting it, he realized there was nothing there. He froze at the sound of evil chuckling inside his mind. There was no mistaking it. Naraku.

Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly. Kami, he hated Naraku. He wasn't even about to reveal anything to his step-mother! He was just going to her some other lie. Though he did have to admit, the look Sacura was giving him made him want to tell her. To settle her worries about him. But he didn't know how.

All he did know was he needed time to think. No. he needed time to relax. Besides he just completed the Shikon Jewel yesterday. It's not like he needs to start searching for Naraku in the Sorcerer's Realm quite yet.

With that thought in mind, Inuyasha pulled his step-mother into a tight embrace. "Thank you, Sacura." Standing, Inuyasha bowed respectfully, "If my mother asks where I am, tell her I'm in the Sorcerer's Realm."

Inuyasha left his second mother without another word, leaving her to ponder over his extreme behavior.

* * *

><p>Izayoi didn't know why, but her training session felt easy for her.<p>

First she warmed up with practicing a few new techniques she learned the previous day. It didn't take long for her to master new spells, even when she was younger, it was never spells that she struggled with. It was combat, how much pain and force she could take before her magic, and body, gave up on her.

Today was not one of those days.

Izayoi found herself moving with a speed she'd never had before. Her movements became less forceful and more fluid, graceful, natural even. Her battle with Katosagi seemed almost like a dance. He would toss an attack her way, and she'd artfully step out of his path, then return with a counter attack. He'd charged at her again with his glowing hands, and she could easily block his attack. Whatever spell that came her way, she found the counter-spell leaving her lips just as fast. Even when Sakini joined the fight, Izayoi was ecstatic to realize that she hadn't once broken a sweat.

The fight ended when Izayoi countered the twins' collaboration spell, which was sure to have injured her greatly had it reached her. Their attack was thrown right back at them, engulfing them in a pain that stung all over, dark magic surrounding them and seeping into their skin, before they collapsed to the ground in a defeated heap.

Sakini and Katosagi looked at their student in complete awe, and pride. Finally, the student has defeated the masters.

Izayoi helped her friends up, knowing they wouldn't be able to rise on their own. "So, how'd I do?" Izayoi looked coyly at her teachers. She knew what they were thinking, but she wanted to hear it for herself.

"Izayoi, we were worried you wouldn't become strong enough in the limited time you had." Katosagi started.

"But you've defied all odds, Izayoi, you're power has increased exponentially since the start of your training." Sakini smiled.

"I dare say, your power may even be a match for ours." Kato finished.

Izayoi felt as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders, she was finally strong enough to protect her son.

"You've made us proud, Mistress of Magic," the twins' bowed to their student.

Izayoi gapped at her trainers, her long-time friends, the most powerful sorcerer's there ever were, are bowing to _her. _Izayoi couldn't contain herself, tears streaming down her eyes, she tackled the twins in a fierce hug, knocking everyone to the ground. Laughing at their student's juvenile, yet hilarious, behavior, the twins picked themselves up again with the help from Izayoi.

"So, care for a rematch?" Izayoi smirked. Smiling devilishly, the twins nodded their heads.

Each distanced themselves from the opponent, taking an aggressive stance, Izayoi's smile never left her face.

"_This is going to be fun."_ Izayoi thought before the twins charged at her.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha trudged through the forest, wanting to get enough away so no one would see him or get caught. Looking back at the palace, he put up a sensing barrier. Even though nobody's around, he still kept walking deeper into the forest. Hoping to clear his mind a bit before going to the sorcerer's realm. When should he begin his search for Naraku? Should he start training with the completed jewel first? Might Naraku already know he had the jewel already?<p>

"He probably doesn't. Otherwise he might've already sent another behemoth creature to get it." Inuyasha looked at the source of the sunlight beaming down on him. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and let the sun radiate through his being. He could feel his sun magic pulse through him. It felt like the intense sunlight amplified his magic. His hands glowed a color identical to the sky to open a portal to the Sorcerer's Realm. Taking one more look at his home, Inuyasha stepped through the swirling vortex of bright blues and yellows. The color of the sky and sun.

The trip to the other realm only took a few seconds, and soon Inuyasha was standing in the forest that surrounded Kouken's village. Continuing his heavy-footed trek, he couldn't help but smile when his friend's hut came into view at the edge of the large settlement. He angled his head to observe the villagers from the cover of thick trees.

The entire village seemed in high spirits today. Just about every occupant was outside socializing, and enjoying the beautiful weather and cloud-free sky. Children were playing in the village center, near the well that provided drinking water for the area's inhabitants. Nearby were a group of young women (he assumed were the mothers) picking flowers and talking amongst themselves. Inuyasha tilted his head at the sight of adolescents practicing spells with an obviously made-up game.

"Must be nice." Inuyasha's ears dropped before perking up again when he saw Kouken exit her hut.

And stare at the spot he's standing in.

"Does she know I'm here?" Inuyasha asked aloud and got his answer when she began walking in his direction. He backed away deeper into the forest as she came closer, leading her to the clearing not far from the end of the forest.

"How did you know I was here?" Inuyasha questioned when they reached the clearing.

"Call it instinct." Kouken smirked at the boy's slumped shoulders at her lack of answer.

Inuyasha's eyes rolled before he could stop them. Not bothering to ask again, he sat down against one of the larger trees that formed the near-perfect circle of the clearing. He continued staring off into the distance when Kouken took the spot close to him. Very close to him.

"_He isn't done with his mission yet. He just received the jewel yesterday."_ Kouken thought to herself, looking at the _hanyou's_ blank facial expression. Gingerly touching his face, she turned his head to face her. "Are you alright?"

Inuyasha smiled sadly, _"That's exactly what step-mother asked me." _Placing his hand atop of Kouken's, he took her hand in both of his. "Not really, that's why I came here. To escape my stress for a day." Inuyasha's eyes darkened as he looked into the light violet ones of Kouken's.

"I'm honored, my prince, that you choose me to confide in." Kouken grinned playfully. "So are you going to tell me what happened, or do I need to use a truth spell?"

Inuyasha spent the next few minutes telling Kouken about what happened with his step-mother, and how Naraku had entered his mind with a warning for coming too close to revealing the cause of his problems, Naraku himself.

Kouken frowned at the end of his quick tale, and she squeezed his hands in comfort before coming closer to pull him fully into a tight embrace. Inuyasha welcomed the hug, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this." Kouken's voiced into silver hair.

"You've gone through far worse." Inuyasha whispered, gripping her tighter at remembering how she lost both parents to the Shikon Jewel.

"But thanks to you that won't happen anymore."

The two didn't know how long they sat there holding each other, but when they broke apart the sun was in the center of the sky, the clear sign of noon.

"_It's so early."_ Inuyasha mused.

"Yes, it is." Kouken agreed.

"I need to stop saying my thoughts out loud." Inuyasha shook his head.

Kouken giggled girlishly, then leaned back against the trunk of the large tree. Inuyasha copied the guardian, placing his head atop of hers. Both teenagers sighed contently, eyes going in no particular direction.

Inuyasha felt himself growing tired under the blazing sun, and soon his head fell from its current position to rest on her shoulder. Kouken laid her head on his, making sure to avoid touching his sensitive ears.

"_This is nice,"_ she realized before closing her eyes for a long, fitful nap.

* * *

><p>Izayoi returned from the Middle Dimension with a perky and lively attitude. This was the first time in ages that she had no scars, bruises, or marks of any kind from a rough training session. Her fears were calmed greatly knowing her hard work was not vain, that she accomplished her task. Not that she would stop training, but she could definitely go less frequently.<p>

"_You've made us proud, Mistress of Magic."_ Her trainer's words rang in her head like a mantra.

"They called me the Mistress of Magic." Izayoi's smile lit up her face, impossibly getting bigger. She felt as giddy as a child receiving a sugary treat. To be given such a title, from the two most powerful sorcerers, was an honor like no other. She never expected it from her oldest friends.

"Mistress of Magic." Izayoi whispered it to herself over and over, her eyes gaining a dreamy glaze. She didn't care how immature it might be, she was ecstatic, and nothing could be said or done to ruin her good mood….

Sesshomaru searched through the family wing of the palace, hoping to find Inuyasha there. After their conversation earlier that day, he'd been greatly worried. He already been to the gardens, the music room, and the dojo, places he knew Inuyasha spent the most time in. He was aiming towards his brother's room now, hoping he wouldn't have to go looking in the forest.

Without knocking, Sesshomaru slid the door open. Once again the object of his search was absent. Sesshomaru cursed under his breath, slamming the door shut. Where was Inuyasha?

"If you're looking for brother, he's in the Sorcerer's Realm." Sacura came up behind her son.

"Why?" Sesshomaru faced his mom with a raised brow.

"He didn't say." Sacura's nonchalant attitude made Sesshomaru feel slight less agitated.

"Don't worry too much about it, Son. He'll tell you when he's ready." Placing her hand on his shoulder, she led the younger youkai to the gardens for a wonderful outside lunch.

Izayoi peaked around from the corner of the hall, clutching her medallion. She'd heard every word the two said and it bothered her.

"Why is he in the Sorcerer's Realm?" Izayoi wanted to know, and there was only one way to find out….

Inuyasha and Kouken lay where they were for the few hours of the high afternoon. It was here where Izayoi tracked her son.

Izayoi took in the scene before her with curiosity and delight. Her child has a girlfriend! Well Izayoi assumed she was his girlfriend, if the interlocked hands had anything to say about it. Stepping closer, she analyzed the young lady's appearance. Everything on her matched her hair, Izayoi noted with amusement: her clothes, her sandals, and even her hair tie her all a purple-ish hue to match her violet hair. Even Inuyasha complemented her, his deep purple kimono balanced wither her bright violet.

"_She's beautiful."_ Izayoi smiled as the sorceress snuggled closer to her son in her sleep.

"_This must be why he's been spending entire days here. It's because of her!"_ Izayoi concluded inwardly. She refrained from clapping her hands in joy. This day just got a whole lot better!

After placing a quiet protection spell over the two, she lightly walked a good distance away before creating a shining red portal to take her home. She couldn't believe it! Taking one last look at the couple Izayoi stepped through the portal….

It was late in the evening when Inuyasha awoke to light breathing on his neck. Blinking a rid himself of the blurry vision from newly waking, he was shocked to realize he had been sleeping on the ground… with Kouken laying on him.

"_How the hell? What happened when we were asleep?"_ Inuyasha could've sworn they were up against the tree when he dozed off. How did this happen?

He snapped to attention when Kouken stirred a little, about to wake. He wondered how she would react to their present position.

Kouken was vaguely aware of slight movement underneath her. Was it a quake? No, it wasn't a shaking feeling. It was more of a rise and fall motion. Kouken froze. Wait. Opening her bright violet eyes she was mortified to see a strong shoulder com into view. Shyly moving her head to found a pair of gold orbs staring at her.

"I am so sorry!" Kouken squeaked out, embarrassment shining on her face in the form of a blush. Inuyasha chuckled, making Kouken's blush deepen. She moved to get off him, when he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Calm down will ya? I'm not mad at you."

Confusion replaced embarrassment, and Kouken frowned. She flipped over and laid side by side to the hanyou; her leg still draped over his.

Inuyasha couldn't believe how comfortable he was with this girl. It wasn't even that long ago that they'd met, and somehow she's managed to relax him to the point of letting his guard down completely. Shaking his head at his thoughts, he smiled fondly at Kouken, who kept her eyes on the treetops.

Inuyasha inhaled deeply. He knew he'd have to leave soon, for it was almost time for the last meal at the Western Palace. Shifting a little, he moved into a sitting position. Kouken sat up with him.

"It's time for you to depart?" Kouken knew the answer to her own question.

Nodding, Inuyasha stood, bringing the sorceress with him. He brought his face close to hers, their foreheads toughing. "Thanks Kouken."

"You're welcome. I expect the same treatment in the future." Inuyasha just laughed good-naturedly.

Light- violet met gold. Placing her left palm to the hanyou's right palm, she raised both outstretched hands. Each sorcerer began to glow before extending their arms and separating their hands to create a half purple, half blue portal.

Inuyasha pulled Kouken in for one last hug before leaving. Each reluctantly pulling away when the time came. Giving Kouken his brightest smile, he stepped though the portal…

* * *

><p>Everyone talked amongst themselves while waiting for dinner to arrive. Some spoke of their daily duties, others continuing the spread of gossip overheard from palace servants, and others made small talk.<p>

Sesshomaru sat anxiously waiting for his brother to arrive for the evening meal. Biting his lip unconsciously, he kept making subtle glances at the dining room door.

Izayoi could not stop smiling. This had to be the most cheerful she's been in years. The image of her son with the young sorceress was still fresh in her mind. She almost became saddened when her eyes shifted to Taisho. Oh how she wanted to tell him….

All persons paused their talk at the sound of the large doubles doors opening to reveal the only one missing from the friendly affair.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened then immediately went back to normal a split second later. His brother's mood had altered drastically since he last saw him earlier this morning. What happened that caused this change in temperament, he wondered.

Inuyasha's smile was infectious, making others grin along. Izayoi's look became one of knowing when she saw her son's aura radiating glee. Shining more brightly than ever, for which only her violet orbs can see.

Inuyasha's smile didn't falter when he sat across from his brother. In fact, it grew bigger when he did something against his normalcy; he greeted his family brilliantly, even putting a small wave to accompany his words.

"So, what happened to you?" His cousins Sami and Sada asked him at the same time.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Inuyasha replied as the servants entered carrying the night's meal, cutting off any other questions that would've been aimed his way.

As dinner continued, Inuyasha allowed his mind to drift. Naraku. The Jewel. When would he complete his mission? Somehow, he knew his mind would be made up by the end of the night. He finished his meal quickly, not wasting time with small talk. He wanted to get back to his room to think. Excusing himself politely, he bowed to his parents and, surprisingly, Sacura, before he exited the room with words of farewells for the night.

Izayoi's eyes didn't leave her son until he disappeared from her sight. She craned her neck to look at Taisho, she knew what she would do….

Sesshomaru and Sacura were walking together to the family wing when Izayoi called out to them.

"May I ask a favor?" Came the mannerly question when she caught up with them.

"For what?" Sesshomaru turned around while Sacura simply twisted her neck to look at Izayoi over her shoulder.

"I'm going to tell Taisho tonight." Izayoi paused dramatically, wanting the words top sink in.

"Are you now?" Now Sacura turned fully to hear what her friend had to say.

"Yes, and I want you two to be there when I do." Izayoi's voice was soft and pleading at the same time.

"When?" Came the simple question from both mother and son.

"In a few minutes. I'll meet you outside of our rooms?"

At the double nods, she rushed by them, she needed some things from her room….

Inuyasha paced around his room for a bit after dinner. Thinking the same questions he'd been wondering for the better part of the day. Stopping mid-stride, he looked out his window at the full moon. Venturing closer, he gazed at the glowing white disk in the sky surrounded by blinking, dim sparks that were the stars. The majesty of the moon almost made him feel like it held all the answers. Both to questions asked and unasked.

"I know what I have to do." Inuyasha disrobed and found himself a light sleeping kimono.

"_Starting tomorrow, my search begins."_ Inuyasha's vision grew darks as sleep overcame him….

Izayoi waited anxiously in her room, pacing at the thought of what she was about to do. How would Taisho react? It's one of her worst fears, that he would reject her for her magical nature.

"You'll ware down the floorboards if you keep pacing, Izayoi." Sacura's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"What if he doesn't accept me?" Izayoi tried to keep her voice from shaking like her hands.

"He will care for like he always has." Sesshomaru entered his step-mother's room, answering the question aimed at his mother.

Izayoi breathed deeply. In. Out. She could do this.

"Alright." Izayoi gripped her resolve, yet took baby steps to her husband's door.

Mother and son shared a look. Anxiety rolled off the human sorceress in waves. The stood behind her once she finally reached the Inu no Taisho's door.

"_Here goes everything."_ Izayoi thought pushing the door open to reveal the great dog demon….

* * *

><p>AN: So how do you think Taisho will react? Angry? Calm? Accepting?<p>

~BlackShade~


End file.
